Harry Potter, Voldemorts Worst nightmare
by clairepotter
Summary: Harry lives with Sirius at Hogwarts, he learns that everything has a price, H/HR. New Powers and more. Rated for implication of sexual activity, and language. COMPLETED.
1. Of Dreams and Letters

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
'..but my lord,' came a small petrified voice from the depths a small dark chamber that had had damp stone walls, and moss growing on the even stone floor tiles, '.I can not, wouldn't it be better to send someone who. who can be seen, the world believes me dead my lord. Its not that I don't wish to carry out your great work, I would be honoured but. but.'  
  
'Silence wormtail' came a high cruel cold voice that filled the very walls with unspoken fear, 'you will be going, and you will succeed, perhaps you need another reminder of what failure will bring? Umm?'  
  
'No my lord, no, I am truly sorry, truly, I beg your forgiveness. I will not fail, and I am sincerely honoured to be chosen to go and do your bidding, nothing will bring me greater pleasure than to see that meddlesome fool Black dead, he too has had fourteen years too many on this earth.' Came wormtails meek voice, hoping beyond belief that he had said the right words, if he never felt the dark lords wrath again it would be too soon, even if it meant risk of exposure to the ministry.  
  
'I hope so wormtail, you little rodent; the consequences will be dire if not. This is your last chance to prove yourself a loyal servant and worthy ally to me and my cause, do not fail. Do you understand my meaning wormtail?'  
  
'y..yes my lord, quite c..clearly' squealed the smaller man with the metal hand, as he risked a look into the face of the tall cruel creature with red eyes in front of him.  
  
'Good, then we proceed, Black is as good as dead already' was the reply of the highly feared dark wizard, lord voldemort.  
  
Somewhere in domestic, suburban surrey, Harry Potter, the boy who lived awoke from a dream so clear that the image was still playing in his head as he reached for his glasses. His glasses were not to hand on the small scratched bit of furniture beside his bed, the Dursleys called it a bedside table, Harry wasn't sure what it was but aside from the bed and a very small wardrobe it was the only furniture in his room, which had wallpaper with flowers on it peeling off the wall. He stood up looking for his glasses and stood on something other than the threadbare carpet, he felt around on the floor with his hands to see what it was, and as he brought the objects closer to his scarred face he saw that it was his glasses. He thought that he probably knocked then down in his sleep, Harry slipped the glasses on to his nose, the world righted itself. It was very lucky Harry was so skinny, or they would have broke, and as an underage wizard it would be illegal to use the repairo charm during the summer.  
  
As these sleepy thoughts passed Harry remembered why he had awoke suddenly, his dream was playing in full colour picture inside his head, unlike other such dreams he had had no problem recalling or holding on to this night visions contents, they were truly petrifying as the treat was not to him this time, but to one he loved dearly, his godfather Sirius. Harry frowned remembering that it had actually been pain that woke him not the dream, his scar was hurting again, but this had happened too many times and Harry barley noticed in his panic over what he had seen.  
  
For the first time since waking Harry took notice of the time 5.18am, 'ohh..' he thought out loud, it was the 6th time this week he had woke up at a similar time, and knew better by now than to try to go to sleep again, so he sat on his bed pondering the new problem that faced him, was his nightmare just that or was Voldemort trying to kill Sirius? His last such dream was now known to have actually happened, this gave Harry no comfort, after all a nightmare was far better than an actual plan to kill his godfather. Trying not to panic Harry decided that the only sensible thing to do would be to write to the long-standing headmaster of hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. If he wrote directly to Sirius, his godfather might just do something stupid that would get him caught, and it would be Harrys fault if nothing really happened. He had briefly thought of Ron, his best friend or Hermione, his other best friend, but he did not want to upset them as they would only worry and question him on the topic forever.., no the headmaster was the obvious choice, if anyone knew what to do in these situations it was definitely him.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore  
  
This is a difficult letter to write, but I cannot just ignore the dream I had last night. I know I may be overreacting because of what happened last year, but I have just awoken from a disturbingly clear night vision, in which Voldemort was sending Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, to make an attempt on Sirius's life. I am truly concerned for him, but do not wish to disturb him unnecessarily, as that may have negative consequences, so I am leaving the matter in your hands, hoping you will know what to do for the best.  
  
Love Harry  
  
P.S. my scar did hurt.  
  
Yes.. that was about right Harry thought, hopefully he had done the correct thing, now all he could do was give the letter to Hedwig, his snowy owl, and wait for a reply, and in the mean time try not to be worried, a lot easier said than done when it came to those he cared about.  
  
Harry let this train of thought wonder back to Ron and Hermione, it had only been a week since he had seen them at Kings Cross Station, at the end of term but Harry already missed them and the rest of Hogwarts like he would miss his right arm. Dear Ron he mused, his friend who had taught him about the wizarding world, been by his side since day one, and would give his life for Harry in a second, Harry would of course do the exact same thing for Ron.  
  
Ron was at the burrow with the rest of the Weasleys, they had invited Harry to stay the summer, and Harry would have liked nothing better, however Dumbledore had stepped in saying he had to return here to the Dursleys. Although Harry wasn't quite sure why Dumbledore had insisted on this, he trusted his headmasters' judgement 100%, there had to be a very valid reason. At his last meeting with Voldemort, the creature that had once been Tom Riddle, head boy at Hogwarts, had insinuated that Harry was somehow very powerfully protected here in Priviet drive, but Harry had no idea how.  
  
Hermione was the next person Harry turned his thoughts too, Hermione was the cleverest witch you could hope to meet, she was also a strongly loyal friend, they'd learned about the wizarding world together, shared some of the same preconceptions about it. Of course in over 50% of circumstances, Hermione had learned things before him, but that didn't bother Harry in the slightest, he was quite endeared to her studious manner after spending four years with her, sharing things that very few people would ever know with her. He thought of the last time they were together, she had kissed his cheek, something that she had never done before, it sent a warm feeling through Harrys veins, and he saw a picture of her in his mind, she had looked stunning at the Yule ball last year.  
  
The idea slowly dawned on Harry that he Might, just might want more than to be Hermiones friend next year, which scared him perhaps more than the dark lord himself. He pushed that idea out of his, as a small voice from somewhere in the back of his untidy mind told him that it might be a good idea to get an early start on his summer homework, after all his teachers had kinda gone overboard this year what with O.W.Ls coming up.  
  
Yes that wasn't a bad thought after all it was only 6am still, hours before aunt Petunia would want him to help prepare breakfast. Not that there would be much to prepare as Dudley had arrived home a few days earlier from his private muggle school Smeltings, back on his diet. Harry would have found this funny, except that the whole family had to take part to help Dudley's morale. This was ok for his Uncle Vernon as he also needed a diet, Aunt Petunia would also be alright as she barley ate anyway, but Harry did not need to lose weight he was already very skinny and small for his age. He would send more letters to his friends begging for food later, but back to summer work..  
  
Harry had a choice of Transfiguration, two essays both particularly nasty ones on animagi, perhaps he would owl Sirius for some help, but as that idea sprang into his head, so did last nights dream, he moved on to charms. Slightly easier 6ft long essay on the Novidoc charm, a charm used as part of the process to create a portkey,he had never practised this charm at school but his textbook was very helpful and informative on the subject. Potions homework was a summary of the preparations and ingredients needed to make a polyjuice potion, 'ha' Harry thought out loud, he, Ron and Hermione had actually made this potion in there second year so they could find out information about the chamber of secrets by changing into Malfoys friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Yes thought Harry, this shouldn't be too difficult, wondering at the same time, if Professor Snape ever found out about that potion, and about the stolen ingredients.  
  
For obvious reasons there was no defence against the dark arts homework, but Trelawney had soon made up for that by piling on the divination homework, no matter that just meant he would have to be extra creative this summer, perhaps he could owl Ron some extra ideas, and hope he sent some back.  
  
As Harry was not feeling particularly creative this morning, and he did not really want to think about animagi, he decided to start with his charms essay, he opened his textbook, an enormous book, with a brown leather cover, to the right page and read aloud  
  
'The Novidoc charm is an immensely complex charm which allows an ordinary objects to be given extremely complex magical powers, and is most commonly used as the initial spell to create a portkey, as it enables the object to be the subject of a transportation spell (see page 712)'  
  
About two and a half hours later his Aunt Petunia used most of her daily word allowance by telling him to get up and lay the table. None of the Dursleys ever really spoke to Harry now, to them he was just a freak, but a very dangerous one that might explode any minute, this to might have been funny, but the summers were very lonely sometimes.  
  
Breakfast as expected was not worth getting up for, grapefruit again, Dudleys regime was so unimaginative. Also as expected no one said a word to Harry. As soon as he had washed the small plates and spoons, one good thing about such a lousy meal was easy washing up, he raced back to the sanctuary of his small neglected bedroom, as was just about to pick up his charms essay again when he noticed a grey feather duster type thing breathing on his bed, 'oh hello Errol, didn't see you there' Errol was the Weasleys owl, and Harry wondered briefly why Ron hadn't sent Pig, but quickly turned his attention back to the letter and small parcel from Ron, he opened the letter first and saw his best friends scrawl;  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are you mate, hope the summers going ok with the muggles, life here is great but Fred and George are being very secretive about something, which is annoying mum intensely, remember the toffees and summoning charm? Anyway the muggles are well known for starving you so mom sent you these homemade toffees, don't worry Fred and George haven't touched them I swear, if you need more send word with Hedwig and I'll see what I can do, keep in touch,  
  
Love Ron  
  
p.s. have your heard from snuffles  
  
Oh Ron would bring up Sirius again wouldn't he?, but never mind. he laughed out loud at the reference to Fred and George, Harry knew there behaviour came from the money he had given them on the train last, the 1000 galleons from the triwizard tournement, but thinking about how he came by the money was a very sobering thought, and he stopped laughing almost immediately. Harry thought bitterly, it wasn't fair that most of his happy memories were tied to such bad memories.  
  
Next he looked at the toffees which came in a nice box with a red ribbon tied neatly around, and prayed feverently that Ron was right about Fred and George not being too near them. They were however very nice, and he settled down to write a thank you note and let Ron know that he would be needing much more to survive the summer.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
Thank you so much for the toffees, they were even better for not being hexed. Things here at pretty much the same as ever, but yes the Dursleys are staving me again, as Dudley is back on his stupid diet again, so more food would be very very much appreciated. Have you heard from Hermione yet, and how is everyone else?  
  
Love Harry  
  
He sent Errol back to Ron, hoping that the old owl would make the journey again, it was always in question with this particular owl. Then he grabbed some more parchment and started writing a letter for Hedwig to take to Hermione.  
  
Dear Herm  
  
I hope your summer is going well, and that you are adjusting back to the muggle world, are you going on holiday again this year?  
  
Dudley is back on his diet again, so things here terrible as usual, tempers running high, etc. which brings me to my next question, could you please please send some food?  
  
Keep in touch  
  
Love Harry  
  
He tied the scroll to Hedwigs leg as she nipped his finger affectionately, and then flew off through the open window, Harry promptly closed it, as it was growing cold and the threat of Voldemort was ever present at the very back of his mind, not that Voldemort was likely to fly in through the window, in fact the idea of Voldemort on a broomstick in Privet drive almost made Harry laugh.  
  
Please Review 


	2. Of Conversations and promises

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
A few days later When Harry was just finishing his first piece of homework, for charms, Harry looked up to see three owls all heading for his window, two of them had extremely funny looking packages attached, they could only be from Ron and Hermione, he laughed as he opened the window just in time.  
  
Hedwig, Pig and an owl Harry recognised as a school barn owl flew in. the barn owl dropped a letter and flew back out the window before Harry could blink, Pig zoomed about his chippering away happily, Harry grabbed the small owl and untied his package, much to Hedwigs disgust the owl then stopped to help himself to her water, then flew out again, still hooting happily. Lastly he removed Hedwigs burden, and she fluttered down to her cage for food and rest.  
  
First he opened Rons parcel, a letter flew down onto his bed;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Harry  
  
Hope this helps, its from mum again, she fusses ' oh the poor boy.' etc constantly, can't wait until Dumbledore says that you can stay.  
  
Love Ron  
  
Then he looked at the parcel itself, which contained a large selection of sweets, cakes and pasties, Harry was incredibly grateful and could have hugged Mrs Weasley if she had been there.  
  
Next he opened Hermiones package, it contained some more sugar free snacks, which he had actually gotten to like over last summer, plus some cereal bars Harry had never seen before, still Harry thought they looked nice enough, and he was in no position to be picky about anything. There was no note, but Harry correctly assumed that Herm was busy doing her homework and reading her many books.  
  
Lastly he came to the letter that bore the Hogwarts crest, and with slight apprehension he opened what he assumed to be Dumbledores reply to his letter about Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Your dream was indeed a vision, and snuffles was attacked by Peter Pettigrew, however Voldemort underestimated your godfathers power, and snuffles got the better of wormtail, and apprehended him, Peter is now at Hogwarts locked up so he can not escape again, and I am working on a case to put to the ministry so we can clear snuffles name, when I have finished we will be petioning for a trial, using wormtail as evidence. This Harry is very good news, and I will be sending for you in a few days so you can attend the trial as a witness along with Hermione and Ron if possible. Snuffles was only minorly injured and by the time you read this letter will be fully fit again.  
  
Thank you for your prompt action Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry sat down on his bed with a bump, talk about shock. It was almost to much to imagine Sirius being free again, it made him quite dizzy, but at the same time he was concerned for Sirius having been attacked by death eaters himself before.  
  
Right then thought Harry aloud, back to charms before I drive myself crazy with either worry of hope.  
  
Harry spent the next few days on very tenterhooks, doing even more work, even the laughable divination work to keep his mind off the circle in his mind, what if the jury found Sirius still guilty, they would send him back to azkaban, that was unthinkable almost, or worse, Harry shuddered, issue the dementors kiss, he would want to die himself if that happened, but on the hand his godfathers name could be cleared, Harry could live with him.. It was too much hope at once, which Harry found it unbearable to think about encase this did not happen. There was worry in this solution too thought, Voldermort would not give up on the idea of killing Sirius, if he had tried once and failed he would not give up but keep trying, just as with Harry, in that was perhaps Sirius was safer in hiding.  
  
Finally a week later an owl came tapping at the window, looking very much like the one who had delivered the headmasters previous letter, Harry rushed to let it in, and tore open the letter as the owl flew off again, the Hogwarts owls were nothing if not efficient Harry thought quickly, turning back to the letter Harry read;  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Snuffles trial if set for tomorrow, at 6pm tonight I will personally pick you up from your aunt and uncles, and we will take the night bus to the leaky cauldron, where snuffles and I will be staying, you can stay there tonight too, I have booked you a room.  
  
Hopefully we will all be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow evening, if not then I will be taking you back to the castle anyway, and making arrangements for the rest of the summer. the Dursleys may not be so safe for you anymore as the magic is growing weak through age, and I am reluctant to put up more protection there as I know it is not you preferred location.  
  
All the best  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
My God thought Harry, his headmaster certainly knew how to deliver shocking news, the letter read so calmly that it sounded like they were meeting for tea not to discuss his future, with or without Sirius.  
  
Harry looked at his watch, but was reminded that it still didn't work, so he risked a trip downstairs to see the clock, he entered the lounge to see it was 4pm, and was about to go back to his retreat when Aunt Petunia told him to help prepare the nights vegetables for dinner. Shit thought Harry just what I need, but then an idea struck him.  
  
'No sorry Aunt Petunia, but I am rather busy' Harry smiled to himself as he waited for the expected reaction.  
  
'Busy, busy, I'll give you bloody busy boy, get in here now and peel the potatoes now!' she shrieked.  
  
' Would love to help, but my headmaster from Hogwarts is coming here to pick me up in two hours, and I won't be returning' stated Harry simply, still smiling inwardly as his words had the desired effect. His aunt just stood there silenced with her mouth open, as Harry got all of his things together, when he went back downstairs carrying everything he owned, firebolt, invisibility cloak and mapin tow Aunt Petunia didn't even look up, she was still in some shock and ignored him. Thankfully Uncle Vernon and Dudley had gone to collect a new uniform for Dudleys last year at Smeltings, so was not here when the doorbell rang causing Aunt Petunia to jump so badly that she sliced open her finger with the knife she was cutting the carrots with. Dumbledore let himself in, 'Hello Harry, ready to go' he smiled slightly. Harry said some what hesitantly 'yes professor, but its my aunt, you shocked her and she has cut herself, I'm not sure how badly' pointing to the kitchen as he spoke. 'oh dear ' exclaimed the old headmaster, but as he approached the kitchen Aunt Petunia screamed, dropped the knife completely and said ' please leave, I do not need any help' in a far more calm way than Harry would have expected. But Harry conceded she knew who Dumbledore was, and even she wasn't stupid enough to offend him.  
  
'Very well, let us be off then Harry' said Dumbledore leading Harry out with a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Once they were outside on the pavement Dumbledore put out his right hand and the knight bus pulled up with a bang. Harry was pleased to see Stan the conductor and Ernie the driver still there.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore' squeaked Stan, 'where can we take you'.  
  
'Mr Potter and myself wish to go to Diagon Alley please, and that will be with hot chocolate, 26 sickles I believe Stan' said Dumbledore evenly, with a very faint look of amusement that only Harry saw.  
  
'Yes sir, thank you' was all Stan managed to say, then he turned his gaze towards Harry, 'Hullo Neville, sorry, I mean Harry', he corrected when seeing the headmasters bemused , questioning look.  
  
'Hello Stan, hows business?' replied Harry.  
  
'Good thanks Harry, always a need for the bus' said Stan grinning.  
  
'Yes well we ought to find our beds Harry' said a very quiet voice in his ear, Harry turned and followed Stan and Dumbledore to the back of the bus, and sat on a particularly comfortable looking one, with a red duvet over the top.  
  
This time Stan managed to actually get some of Harrys drink in the cup, instead of on his pillow, 'bye then Harry, Professor' Stan said with a small wave as he left to talk to Ernie again.  
  
'Oh yes, a comfortable bed, this is more like it' said Dumbledore, 'I know that you will have many questions but here is not the place, so try and get some rest, we will be in London shortly' a large yawn then emitted from the headmasters bed and he was asleep.  
  
Harry had no such luck, as the knight bus wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, as it constantly emitted loud bangs and jumped from place to place, but finally, at what seemed like hours later the bus jumped to Charing Cross road and stopped in front of the leaky cauldron. As if on auto cue, the old man opposite him sat up, 'right then we are here Harry, lets get a move on then, did you sleep well?' Harry just looked at the headmaster in shock, how could he just fall asleep and wake up like that, but noneless he grabbed his very heavy luggage and made for the steps. However before he got there the headmaster cut in front of him and walked down the stairs, and stopped, blocking Harrys exit. Dumbledore surveyed the street carefully for a few seconds, then seemingly satisfied he let Harry down the stairs. Then before Harry could blink he was being forcibly pushed by the shoulders in to the old pub. Harry looked up questioningly at Dumbledore, as he let go when they were beside the bar, but Dumbledore was more interested in getting Tom the barman's attention.  
  
'Good evening Tom, can you take us to my suite please, as quickly as possible?' asked the professor, still surveying his surroundings almost nervously.  
  
'Certainly my good man, follow me' replied Tom in his cheery voice.  
  
Tom started walking and Dumbledore looked at Harry telling him to follow Tom with just a brief look. When they reached a door Dumbledore thanked Tom and he left, then the headmaster muttered words that unlocked the door with a click, the words were indiscernible, but Harry was sure that they hadn't been alhomora.  
  
Dumbledore signalled that Harry should enter the room, he followed himself, re-locking the door with yet another unrecognisable spell.  
  
Harry surveyed his surroundings briefly a small warm inviting room with two big warm comfortable looking yellow sofas, cream walls, and many light fittings, that gave the room a warm glow. In the corner was a small bed and table, and on one wall was a mirror rather like the one in the room Fudge had sorted for Harry, however what interested Harry most in the whole room was sitting on top of one of the sofas warming by the fire, and smiling weakly at him. 'Sirius' Harry yelled and automatically went to envelope Sirius in a huge hug.  
  
'Hello Harry, how was your journey' replied Sirius still smiling  
  
'Fine thanks' said Harry, then holding his godfathers gaze he said in a more gentle voice, 'but how are you?'  
  
'I'm honestly fine thank you Harry, Pettigrew is far to weak a wizard to truly harm me, and if Voldemort didn't know that then there is much hope yet' he said in a rather serious manner and then smiled again.  
  
At this point both of them turned back to the headmaster who was sitting down on the adjacent sofa, looking both sad and happy at the same time, if that is possible. 'Professor, is there something I don't know, its just that any bystander in the street tonight would have thought you were kidnapping me, when we got off the bus'  
  
'Ah yes Harry, I am very sorry for using such force, but this is truly a bad time Harry, the whole wizarding world is in danger, and you more than anyone. Also there is every possibility that Voldemort knows of the trial, if this is the case he will have guessed you are here, and will be looking for any way to harm you'. Replied Dumbledore clearly, then he added, 'you will be quite safe here, both of you will, I have arranged some temporary magical protection here tonight, and the door has a lock on which only I can open'.  
  
'Erm, thank you Professor' said Harry for lack of a better response. Dumbledore just gave Harry a piercing look and a small comforting smile, before turning his attention back to the rather gaunt looking man on the sofa.  
  
'Well Sirius, I am sure that you wish to speak with Harry, your room is through that door' he said pointing at a door Harry hadn't seen before, he would have sworn it had just appeared, 'Goodnight' came the quiet voice as Dumbledore flicked his wand casually and appeared in pyjamas, then turned and got into the small bed.  
  
Harry and Sirius took there cue and made for their bedroom, if was small and decorated much like the main room except for instead of sofas there were just two beds and a table. Quite cosy enough, but then Harry would have willing slept outside if it meant getting to spend tonight with his godfather.  
  
'Well then, lets get more comfortable' Sirius said as he pointed a wand at the fireplace, and a roaring glow heated the room instantly, next he flicked his wand in the same way as the headmaster had a few moments earlier and Harry found himself in his old pyjamas too, a look told him Sirius had changed too. Harry looked his godfather in the eye, and saw that he was staring at Harrys attire and staking with silent laughter, however saying anything was out of the question given the state of Sirius's own pyjamas, so Harry good naturedly gave him a broad smile back, and they both started laughing, 'I won't ask if you don't' Harry managed to saw through a fit of giggles which seemingly broke the tension slightly, and they both sat down in there beds and looked at each other, both trying to find a starting point for the discussion they needed to have.  
  
'Well' said Sirius  
  
'Humm' said Harry, looking at his bedcover with some interest now.  
  
'Ok Harry, this shouldn't be so hard, but I know why it is. Although I couldn't care about you anymore than I already do, we still don't really know each do we? I hope we will have a chance to put that right, but we both know that might not be possible. You are almost an adult now Harry, and there is no point hiding from the facts. So tonight we can talk all night if you want, I will answer your questions if I can, and I have some of my own, so you can return the favour.'  
  
'Thanks Sirius, its hard to be prepared for what tomorrow might bring either way isn't it? But you are more than right we must face these things as they come' said Harry holding back tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes, Harry did not want to cry, if Sirius went to azkaban tomorrow, he wanted him to have a happy memory with which to face the dementors.  
  
'Ok then, as that wasn't exactly a question, I'll start; Harry do you know the true nature of your feelings for Hermione?' Pressed Sirius, his eyes boring into Harrys own.  
  
'What, she's my friend that's all' said Harry in a small voice, colouring badly.  
  
'Harry, if nothing be honest, even if you don't really know, it is obvious to me that there will be more than just friendship, don't be embarrassed Harry nurture that relationship, it is worth fighting for. Voldemort kills love Harry, defy him allow yourself to fall in love with Hermione, you will both be happier and much stronger for it.'  
  
'Really, I knew I liked her, well I kinda did, worked it out last week, but I don't know if she feels the same.'  
  
'Trust me Harry, she does, but she won't make the first move, you will have to, also be very careful of Rons feelings, don't push him out, you need all the friends you can get'.  
  
'Yes, I couldn't push Ron out, you probably know that anyway, I care as much for him as Hermione, maybe more but just in a different way, he's like my right arm.'  
  
'Yes, you really are lucky to have such good friends, and I don't just mean Ron and Hermione, you have the deserved respect of both your peers and professors, hang on to that Harry, it is worth more than you know.' Sirius said suddenly giving Harry a very piercing gaze to gauge his response. Harry shifted almost imperceptibly, but Sirius saw, and knew Harry saw some of the implications of his words, but not all, 'He has much still to learn' thought Sirius silently still surveying his godson intently.  
  
Sirius broke the gaze which Harry was starting to look uncomfortable under, unwilling to hold the gaze, but unable to drop it until Sirius did. This gesture alone showed the true relationship between the two, even at a time like this. Already almost father and son like. This both shocked and pleased the two as the realisation hit them, at the same time, they drew their own conclusions, and then both looked back up at each other and truly smiled. No matter what the future would bring, both would remember that moment for all time.  
  
Before Harry had seen Sirius he had been intent on asking him about wormtail, and where he had been hiding, what Dumbledore had asked him to do etc. But now he found that he was no longer interested, this could be the last time he ever spoke with Sirius, ever saw him, he would not bring up such things.  
  
When Harry went quiet Sirius looked at him and correctly interpreted the expression, as he was thinking similar thoughts himself, but about Harrys time with Voldemort, however Sirius could not forget the idea of the unpleasant things he wanted to speak with Harry about, it was too important.  
  
'Harry, I know you are probably thinking about what you had planned to ask, and changing your mind, the look in your eyes tells me you do not want to talk about the past, and the dark forces at work, but the things I want to say cannot be spared, if this is the last time I speak with you then I have to say them.'  
  
Harry looked up, once again meeting those grey eyes that over spilled with emotions so deep they were almost scary, and he nodded once a very small gesture, but enough for Sirius to start.  
  
'Harry, Voldemort has done a great many things, terrible things to you, your family and me, he has made attempts on your life, killed people you know, torn apart your friends families, killed your whole family, and sent me to azkaban for a crime I did not commit' Sirius looked up at Harry again, Harrys face betrayed very little, so Sirius continued 'This is enough to drive any mortal to near insanity, and I am sure there will be more grievances to deal with, more blood shed, and in this process it is possible almost likely that you will find yourself in mortal danger through no choice of your own. But Harry what I have to ask of you, perhaps I have no right asking, but I have to all the same.'  
  
'Ok' said Harry in a very quiet voice knowing what was coming already and looking very uncomfortable with the situation already.  
  
'Harry please promise me that whatever Voldemort has done, or does in the future, that you will not seek him out with revenge in your heart, I know that this will be a pull you will feel strongly even if you don't feel it now. I also know that if you seek him out on the basis of revenge, and you are not ready to fight him, there is a good chance you will be killed.'  
  
Harry could do nothing but bite his lip a swallow back the tears that were so threatingly close, not trusting himself to speak he lifted his head very slowly to meet Sirius's eyes and nodded once, before losing eye contact once again.  
  
'Its ok Harry, you can cry, its allowed, its normal, you should show your feelings more often, otherwise they turn to anger, which turns into a need for revenge, which can make you do crazy things, like we were just talking about.' Sirius opened his arms to Harry, and with just a seconds uncertain gaze Harry jumped up from his own bed and ran in Sirius's arm and sobbed, he sobbed for his parents, he sobbed for Cedric, but most of all he cried simply because the man he loved above any other could be taken from his life yet again tomorrow, leaving both their lives in pieces.  
  
Harry continued to cry while Sirius held him, neither saying anything more, and eventually the room fell silent, and when Professor Dumbledore went to wake the pair in the morning, both were still asleep, and Sirius was still cradling Harry.  
  
Sirius was the first to wake, and realise his surroundings, and the identity of the warm lump next to him, Dumbledore smiled at him kindly, and Sirius saw that no explanation was needed of the night's conversation. Dumbledore left, and Sirius turned and woke Harry as gently as possible. At first his godson looked worried, and then he clearly recognised his surroundings, and then he obviously remembered last night, and looked up at Sirius.  
  
'Looks like you like me after all Harry'  
  
'Huh?, of course I like you what are you on about' questioned Harry, half smiling.  
  
'Well you fell asleep on me last night dear boy, I assume that you like me and trust me, which is the best thing I could take with me today, I assure you.'  
  
'Sirius, I don't just like and trust you, I love you, probably more than anyone else, you are the closest thing I have to parents, how can I help but love you' Harry cried out.  
  
'Thank you' Sirius replied with such meaning behind his words that none more were required. Sirius waved his wand and they were both dressed in dress robes appropriate for a wizarding courtroom, and they left to find Dumbledore. As Harry left the room the door vanished, and Harry remembered the way it had seemed to appear on cue last night and was just opening his mouth to speak when the headmaster spoke ' yes the room has a charm on it, you cannot find the room unless you are shown it, by someone who knows its there, the charm will wear off shortly, as it was my added protection put in place to keep you and Sirius safe last night'.  
  
They left any luggage in the room, all except there wands, and Dumbledores green file, that was rather official looking. Three strained looking wizards left the room , the two older wizards, checking that the path was clear before leading the youngest out of the inn and into Diagon Alley.  
  
Before stepping into the alley Dumbledore looked at Sirius expectantly and as if on cue a black dog appeared where Harrys godfather had been standing, Harry stoked its ear in a small gesture, and they all headed toward the courtroom building, a small way past Gringotts Wizarding bank. Harry had never been here before, it was an old looking building with red brick, Dumbledore opened the large oak door and led them in, Sirius automatically changed back in to his human form, and Dumbledore led then down a small cold passage way.  
  
At the end of the passage the old headmaster opened another door, an unreadable expression on his face, and led both men into a room Harry instantly recognised as the room from the pensieve.  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	3. Of Evidence and Witnesses

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter three  
  
Almost as soon as the trio had walked through the door, Harry saw his Godfather, flanked by two aurors, dragged to the chair in the centre of the room, and took some heart in the fact that the chains around the arms didn't glow and bind Sirius there.  
  
'Good Luck, Sirius, I love you'. Harry whispered looking directly at his godfather, he doubted that Sirius had actually heard his words, as they were meant so no one else in the room would hear, but hopefully he saw Harrys mouth move, and felt the meaning of the words.  
  
Sirius met Harry's eyes for less than half a second, before looking at the rest of the room, but Harry understood the gesture. Harry himself then looked up at the rest of the room, the spectators stand, almost empty, except for the young daily profit reporter who was stationed there permanently, encase something interesting happened, the man looked shocked and excited about getting such a high profile case.  
  
Next he saw the Jurors bench, they looked like a bunch of ordinary witches and wizards, just as they had in Dumbledores memory, of course they were different people, but non the less professionals. There faces were impartial.  
  
Harry saw the Judge, obviously not Barty Crouch, but a younger looking wizard, and one who didn't look too murderous, that was definitely a good thing, the last thing Harry wanted was a professor Snape type as his godfathers judge.  
  
Dumbledore then hurried Harry over too a different stand, and on closer examination, the stand contained Ron and Hermione, he would have been very glad to see them apart from the circumstances. Harry just nodded to them and took his seat, and Ron gave him a look that was clearly meant to be encouraging, and Hermione enclosed a hand over his shoulder and squeezed gently before letting go.  
  
Harry noticed that Dumbledore remained standing, and was just starting to wonder why, when the old man started speaking, 'oh' thought Harry, 'he's clearly defending Sirius'. That was a very good thing in Harrys eyes, his headmaster was clever, and had the respect of the majority of the wizarding world, and the fear of the rest.  
  
Dumbledore went through the necessary wizarding legal procedures, and went on to describe the story of the marauders and of Peter Pettigrews betrayal. He went through the night in the whomping willow, from Harrys third year, and then onto the recent death eater attack on his godfather. Dumbledore then mentioned some spy work Sirius had done for him over the summer, this was news to Harry.  
  
Finally Dumbledore said that he would now like to call witnesses, and promptly said, 'the court now calls Miss Hermione Granger to the stand'. Hermione stood up, her small face white but resolute, Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and said 'Miss Granger do you know who the man in that chair is?'  
  
'Yes sir, that is Sirius Black' replied Hermione in an even voice.  
  
'and how do you know this?' questioned the headmaster.  
  
'I know him personally, he is a friend of mine, and the godfather of my best friend' said Hermione again her voice still not wavering.  
  
'Is there anything unusual about Mr Black Hermione?' said Dumbledore  
  
'Yes sir, Sirius is an animagi, a large black dog to be precise'.  
  
'yes Hermione he is, and an unregistered one at that right?'  
  
'yes sir'  
  
'and do you know of any other unregistered animagi, that you have actually seen transform?'  
  
'yes sir, the man known as Peter Pettigrew is indeed able to turn into a rat at will, in fact he even lived with one of my closest friends for thirteen years'. Hermione almost smiled at the effect this sentence had had on the court.  
  
'Thank you Miss Granger, could you please go on to tell the court about the night you first met Sirius Black, and uncovered Mr Pettigrews true identity'  
  
Hermione did describe the night in full, except for the time travel and how Sirius had escaped.  
  
'Thank you Miss Granger, you may step down and resume your place in the witness box'.  
  
'The court now calls Mr Ronald Weasley to the stand'. Called Dumbledore.  
  
'Mr Weasley, can you confirm that everything Miss Granger has just told the court is true to the best of your knowledge?'  
  
'Yes sir, it is all true'.  
  
'Thank you Mr Weasley, no further questions'. Said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
There was a slight shift in the atmosphere as everyone looked at Harry, knowing what was next. Dumbledore didn't disappoint them, 'the court calls Mr Harry Potter to the stand'.  
  
Despite the room already knowing that Harry was a witness they still gasped, as Harry walked over to were Dumbledore was pointing.  
  
'Well then Mr Potter, firstly I must ask you too to confirm Miss Grangers story' Dumbledore asked gently, smiling at him.  
  
'Yes sir I have been present at all times Miss Granger mentioned, and her evidence is the truth'.  
  
'Thank you Harry, I have one or two more questions though'. 'Who is the defendant to you?'  
  
'He is my godfather, but apart from that he is the only member of my family to be alive today.' Said Harry sadly.  
  
'and what does that mean to you Harry?'  
  
'Its very important, my godfather is my only link to the past, and I love him.'  
  
'So you do not believe that Mr Black ever harmed your parents, or indeed has ever supported the Dark Lord?'  
  
'No sir, I do not believe that, Mr Black is on our side'. He said looking up at the Judge, who was looking at him with interest, but giving nothing away.  
  
'Thank you Mr Potter you may step down'. Replied Dumbledore, still half smiling at him, before turning back the Jury.  
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, I now ask the court to bring in Peter Pettigrew, under the influence of ministry applied Vertiserum.' Harry knew that Veritaserum was the strongest truth potion known, and was very carefully controlled.  
  
Pettigrew was brought into the room flanked by aurors, and placed in the stand, very heavily guarded.  
  
'Hello Mr Pettigrew, do you work for he who must not be named?'  
  
'Yes, he is my master, I serve him well'.  
  
'and can you tell us what happened the night that Lily and James Potter died?'  
  
Wormtail described the night and it rang true in everyone's ears.  
  
'Now Mr Pettigrew, when the fidelus charm was used, who was the Potters secret keeper?'  
  
'Me of course, the Potters and Black, fools all of them, decided that I would be a much better choice at the last minute, and for added security only the four of us ever knew that, well until I told my master everything, he was most pleased'.  
  
'Thank you Mr Pettigrew, please describe what happened when Mr Black caught up with you the very next day?'  
  
Pettigrew went on to tell the court everything, including how it had been that had blown up the street and then transformed, leaving Black to carry the blame.  
  
'and Mr Pettigrew, please tell the court of your meeting with my previous three witnesses and the defendant, which took place about a year and a half ago'.  
  
Pettigrew described the night much as Hermione had earlier, the jury were now looking at the man in the stand with anger etched upon their disbelieving faces.  
  
'and finally Peter, how did you get a silver hand?'  
  
'My master gave it to me after needing my old to make a potion to give him back a body, 'flesh of the servant willingly given'' he said with a smile, the court was now visibly in shock.  
  
'Just one more small request Peter, show us the dark mark'.  
  
Peter lifted his sleeve and produced the ugly looking tattoo Harry recognised all too well.  
  
'Thank you, that will be all' the headmaster said coldly to wormtail , and the aurors took him away again.  
  
'Well there you have my evidence, pretty conclusive I think, please free the innocent man who sits before you, as he has suffered immensely for crimes he did not commit.' Concluded Dumbledore.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, then the Judge slowly rose, 'Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, please rise if you find the defendant Sirius Black guilty of either murder or death eater activities'.  
  
No one stood up, Harry almost broke with relief, but waited all the same, 'Now please rise if you find the defendant Sirius Black innocent of all charges'.  
  
Everyone on the Juror bench stood, 'Then Mr Black, you are free to go, with the full apologies of this court, a full pardon will be issued by the ministry later today, and the trial of Mr Pettigrew will begin tomorrow.' The judge finished.  
  
The aurors moved away from Sirius, and Dumbledore gathered all the children and herded them out of the room into a smaller side chamber, 'please wait here, I will be back presently' requested Dumbledore, as he swept out of the damp stone chamber.  
  
Around two seconds later Sirius walked in with Dumbledore, Harry looked at him his face showed such deep relief, and gratitude. Sirius pulled Harry into his arms yet again, and the whole room bar Professor Dumbledore started to silently cry happy tears.  
  
Dumbledore let this go on for a minute or two, then cleared his throat poignantly, Harry and Sirius broke apart, and every one else wiped away their tears.  
  
'It is time that I took you back to Mr Weasley Ron, and you Hermione, you will be quite safe with him, come'. Ordered the headmaster.  
  
Everyone followed the Professor upstairs back into the main red brick building, Mr Weasley was waiting for them there and looked very relieved indeed to see Sirius.  
  
'Thank you Authur, they were both immensely important to Sirius's case, I am sorry to say that we must be leaving now' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Very well Albus, bye Sirius, bye Harry, take care'. Replied Mr Weasley  
  
'Bye guys' Harry waved madly at Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Bye Harry', came their response, 'see you soon'.  
  
'Thanks Ron, Hermione', Sirius said in a small voice.  
  
And with that Dumbledore indicated that Sirius should once again transform in the black dog, and then led them back along the alley to the hotel room at almost a run, keeping hold of Harry all the time. Clearly thought Harry, there is still a big security threat, when they were safely back in the room Dumbledore sent Harrys luggage away with a flick of his wand.  
  
'Right then, we will not waste more time here, Harry we are going to apperate to Hogsmeade'. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore continued, 'do not worry, you do not have to do anything, just stand between Sirius and I, and keep your head empty, if you think you do not want to go, you will be left here, that would be extremely dangerous, as you can only apperate out of this room, not back in.'  
  
'ok' said Harry in a slightly worried voice. Sirius and Dumbledore nodded and walked over to him, both held his arms tightly, and just as Harry felt a pull there was a loud bang, luckily before he had time to see what it was he landed at the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Please Review 


	4. Of Hogwarts and Rules

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter four  
  
The headmaster let go of Harry to tap the gates of the castle grounds, and mutter an incantation, the gates slowly opened to emit them and Sirius, who was still holding Harrys arm pushed him forward.  
  
The gates closed but to Harrys surprise Dumbledore did not walk towards the building, but towards the right hand side of the gates, where there was a stone wall, with a funny mark, about at shoulder height, Dumbledore touched Harry and Sirius with one hand, while touching the spot that looked odd with the other, and the pair found themselves very quickly in the headmasters office, touching a book case.  
  
'Ah, yes a passage that even you and your friends did not find Sirius', Dumbledore said with a smile and that familiar twinkle in his eyes, 'not that it would be any use to anyone but me, as my fingerprints are the code, it works the opposite way around too, a way into or out of danger'.  
  
'Now Harry, I have a question for you', said the headmaster looking intently at him, almost through him, 'I assume you heard the strange noise as we left the leaky cauldron, do you know what that sound was'.  
  
'No sir, I'm afraid I don't' replied Harry somewhat nervous as to what Dumbledore might be about to say.  
  
'It was the weakening magical protection being forced apart, if we had not of left, you would have felt the room shake, quickly followed, if I am not mistaken by the apparition of several death eaters, and Lord Voldemort himself. Yes we made it out of danger with about 5 seconds to spare Harry, perhaps now you better understand the security around you this week'.  
  
'Had Voldemort have thought you still at the Dursleys he would have attempted something similar in about a months time, as like I mentioned in my letter the magic there is weakening too'.  
  
'Oh' came Harrys small reply, he could not believe that Voldemort had been that close to finding him again 5 seconds out, wow, and while he was with the headmaster too...the information made his head spin so he sat down with a clunk into one of the chairs next to Dumbledore desk, and the two older wizards also sat down. Sirius had already known what the noise was, he had heard it before, but was still shocked that an attempt on their lives had been unsuccessful but for a few seconds. He also thanked God that Harry hadn't known what was happening, as if he had of the apparation might not have worked, and that didn't bear thinking about, he shuddered.  
  
'Anyway, you are safe here, so that is where I want the both of you to stay, my quarters are hidden behind this office, and that is where you will stay until I can sort out other alternative arrangements. They are quite comfortable and large, the house elf's will be informed you are here and will prepare meals for you, there is also a small kitchen in case you want anything else, I will show you to your rooms' said Dumbledore in a tone that suggested this was not an option. Luckily both Harry and Sirius were happy with the plan for now, as neither had any other safe place to go, and both liked the castle.  
  
As had happened yesterday, a door suddenly appeared, at the back of the room, they all walked through to find themselves in a corridor decorated in the same manor as the office, but it had several doors off of it, Dumbledore led the way down right to the end, and showed Harry and Sirius into the last few doors, two nice light airy rooms that overlooked the grounds. Both rooms were decorated almost the same, light mint green walls, a deep carpet in a similar shade, a single bed, an arm chair, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe, simple but luxurious.  
  
Next the headmaster showed them to the small kitchen and bathrooms, a few doors away. 'If either of you need me, I am usually in the office he said pointing to the opposite end of the corridor, but if not my room is the third door on the right, down from the office, feel free to explore the other rooms at your leisure, but remember that if a door is locked, it is locked with reason'. As he said this last sentence he looked at Harry imparticularly, slightly smiling.  
  
'Now then, you can choose a password for your rooms, Harry why don't you get on to that now, while a have a quick talk with Sirius'. Again this idea was not exactly up for discussion so Harry turned back towards his room, and his headmaster and godfather left in the opposite direction.  
  
Humm, he thought, a password, but what would it be, that was the question, something to do with quidditch, no way to obvious, but what about, no again too obvious, and then he had it Lily flowers, after his mother, who after today's trial he was thinking of more than usual. He had added the flowers part to make it less obvious, after all if you were trying to think of a password to do with Harry, his parents names wouldn't be far from your mind, but adding the flowers nobody would guess, a very good thing Harry thought, especially after earlier in the hotel.  
  
He wanted Dumbledore to hurry up and be done with Sirius, and at that moment realised that if it had just been him and Dumbledore here, the summer might have been incredibly dull. He noticed his luggage for the first time now since Dumbledore had waved it away at the hotel, Hedwig was there too, and so he set about writing to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
Thank you so much for your help at the trial, it means so much to me. I don't have to go back the Dursleys, and me and Sirius are staying in Dumbledore quarters at the castle, cool huh, keep in touch,  
  
Love Harry  
  
He loved writing to his friends, and wished that he could be with them more often, but still he had his godfather with him for now, and he couldn't reasonably ask for more. Next he started to pen a letter to Hermione, this time remembering that hand on his shoulder, that he had not thought about at the time due to the occasion, but now.maybe Sirius was right - he hoped so, he was feeling strangely aroused, perhaps he'd write to Herm later, yes that was a good idea.  
  
Just then Harry heard his door rattle, but whoever was on the other side clearly couldn't get in now it had a password, 'Who is it?' he called out, Sirius's voice came back at him, 'just me Harry, can I come in', Harry jumped up and opened the door, 'sure the passwords lily flowers for future reference'.  
  
'Thanks Harry', said Sirius giving his godson an unreadable look, and then smiling at him. 'I have good news Harry, Professor Dumbledore has just offered me the defence against the dark arts position, and I've accepted'.  
  
'Oh Sirius that's wonderful', Harry screamed, privately thinking it would be nice to have a good DADA teacher again.  
  
'Yes, it is rather, oh and Remus is coming back to help with the dark creatures side of the course, which I'm not so good on, cool huh'. Now Harry really smiled, if he liked any teacher except Dumbledore, it was Lupin.  
  
'Yeah, way cool Sirius' was Harry's response.  
  
'I think he may be coming here in a few days to see us and the headmaster, and perhaps staying a while, perhaps not'. Sirius looked happy about this, and so was Harry, a few days alone with Sirius, and then seeing Lupin again, great.  
  
'Right then, that's all my news, so I better go fix my password now I guess, you had your after your mother, so how about I use your father?'  
  
'Yes, but won't that be obvious Sirius?'  
  
'Not if I use the name Lily used for him, and I used to tease him, and anyone else got a beating for using', said Sirius with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
'What ?' said Harry questioningly.  
  
'Jamie' cackled Sirius, grinning even more broadly at the memory of James face when he had called him it.  
  
Harry was laughing to by now, although he didn't know his father he guessed correctly that he might not have liked to have been called Jamie, after a 3 year old, or perhaps a girl.  
  
'See you later then kid' Sirius said with a grin that said he knew if he wasn't already walking towards the door he would have been pushed towards it for calling his godson a kid, Harry hadn't really been a kid for many years, even if he wasn't quite an adult yet.  
  
Harrys face also mirrored the look but in an expression of mock outrage that he couldn't keep on his face, and they both burst out laughing again just as Sirius pulled the door shut, still eyeing Harry, in mock wariness.  
  
As the door shut, Dumbledore was walking past, and seeing Sirius's expression, and happiness said wisely, 'erm, should I ask?'  
  
'Perhaps not, but Harry really does make a wonderful godson' replied Sirius  
  
'Yes, I imagine he would, given the way he treats his friends, and everyone he cares about, I doubt I'll be allowed to send you to do anything dangerous for a while'. Dumbledore said with a small laugh.  
  
The pair parted with a small smile, and Sirius headed to his room, to write to a few people about his new found freedom, and job, and godson, life was rosy, if only for a few days. Sirius knew that life would be harder again soon, if he needed further confirmation, he only had to look at the situation they had only just escaped from earlier.  
  
Harry was still silent laughing over that last exchange of words, Harry could well see why his father had been upset by the term Jamie, especially now Sirius had called him kid, that better not become a habit, or Harry might just want to batter his godfather, if laughter didn't kill him first.  
  
He then found it was the perfect time to actually write his letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Herm  
  
Thanks for your help at the trial, it means a lot to me. I am staying at the castle for a while now, with Sirius in Dumbledores quarters, cool huh?  
  
I have other news, Sirius and Lupin are going to teach us DADA this year, with Sirius doing the curses and hexes side, and Lupin concentrating on dark creatures, I hope you think this is great news too, miss you loads;  
  
Love Harry  
  
Good, that didn't betray his newfound feelings one bit. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.and Sirius had said he'd have to make the first move, oh God, oh God, arrgh.  
  
Then came a second knock on the door, disturbing Harrys mental scream, which he was very grateful for. 'Who is it he called', running his hands over his face to calm down 'Professor Dumbledore, Harry, can I come in and speak with you a moment?'  
  
'Sure, come in', Harry replied smiling as he opened the door.  
  
'Thank you Harry' said the headmaster looking around for somewhere to sit, and settling down in the armchair, Harry took the bed and waited for the professor to start.  
  
'Well then Harry, how do you like this arrangement so far?'  
  
'Very well thank you, its great to be with Sirius'  
  
'Yes I'm sure, however there are one or two condition I must insist on'.  
  
'Go on' encouraged Harry, wondering what was coming next.  
  
'You are not allowed to leave these quarters without Sirius or myself with you, do you understand, even here at Hogwarts it is not safe for you to be roaming deserted corridors alone, or indeed be in the grounds'.  
  
Harry looked slightly sad at this request but none the less, understood completely, especially after earlier.'Yes sir, I understand perfectly' said Harry gazing up into those old blue eyes, that held so many years of wisdom and knowledge, and hinted at great power. Just then Harry heard Sirius's voice say Lily Flowers, and the door opened, 'oh, hi Professor, am I interrupting, I can come back?'  
  
'No, no Sirius, stay please, I was just telling Harry about the little rules we discussed earlier'.  
  
'Ah yes, and.?' Sirius said looking right at Harry.  
  
'Its ok Sirius I won't run away', Harry replied rather sarcastically, but not with any bitterness, or anger, just a hint of humour.  
  
Sirius gave Harry another wicked grin and said 'Good then there won't be any problems will there'.  
  
Harry, ignoring the headmaster sat in his chair, lobbed a pillow at Sirius, which he caught deftly and through it back with a mischievous dirty look.  
  
'Please you two, your worse than the Weasley twins' Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips too.  
  
'Erm sorry professor, forgot you were there' said Harry with a guilty shy look.  
  
'That's ok Harry, oh well I'm sure your homework will keep you busy, huh?'  
  
'Actually I'm almost done, just a little more divination to do, oh and my transfiguration essays on animagi, which for some reason I didn't feel like doing last week'.  
  
Sirius jumped in here ' oh well Harry, I believe you didn't get DADA homework this summer, if your bored perhaps I can set some'.  
  
'or perhaps not you git' both started to laugh again, and Harry decided that having Sirius around was a whole lot of fun. There was also a hidden message in Sirius's face that said, yes he would help with Harrys transfiguration work, definitely a good thing.  
  
Then Dumbledore found the perfect place to come back into this conversation with 'well actually Harry I was rather hoping that Sirius might be able to help you with you defence skills, and perhaps some duelling now you are able to use your wand again'.  
  
'Oh I am, cool' said Harry slightly surprised, normally he couldn't use magic in the holidays, but then he conceded he was at school.  
  
'Yes you are, and I think having Sirius around to help you will be an excellent idea, even if you don't want extra homework, oh well that is all so I'll leave the two of you now, many things to-do.' the headmaster finished and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Sirius, now it was his turn to grin wickedly, 'right shall I hex you for earlier first, or shall we make a deal about that whole spiel Dumbledore was talking about'.  
  
'Umm, I'm not sure, but I remember some of your fathers hexes from when I called him names, so perhaps the deal' he said in hope.  
  
'Ok then, you give me all the help I need with those stupid essays from Mcgonagall, and I'll do whatever it is Dumbledore wants you to teach me, deal?'  
  
'deal', replied Sirius thinking that his godson could have asked for more than help with those essays, he would do that anyway, so he smiled up at Harry and 'So how well can you duel'  
  
'Well not to boast but I have duelled with the dark lord..' Said Harry teasing.  
  
'Right you asked for it Potter' Sirius said laughing again, raising his wand hitting Harry with a harmless tickling charm, which he found his godson fought of rather quickly.  
  
'Actually' said Harry in a more serious manner, 'not that good, but you probably already know that'.  
  
'Humm' said Sirius reflectively, 'actually, your not as bad as you think, you just haven't put together the pieces, you have been shown the basic format of a duel, and you know many new curses and hexes from last year, you also know how to block simple spells, just use the knowledge together, and you'll do fine.'  
  
Harry just gave a small look of agreement to be polite, but was very clearly doubtful.  
  
Sirius saw this and smiled, he had been right last night, Harry did have a lot to learn, but it delighted Sirius to have a chance to guide him through some of it.  
  
'Well unfortunately we can't always have fun, and there is a book I want you to read some of tonight', 'umm what's it called again, oh yes, accio book' he said giving his wand a small wave, Harry looked at the book that Sirius had just caught, not too thick luckily.  
  
'Here you go, try and read pages one to fifty, and I'll come and see you tomorrow after lunch, if you've read and understood them, when we duel tomorrow you will probably win, if not you're going down.' Sirius said with a smile, 'oh yea, and if you don't get it come and find me, I'll be around'.  
  
'Sure, bye Sirius' came Harrys reply, still in some what shock that his godfather had given him so much to do, still he supposed he should be grateful that his godfather was giving up his time to help him. He also correctly guessed that the new training wasn't exactly meant just to give hm a head start on his O.W.L.s.  
  
He curled up on his bed and started to read the new book, it was called 'duelling, beyond expelliarmus' by Sanida Grien  
  
Harry was almost tempted to laugh at that name, his godfather had chosen the perfect book, as at the time he had been forced to duel with the dark lord, the only spell that had come to him was expelliarmus, because that had been the one demonstrated at the one meet of the short lived duelling club. Luckily that had been enough, but only because of the prori incantatem effect, and Harry suspected that voldemort had probably found some way around that by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	5. Of Duelling

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter five  
  
The book was actually rather dull considering its topic interested Harry immensely, but then Harry had yet to read a school book, except perhaps quidditch through the ages,  
  
That was interesting, perhaps it was a book thing.  
  
Harry had managed to finish the reading Sirius had asked for just this morning, and now it was rapidly approaching lunch, and he was rather hungry not to mention slightly nervous. Of course he knew Sirius would never hurt him, but still he didn't exactly want to look stupid either. He went to the kitchen where the house elf's had left some macaroni cheese and pumpkin juice, the others had clearly eaten already so he ate alone thinking over what the book had said, it had been quite simple really, making the end result to completely disable your opponent either by stunning them or using the petrificus totalis spell. Of course it had suggested ideal hexes to allow you to get your opponent in a situation where this was possible, as well as going over several blocks. Sirius had been right none of was exactly new, he just hadn't put it together in that way before. Harry suspected that although his godfather would not step outside the type of spells suggested in the first three chapters of the book, he wouldn't exactly go easy on him either. He was right.  
  
After Harry finished his lunch he walked back to his room, 'lily flowers' he called and the door swung open, hedwig was back with a reply from Hermione;  
  
Hey Harry  
  
It is indeed good news, I can't believe it Sirius a teacher, and Lupin coming back, it is beyond dreams Harry. I hope that you are happy staying in the castle, I imagine you aren't aloud to wander around much, but at least you get to see Sirius and use magic.  
  
Do you think you can find out which textbook Sirius and Lupin will be using and let me know so I can start reading it early?  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Typical Herm, knowing everything and guessing the rest, I mean who else would guess Harry was confined to the small section of the castle that was home for a while? Harry thought he probably shouldn't be surprised she wanted to buy the book already, and made a mental note to show Sirius the letter later, cruel really but Sirius would think it funny. Harry reached for some spare parchment and started to write back;  
  
Dear Herm  
  
How the hell did you know that I can use magic, and that I am restricted to these quarters, on the other hand, no, don't even bother answering that, I'll ask Sirius later, but to be honest I'll bet he doesn't know yet, he has better things to think about.  
  
Sirius is giving me lots to do at the moment though, because Dumbledore wants me to learn about duelling, talk about slave driving Sirius gave me 50 pages of a textbook to read yesterday, in preparation for this afternoon, it was ok though, nothing to complex yet. Still duelling with any fully trained wizard is still a bit scary, especially when you have only used the expeliarmus spell in a duel before.  
  
Bye for now Love Harry  
  
Harry was rolling up the parchment ready to give to hedwig when he heard Sirius give his door the password, he turned and looked up to see Sirius entering, 'oh hey Sirius, how are you' Harry said with a grin. 'Me never better, you're the one whose about to get their butt kicked how are you?' Sirius question evilly.  
  
'Oh yes very witty, now hang on while I send this letter to Herm', as he said that Sirius made a grab for the letter, and started to unroll it, but before he read even one word, Harry had his wand out, and was shouting accio parchment , the letter flew back to Harry who gave it to Hedwig and watched her fly out the room, he had not wanted Sirius to read that letter, especially the bit about Harry being nervous.  
  
'Right then Potter, if your finished with your little distractions, I believe I owe you a duel, and I ain't going easy on you after you took that letter away' Sirius joked.  
  
'Ready when you are godfather dear, but if you insist on calling me Potter, I might have to call you Black'.  
  
'Ohh, so scary Potter' came Sirius's teasing response, and Harry continued 'now your asking for it too Black'. Both of them laughed, and Harry was much less nervous now.  
  
'Now, now Harry settle down, etiquette must be observed, first as I believe you know you are supposed to bow before a duel' Sirius instructed.  
  
'Erm Sirius, is that necessary, I mean I don't mind but I refused to bow to Voldemort the first time, even under the imperious curse, and I'll do the same next time'.  
  
'Perhaps Harry, but the difference between duelling with me and Voldemort, is that a) I am not about to try and kill you, and b) we have mutual respect for one and other, something you will never give Voldemort, so yes Harry I am afraid we bow'.  
  
'Ok, no probs'. Said Harry amiably, smiling up at Sirius, he hoped that his godfather wasn't upset.  
  
'Good' was Sirius's simple answer, then he looked Harry in the eye and bowed slightly, Harry followed suit, they looked at each other again for a second, then Harry raised his wand in the correct duelling manner, but Sirius was quicker, he knocked him of his feet with a beam of orange light, and a spell Harry didn't recognise, Harry jumped up again quickly and this time didn't paused, forcio , a beam of pinkish light left his wand, but Sirius deftly blocked it, and sent the orange light back at Harry, Harry this time saw it coming and blocked it with slightly less ease than Sirius, Sirius however had already sent the next curse flying, Harry recognised it as the expellimarmus spell, and not having time to block it, Harry remembered a deflection technique that was easier, and used it just in time, the technique split the spell in two, one half hit a wall, the other actually hit Sirius, but because it was only half a spell Sirius did not lose his wand, his howeverthrown back against the wall with some force. This gave Harry some hope, so he hit Sirius with the same tickling charm as yesterday, as the spell hit Sirius in the ribs, he doubled over laughing for a few seconds, Harry saw a chance and used it Stupify, he shouted and the stunner made its way over to Sirius, who somehow managed to deflect it at the same time as throwing off the hex.  
  
Shit Harry thought, as a particularly nasty switching spell came at him and found its mark, Harrys wand was a flower, and Harry thought that his godfather was nothing if not creative, Harry shook his flower and it turned back to a wand, thank god, thought Harry, lifting it to deflect a stunning spell himself the spell hit the wall opposite, he had to learn how to aim those deflections.  
  
Harry thought of a good spell, but knew Sirius would be angry if he used it as it wasn't on the same level as the spells they were both using. Instead he tried the jelly legs curse, and didn't even wait to see if it found its mark before throwing petrificus toalus straight after it, Harry looked up to see jelly legs hit, but the second curse miss, Sirius pointed his wand at himself to get rid of the curses effects, and almost without thinking about he yelled stupefy and this time it hit his godfather, who slumped to the floor.  
  
Thank God that was over, Harry was seriously tired now, duelling was more difficult than the book made out. He walked over to Sirius pointed his want and said enervate quietly.  
  
Sirius came round instantly and smiled, 'well I'm reasonably impresses, although there are some things that concern me, I must admit' said Sirius reflectively.  
  
'Lets sit down shall we, you look half dead Harry' Sirius smiled that little triumphant smile, and Harry replied 'I am not half dead, you're the one who was unconscious'. But Harry had to admit Sirius looked like he had been sat serenely on a chair for the last twenty minutes, where as he did look and feel absolutely knackered. Sirius saw this and laughed before pushing Harry playfully on to the bed, and watching him fall backwards. 'You are such a git sometimes' Harry mumbled with a mouth full of pillow, trying to sit up, and saw Sirius still had an evil grin on his lips.  
  
'Yes, but there is a good reason your tired and I'm not, you used to much mental energy too fast, one of the main things about duelling is keeping your head on the task, not in your spell book thinking of the next charm and how well it will work, sometimes it has to be instinctive Harry' said Sirius seriously.  
  
'Umm, yes, there was only one spell I didn't think before saying and that was the last one, but I had good reason, well kinda because in the middle I started to let frustration get the better of me, and almost set a snake lose you'. Harry replied guiltily.  
  
'You did? Erm how? Explain'.  
  
'Well I assume you know the serpensortia spell, well using that' replied Harry quietly.  
  
'Actually I do know of it, but how do you, it is a spell more associated with the dark side and almost certainly not used at Hogwarts?' Sirius's tone was suspicious.  
  
'No I know that, but Draco Malfoy used on me once, not knowing I was parseltoungue, and I could control the spell, well last year I tried the spell for my self, and the snake I conjured listened only to me, quite useful in certain situations, but not ideal now, or facing Voldemort, since he is a more powerful parseltoungue than me'. Harry replied simply.  
  
'Yes I see, well I'm glad you didn't use it, and I had no idea you could work such spells, but you are right if you were facing evil that was not voldemort it might work for your advantage until the death eater remembered the counter curse.' Said Sirius slightly worried.  
  
'Oh well, I'll stop by later, try and think of where your problems lie during the duel, and you can ask me anything you come up with' he turned to the door then looked at Harry again, and with a broad smile said 'oh and perhaps you should go to the hospital wing for some rest'.  
  
'Sod off Black' came the reply, followed by a well-aimed pillow, and Sirius slipped through the door, leaving Harry to pick up the pillow.  
  
Sirius walked into the office where Dumbledore was sat, and the old man looked up, 'well how did it go'.  
  
'I believe as well as can be expected, the spells came out with some logical sequence, not quite fast enough, too much thought behind them, but I believe that practice will correct that' Sirius replied.  
  
'Good, and how is Harry' inquired the headmaster  
  
'Fine, but more than a little tired judging by the look on his face'.  
  
'Too be expected Sirius, progress my good man'.  
  
'Hummm' thought Sirius out loud 'there was one small problem though headmaster, Harry told me after our duel that he had almost used the serpensortia spell, says he learned it from Malfoy in his second year?'  
  
'Oh yes I remember, the school was quite shocked when Harry quickly took control of the snake, giving Severus a chance to banquish it, Mr Malfoy more than anyone I believe. Do not be concerned Sirius, for he remembered what the spell was, and didn't use it, I believe you too know how to work the spell, and that does not make you a bad wizard, the same applies to Harry. Indeed it is not our powers or knowledge that define who we are but the way we use them.'  
  
'Yes, you are right professor' said Sirius thinking deeply.  
  
Please Review 


	6. Of Birthdays

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Moonlight thank you so much, and yes Harry gets loads better, loads and loads. Yes it was Voldemort too, and no I didn't know about settings thanx. Luv Claire Hart  
  
Thanks Shdurrani  
  
  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
The next few weeks flew by, Harry and Sirius worked together some more, it seemed Sirius had forgiven Harry for wanting to set a snake on him, he mused with a small smile, remembering the shock that had registered on his godfathers face when he told him. They had had many more duels, funny scenes and serious conversation since then, and were truly getting to know each other better. Sirius had developed that penetrating gaze that Harry could not turn away from even more, and this was intensely annoying, because sometimes his insides squirmed when Sirius saw something Harry didn't like, but still, he supposed all parents did it to their kids, but Harry had some suspicions that Sirius could be telepathic.  
  
Harry's birthday had been and gone with presents and cards from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, and a card from Lupin and Hagrid. A record Harry thought that morning smiling and picking up his present from Ron, it was a brand new shiny red quaffle, which Harry loved, and thought that later perhaps he could convince Sirius to take him for a rare trip out of the prison to play with it. The Card simply read Happy Birthday Harry, in rons untidy scrawl, no note, how odd he'd thought, oh well, on to Herms present, it was wrapped in very pretty shiny silver muggle paper, not that Harry noticed this as he tore it off to reveal a very nice blue sweater, not at all like the ones mrs weasley liked to make at Christmas. This one had clearly been brought somewhere nice with a lot of thought. Harry was very grateful as he had no decent muggle clothes, and not exactly a lot of chance to go shopping. The card again just said Happy Birthday, and Harry was puzzled again. He opened the card from Lupin next, it said;  
  
Hi Harry  
  
Sirius said it was your birthday, so Happy birthday, I'll see you in a few days,  
  
Best wishes Professor Lupin  
  
He opened Hagrids card next, knowing Hagrid was off on some mission for Dumbledore;  
  
Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Hope you have a great day, sorry I couldn't send a present for you this year, but in a remote place, so you will get a present when I am finished here.  
  
Love Hagrid  
  
Harry read this and wondered where Hagrid could be, and thought it was super nice of Hagrid to even remember his birthday when he could be on a dangerous mission, let alone worry about a present.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius came up to his door knocking, but barley pausing before giving the password and letting himself in with a broad smile. 'Happy Birthday Harry' he called and rushed over to where Harry was sat with his jumper and quaffle to give him his presents and cards from him and the headmaster.  
  
Harry opened the headmaster's card first;  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy 15th Birthday, I thought that I really should acknowledge you birthday this year, after all you are living in my house.  
  
All the best Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry Smiled and turned to the small parcel next to him, wrapped in blue paper with suns and moons revolving slowly on it, inside the box was a small badge in the shape of the Hogwarts crest, that said prefect. Cool thought Harry, he had expected Hermione to be made a prefect, but definitely not him, wow. Sirius saw this look and smiled, hoping that Harry could cope with the extra responsibility, especially with the threat of Voldemort ever present. Then Sirius looked once again at Harry who was opening his own card, and realised of course he could, there was no question.  
  
Harry read through the card from Sirius;  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday  
  
Happy 15th, I hope you like your presents, one of them belonged to your parents, and you are growing up now and may have need of it before long, I hope so.  
  
Love Sirius  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius, wondering what on Earth he could have wrapped up in those snitch paper wrapped presents. He took the biggest one, and ripped of the paper, a cake cool, he'd only had a few of these in the past since the Dursleys weren't all that generous.  
  
Harry looked down at the other two presents that were still wrapped and went to pluck the smallest, but Sirius said 'uhuh' and handed him the other package, curious Harry opened it, to reveal a smallish black book, he looked more closely to find it was a spell book, that you could record spells in, both methods, incantations, potions and observations, very useful for reference when studying, the book was also bewitched to hide the spells to anyone except Harry, Sirius politely informed him. Harry looked inside, to see that his godfather had already made a few entries on his behalf, Harry looked up at the not so subtle hint to learn the spells, and grinned accusingly, 'what?' Sirius asked feigning hurt, and Harry replied more seriously, 'Nothing Sirius I love it, thank you'.  
  
'That's ok Harry, I thought you'd like it, now you can open the other one'  
  
Harry opened the small box very carefully, this apparently had belonged to his parents, it was a jewellery box, he lifted the hinged lid and gasped, for he was looking at three very nice expensive wedding rings, one was for a man, clearly him, one was gold and white gold twisted together in band, for his wife on their wedding day, the other was diamond and ruby, set in the brightest gold, an engagement ring he assumed. Then he noticed it, a small gringotts key nestled at the side of the box, what was that for?  
  
'Did my parents wear these rings Sirius?' Harry said with a tear in his eyes.  
  
'Yes Harry, those were the very rings I carried for your father at his wedding, choose the right girl and use them well Harry' Said Sirius his voice almost breaking, this was a very emotional moment.  
  
'The key you'll notice is a Gringotts key, I'm afraid we haven't exactly been honest with you about your family, see the Potters were very well off indeed, in this vault lies a fortune, at least 200 times as big as that in your vault, as well as the property deeds to several houses, and share options in many businesses'.  
  
'Oh' was all Harry could say to this shocking revelation.  
  
'Of course this key will now be looked after by me until you are a fully qualified wizard, I'm sure you can see why Harry, the smaller vault was set up by professor Dumbledore and your parents just in case should happen to them before you went to Hogwarts, a sizable amount, but not a dangerous amount'.  
  
'Yes quite' said Harry still in some shock.  
  
'Good, then I'll take the key and rings back to the bank, just let me know when you need them hey Harry' Sirius said with a smile at the effect of his words, perhaps he had overwhelmed Harry, a prefect, his parents jewellery, and millions of galleons all in one day. It was rather a lot to think about, 'well Harry I'll leave you awhile, I have another surprise for you later, but don't worry, nothing so dramatic' he laughed.  
  
'Oh, wait Sirius, actually I had a favour to ask you, do you think you can get me out of this prison before I waste away, I want to try out the new quaffle Ron brought me'.  
  
'Sure, a little later we can go outside, there's no need to be so overdramatic though Potter' Sirius grinned at Harry.  
  
'You would say that Black, you clearly see the light of day sometimes, trips to Hogsmeade, chores for Dumbledore etc.' Harry replied in equal good nature, they both laughed and Sirius left to make the final arrangements for Harry's birthday.  
  
Around two hours later, Sirius tried to get back in by kicking down the door with an excited look on his face, he obviously forgot the password, Harry got up and answered the door, and Sirius fell through, landing in a heap on the floor, Harry too ended up on the floor but only because he was laughing so hard he could not longer stand.  
  
'There is a password dear godfather remember, lily flowers?'  
  
'Oh, that's right, opps, anyways follow me Potter, there's something I want you to see'. Harry followed for once not retaliating to the use of his last name, they walked into Dumbledore office and on the other side of the room were Ron and Hermione, he nearly died of shock.  
  
'Hey Harry, how you doing, we came to take you to Diagon Alley, isn't that great'. Said Herm enthusiastically.  
  
'Yea Herm got a list of school supplies for next year early, but how are you mate', Ron said throwing Hermione a funny look.  
  
'I'm great guys, thanks for you presents they were wonderful, are we really going out, to Diagon Alley, I am allowed?' He looked questioningly at Sirius and the headmaster, hopefully they'd let him.  
  
It was Dumbledore who replied, 'yes Harry, I don't see why not, it will make a change from your room, besides Sirius will be joining you, and you have worked exceptionally hard over the last few weeks to improve your wand skills, I doubt Voldemort could take you from a crowded street in the midst of hundreds of fully trained wizards, even if he was stupid enough to try. All that I ask is that you stay close to Sirius and your friends, and don't wander off. I will be opening limited floo connections for you to travel there and back, so I suggest you go and get ready.'  
  
'Thank you' Harry said still shocked but very grateful, and he walked back along to his room, to slip on his shoes and new sweater, he grabbed the gifts from Sirius too so he could put them back in safety.  
  
'Ok' he called 'ready'  
  
'You look nice in your sweater, I thought it would fit' said Hermione  
  
'Yeah thanks Herm, it's the first new piece of muggle clothing I ever owned I don't get to pop into M and S all that often', he said with a grin.  
  
Hermione blushed and he instinctively pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, wow he thought, how had he managed to do that? but on reflection Hermione looked even pinker, but really rather pleased, Ron looked confused, and Sirius and Dumbledore were looking at each other knowingly. Harry realised why Sirius had chosen this year to give Harry those rings, but privately thought it was a bit soon and they were a bit young.  
  
'Oh yeah, and Sirius, do you want these back now, to take to the bank', Harry said holding out the small box. Sirius took it, and pocketed it with a small grin. Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly, and Harry shot them a tell you later look back.  
  
Sirius put some floo powder in the fire and shouted 'Diagon Alley', he disappeared, Hermione quickly followed suit, then Ron, them him, Harry landed in Flourish and Blotts a little awkwardly, Sirius laughed at him.  
  
'Is it genetic Sirius, or just me?'  
  
'Just you I'm afraid Potter, still its very amusing' Sirius cackled.  
  
'Not as amusing as you trying to do magic Black' said Harry, everyone was laughing now.  
  
'Is that a challenge Potter?' said Sirius trying to hold a straight face and failing miserably.  
  
'Always game Black, you know me' was the amusing response  
  
'Yeah unfortunately enough I do have that pleasure Potter' finished Sirius, just as Hermione cut in and told them to get shopping, and Ron burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
'Yes Hermione, lets get on with this, and Ron are you going to die?' He said cruelly looking at Ron who was still laughing so much he could hardly breathe.  
  
'Sorry Sirius, but you guys are funnier than Fred and George', Gasped Ron.  
  
'I'm sure we are, but potter here knows who's boss really', he said with an evil grin in Harrys direction, Harry decided to ignore this because he knew he couldn't exactly win an argument on this point yet, and so looked through the book shelves for The Darks Arts; advanced protection against dark spells and creature, by Tobias Denoat.  
  
Hermione was the first to find all the books they needed as usual, there were more this year than ever before, and all were much thicker, the books Sirius had set alone looked like they would take until year seven to read, 'Hey Black, you really expect us to read these or are they just to decorate the common room tables with'. 'No Potter they are not decoration, and yes you will read them, perhaps I should test you on them in a few weeks, hummm?'  
  
'Yeah right, I thought you didn't want me to run away Black'  
  
'I wouldn't threaten that Harry or we might just put a password on that door of your so you can't get out' Sirius joked back.  
  
'Huh, you are such a git sometimes, isn't he guys' said Harry, looking to Ron and Hermione for confirmation, but they were just stood there laughing like they were about to wet themselves. 'Typical' Harry Murmured and they went to pay for there books, Harry and Sirius still grinning at each other, like the conversation could carry on once they had got out the shop, but Hermione prevented this by insisting they went to get there potion ingredients that Snape wanted them to have this year. This had the desired sobering effect on both Harry, Ron and Sirius who all hated Snape with a passion, so they followed her dutifully to the next shop, Sirius holding Harrys arm again, and getting strange looks from passers by.  
  
Harry realised that the world had believed his godfather a serial murderer and voldemorts right hand man, they couldn't forgot that completely overnight, and at that moment inwardly admired Sirius's bravery for bringing them out.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. Of Quidditch, Kisses, Remus and Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Thanks Wquad  
  
Thanks Hrrypttrfreak87  
  
Harry starts to learn the truth in chap 17, story is already finished and is long, about 90,000 words. Is 31 chaps long. Thanks shdurrani.  
  
  
  
Chapter seven  
  
The four spent the next few hour in Diagon Alley, nothing eventful happened, and they flooed back to the headmaster's office a very happy group of people, Harry especially looking better for being outside for a while.  
  
'Oh hello, was everything ok?' Dumbledore inquired with a swift look at Sirius, 'oh yes thank you, we had a lovely day, shall we go and find some food now guys I am starved, and I'm sure the house elves have prepared something nice for us', he said looking at Hermione waiting for her to take the well placed bait, but she restrained herself to a look of mock anger at Sirius and headed towards the small kitchen first.  
  
Once there Harry found that the house elves really had put on a good spread, so everyone stuffed themselves on that, and the birthday cake that thankfully looked bought and not made by Sirius.  
  
After there wonderful meal, Sirius took everyone outside to play two on two quiddich with Harry's new quaffle, this was the first time he had been outside since the trial without anyone holding him so tightly he couldn't breathe, he was immensely grateful to get back up onto his broom, free in the air.  
  
When Harry first got on his broom, he fought off the urge to go flying miles into the distance, settled for several loops of the quidditch pitch, followed by some dives and twists, everyone else was happy to be doing this too, Ron and Hermione on school brooms were racing each other to the end of the pitch and back, Ron was of course winning, but not by that far which surprised Harry, as he had only seen Herm on a broom once and she wasn't exactly a natural.  
  
Sirius he noticed was stood on the ground watching Harry flying with an unreadable expression on his face, what Harry didn't know was that he was watching the pure joy on his godsons face and thinking that all the hardships of the future could be overcome if there was only a few more moments like this.  
  
Just then Harry came swooping down at him and stopped expertly in front of him with a grin that told him exactly what Harry wanted. Sirius quietly called 'accio broomstick' and a broom came flying towards him, he mounted, and kicked off hard, God it had been years since he had done this and he completely understood his godsons joyous look when he flew.  
  
As it turned out Sirius was excellent on a broom, looks like you never forget thought Harry, wondering what it would be like to go such a long time without flying when you loved it like he did, and like Sirius obviously did.  
  
Then they all organised a small game with just the quaffle Sirius and Ron made one team and Harry and Hermione the other, Harry and Hermione won, but it was a very close call. When they landed Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him again, then pulled away blushing, but Harry saw this was his chance for his move, and pulled her back in to his arms and lightly kissed her on the lips. Hermione looked surprised but very pleased, and smiled as he let her go, both of them positively glowing.  
  
Ron was staring at his two best friends understanding the scene in Dumbledores office a little better, Sirius couldn't have looked happier.  
  
Everyone walked back towards the castle, and soon it was time for Ron and Hermione to go home, and everyone exchanged goodbyes, they flooed back to Rons where the Grangers were going to collect Hermione. Sirius and Harry left the office and as they closed the door and started to walk back towards their rooms, Harry turned to his godfather all humour forgotten, and said, 'Thank you for such a wonderful day', and he really meant it, it was the best birthday anyone could ever hope for.  
  
When he was in bed that night Harry allowed himself to think about that kiss, and then he knew what Sirius had seen and why he'd given him the family rings, he thought that at that moment he did truly love Hermione, and believed he would never feel this again, because she was the one. What he didn't know was that he was right.  
  
Next-door Sirius was still glowing from the happiness of the day, no matter what happened he knew he would always love his godson. Harry was so like James sometimes it was scary, it made Sirius glow with pride, but also drew on the pain of the friends he would never see again, and he thought a thought very similar to one Harry had had earlier in the year, why were his happy memories attached to painful ones? However there was no bitterness in this thought because Sirius reasoned he had his two friends back in some ways through Harry, and Harry had his parents back in some ways through him.  
  
The gesture on the quddich pitch reminded Sirius of James and Lily, Harry doing that so spontaneously was so Jamesish and Hermione looked a bit like Lily in the afterglow, and Sirius realised that his godson was about to find the kind of once in a lifetime love his parents had had, him and Hermione looked just like Lily and James had in the early stages of their love.  
  
A day later as promised Remus Lupin turned up, and Harry was shocked to see him standing in their small kitchen wearing his ever shabby robes, but grinning at Harry like a five year old at Christmas, 'Hey Harry, long time no see', he said walking over to give Harry a small hug, Happy belated birthday he said pulling out a small gift, a trick wand from Dervish and Banges, ' cool thanks professor Lupin' said Harry smiling broadly.  
  
'Humm, I think perhaps Remus might be better in private don't you Harry, I've never been fond of the term Professor.'  
  
'Sure, your call Remie' joked Harry  
  
'Where on earth did you pick up that name, only three people ever called me that, your good godfather here', he said giving Sirius a playful evil look, 'and James and Lily.'  
  
'Well, then you should only need one guess' Harry said without even a trace of sadness in his voice, laughing.  
  
'Oh, I see must be your good godfather here then, do you mind if I strangle him Harry?'  
  
'No go ahead Remie, Blacks a pain in the ass anyway', he said smiling at the two men.  
  
'Um shall I kill him first or you' Sirius joked looking at Harry in a murderous way. All three burst out laughing and ended that little debacle. at least Lupin seemed to understand these exchanges between him and Sirius, thought Harry happily, what he didn't know was that Remus still remembered very similar conversations between James and Sirius, so knew from old practice how to play the game. 'So Remie how long are you staying?' Harry grinned at Remus hoping he wouldn't mind his nickname too much.  
  
Remus luckily didn't, but only if he got to call Harry, Potter. 'Oh you'll have to put up with me for about a week Potter' What he didn't tell Harry was that he was taking his godfather with him until the beginning of next term when he left, that could wait a day or two, and Sirius could tell him.  
  
Remus's stay was a pleasant one for the most part, plenty of light-hearted humour that had them all in stitches, even the headmaster at times, Sirius still made Harry practice duelling occasionally, and found Harry to be more and more a worthy opponent. Remus and Sirius started to tease Harry mercilessly about Hermione before long, and at first Harry was embarrassed but bye the end of the week he just shrugged it off, he loved her and didn't care if they knew it or not.  
  
About five days after Remus arrived, Sirius came into his room and asked him to go to the office as he and Dumbledore needed to speak with him. Wondering what it was about he quickly followed, his godfather positioned himself next to Dumbledore and pointed Harry towards the chair opposite. One look at the serious faces gazing at him told him what they wanted, and he found that he didn't want to hear it.  
  
'Your leaving aren't you' he pointed to Sirius accusingly.  
  
'Yes Harry, I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore has some things for me and Remus to do, try not to worry we are just rounding up old allies to step up to meet Voldemort, and I will be back at the new term if not before, we leave in three days.'  
  
Harry just nodded, then turned to look at the headmaster who looked like he wanted to say something too.  
  
'I am sorry Harry but you of all people understands the things that have to be done, I would like to speak with Harry alone for a few seconds alone please Sirius'.  
  
'Very well Albus', 'I'll see you later Harry' said Sirius as he turned and disappeared.  
  
'What did you want me for Professor?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well actually it concerns the last few weeks of your summer, I was planning on letting you visit the Burrow, however right now it is too dangerous for you to be off Hogwarts property'. Harry slumped forward, he had really been hoping to go, Dumbledore smiled at him understandingly.  
  
'Why does no one ever see that I can take care of myself to some extent, I'm not completely useless, and I've had to deal with things alone before'. Harry said in a very small sad tone, without any malice or sarcasm.  
  
'Because Harry everyone cares too deeply for your safety, and I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, but this is a danger I forbid you to face alone. However I will be providing some distractions for the next three weeks after Sirius leaves. For the first week I want you to continue with the theoretical aspects of your duelling practice, I will provide some books and problems for you, and perhaps you could start filling in your spell diary. For the second week I have invited Mr Weasley to come and stay here, and as more staff will be around you will be allowed outside, provided your back in your quarters before 6pm, and that you do not stray far from the castle, and no where near the forest. The third week, Mrs Granger will be coming, the same rules will apply, although perhaps you will not want to be outside so much.' Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in eyes.  
  
'T..thank you Professor' he muttered cursing himself for sounding like Dobby.  
  
'That's ok, it's the least I can do give I'm stealing your godfather. Oh and Harry, did you give any more thought to my offer of being a prefect'.  
  
'Oh yes I want too Professor, sorry I forgot to tell you what with everything else that went on on my birthday'.  
  
'Good, that's settled then, you can go find Sirius now and tell him off for daring to leave' Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing smile, and Harry took his cue to follow Sirius through the door.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	8. Of Hard Work and Portkeys

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter eight  
  
The time left with Sirius and Remus went by really quickly, and enjoyably, him and Sirius had got Remus onto a broom, which was funny, he flew about as well as Neville, well perhaps a bit better conceded Harry.  
  
As good as his word the day after the two men who were rapidly becoming family left, Dumbledore showed up in Harrys room with a pile of books on duelling, with the right pages marked out, and a list of essay type questions.  
  
He left with a small smile, and almost laughed when he was out of Harrys ear shot, the look on Harrys face had been priceless when he had presented him with so much work, but it would keep him busy for the week, help him no end in his duelling skills, and be good practice for next term when things were going to get a lot harder than the previous year, what with all the extra responsibility Harry had taken on, the position of quidditch captain he was going to be offered on the first day of term, and all the extra schoolwork, as well as even more extra work that Dumbledore knew Sirius would set, and the way things were heading, perhaps Lupin too.  
  
Dumbledore thought to himself he must remember to tell Sirius to go a bit easy, the boy was not superman, yet anyway.  
  
Harry did actually make many noises once Dumbledore was out of ear shot, the first being a groan at the pile of work before him, the second being a gasp at the essay type questions Dumbledore had left, they were going to be difficult, the third was a small piercing cry when he saw how thick the books really were, and the forth a small sound of resignation. Harry would have to make at least a good attempt at these, or Dumbledore would be disappointed and perhaps change his mind about next week, hum, no there was no way around this, he would just have to do the work, but God, didn't the man know it was still holidays.  
  
The books turned out to be only slightly more interesting than the one Sirius had brought him, but the essays were not as impossible as he had first thought as all the information was neatly assembled. He had to give it over to Dumbledore though, he was good, he had given Harry the most direct way of learning new things Harry thought was possible. Yes Harry was learning fast, and at least he'd have something to show Sirius on his return.  
  
Six days and a few hours later, Harry was just finishing his last essay, he looked up at his clock and gave a loud yawn, it was only 6pm , and Ron would be arriving tomorrow at ten, Harry wanted to finish this essay before the night was up, so he looked back down at the transportation spell, the spell that allow an object to be a portkey once the Novadic charm had been placed upon it, Harry thought to himself he would have to ask Professor Dumbledore if he was allowed to try the spells together, it would be nice to know how to make portkeys as he was still to young to apparate. Besides, hermione would be seriously impressed, that's if she doesn't already know Harry reminded himself.  
  
Only about half an hour later Harry was done, he took all his work and the books and knocked on the door to Dumbledore office, 'come in' came the far off voice of his headmaster. Harry walked into the room, 'ah, hello Harry, is that the work I gave you, it looks like you finished it I'm impressed.'  
  
'yes, I finished it, and I actually had a question to ask you, about the last essay on the list' said Harry.  
  
'Oh good, because I wanted to talk to you too, but go ahead, ask away.' Replied the headmaster good-naturedly.  
  
'well sir, its just that my charms homework for this summer was an in-depth essay on the novadic charm, and the essay you set was on the transportation spell, I was wondering if you'd let me put them together and make a portkey'.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said ' yes Harry, I see no reason why not, it is usually 7th year magic, but times are changing, and why encourage you to learn these things if not to use them, so yes would you like to try now, as I will only allow this under strict supervision'.  
  
'Ok' nodded Harry.  
  
'Very well then' the headmaster started opening draws looking for a suitable object, and settled on one of the textbooks Harry had just brought back, 'right then Harry first I will demonstrate the process, then take you through it step by step, the portkey will go to your room, ok?'  
  
'Yes sir' confirmed Harry  
  
'Oh and one other thing, you are completely forbidden from making a portkey without my express supervision, except in life or death situations, if you flout this rule, the consequences will be very severe, as will your godfathers reaction, do you understand?' questioned Dumbledore very gravely.  
  
'Yes sir' replied Harry in an equally serious tone.  
  
'Very well, we will begin' and with that Dumbledore performed the novadic charm, then waited exactly 1 minute, before beginning the slightly more complex transportation spell, the book lit up almost imperceptibly, and about three minutes later, it glowed for a second or two, then the headmaster spoke, 'the porkey is ready now, like to try it?'  
  
'on the count of three then, one two, three'. Each touched a finger to the book and Harry once again felt that irresistible pull from behind his navel. When Harrys feet touched the ground he saw he was indeed in his room, and the headmaster was smiling at him, 'lets go back shall we', and with that each touched the book again and landed in the small office.  
  
'Ok then Harry, your turn, first you need to...', started Dumbledore. 'Very good, it is ready now on the count of three then, one , two , three' and suddenly they were back in the bedroom.  
  
'Right then Harry began Dumbledore once they were back in his office, 'to disable a portkey simply point and say, finite incantatem', Harry did as instructed, and Dumbledore picked up the book and filed it away on a shelf.  
  
'Thank you Professor' said Harry, thinking that this would be it for today began to rise.  
  
But the headmaster looked up at him and said 'please sit down Mr Potter, there are some things I wish to discuss with you also'. Harry sat obediently, and waited wondering what the headmaster wanted him for.  
  
'There are many different kinds of portkeys, and not all are disabled so easily, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about', he paused, as if pondering the best angle to pose his comments, then began again, 'the work I set you this week Harry was as much a test, as an aid to learning'.  
  
'Erm, how so Professor', questioned Harry politely.  
  
'Well you see Harry next term will pose very many new challenges for you, being a prefect is a big responsibility, and can be time consuming. Your O.W.L.s will pose much more work, than you had last year. Also you have Sirius and Remus teaching here, and they will be sure to pose new demands on you, academic standards etc, also Sirius will probably want to continue helping you learn to duel, and Remus may also have an agenda of his own. There will be another challenge that will take up much time also this year, should you chose to take it, but I cannot tell you what that is until the new term.'  
  
'Do you see what I'm saying Harry, I want to make sure that you are a match for this, especially with the strain of Voldemorts return weighing heavily in your mind.'  
  
'I'm sure I'll be fine Sir, I'll just have to pay more attention to how Hermione does it' he concluded with a small laugh.  
  
Dumbledore looked into the boys green eyes and saw nothing but resolve, and realised that this conversation was over, 'Very well, Harry, I see you have your heart set on this, good luck, and enjoy the rest of your holidays'. Harry heard the finality in the tone and got up, quickly thanked the professor again and left to go back to his room.  
  
Once back in his room Harry allowed himself to think of the week ahead and what it might bring, him and Ron might play quidditch all day everyday, cool thought Harry, slowly falling asleep.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. Of Freinds, Love, and Folks

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Heather, thank you so much, glad people are enjoying my story, here are the next two chapters.  
  
Bluesky890, thank you too.  
  
Thanks again Alex, my most frequent reviewer, do you have any more feedback?  
  
Also thanks for the personal email from JB Sharp.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The next morning Harrys alarm woke him, and he was still a little tired, it struck him just how hard the last week had been, but no matter, it was nine, just enough time to take a quick shower and dress ready to meet Ron for breakfast at 10am.  
  
Harry crawled slowly and almost reluctantly out of his warm bed and put his glasses on, still in his pyjamas he walked out of his room along the corridor, and into the pretty yellow bathroom, with a huge spacious power shower in one corner, he quickly locked the door and undressed, once in the shower he woke up almost instantly, and the water ran through his hair over his face, and down his arms, before hitting the floor silently.  
  
Satisfied he was clean, Harry jumped out the shower draped himself in a big soft white towel, and walked back to his room, 'lily flowers' he said hurrying inside and pulling out some muggle clothes, quickly drying off and dressing, then he set about his daily routine of drying his hair and trying to improve it to slightly beyond the never brushed, ever look, and as usual giving up with little success.  
  
It was 9.55am now, so Harry walked out his room happily and knocked on Dumbledores office door, he still hadn't had any need to disturb Dumbledore in his room. 'Come in Harry, right on time I see, excellent' said the headmaster while rising from his desk and walking over to the fire, he through in some floo powder and put his head through the flames, Harry had never been at the other end of someone doing this before, interesting really, Harry could still hear him.  
  
'Hello there Molly, are you ready Ron?'  
  
'Oh good, you can come straight through then, and with a ping Dumbledore fully reappeared in the office, and stepped away from the fire, about half a minute later, Ron appeared far more naturally than Harry would have, Harry thought with a inward smile.  
  
'Ron, its great to see you again mate, are you hungry?' 'Sure Harry, good to see you too mate, you must have been bored on your own here for a week'.  
  
'Well actually I had rather a lot to do', he said smiling up at Dumbledore with pronounced amusement in eyes, Dumbledore simply twinkled back at him and started humming a tune badly. Harry burst out laughing as Dumbledore avoided his gaze, and he led Ron through in the private quarters so he could drop off his luggage, and see his room, a slightly smaller room next to Sirius's usual one, but still very nice, with a cream carpet and walls, and a window with the same view Harry and Sirius had.  
  
'Cool', said Ron, 'its nice up here huh Harry?'  
  
'Yep, its home, at least for now' said Harry  
  
They walked to the small kitchen together to find cereal laid out for them by the house elf's, Harry took one look and decided he wanted something else, 'Ron do you want pancakes instead of cereal' Harry questioned.  
  
'Sure, lets go down to the kitchens and ask' said Ron amiably.  
  
'Actually, no I'm going to cook them the muggle way, ever seen that done before' Harry teased laughing slightly.  
  
'Erm, no, will it take long?'  
  
'About half an hour probably'  
  
'What mum makes them in about a minute'  
  
'Yes but your mum is using magic, you know with a wand, we aren't going to, it's nice to cook sometimes'.  
  
'Ok' said Ron very reluctantly looking at his friend like he might explode any minute now, but agreeing anyway.  
  
'Good' said Harry, lets find the ingredients, we will need eggs, milk, water and flower, and sugar and some oil. As well as a big bowl a whisk, a frying pan and a spatula.'  
  
'What's a whisp and a stapua' said Ron in confusion.  
  
'Muggle cooking tools' said Harry, from inside a cupboard, he was looking for the utensils having already found the ingredients he needed. 'Unfortunately, we don't have any' said Harry looking up at Ron who looked hopeful, and said 'oh well we will have to do it the wizarding way after all'.  
  
'Err, no, basically, we are going transfigure two knives into a spatula and whisk.'  
  
'Can you do that Harry' 'Maybe, I'm about to find out' Harry said with conviction, and about five minutes later he stood up holding a whisk Professor Mcgonagall would have given him housepoints for, and a spatula that was slightly disfigured but would do the job well enough.  
  
'Erm Harry did you do it right, are they supposed to look like that?'  
  
'Well the whisk is meant to look like this he said holding it up, but the spatula, is a little deformed, still it is usable and most muggles would recognise it, yes'.  
  
'Cool Harry, your better at transfiguration than I remember, perhaps you caught some of Hermiones brain when you kissed her'. Ron joked.  
  
'Oh, tease all you like, I enjoyed myself, and by the look on her face so did Hermione'. He said putting the matter to a polite but firm ending, he did not wish to discuss his feelings for Hermione with Ron, until he had at least discussed them with Hermione.  
  
About half an hour later, as Harry had predicted, they sat down to a well- earned breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup. Ron had conceded that he'd had fun, but that he still didn't know why anyone would make habit, and pointed at the mess they'd made.  
  
'Now this we use magic to deal with', and with a few easy flicks of his wand, the kitchen was spotless, Ron laughed, as Harry turned back to breakfast starving.  
  
After breakfast was done with and Harry had cleared away the rest of the plates and cereal with another flick of his wand, he and Ron went outside, for the first time since Sirius and Remus had left.  
  
They talked about there respective summers, and their families in more detail than they'd had chance to before, Harry chatted about Sirius and Remus, and Ron told Harry about his mum and dad, as well as Fred and Georges strange behaviour, Harry once again permitted himself to smile at the thought of the secret he held on that matter, but found this time it wasn't so difficult to look back on. Once they had walked around the near side of the lake, Harry decided it was time to head back towards the castle, mindful of his promise to Dumbledore about not straying too far from the castle.  
  
As the only way out of the castle for them was through the headmasters office, Harry knew Dumbledore probably had a member of staff or house elf, watching over them from a window, for any signs of danger, Harry was glad in way, it was nice to feel safe, but sometimes he felt like an invalid, this was one of the things he discussed with Ron. Ron however came up with the same tired answers about them caring for him etc. Harry didn't blame Ron for this, he was right but that didn't stop in annoying him, a bit like an itch you couldn't scratch. Oh well he supposed that being allowed outside at all was a vast improvement on the weeks before Ron came, so stopped thinking about it.  
  
The rest of the week with Ron flew by, literally as they did end up spending most of their time on brooms, Harry told him of the previous weeks work, and learning how to make portkeys, Ron was suitably impressed to begin with, but slightly miffed at not being actually aloud to make them.  
  
'Just think Harry, we could have gone to India' he exclaimed  
  
'Err, Ron I don't think that I can make them that well yet, perhaps we could have got to the great hall' replied Harry grinning at his friends ideas.  
  
Soon enough it was time to leave, 'I can't believe you and Herm aren't gonna be on the Hogwarts express this year' said Ron  
  
'Me either, but you can go join Dean and Seamus, or perhaps Fred and George instead' replied Harry, hoping Ron wasn't upset. If Harry didn't feel a desperate need to be alone with Hermione, he would have asked if Ron could stay, but he really did have to talk with Hermione.  
  
'Bye then Ron, see you next week' he called, as Ron zoomed out of sight through the fireplaces.  
  
Right that left half an hour, before Hermione was due, she was coming on the train as her parents were muggles, so she couldn't floo. Harry ran to his room, hoping that she was alright by herself on the train, but decided she was probably in her element, all that time to work, and no interruptions, Harry laughed as he quickly threw on his best looking jeans, very old, but at least they fit slightly better than ant others, they had been Dudleys at ten. He also put on the jumper Hermione had given him for his birthday, and pointlessly ran a comb through his hair, before stepping back into Dumbledores office, ready then Harry, he asked. Dumbledore was allowing Harry to go to the station to meet Hermione of the train, but was going with him.  
  
They left using the funny switch that Dumbledore had used when in outside the gates earlier in the summer, on there arrival. Harry found himself at the front gates once again. The headmaster tapped the gates again and they let, him out, Harry thought that they wouldn't open if he tried that, he was right.  
  
15 minutes later, the pair found themselves on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive, it was due in 5 minutes and was never late. Dumbledore was being ever protective of Harry still, standing with one hand on his shoulder, looking around nervously, Harry remembered something the fake Moody had always said last year at any opportunity, Constant Vigilance, that made Harry laugh slightly and look at the older man, who looked bemused but said nothing.  
  
Finally the train arrived and Harry watched all of the windows come to a stop, searching for Hermione, at last he saw her as the a door opened, a few doors away from them, before Dumbledore had a chance to protest he had ran up to her to help her with her luggage, he was about to send it to his room, when he remembered that they were technically outside of school now so not allowed, he set it down on the station, and offered her a hand to get off the train, Hermione shook with gentle laughter, but said nothing to the sweet gesture, it wasn't like she hadn't got off the train 8 times before unaided.  
  
'Hey Herm, I've missed you' he said as she stepped down from the train and was pulled into a hug.  
  
'I've missed you too Harry' she said smiling up into his face, although she wasn't much shorter than him. They both turned hand in hand toward Dumbledore who had cleared the bags, they all walked back to Hogwarts Dumbledore having to settle for looking worried as Harrys arm was firmly around Hermiones shoulders, and was not about to move. Dumbledore shut the castle gates, and once more Harry found himself in Dumbledores office, explaining to Hermione what Dumbledore had said about the switch, she looked impressed.  
  
Harry took her hand once again and led her out the office, and down the corridor to the room Ron had stayed in, Harry, had changed the curtains and carpet to a pale pink for Hermione though, he had also added some red roses in a vase, transfigured from more cutlery from the kitchen, he wondered briefly if Dumbledore would start to miss it soon.  
  
'So what do you think, I changed the décor just for you' he said with a small hint of pride, 'well the colour anyway' he said blushing.  
  
'Its perfect Harry, just right, did you pick the flowers from the rose garden?'  
  
'Actually, they used to be forks Herm', he said laughing.  
  
'Well handsome and clever' she said teasingly.  
  
'Do you really think so?' he said in mock seriousness.  
  
'Definitely' she pronounced pretending to look at him critically, a bit like a painting she was about to buy.  
  
They both laughed, and had an awkward moment of silence, and then Harry decided to jump in with both feet.  
  
He pulled her closer, by encircling her small waist with his arms, he tilted his head down slightly, and knowing what was about to happen, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. He gently touched his lips to hers, kissing lightly at first, and then with more urgency until his tongue was probing into her slightly parted lips, they broke apart, and he asked 'is this ok Hermione?' He really didn't need to though the look on her face told him everything he wanted to know, but she answered anyway, not in words but by pulling his head back to her lips, and kissing him back with just as much passion.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes then' he whispered into her ear as they moved apart again, she smiled at him. 'Hermione, I don't know if this is what you want to hear at the moment, it might be too soon but.'  
  
'But you love me right, I know, I feel the same way Harry' she finished his sentence, and soon they were back in each other's arms kissing passionately.  
  
About half an hour later, they were both back in the kitchen for lunch, this time Harry was happy to eat the chicken Caesar salad the house elves had left, he pulled out a chair for Hermione, who was still amused at this new chivalry, he summoned their plates and cutlery over and served their salad, starting with Hermiones of course, she met his eyes with a hint of a smile, and Harry put down the salad and leaned across the table to kiss her quickly, then finished serving lunch with a flick of his wand, abandoning the muggle way.  
  
'Harry, you have got a lot better at magic recently, and I'm fairly sure it's not me'. She said inquisitively.  
  
'No, its living with Sirius and Dumbledore. Sirius has been making me work really hard at practical duelling, as well as the theory, and I've had to stay on my toes if I didn't want to end up unconscious six times a week, and then when Sirius left, Dumbledore gave me a week worth of theory to learn, along with about ten essays. There was some interesting things there though, I even learned how to make a portkey at the end of that week, cool huh. I'm not allowed to make another though except with Dumbledores permission and supervision.'  
  
Unlike Ron she didn't turn a hair at this news and said, 'well I should hope not', 'but I'm really impressed Harry, can we duel, that would be fun'.  
  
'What, I can't duel with you, I might hurt you'  
  
She replied with a very Sirius like reply, 'Hurt me Potter, you wish its you who'll end up at the hospital wing' she laughed and pushed a few stands of hair of her face, in a very sexy gesture, that was done in such innocence, Harry had to kiss her again.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in, ignoring the scene that met his eyes saying, 'umm, Caesar salad, one of my favourites.' He took a plate and waved his wand at the salad, and settled down next to Harry.  
  
'So settled in ok Hermione' he asked.  
  
'Yes thank, its lovely, especially my transfigured folks, thank you for letting me stay' she said politely smiling at their headmaster.  
  
'Forks?, should I ask?' said Dumbledore tucking into a bit of chicken.  
  
'Harry made me roses out of your forks, they are very good actually, I thought he'd picked them' she said proudly with a small blush  
  
'Well, well Harry hidden talents, if this was term time I'd be torn between 5 points from Gryffindor for stealing my forks, or ten points to gryffindor for such excellent transfiguration, your magic is certainly improving.' He said with a smile.  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush, 'erm yes professor'. After everyone was done with lunch, Harry and Hermione walked back to his room, he squeezed her waist gently on the way they both giggled, but as they fell into his room they were already kissing.  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 


	10. Of Plans and returning Godfathers

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Harry didn't know how he could have missed these feelings before, he felt like he could burst from happiness right now, that if he didn't have the girl in his arms for all time, he might just die.  
  
Quite a long time later the young lovers pulled apart and fell back on his bed, both were glowing with happiness, they had very red swollen lips, and Hermiones hair was amazing tousled, God knows what I look like thought Harry.  
  
They lay in companiable silence for a while, both thinking only of the other, Hermione felt totally comfortable with him, and totally safe, she knew he'd never let any one hurt her while he was by her side, because he'd rather die, she knew this with an utter certainty, because she felt the same. Except when it came down to it, she hoped that they were never in that situation, he was the stronger and his will would win.  
  
He really could do with some new clothes she thought, a muggle-shopping trip would be a perfect end to this holiday. 'Hey Harry, lets go shopping in muggle London, I want to help you buy new clothes'.  
  
'Yeah right Hermione, I wish, in case you forgot every time I leave these quarters someone watches me, they are all paranoid if I'm even seen to far away from the main entrance, somehow they won't like me going of to Oxford Street!'  
  
'I suppose so', said Hermione reflecting on that problem  
  
'I mean if you want we could just go anyway, escape to Hogsmeade via a passageway, and floo to Kings Cross' Harry joked. 'But do you really fancy ever coming back here if we did that, three more people would want to kill me, Sirius, Remus, and probably Dumbledore too!'  
  
'Shut up you git, of course were not going to run away yet Potter, I'm not quite that dense' she teased in feigned anger, then laughed at the stupid 3 year old look that crossed Harrys face.  
  
'No, we will just have to wait a while, until everyone's looking the other way, perhaps in the new term when the professors have all the other students to worry about, not just us'. Reflected Hermione.  
  
'Erm, Herm, I don't quite get, do you mean we are going to run away, just when no one will notice us gone?'  
  
'Exactly, I'd say that the next Hogsmeade weekend will be perfect, Ron can cover.'  
  
'One slight problem, oh genius' Harry sneered. 'What now Potter'?  
  
'Well unless my overprotective godfather is hanging onto my arm, I won't be allowed anywhere near the castle gates, let alone Hogsmeade'.  
  
'Ok, no probs, he can escort us to Hogsmeade, then we will give him the slip, perhaps we can fawn over each other enough that he might let himself more than 3 metres away from him, then we can disappear'.  
  
'But won't he think weve been kidnapped or something?' Harry said, disbelieving that Hermione would even suggest something this big, they could be expelled.  
  
'That's the clever bit Potter, our best friends will cover our backs, Sirius will see were gone and oh so conviently bump into Ron, who will tell him where we are, I.e. . we just went into the pub, then perhaps Fred and George might send him to honey dukes, and someone else might send him to the post office. So we tell our friends were we are going, and then if we get into any trouble and don't return, they can fess up and Dumbledore will come save us' she finished with a very mischievous grin.  
  
'Poor Sirius' he muttered, thinking of his godfather on a wild goose chase, realising he would realise something was up in a matter of minutes, none of his friends could lie that well, but that the time his friends managed to buy would guarantee him and Hermione a few peaceful hours alone in London. Then he thought of the very reason that shopping in London would be forbidden anyway. Voldemort.  
  
'Herm what do we do if Voldie does show up at M and S'  
  
'Oh, that will be fine Harry, we're not going to M and S, its hopelessly old fashion' she replied seriously, but then cracked a very broad smile at him, and said, 'but seriously Harry, Voldemort will think you are in Hogsmeade, if he shows up anywhere that weekend it will be the three broomsticks'.  
  
'I suppose your right, and whatever I say we are going anyway?' he said with a look of playful exasperation.  
  
'You got it Potter, it took long enough, but you seem to be learning to accept my authority. Of course if you planned to leave school without me I'd kill you, you know that right? You can't put yourself in danger without my permission!' she exclaimed in a strict voice, then burst out laughing again.  
  
'Whatever Herm' said pushing her back on to his pillow and kissing her again, he had never dreamt that she would come up with a plan like this, he was still very unsure about the whole thing. Her argument had been almost flawless except for one thing, they would definitely caught.  
  
In previous years Harry wouldn't of minded so much, but now that Sirius was his guardian, things were different. The only person he'd had to worry about before was Dumbledore, who would be very disappointed, but his godfather was different, he wouldn't only be disappointed, but very deeply hurt by Harry's action, and also angry beyond words, Harry might never see the light of day again.. But then..it might just be worth it, it would make Hermione infinitely happy, he could see that already, oh God what now?'  
  
Hermione pulled away from his grip, 'what's up Harry, something's on your mind, I can tell?'  
  
'That obvious?' he said depressed. She nodded.  
  
'Ok, well I really want to go to London now, I almost want it too much' he started.  
  
'So what's the problem then?' she said, not understanding.  
  
'Sirius' he stated clearly, as if the name shed understanding on the matter, it didn't.  
  
'What about him' Hermione shrugged.  
  
'He'll find out' Harry stated calmly.  
  
'How?'  
  
'Well, he can spot lies a mile off, especially bad ones, he will see straight through Ron and within the hour have tortured Ron enough to make him spill the beans. This will buy us our time in London, yes, but when we get back. well were likely to be in very serious trouble with the school, not to mention the trouble I'll be in with Sirius and Remus. They'll be so hurt.' He finished sadly.  
  
Hermione just looked a little saddened by his words, it was clear that she'd wanted to go. This strengthened his resolve.  
  
'To hell with, I want to go and so do you, we'll do it!'  
  
'Really Harry?' she exclaimed in glee, and at that moment she was like a little girl on Christmas morning. Harry wanted to hold her and never let go, it saddened him a little to realise that it would be a long time until they could enjoy such ordinary pleasures such as shopping trouble free.  
  
'Yes of course darling, anything to make you happy, besides it might be the last chance we get to do something fun, brave, stupid and outlandishly reckless for a long time to come' he finished happily seeing the look in her eyes, he'd win Sirius around somehow.  
  
'Lets go outside for a while, the weathers still nice, perhaps we could go flying' he mused as much to himself as to Hermione.  
  
'Sure, I'll get my shoes, race you to Dumbledores office' she teased.  
  
'Right' he smiled 'You asked for it' with that he lunged at her and started tickling her mercilessly, a lot of laughter could be heard from the headmasters corridor at that moment.  
  
Once outside the pair had had a good time, and stayed out for hours, Harry took Hermione flying, actually on his broomstick together, good job they were both small. Hermione enjoyed this immensely, much better than flying on her own, she felt much safer than usual to clinging on to Harrys waist, he was an expert flier, they would not crash, and he would not let the broom spin out of control.  
  
Back inside, it was reaching 11pm, the two lovers grabbed a quick dinner, kissed each other goodnight, and went into there separate room, to spend the night dreaming of the other.  
  
The next three days went very cosily indeed, lots of laughter, lots of opportune kisses, they even did some work together, Hermione wanted to see if she could turn folks into roses too, of course it turned out that she could. She also insisted on the duel Harry had refused her earlier in the week.  
  
'What's up Potter, you scared' she teased, and Harry retorted, 'yes darling, I'm very scared I might hurt you'.  
  
'Sod off, this is gonna happen, remember what I said the other day about being in charge' she said with amusement, and stepped back for him, 'Right then Potter, when your ready, I believe we bow, you first'.  
  
'Err, no dear we bow together, or else I'd be able to hex you while you were still bowing.'  
  
'Whatever, the spell probably wouldn't work with you saying it anyhow, but as you like', and with this she looked him in the eyes and inclined her head, he very quickly did the same.  
  
Then they both stood staring at each other, she sent an expelliarmus charm at him in an attempt to take his wand, for a second he considered letting her take it, but that wasn't what she wanted, so he deftly blocked it with a small movement of his wand. He decided that the forcio spell wouldn't do too much damage, so shot that, she managed to do a funny sort of half deflection, but some of the spell still hit her, she ended up sat on the floor laughing, but pointed at him saying the jelly legs curse, this time he deflected it with good aim, it hit her and she had to perform the counter curse on herself, Harry took the opportunity to turn her hair red and gold. As she stood up noticing this she pointed a wand at his shoes, they became three feet long and bright red. Then he decided this was really going to far, and he smiled wickedly at her before transfiguring her wand into a single red rose. She was now unarmed, so Harry quickly got his shoes back, and righted her hair, before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her, minding not crush the rose.  
  
'Erm, this isn't over Potter aren't you supposed to completely disable your opponent.'  
  
'That's what I'm doing darling' he said kissing her  
  
'Oh' came the muffled response.  
  
He transfigured her wand back when they broke apart.  
  
'Perhaps it would have been safer not to give me this back Potter' she teased.  
  
'Oh yeah, do I have to disable you again then?' he looked hopeful. She punched him playfully in the ribs, and they both laughed.  
  
Three days before the end of the holidays, Sirius and Remus returned much to Harrys delight.  
  
He found then both in the kitchen early one morning, getting breakfast, both looked well, Harry thought thankfully. Hermione was still in bed, he had woken early and peeked in but she had been fast asleep.  
  
'Sirius' he exclaimed, as Sirius walked over and pulled his godson in to a hug.  
  
'Hi Harry, I missed you, have you had a good time?'  
  
'Sure, it was great while Ron was here, Dumbledore actually let us go outside, and look I'm not dead' he said teasingly.  
  
'Very funny Potter' he drawled  
  
Harry spotted Remus watching them in amusement and said 'Hey Remie, how's it going'.  
  
'Very well thanks Potter, did you enjoy the fresh air?'  
  
'Yes' said Harry puzzled by his question, but smiling nonetheless.  
  
'Good' replied Remus, 'I doubt you'll be getting much more now your overprotective godfathers back'  
  
Harry and Remus were almost on the floor with laughter, Sirius was trying, but rapidly failing to stay straight faced, he managed to say 'Oh, yes hilarious isn't it Potter, or at least it will be when you find out he's right'. Then he joined them in there amusement.  
  
Harry was the first to recover, going very quiet when he remembered the enormous deception he and Hermione were planning. 'What's up Harry?' said Remus noticing the look on his face.  
  
'Nothing for you to be concerned about' he lied calmly, 'Excuse me I have to find Hermione now'.  
  
'Oh yes, your girlfriend Potter' he teased, 'how is she by the way'  
  
'Sod of Remie' he said and walked out, cursing himself for almost giving the game away.  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 


	11. Of Duels and Deals

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Harry went to wake Hermione, and Hermione found that it was extremely pleasant to be woken by someone kissing your neck. She leaned up and kissed him back, then sat up with a groan of lingering sleepiness.  
  
'Guess what?' Harry said happily.  
  
'What' she said dramatically.  
  
'Sirius and Remie are back, isn't that great, I was thinking we could ask them to take us to Hogsmeade for a day out tomorrow'.  
  
'Cool, that would be fun, really fun, I want to get to know Sirius better anyhow, who knows' she said teasing him, 'he might be my father in law one day'.  
  
'God I hope so' Harry muttered to himself, but Hermione heard, and smiled inwardly, she hoped so too.  
  
She got out of bed, and followed him to the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, once there she greeted Sirius and Remus, and Harry slipped an arm casually around her waist. Sirius saw this, and also noted the way his godson had made the gesture unknowingly, just like automatically and he beamed, the pair were obviously a lot closer.  
  
'So sit down and tell me about the rest of you summers, both of you', Sirius requested.  
  
They sat, Hermione told him about her summer at home, and then some of her week here, and Harry told Sirius about his weeks with Dumbledore and Ron, as well as the portkeys, 'The mans a slave driver honestly Sirius he's worse than you!' Harry joked.  
  
'Yes, I expected as much, you will have to show me your new skills a bit later' he replied seriously.  
  
'umm, no thanks Sirius, actually we have a favour to ask'  
  
'ask away'  
  
'well it's just that we kinda wanted to go to Hogsmeade.'  
  
Sirius cut across him, 'and you were hoping I might take you, right?'  
  
'Yes, basically that's it'  
  
'Ok, but only if you agree to duel with me this afternoon, I am rather keen to see what Dumbledores had you learning'  
  
'That's blackmail Sirius' Harry joked, privately thinking this was quite a small price to pay. 'I know, but I assume you accept' he said wickedly.  
  
'Yeah, sure, you win, I'll see you this afternoon, and by the way, we want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow'.  
  
'Ok, it's a date Harry' teased Sirius  
  
'How did you do that?' piped up Hermione, looking at Sirius.  
  
'Erm what' he said clearly puzzled as to what she found so amazing.  
  
'Get him to agree to that so easily, it took me days, and even then he acted as slow as a snail, and wouldn't send anything remotely interesting my way, in fact he transfigured my wand in to a flower, and picked me up, claiming that he'd won as he'd managed to disable me, I had to agree, albeit annoyed.'  
  
'Of course he did Hermione, I'd be disappointed at anything else, you're his girlfriend, he can't hurt you' he turned to her and then smiled wickedly before adding, 'of course between you and me, he always duels like a snail'.  
  
'I heard that Black, boy are you for it this afternoon' Harry yelled.  
  
'Yeah whatever Potter, later' he said smirking and walked out of the kitchen, Harry heard he say 'Jamie' just as he disappeared from everyone's sight.  
  
He and Hermione spent the rest of the morning chatting aimlessly to Lupin, eventually they all got up as the house elves brought pasta salad and tuna mayonnaise sandwiches. Harry and Hermione helped themselves and headed back to his room.  
  
Once they had eaten Harry magicked away the pots, and pulled Hermione into his arms for their daily dose of passion. About five minutes later they were kissing widely, entwined on his bed, when somebody not to far away said Lily flowers, and opened the door, Harry and Hermione separated themselves as quickly as possible, which took several seconds.  
  
Sirius laughed at there discomfort, and said 'Ready then Harry, I'll meet you in the hall in a few minutes, so you'll have time to compose yourself, and cool off.'  
  
Harry was happy that Sirius had not commented further on their situation, as Hermione already looked a little red, but soon they were laughing about while pulling there clothes straight, checking there equally messy hairs, and heading out to the corridor.  
  
'Well look what the cat dragged in' Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
'Yes unfortunately Black, we do have to look at you' Harry retorted.  
  
Sirius looked up and smiled, 'I suppose I asked for that one Potter, lets get on with it, err, Hermione stand back ok.'  
  
Hermione heeded this, as within seconds Sirius and Harry fell in their places and bowed, the sparks really started flying. It was amazing to watch thought Hermione, Harry was almost a match for Sirius, duelling so differently from what he'd been like with her, and at that moment she'd been almost glad he'd gone easy, and wondered if one day he'd have the patience to teach her how to do this.  
  
The spells flew fast, Hermione saw that the two men in front of her were concentrating with every ounce of their minds on the task at hand. She conceded that Sirius probably could have won easily if he pulled more complex spells, but she could see some unwritten rule to stick to a certain level. Harry almost certainly knew some more powerful spells, but he didn't use them either.  
  
Eventually it was over, and Hermione saw Harry fall to the ground, she looked very concerned and started towards him, but Sirius lazily waved his wand at Harrys unconscious form and said 'enervate'.  
  
'Much better Harry, but I won, haha.' Grinned Sirius.  
  
'Humm, yes, you were very lucky Black' Harry replied evilly.  
  
'Luck, I wouldn't have thought you'd be so dismissive after I just beat you hands down' Sirius finished and everyone laughed.  
  
'First weekend back in term time, rematch Potter, oh and do some preparation won't you'  
  
'Whatever old man' Harry said, and led Hermione back into his room.  
  
'Cool Harry, I am going to pester you forever if you don't teach me how to do that, you were brilliant'. Hermione gasped, then added, 'oh, are you ok by the way?'.  
  
Harry laughed at the worried look clouding her expression, 'Don't worry Herm Sirius would never do anything that would hurt me, well not much anyways.' Then he thought about her other demand and said 'perhaps Sirius will teach you how to duel too, but be warned it took me hours to get to that level, and he still beat me, it will be a lot of extra work'.  
  
'Yes but it would be worth it, I want to be able to stand up for myself when your not around to be my knight in shining armour' she teased, but then said more seriously, 'but I don't want Sirius to teach me Harry, I want you, and if you need a good reason, it could save my life one day.' That was it and she knew it, she'd found exactly the right spell to melt his resolve.  
  
'Ok you win Herm, but not just yet hey, lets enjoy the rest of our holiday first' and with that he kissed her thinking that no matter what it took he would give her all the protection he could against Voldemort and co. If that meant duelling he didn't care, if she got hurt from a situation he'd refused to prepare her for then he'd never forgive himself.  
  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 


	12. Of Presents and Prefects

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
Their day in the village went particularly well. He and Hermione left the castle at about 11am, with Sirius and Remus in tow. Remus had thought it would be a better idea to enjoy a carefree day in Hogsmeade with the closest people he had to family, than spend more time on lesson plans.  
  
The foursome spent the day in and out of the three broomsticks, with a trip to the joke shop, and honeydukes too, as well as some other little shops. Sirius and Remus had Madame Rosmerta the landlady in stitches over several pints of mulled mead.  
  
During the afternoon, Harry had managed to grab his godfather's attention for a few seconds, and whispered something to him, Remus and Hermione looked up in interest as Sirius grinned, and said he needed to talk to Harry alone. The two men left the shop and walked towards the jewellers a block away. Harry wanted to get Hermione a present, something nice. He would have liked to give her the ring in his gringotts vault but knew it was too soon, so he'd decided on a necklace.  
  
Once in the jeweller Sirius piped up, 'might I suggest ruby, that was your families signature stone'.  
  
'Really?, yes ok, do you like this one?', Harry asked holding up a white gold chain with a pear shaped blood red ruby attached, and some very small diamonds encasing the ruby.  
  
Wow thought Sirius, Harry had really good taste, it was easily the prettiest ruby necklace in the shop, 'I think its perfect Harry, she'll love it, are you gonna give it to her tonight?'  
  
'Yes, before bed I think' replied Harry.  
  
'Perfect timing Harry, she'll end up with you in bed that way' he smiled at Harry knowingly.  
  
'Excuse me but I'll have you know I intend to be the perfect gentleman for a little while longer'.  
  
'Very wise Harry' Sirius commended as Harry pocked the jewel and walked back to the pub.  
  
'What was that about?' Hemione asked, unable to hold her suspense anymore, but Harry simply smiled at her and said 'wait and see darling', and Sirius gave nothing away. Remus gave Sirius a funny look, but knew Sirius would tell him once the children were out of earshot.  
  
'About 5ish everyone headed back to castle, and back into the office.  
  
'All back in one piece I see', said Dumbledore looking up at their happy faces smiling. They exchanged a few comments and everyone headed back towards there rooms, but the headmaster stopped them saying, 'oh, Harry, Hermione, could you wait here a minute.'  
  
'Sure, is there a problem headmaster?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, no problem I just wanted to give Miss Granger this', he said handing Hermione a small box identical to the one Harry had received on his birthday. Harry smiled but remained silent until Hermione had opened the box. She gasped and stammered her thanks to the headmaster.  
  
'I take it you accept then Miss Granger' he said twinkling up at her.  
  
'Yes sir' she replied, and her and Harry walked through the corridor to find Sirius and Remus to get food.  
  
Hermione thought the day couldn't be much more perfect, how wrong she was. Everyone had a lovely dinner in the kitchen, even Professor Dumbledore joined them, and everyone stayed up chatting in the kitchen until well after midnight, the adults had some more mulled mead, and Harry and Hermione had butterbeers, the night got progressively funnier with many more Harry and Sirius type conversations.  
  
As they went back to their rooms leaving Sirius and Remus still at the table laughing about something or other, Hermione kissed him lightly and went to leave. Harry stopped her, saying 'erm Hermione, actually I need you to come this way for a few moments' he pulled her into his room and waved his wand to light the torches and draw the curtains.  
  
'What is it Harry' she asked curiously, settling herself on the end of his bed.  
  
'This' Harry replied softly as he reached into his robes placing the small box in her hand.  
  
'Wow, Harry, I don't know what to say.this must have cost a fortune'.  
  
'Worth every penny Hermione, Sirius said rubies were my families stone, so I thought you might like this'.  
  
'I love it Harry, but I love you more'.  
  
They kissed, Hermione ecstatic over such a thoughtful gift, Harry ecstatic because she liked it. When they pulled apart, Hermione passes the necklace to Harry and lifted her long hair up so he could fasten the catch.  
  
Harry suddenly realised what Sirius had meant about her spending the night in his room, and saw the immediate risk of that happening right now, but Harry knew neither were ready for that just yet, so simply kissed her lightly and led her back to her room.  
  
On the way back to his room he heard laughter still coming from the kitchen and marvelled at the happy times they'd shared this summer, something he'd never ever dreamed possible when Voldemort returned at the end of last term. He decided that Sirius had been right the night before his trial, one of the best ways to defy Voldemort was love, love like he felt for Hermione, but also love he felt for the two men sat in the kitchen. It promoted happiness, and did more for his welfare than all the protection in the world.  
  
The day everyone else was due to arrive, Harry and Hermione took all their belongings to their dorms back in gryffindor tower, although they would miss their new found privacy, neither could wait for their friends to arrive that night, and both thought privately, without comment about the prefects bathroom, and worried no more about privacy.  
  
Harry had wondered why Ron hadn't been made a prefect, but had to admit that he did have better grades that Ron, and each house only had two prefects from each year group. He just hoped Ron wouldn't mind too much. Sirius was right, Harry would have to be careful not to make Ron too jealous this year, after all Harrys life had suddenly taken a turn for the better, prefect, and a once in a lifetime love affair with Rons other best friend. He privately thought that he might make quiddich captain, after all Dumbledore had mention an extra challenge he would be given on the first day of term, humm.  
  
Yes this year would definitely be very hard for him. He thought he was lucky to have such wonderful friends by his side, and he would be keeping it that way, his friends would not come second to anything. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 


	13. Of Imperio and Carrots

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Holmesdata, don't worry, Harry and Ron get along just fine in this fic, I just mentioned that to make it more realistic in terms of the characters, Ron turns out very happy for Harry, but Ron doesn't end up on the quidditch team, with very good reason, but I can't tell you it, it would spoil the surprise. Thanks for your support.  
  
Thanks Maxx77  
  
Heather I love to spoil you all, heres some more.  
  
Thanks bluesky  
  
And Alex, my most frequent reviewer, thanks I'm glad you like the story, Harry starts to learn the truth in chap 17, 5 more chapters, but doesn't know everything until a bit later. He finds out properly in chap 22, but I think everyone else knows pretty much before then, Harry's just a bit dense in places.  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
  
  
Exactly on time the Hogwarts express pulled into the station, both Hermione and Harry were there to greet their friends, especially Ron. They both had to help round up the other students in either towards the boats, or the horseless carriages, once almost everyone had left, Harry, Hermione and Ron, who had waited for them jumped into their own carriage and left for the school. The other prefects Harry noted included Padma Patil, of Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch Flethly of Hufflepuff, but not Draco Malfoy, which pleased him immensely.  
  
Once at the Great Hall everyone made room for the trio at the crowded Gryffindor table, they were rapidly becoming the most popular students in the house. The sorting ceremony seemed to take forever, and Gryffindor seemed to get lots of new students this year;  
  
'Gavin, Sharon'  
  
'French, Joseph'  
  
'Jakes, William'  
  
'Paxson, Sabrina'  
  
All were sorted into to gryffindor along with many others. The feast was marvellous as usual, and happiness seemed to fill the gryfinndor table from all corners this year. The new head girl was a gryffindor, Katie Bell, who played on the quiddich team along with Harry and the others. All the prefects were wearing their badges, and when the feast was over they all stood up and began to direct the students towards their respective common rooms, including Harry and Hermione.  
  
'First years this way please', Hermione shouted above the noise, and a train of small nervous looking beings followed them, Harry was sorely tempted to laugh at this lot, but still remembered his first year, he settled for a wicked grin in Hermiones direction, which earned him a disapproving look. He gave her his favourite sulky toddler look, and started to talk to the new students as they walked towards the tower.  
  
'Our common room is password protected, the password is changed every week, Hermione set this weeks password, it is Jarvey, please try to remember this or you may find yourself locked out'.  
  
Then Hermione added her piece, not to be outdone, 'The password to the tower is for Gryffindors only, anyone found telling it to any other student will immediately earn themselves detention, is that clear?'  
  
Harry was trying hard not to laugh, Herm sounded like Professor Mcgonagall. The first years looked suitably nervous. Privately Harry thought this was a good thing as he knew just how important the password was.  
  
As everyone reached the common room, Harry told the first years the way to the dorms and where he and Hermione slept, in case they needed anything.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione remained in the common room with Ron for quite a while longer, thankfully with no interruptions. They played exploding snap, and wizard chess a few times, Ron won, as always. While they were messing around Hermione filled Ron in on there planned adventure, and asked him to help.  
  
'Well of course I'll help if its what you want guys, but bloody hell, this is huge, bigger than anything we've done before, and those things were for a hell of a lot better reason.'  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled nervously, but there resolve still held firm as they went over the plan in detail, Ron giving them new ideas all the time on how to escape, and distract everyone else.  
  
'You do realise of course that they will catch you, you won't get away with it?'  
  
'Yeah we know' agreed Hermione, but provided you can keep them occupied for about 45 minutes, they won't find us, muggle London is huge Ron!'  
  
'Ok guys your call' said Ron, unable to dissuade them and thinking they had come up with an awesome plan, he hoped it didn't backfire to badly. But he conceded if anybody could do this and not be expelled it was them. Nobody could expel Harry, and therefore they couldn't reasonably expel Hermione for the same crime.  
  
The next day at breakfast they got their new timetables, first lesson was defence against the dark arts, with Sirius, then they had Herbology with the ravenclaws, and this afternoon it was potions with the hufflepuffs, unfortunately Snape was still there.  
  
It was a shock to find that they were not with the slytherins anymore, and more of a shock to find that Remus was teaching in Hagrids place for care of magical creatures. Harry liked Hagrid and hoped he'd come back soon.  
  
Actually Harry was very glad they had DADA first he wanted to talk with Sirius about those rings he had..  
  
The trio eat there bacon sandwiches quietly that morning, all still a little tired from their late night of planning, Harrys insides turned to worms as he thought of how nervous he actually was to be doing this.  
  
As it turned out Sirius was a very good teacher, today's lesson was a continuation of the fake moodys lessons on fighting the Imperious curse, as Harry was still the only one in his class who could do this, he let his mind wander, and was shocked out of deep thought about Hermione when Sirius called him forward to see if he could fight the curse. At that moment he decided to get his godfather back, coming Professor Black he called, and watched Sirius fight back the desire to laugh as Harry called him by his formal title, while Harry remain completely straight faced.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at Harry, 'imperio',.  
  
Harry felt that strange nothingness inside his head as his godfather entered his mind, this exercise was a waste of time, Sirius knew he could throw this off in a second.  
  
Harry however decided that was not the best plan of action, no, a little private chat with Sirius inside the comfort of his head would be best.  
  
Hello Harry said the voice in amusement, hello godfather dear, why the fuck are you doing this, you know you'll be gone the second I want you gone. Sirius replied, true Harry be isn't it fun to demonstrate your many talents to the class? Err no Sirius not really, but no matter this is a two way thing Black, and I'll get you back, now fuck off out of my head. Harry said this and used that familiar force to mentally push him away, of course it worked, and Sirius swam back into view grinning evilly at him, in silent laughter. 'Well done Mr Potter, five points to Gryffindor'  
  
Typical of his godfather to bribe him into being nice with housepoints, oh well he wasn't complaining, that didn't mean he would go any easier on him at the next chance.  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long for such a chance, towards the end of the lesson, Sirius asked if anyone had questions. Harry thought about it for a few seconds and put his hand up, Sirius looked at him in exasperation, and said 'what its Potter?'  
  
'Well Professor Black, are we going to learn how to use the spell as well, as fight it, we could teach you to throw it off and return the favour'. Oh God he was gonna kill this child later, so he replied very tightly that 'no, this is Defence against the darks arts, Potter, so we will only be learning how to Defend against the curse, not actually use it, and thank you for your kind offer, but I think you will find I already know how to defend myself.'  
  
'but some people never can throw off the curse, wouldn't it be better to give them a different weapon to use professor?  
  
'No Potter, today's lesson is based on helping you all to learn how to fight the curse, as will be the next few classes, and that is final, I expect most people to be able to at least begin to fight the curse if not throw it off by the end of the period. Class is dismissed, Potter please wait behind.'  
  
Harry waited until everyone had left, waving Ron and Hermione off, and then strode very lazily and perched himself on the desk facing Sirius. 'Hey Sirius, that was fun wasn't it?' he smiled watching his godfather get ready to explode.  
  
'No Harry, undermining my authority in class is not fun' he replied through gritted teeth.  
  
'Oh well neither is being singled out and put under the imperious curse, or perhaps you didn't notice my anger earlier' Harry said.  
  
'Actually I did notice, but thought it would be good for your classmates to have an aim to work on' said Sirius sounding slightly less angry.  
  
'I don't happen care about them when it comes to this Sirius, the last person to attempt this curse on me was Voldemort, encase you'd forgotten, and when he couldn't do you know what he did instead?' letting out a lot of anger he had hidden earlier.  
  
Harry regretted his harsh words almost immediately, as Sirius looked rather hurt, and replied in a very small voice, 'yes Harry, I do, but if you don't mind that's something I'd rather not think about, no one wants to ever imagine a loved one in that much pain'. He put a hand to Harry's cheek, soothingly.  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius, I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for' said Harry very guiltily.  
  
'No you had every right, its me who should be sorry, I didn't think'. Harry didn't want his godfather to hurt anymore, so he reassured him that it was alright and hugged him to prove it.  
  
When they broke apart, both happier, Harry remembered what he'd wanted to talk to Sirius about.  
  
'Actually Sirius, I wanted to talk to you as well, which vault are the rings that you showed me on my birthday in?'  
  
'Well I put them in your regular vault, do you need them already?' 'No, not yet, I just wanted to know, I might need them soon, but don't worry yet' he said with a secretive smile, and then turned to leave, and said in a much more informal manner, 'oh, by the way, I'll go easier on you next time, as you can't handle the current pace.'  
  
'Very funny Potter, close the door on your way out'  
  
'See you later Black!'  
  
Then Harry literally legged it down to greenhouse three, just in time to see the last of his classmates walking in. he followed, slightly out of breath. Ron and Hermione had saved a space for him, and Hermione, kissed his cheek as he sat down, she whispered, 'was it alright Harry, he wasn't too cross was he?'  
  
'No, well actually, yes but so was I, so the anger quickly disappeared, and turned back to humour' said Harry not exactly wanting to relay the contents of the conversation they were very private. Fortunately Hermione seemed satisfied with that and they turned back to Professor Sprout, he was talking about some white flowers in front of her, whatever, Harry thought and let his mind go back to the contents of his Gringotts vault, and there impending trip to London, if all went well he would propose to Hermione on Halloween, well away from the hustle and bustle of the main castle. Perhaps over a nice meal in a restaurant..  
  
Just then Hermione saw that he wasn't listening and jabbed him hard in the ribs, bringing him sharply back to the present, and she pushed a text book in front of him pointing at the relevant plant, indicating that he should read the paragraph beneath.  
  
Later at lunch, Hermione admonished him for both DADA and herbology;  
  
'where on earth have you been all day Harry, have you heard a single word in class?'  
  
'Umm, yes one or two, sorry darling, I was thinking about you' he said honestly.  
  
Hermione didn't really know a good reply for that so she changed the topic,  
  
'what were you thinking of earlier in DADA, saying those things to poor Sirius'  
  
'Poor Sirius' he exclaimed disbelievingly, but he supposed she hadn't been witness to the conversation that took place inside his head. So he told her about most of it.  
  
'Harry I can't believe you can have a mental conversation on that level inside your head while under that spell, its like you control the spell not the other way around!!'  
  
'Well yes I do, I used the spell as an opportunity for a cosy private chat before I forced him out of my head'. He said simply, as if it was that obvious.  
  
'Harry, when I am under that curse, I feel no thoughts of my own, only they invaders wishes, I can't talk to the intruder, not at all.'  
  
'Oh, well perhaps you need to work on that a bit then Herm, it could be a problem' he said evenly.  
  
She responded by throwing a carrot piece at him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	14. Of Trickery and Tempers

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
The next few weeks at the castle went very well, he and Hermione managed several trips per week up to the prefects bathroom, to sit in the swimming pool bath together, and talk about anything private, they couldn't say in front of Ron, and also to keep up the passionate side of their relationship, although it still hadn't got beyond kissing. Harry didn't mind this one bit for the time being.  
  
Later on his first day back, professor Mcgonagall had as expected made him gryffindor quidditch captain. So he had been devoting a lot of time to organising practices and strategies, finding himself understanding Oliver Wood a little better, if not using his team tactics. This work had paid off though as they had won the opener against Ravenclaw 210 - 30, much to his delight. The points might make up for some of those he was gonna lose at the weekend.  
  
The final plans were in place, they were gonna walk to the village with Sirius and Ron, Ron was going to want to go to the shop nearest the station, and then need a private talk with Sirius, while Sirius was distracted, he and Herm were going to slip away. Fred and George were going to be standing where they had been when Sirius turned back towards them, they would tell him that they'd gone ahead to honeydukes, and the quidditch shop, Ron was going to check the quidditch shop while Sirius checked Honeydukes, and Ron would report that he had seen them there but they had been going to the jewellers, Fred and George would be waiting there, and would tell them the boutique and the pub, by this time everyone expected Sirius to have seen through the plan, and he would no doubt take them to the pub and demand to know what was going on, the twins and Ron would distract him for about 15 minutes before fessing up, and Sirius would head straight back to the castle, but even with the aid of any passage, it would take 20 minutes for him to get to the office, by which time Harry and Hermione would have had an hour to get to diagon alley, get some money from their vaults and change it, Harry would also pick up the ring. Then they would slip through the pub out into muggle London, and lose themselves in the crowded street.  
  
Harry hoped it would be okay, he didn't even allow himself to consider the idea of Voldemort showing up. The wrath of everyone else was quite enough food for thought.  
  
The night before Halloween, neither Ron, Hermione or Harry slept, Fred and George slept soundly, but then they had done similar stuff before, and they didn't know Sirius that well either. Perhaps that was a good thing thought Harry, or perhaps they wouldn't have agreed.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up early, the trio said goodbye to Fred and George and murmured good lucks were heard from all, they left the tower to meet Sirius in the great hall, and the twins joined everyone else heading out the main doors. Sirius turned to them 'so where does everyone want to go then?' he grinned, and Harry felt the weight of his plans tug at his insides. Ron piped up as planned, 'oh I need to go to the stationers actually' in a remarkably calm voice.  
  
'Sure, everyone else ok with that?'  
  
Harry and Hermione could do nothing but nod, Sirius looked at them smiling, and said 'cheer up, were not going to a funeral'. They forced laughs and quickly rearranged their faces.  
  
'So, shall we walk, or do you wanna take the passage?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Erm, walk please Sirius, I haven't been out walking for a few days, very busy at the moment' requested Harry in an even as possible voice, Ron and Hermione voiced their agreement.  
  
It took about 30 minutes to get to the stationers, next to the platform and floo grate. Once inside Ron went off looking for ink, while Harry and Hermione stood pretending to be interested in quills, a few moments later, they heard Ron say, 'Sirius can you come over here a sec, I want to ask you something' in a loud voice, then he engaged Harrys godfather in conversation making sure they had their backs to the door, they looked at each as they risked a small look, Rons action had the desired effect, and the very nervous pair left as quietly and quickly as possible, passing Fred and George who winked at them.  
  
Once safely outside they cast an eye around for anyone they knew, and when the coast was clear, ran as fast as possible to the grate, luckily it wasn't busy and the attended gave them some floo powder straight away, they quickly disappeared from the platform, shouting Diagon Alley, and were both stood dusting themselves off in Flourish and Blotts seconds later.  
  
'Come on Herm, no time, well sort out your hair very soon, but I'd hurry if I were you'. He grabbed her by the hand and they both ran past the familiar shops into gringotts bank. The goblins took them by cart to their separate vaults Harry very quickly pocketed the ring, and stuffed his bag full of enough money for a new wardrobe. Once both were back on firm ground, they ran to change all their money into muggle notes and coins, and quickly ran back towards the old pub.  
  
They walked through as calmly as possible, hoping they would not be recognised or bothered, they were not, and holding hands they stepped out into the world before them, and slipped into the crowd relatively unnoticed.  
  
Back at the village 40 minutes ago  
  
Ron finished his fake conversation with Sirius, with a 'Thanks mate'.  
  
'Anytime Ron' said Sirius still completely clueless. He looked up and cast around for his godson and his girl, and seeing only the twins turned to Ron, and said 'Err, where did Harry and Herm go Ron?'  
  
'Dunno, Sirius'  
  
'Oh' said Sirius starting to feel worry build up inside him, he admonished himself, calm down, he hasn't gone far. Harrys godfather then saw Fred and George walking towards them.  
  
'Hey professor, hey Ron, Harry and Herm went to Honeydukes and were heading for quality quidditch supplies if you were looking'.  
  
'Thanks boys' Sirius said, much calmer now heading for the door.  
  
'Sirius wait, those shops are at opposite ends of the village, you go to the sweet shop, I'll go to the quiddich shop, meet you in ten minutes outside the pub, ok? Suggested Ron inwardly grinning at the success of these words.  
  
'Good idea, see you in ten' he smiled at Ron and hurried off in he opposite direction, Ron headed off towards the quidditch shop, but once Sirius had turned the corner, turned back gave thumbs up to the twins, and walked slowly to the three broomsticks, planning on the best way to get away with the next lie.  
  
On cue, Sirius walked over to the pub, and his face visibly fell when only Ron was there. 'where are they' he said in a panicky voice, and Ron felt some of the guilt Harry had felt earlier, but continued nonetheless, he had to buy his friends time.  
  
'I ran into them outside the shop, but they really wanted to go to the jewellers for some reason, so I said I'd come and get you, and that we'd walk over and wait outside for a few minutes until they were done. I think they wanted to be alone.' He said much more calmly than he felt, he really shouldn't be doing this, shit.  
  
'Oh, ok, lets get a move on then' Sirius once again let in more calm feelings, and walked with Ron, not yet suspicious, surprisingly.  
  
They both settled on a wall outside the jewellers waiting for their friends that were meant to be coming out, but clearly weren't going to be.  
  
After about 10 minutes Sirius was growing very restless, and decided it was time to see what was taking so long, 'Come on Ron, lets go find them'. He led Ron into an otherwise empty shop, and saw that the two people he really wanted to see weren't there. Holding his temper for just a second longer, he dragged Ron back out, and shut the door.  
  
'Ok, where the hell are they Ron?' he shouted accusingly, Ron almost broke, but didn't, all this would be pointless if his friends didn't have enough time to escape Diagon Alley.  
  
'I'm not sure Sirius, they should be here' he said trying to project his fear, into sounding like worry for his friends.  
  
'Damn right they should, what the hell is Harry playing at?' Sirius said. As he looked up the twins were coming around the corner.  
  
'Fred, George we still haven't found Harry and Hermione, and I'm starting to feel like they are giving us the run around, have you seen them?  
  
'Sure' replied Fred 'we just saw them going into the pub, and Herm had a real pretty hair grip in her hair that wasn't there a few minutes ago.' He said giving a knowing smile, 'young love' he sighed.  
  
'Right all of you follow me, yes you as well Fred, George, we are going to find them'.  
  
He let the three Weasleys back across the streets, and into the crowded pub. Sirius looked around the whole room, and saw no sign of either of his charges, he led the now very guilty Weasleys back outside and sat down at a table indicating them to sit on the other side.  
  
'Right, where the Fuck are they, I know you know, so stop lying, this is clearly some kind of set up!' he yelled, his temper erupting.  
  
It was George he answered first, all though in the form of a joke, very risky. 'Bloody Hell, everyone always said Sirius Black had a nasty temper, didn't know they meant quite that nasty, Harrys in for it when he gets back huh?  
  
'Yes, George, back from where is what I'd like to know? Tell me now, or we take this back to the headmaster' he commanded.  
  
'Well yes George is right about the Harry being in trouble bit, huh Ron?' said Fred.  
  
'Err, yeah I guess' replied Ron.  
  
Sirius really was about to curse the three brothers into a thousand pieces now, 'Right last chance, do you know where my godson is or not boys?'  
  
Ron continued to let Fred and George handle this, they were much better.  
  
'Actually Sirius, it just so happens we do, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to know' Fred said, Ron privately thought his brother was playing with very hot fire.  
  
'Right then, lets make it 50 points a piece, and a weeks worth of detention each, if you don't tell me now' Sirius said in a slightly more level voice, remembering he couldn't curse the hell out his students.  
  
'ok, you win, we'll tell' said Ron in a very small voice, after checking his watch. 45 minutes since his friends left, that should be long enough, especially since the angry man would go to Dumbledore first. He took a deep breath, and said 'they are by now probably just entering muggle London where they have gone shopping for the day'.  
  
Everyone held his or her breath waiting for Sirius's response.  
  
'WHAT, HOW. THE. HELL. COULD. HE. BE. SO. STUPID? He roared so loudly most of the village heard.  
  
'and, you lot, bloody hell, you just brought him the time they needed to get money and escape the wizarding world, didn't you, that whole thing was a setup?'  
  
The brothers looked at each other, then at Sirius who was visibly shaking with anger and angst, they nodded as one.  
  
'Right, all of you are coming to the headmaster with me now, how could you be so foolish as to let your friends get into so much danger', he asked the question, but everyone present knew he wanted no answer. He led them to the shrieking shack, and through the passage that came up at the willow, cutting only about 5 minutes of their journey time. They practically ran across the lawns, and upto the Gargoyle outside the heads office, 'Cadburys' he said impatiently, the gargoyle slowly moved aside and Sirius really did run the few steps to the office door. The brothers followed, knowing they were about to pay dearly for giving Sirius the run around.  
  
Lupin was already in the office, great Ron thought just what we need. 'What is it Sirius, where are Harry and Hermione?' said Dumbledore gazing at Sirius's expression frowning.  
  
'Harry and bloody Hermione have given everyone the slip, and ran of for a cosy day trip to muggle bloody London' he exclaimed furiously.  
  
Dumbledore looked visibly shocked, something the Weasleys had never seen before, and Lupin paled.  
  
'they can't have' Remus said in shock.  
  
Dumbledore cut him off, 'Are you quite sure Sirius?' he said with a look of concern.  
  
'Fred, George , Ron, tell him' Sirius commanded, and the old man looked at the brothers for the first time, and saw the guilt in their eyes, they needed to say no words for Albus Dumbledore to see that Sirius was right.  
  
'Say nothing, I can tell from your expressions its true, come Sirius we may be able to find them before they leave Diagon Alley' he got up and walked to the fire a cold look of fury in his eyes.  
  
'I'm afraid that won't be possible Albus' Sirius said sounding as angry as the headmaster looked.  
  
'and why not?' said Dumbledore looking back at Rons very guilty face.  
  
'Because Harry and Hermione left, oh about one hour and 15 minutes ago' he said evenly.  
  
The headmaster looked even more concerned now, and sat back down with a thud. 'Why was I not informed of this immediately?' 'Because Albus, I only found this out about 20 minutes ago, that is the reason these three look so guilty, they have just given me the run around in Hogsmeade for 50 minutes, in order to allow there friends time to floo away, get some money from the bank, exchange it, and..'  
  
Dumbledore cut across again ' and escape through the portal into muggle London, that is the Leaky Cauldron.' He finished.  
  
'Tell me Ron, where were they planning on going?'  
  
'Erm, I'm not sure to be honest, I don't think they really had a fixed plan, they mentioned a shop called M and S a few times, but I think they were joking. Harry doesn't know muggle shops too well but Herm does, they said something about an Oxfam Street, but said they wouldn't be staying there long as it was too obvious, but it won't be that hard to find them will it, I mean muggle towns aren't that big.'  
  
'Ron' exploded Sirius, 'you really have no clue do you, 5 million people live in muggle London, its vast, huge, people who go missing in the city are sometimes never found, it is that easy to hide in'.  
  
'Oh, I didn't know that, but don't worry they aren't running away, they are coming back tonight for the feast I think'.  
  
'They bloody are not going to the feast' snapped Sirius.  
  
'Calm yourself Sirius, we must think rationally and form a plan of action, like you said it is very hard to find someone in the city, therefore it follows through that Voldemort won't be able to find them either. And logically he will have no idea they are there, if we didn't know, I'm assuming Harry and Hermione didn't tell anyone but these three, right?'  
  
'Yes Sir' they said in unison.  
  
'There you go Sirius, Voldemort is far more likely to show up in the three broomsticks than on Oxford Street' he said more calmly, attempting to placate Sirius a little.  
  
Ron braved more words, 'actually Hermione said just those words, 'voldies hardly likely to show up in M and S''  
  
The comment was on the whole ignored, except by Fred and George who smiled slightly imagining Herm saying it. They were beginning to have doubts about what they had done.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	15. Of Love and London, or Of Crime

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Lol, yes Alex, you could say that, but I read far too many fics where Harry is perfect, I thought he should be more rebellious and get in trouble more often. Harry and Sirius are meant to fall in to kind of father son type roles, hence some trouble should be expected. We will also soon find out why Albus is being so protective too. On with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Muggle London around 30 minute ago:  
  
Harry looked around at his surroundings and found exactly what he was looking for, a tube station. He pulled Hermione across the crowded street, and down the steps, he found some small toilets opposite the funny looking ticket machines, and led Hermione too them still not relaxing, they quickly hid it one of the men's cubicles, earning a few odd glances from males stunned to see a girl in there bathroom, especially one dressed so strangely.  
  
'Right take off your robe Herm quick, and fold it small', she did as he said, he did the same. He then took his wand waved the uniforms back to their dorms, they had been hiding muggle clothes under there school uniforms. Harry was wearing his new jumper, and Herm had on a very pretty denim skirt, that came to just above her knees, and a thin pale pink, long sleeved top.  
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek quickly and said, 'Right let's get out of here and on to train pronto, I don't care where it's going'.  
  
Hermione nodded, and they walked back out ignoring the stares, and brought some day passes from the machines. The last thing they wanted was to be stopped for fair evading. Then Hermione started towards the nearest escalator, and Harry followed, keeping a hold of her hand. The first platform they came to had a train arriving, so they jumped on and were politely informed by an automated voice that the train was headed for Edgware, and stopping at various stops including, Leicester square, Camden town and Hampstead.  
  
The train started moving and both Harry and Hermione visibly relaxed and fell into each others arms, 'we did it' Harry exclaimed smiling widely, the hardest bit was over, even if the worst was yet to come.  
  
A few seconds later, Hermione suggested that they get off in Camden, 'it's a bit weird in places, but no one will find us, and they have some really cool stuff if you know where to look'.  
  
'Oh , and I suppose I'm lucky to have you to show me' he said teasing her.  
  
'Exactly right Potter' she said before kissing him.  
  
At the next stop several people got off the train, and they quickly sat down. Harry said, 'where are we going after Camden?' Hermione consulted the small map she'd grabbed from next to the ticket machine.  
  
'Well, I know it's a bit risky, but I really want to go into the West End for a few hours, so we will get off at Leicester square for that, but not till later of course. Then perhaps we could go upto Hampstead Heath, its meant to be quite nice up there , and get something to a eat. Then back to the Kings Road in Chelsea if we have time, there's some really chic boutiques up there. Perhaps a stop of in a trendy muggle coffee shop or wine bar, if we can get served. What do you think?'  
  
'I think it sounds wonderful, and I think you are crazy, and I think I love you all the more for it.'  
  
Finally their train shuttered to a halt at Camden Town, the automated voice was speaking get again, entreating them to, as far as Harry could make out 'find the gap'.  
  
Camden was slightly older than the other station, and they showed their passes smiling at the guard on the door. Hermione led Harry down the slightly less crowded muggle street before them, and past some interesting shops, pausing to gaze in a few.  
  
This walk was much more enjoyable than before, each feeling a lot safer, walking along chatting about everything and nothing, they stopped to look in a few of the shops, Hermione brought a new shirt, and Harry liked the look of a leather jacket, from one of the many shops that specialised in them, he picked one up, Hermione admired his taste, she had thought he would need many pointers, but that was nice and it fit well too. He brought it.  
  
When they had explored most of the surroundings they went back to the trains, and got on the opposite one to the line they had came on, and headed back to Leicester square. Once there they walked around theatre land for a while pausing to look at the adverts for amazing looking shows. Soon they hit Oxford Street, and both brought many new clothes, Harry got lots of jeans that fit right, with some help from an over enthusiastic sales assistant, plus more jumpers, t shirts, pyjamas and underwear. Hermione got some new dresses, sweaters, dressy t-shirts, and pretty underwear that made Harry blush, and her giggle.  
  
By the time they had about done, they headed back to the tube, ready for food and rest in Hampstead. Harry looked wistfully at Hermione as he saw yet more theatre adds, in the station, and then he thought yes, why not, he wouldn't be allowed out again for a very long time to come. 'Hermione, wait we're not going to Hampstead yet' he said turning her around and heading back into Leicester square.  
  
'Where are we going Harry' she said surprised, she was under the impression he thought they needed a break from shopping for a while.  
  
Once they were back outside, he smiled and said, 'you'll see' and kissed her forehead. Then he marched over to a ticket vendor, deciding that Hermione might like The Lion King, asked for two of the best tickets they had. He paid the man and began walking back to the tube station.  
  
'Wow Harry, we're going to see a show, how cool is that, but won't we get in trouble, you know, being back so late, it starts at 7pm', she said looking at the tickets then back up at Harry, who was laughing.  
  
'Yes darling, we will indeed, but no more trouble than we are already in, so we may as well make the most of the last time we will see freedom this year'. He pulled her into a more passionate embrace. 'Come lets go and find food' he said.  
  
When they got to the heath, Hermione saw a small café and started walking over there, but Harry stopped her seeing a much nicer looking formal restaurant across the street.  
  
'Harry, we can't go in there, were not dressed for it, and it will cost a fortune'. 'Oh yes, our clothes, come here he said pulling her down a deserted alley, and looking feverently around before whipping out his wand, and changing them both into the nicest clothes they had brought that day. Hermione noticed her hair was put up in a new hair clip, and artfully arranged, she was wearing the long flowing dress that was cream and gold velvet from monsoon and some new cream high heeled sandals. He was wearing a pair of black topman trousers and a light blue shirt from the Gap, as well as some new black shoes from Dolcis. His hair wasn't any tidier though.  
  
A well-dressed young couple walked out of the alleyway into the restaurant, unrecognisable as the children of a few moments earlier.  
  
It was really nice Hermione conceded, glad he'd chosen here instead of the café. She chose Salmon en croute, in a herb sauce, with fresh vegetables, and he had fillet steak, medium cooked with new potatoes and salad. The food was good, but not much better than Hogwarts exquisite feasts. It was the atmosphere that was different it was so special.  
  
Much to their pleasant surprise the waiter offered them wine, they accepted and Harry ordered a bottle of champagne. When the waited had left, Hermione gasped, and Harry giggled at her expression, and his feet entwined with hers casually, she relaxed and smiled, they chatted some more until the food came, and ate slowly, drinking there champagne. They decided to share chocolate gateaux for dessert, both their favourites.  
  
When their waiter cleared there plates away, both members of the couple were more relaxed from the wine, which still had some in the bottle. Harry decided that now was the time to jump in and do it, before this warm glow faded and he was too nervous.  
  
He got up from his chair slowly, 'where are you going?' Hermione asked him.  
  
He decided not to answer, but instead knelt by her chair, the whole room was watching now, Hermione was shocked, knowing what was coming, but still hardly daring to hope.  
  
'Hermione, I love you' he said taking the small box from the pocket of his old jeans that were in the topshop bag, 'please do me the great honour of being my wife'.  
  
He looked up at her, praying she would say yes, as if his life depended on it. She looked happy beyond words, and small tears were glistening in her eyes, 'Yes, of course I will, I love you more than life itself'.  
  
He opened the box, and she gaped at the beautiful ring he was putting on her finger. 'This was my mothers engagement ring Hermione, I hope you like it too.'  
  
'Harry I love it, and it is even more special because your mother wore it.'  
  
Later on having finished the champagne, they headed back to a small street off the west end, where there theatre was, it was sixish so they decided to go for that drink after all. Hermione had a vodka and lemonade, and Harry a tequila sunrise, not really knowing what one was, but the picture had looked nice. They both enjoyed their first real drink in a pub, and then headed to the theatre to find their seats in one of the little side boxes. They could see the stage perfectly, and snuggled closer together to watch the show, by the interval they had both been crying at the sad scenes. Harry got up and brought her an ice cream, even though neither were hungry. All too soon the show had finished. They decided to walk back to the pub as it was only a short distance, a mile at most. The young man and his fiancé enjoyed their last few moments of heavily paid for freedom as the leaky cauldron swam into view, both were a little intoxicated, from love and muggle liquor. As they got closer, Harry saw the very last person in the world he wanted to see waiting outside, well except of course Voldemort, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
'Erm Hermione, are you sure we have to go back?'  
  
'Yes of course, why?'  
  
'Well look whose waiting for us'  
  
'Oh shit, it couldn't be anyone else could it?'  
  
'No , I suppose not, one last kiss before we meet our maker', he joked.  
  
She turned and they fell into each other kissing. When they broke apart he took her hand and walked forward with resolve, about 30 seconds later, Snape saw them, and for the briefest of moments Harry saw relief sweep through his eyes, then it was gone, replaced be cold, hard anger.  
  
'Well, well, Potter and Granger, the headmaster wishes to see you now' he pulled them both inside and handed them some floo powder looking like Christmas had come early. The two lovers stepped through the grate and Dumbledores office came into a view, and then they came face to face, with a very grave Albus Dumbledore...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW - isn't getting in trouble fun!! 


	16. Of Passion and Punishment

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Harry pulled Hermione very close to him, he could see she was now very nervous, the night that should have been a time to celebrate with all their friends, and then have a quiet night together, it was not going to work out that way. They had known it wouldn't but still..  
  
'Well, firstly, I am most relieved to find you alive' said the headmaster, in a tone that clearly said more was coming.  
  
'I am aware that you have been outside the wizarding world and into muggle London, please tell me why' he stated clearly, there was no hint of a smile, or twinkle in those eyes.  
  
'Erm..' Harry opened his mouth but no explanation came out. Hermione cut across.  
  
'We've been shopping and to the theatre sir, as you can probably see by the number of brightly coloured plastic bags in ours hands'. She said this with no trace of sarcasm, just an air of truth.  
  
'Yes I see very well Miss Granger, please explain why you did this?'  
  
Hermione was silent for a second or two, then said 'I did this because I wanted to, and because Harry needed to, I am very sorry for any inconvienice we have caused you.  
  
'Harry?' said the old man in a questioning, tired tone.  
  
'Erm, I did it because I wanted to do something special for Hermione, I wanted to go someplace special so I could propose to her, yes we are engaged, I also did this because I needed some new clothes, oh yes and like Hermione said, I needed to do it.'  
  
'How so Harry?' Dumbledores gaze tried to bring Harry's eyes to him, Harry looked away not knowing how to explain. This question was followed by a long silence. Eventually Harry found his voice and looked up into those old blue eyes, 'That is something I'm not able to explain right now, I'm very sorry for tricking Sirius like we did'.  
  
'Perhaps, Harry, when you feel more able, we should talk about why you needed to risk your life, and the life of the very person you profess to love deeply enough to spend your whole life with'. The headmaster said, clearly angry.  
  
'Yes Professor' he replied almost silently.  
  
'Well, I am most disappointed in both of you, you have both shown immaturity beyond a level I would ever have expected. The severity of your actions is most high. I must inform you, that under normal times, or with normal students, this would warrant immediate expulsion, however these are not normal times, and Harry you are not an ordinary student, therefore I cannot expel you. Miss Granger, while I would have no such problems expelling you, it would be extremely unjust given that your crime is no different to Harry's. Therefore you both stay.' At this point both teenagers sighed with relief. 'However that does not mean that there will be no consequences for your action, indeed the consequences may be very severe. I wish both of you to wait in the kitchen in the quarters that lay behind us, I need to speak to Professor Mcgonagall, your head of house, along with your godfather Harry when he returns, and probably professor Lupin too. Both men have been out looking for you all day, along with half the rest of my staff. Please leave now, you do not want to be here when Sirius returns.'  
  
If Harry could have felt any worse, those words would have done it, the reference to his godfather was like a kick in the stomach. Hermione seeing Harry's angst made the first move gripping his arm and leading him into the familiar corridor which led to the kitchen.  
  
No sooner had they left the office, Sirius stumbled into the office.  
  
'Where are they?' he said with some panic returning on not seeing the two teenagers in front of him. He had been so overcome with relief when Severus had told him they had been found, followed by red-hot fury at the pair.  
  
'Calm yourself, they are in the kitchen that lies behind us, both are perfectly safe and well, I have spoken briefly with them, and asked them to wait there, we need to talk with Minerva and Remus about what to do next'. Dumbledore said smiling at the man in front of him kindly, he was obviously emotionally drained, Harry had brought out all his negative emotions in such force, Sirius would need a day off to recover.  
  
'ok' he said breathing deeply, 'may I see them?'  
  
'No, I think not Sirius, I would like you to stay here and talk with everyone else about the best plan of action, we must let Harry and Hermione know the full severity of their actions, to ensure above all that they do not do this again.'  
  
'Yes, I'll agree on that, I'm going to strangle Harry later' Sirius said, clearly much calmer, glad that Dumbledore was wise enough not to let him see his godson a few moments ago, there wouldn't have been much of him left.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Minerva and Remus. 'So they have been found Albus?' the old lady questioned with some hint of relief.  
  
'Yes, Minerva, they have decided to return' he said evenly.  
  
'Very well, now everyone is present, we need to have a small meeting to discuss what to do next. Everyone here is aware of the reasons we can not expel them, Harry has no where else to go that is safe, the minute Voldemort found out about it, he would undoubtedly kill Harry. However we must show them that there actions are completely unacceptable if we do not want a repeat performance. Does everyone agree?'  
  
All nodded their agreement.  
  
'Very well, any suggestion?, Minerva?'  
  
Back in the Kitchen:  
  
As soon as they had fallen through the door from the office, Hermione gathered the almost broken Harry into her arms lovingly. She was holding it together better at the moment, but she didn't have quite so much to lose. With surprising strength she dragged Harry to the small kitchen and pushed him down onto a bench. He put his head in his hands, defeated but not crying.  
  
'Harry please, its ok, it will be ok' she pleaded, almost begging for him to come back to her, right now she needed him to be stronger than her, because she was on the verge of tears too.  
  
'I'm sorry Herm, really I am, I should never have agreed to go today, I'm still very glad I did, but I never meant to get you in trouble.'  
  
'Never be sorry Harry, not to me, say it to them, say sorry for hurting them, anything you want, but don't ever apologise for us going, if we are sorry it won't have been worth it. We're engaged Harry life is great, they will get over this, in time. Yes we might get Gryffindor in negative housepoints and a month of detention each, but we'll be in it together, always.'  
  
'Your right I'm not sorry, just a bit worried about.'  
  
'Sirius' she finished for him, 'me too Harry, but he loves you it will be ok'.  
  
'hum, I hope so Herm, I love you know, did I tell you that yet?' he smiled.  
  
'Yes only every five minutes, but its ok you can tell me again as often as you like', she kissed him very briefly, almost giggling.  
  
'I love you, I love you, I love you' he really laughed then, so did she, shattering the tension.  
  
They both were relaxed now, and she lay in his arms companiably, waiting in silence for their verdict. Little did they know that the worse that could happen to them was way beyond detention, and it was about to happen, maybe.  
  
Within minutes the adults had made there decision and Sirius, Remus and professor Mcgongall were going to tell Harry and Hermione unwelcome news.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was first to open the door, seeing the young girl in her boyfriends arms so comfortably, she almost melted, but as they saw her they sat upright, their guilty faces back in place, and her resolve stiffened, what they had done was unforgivable.  
  
Sirius was looking at Harry murderously, and Remus looked beyond hurt.  
  
'How the hell could you be so bloody stupid Harry' Sirius spat through gritted teeth.  
  
Before Harry had to answer, his head of house stepped in, for which he was grateful for, 'Sirius, calm down, that can wait until later, right now we are here on behalf of the school, and you are a professor'. She reprimanded. He shut up but his anger remained visible.  
  
'Very well, Harry, Hermione I am beyond disappointed in both your actions, the fact we can not expel you does not mean that this will go unnoticed. You must learn that you cannot act in such a way, for your own safety, as well as the mental health of most of the staff here.' She said this with no hint of humour, it wasn't meant as a joke.  
  
'We, along with the headmaster have come to a decision over the correct action to take, and have decided that you will both be suspended until Christmas'. Harry had never ever stopped to consider that this could happen, but before he could protest, the teacher started again, ' Harry, as Sirius is your guardian, and he lives here, here is where you will stay, in your old room. This does not give you license to wonder about the school with your friends, in fact you will be grounded. Hermione, you're parents will be contacted tonight and you will leave on the train tomorrow'.  
  
Both teenagers fell into deep shock, spend all term apart, that was impossible, unthinkable. 'Professor please you can't..' Hermione gasped.  
  
'I can, and I am Miss Granger' she replied evenly.  
  
'Professor I agree with you, you can do this if you choose, but hear me out first. I told Professor Dumbledore that the reason I went out earlier was one of a need I could not explain, I am now ready to try.'  
  
'I doubt it will make much difference Harry, but I for one would be interested to hear' said Sirius quietly.  
  
'Ok' he began looking around the room, especially at the distraught Hermione, he could not let them do this.  
  
'Well all my life I have never been able to just be normal, just be me. When I was a baby, the headmaster put me in the care of muggles, my only family, thinking that this would give me the chance to grow up as normally as possible. No Voldemort, no fame, no magic in fact just normality right? Well he couldn't have been more wrong, yeah, I did grow up without knowing my past, protected from it if you like. However the Dursleys did not give me a normal life, did you know until today I'd never been clothes shopping? No probably not, but no matter. Don't get me wrong I have been inside shops, but always with my aunt, usually being dragged about, told to shut up and behave or else, and I have never, been brought, or been aloud to buy anything.'  
  
'Days out, were, well unheard of basically. I remember one, the summer before Hogwarts, the Dursleys having run out of options, and unwilling to leave me in case I blew up the house, had to take me to the zoo. What happened on that day was quite remarkable really. I spoke to a snake, and suddenly made the glass vanish, setting a boa constrictor on everybody. Of course I didn't know it was my fault, my uncle seemed to though, of course he knew what I didn't. I was a famous wizard.'  
  
'Until I got my Hogwarts letter, my bedroom was a cupboard under stairs, somewhere most muggles keep the hoover, so as you can tell, I was exactly as the headmaster planned, normal and happy.'  
  
'Forgive me if this sounds pathetic, but its all true, shall we start on more recent history?'  
  
No one answered, everyone visibly shocked by this anger.  
  
'Right then, I'll take that as a yes'  
  
'Ever since my first year here, I've had a murderer on my back, I find out my parents died as a result of him, and that somehow, my one year old self was a hero. I banquished one of the most powerfully evil wizards in the world, when everyone thought he was unstoppable. Well that's a laugh for a start, my mother half killed Voldemort not me, I just got a stupid scar, and a name everyone bloody recognised. Well whatever hey, fair game. Yes probably cope able with, until you factor in that every year here there has been a new threat on my life, engineered by a half dead dark lord, who did not want to remain that way.'  
  
'While here, I have had to grow up pretty quick, every year there has been someone about who I couldn't trust, I've been forced to suspect innocent people, sometimes friends of trying to kill me, or of being in allegiance with Voldemort, which amounts to the same thing.'  
  
'I am sure you are all familiar with the Philosophers stone, and chamber of secrets. I am certain you remember refusing to let me out of your sights when you suspected my godfather of trying to kill me. Another adult task to deal with, saving Sirius's life, not that I exactly mind that too much, he's nice to have around.'  
  
'Then lets go back less than a year shall we, oh yes, first I get entered for a task for seventeen year olds at fourteen, through no choice of my own. At this point I really can't trust anyone right? Then I am kidnapped, forced to help bring Voldemort back to life, I watch my companion die for no good reason other than the fact he was with me, and in the way. Luckily, and I mean luckily, I somehow escape with my life, but now I have the death of yet another on my conscience, as well as it being partially my fault that the world has to face that evil fucking lunatic again. Even the headmaster admits this to be a grown mans burden.'  
  
'Since then, life has been better than I expected, but at every turn, someone has been watching me, I haven't been allowed outside the castle, even to the village, without either Professor Dumbledore or Sirius pulling me along by the arm, glancing up and down the street like I am a bomb, waiting to go off. So much for the adult burdens. I am going to let you in on my own conclusions, you will probably draw your own.'  
  
'It is my belief, that when it suits you, if it helps you or benefits you, I am expected to be brave, be a man, do what my father would have, right? And you know what? I didn't even mind too much, I thought I should do these thing, I certainly wasn't gonna bow down to fucking Voldemort. However when it doesn't suit you, all of a sudden, I'm some kid, who needs constant supervision in case he blows up, not much chance to do something as normal, god forbid ,as shopping.'  
  
'I happen to have discovered the woman I want to spend my life with in the last few weeks, some life that will be, perhaps I should never have involved her in a life, where her boyfriend can never take her anywhere alone, never take her shopping, or out to eat, without the fear of being murdered'.  
  
'In finishing, perhaps we have behaved like kids today, taken great risks, given everyone the run around, but I don't care, because Hermione deserves a better life than hiding in fear. Who knows how long Voldemort might be around, it was over a decade last time right? Do you seriously think I am just gonna sit around hiding away forever for a decade, maybe longer? I have news, I'm not.'  
  
His anger ran dry, he slumped against the table.  
  
'Oh, and one more thing' he said calmly, 'perhaps this isn't the best time to tell you but we got engaged earlier, that's why Hermione didn't want to go home'.  
  
Hermione was looking at Harry, all these years she'd never guessed even one tenth of what he'd felt. She was shocked, Harry must be really upset, she'd never heard him really complain about anything ever. She hugged his tired frame, he looked broken again, more peaceful again, but broken, she prayed they would let her stay so she could fix him again.  
  
'Oh God, how could I have missed this?' Sirius looked on the verge of tears.  
  
'Very well Harry, I will reconsider this decision, and I must speak with Professor Dumbledore again, please wait in your room both of you, oh and I am very happy for you both', she smiled a small tight smile, and swept out of the room.  
  
Lupin who hadn't said a word also left with a swiftly, with a look of sympathy playing on his face.  
  
Harry didn't want their sympathy, it hadn't been his objective, understanding had been his wish, if he could make them understand, perhaps they wouldn't take Hermione away. Shit, why did everything go bloody wrong.  
  
Sirius had remained in the room, and now they were alone with him, Harry was starting to feel very uncomfortable indeed, so he moved Hermione gently away, and stood up. It was time they did as they were told and went to his room. He then gave Hermione his hand and pulled her up and out, a very swift look back told him his godfather was leaving too.  
  
Harry took Hermione into his room, she burst into tears, and he very nearly did too, but instead, took her hand and led her to the bed, he gently sat her down and said 'shush, its ok, they won't send you away, don't worry darling'. Just then the door opened, and somebody lit the torches in the room, Harry reluctantly tore his gaze away from Hermione, and looked up, oh shit, he thought, Sirius had not left, he had followed them.  
  
'Hello Harry, can I come in' Harry didn't get to answer, he came in anyway, sitting in Harry's chair. No one spoke for a few minutes, so Harry decided to.  
  
'What is it you want Sirius, now isn't a good time for visitors, can't you see she is upset.'  
  
Hermione was still silently sobbing into his side.  
  
'I'll leave if you want, for now anyway, but I will be back later, you can't avoid me forever, we need to talk about what you just said, as well as about earlier'. 'Yeah? I don't see that there is much left to say, I suppose it might be nice if you were happy for us, but I can live without that.' Harry replied devoid of all feeling.  
  
'Yes, I suppose I should be happy really Harry, showering you in congratulations, and screaming from the rooftops that my godson is getting married to the women he loves. But this is hardly the time now is it, yes I'm happy for you both, but don't expect me to show it just yet, we have a lot of ground to cover before then, some of it very sticky, but we will be covering it like it or not.' He said softly, 'You are wrong Harry, there is a lot left to say, and that happy conversation will be starting soon.'  
  
'You really don't get it Sirius, right now all I really want to do is take Hermione and leave, live in the muggle world if we have to, in fact it would be preferable, I think given the days experiences, I like it better. No voldemort, no hassle, no nothing, just happiness and love.'  
  
'My God Harry, I get it now, why all of a sudden your letting out all this, stuff you have kept in for years, you and Hermione are both slightly drunk. Uninhibited by muggle liquor. Don't worry, I don't mind, clearly your not off your heads, in fact I'm almost glad, I've learned a whole lot more than usually you would permit me to see.'  
  
'Whatever, believe what you want, yes we did drink, but if I was a bit drunk earlier, I'm not now, the evening has been most sobering', then he paused and added, 'close the door on your way out, and perhaps you should talk to Professor Mcgonagall, if she makes Herm go, I'm going with her.'  
  
'Are you threatening me Harry?'  
  
'No, its not a threat Sirius, simply a truth, I love her, and I don't intend to hide here, and live without her.'  
  
Sirius obviously deciding that Harry was not gonna give in on the talking point, walked out silently. He had failed, he thought miserably, all the time he had spent training Harry in magic over the summer, should have been spent talking about the things that were bothering Harry, working through them, not letting things get this far.  
  
Hopefully Harry would feel better in the morning, and would decide that running away was not the answer. If he didn't, it was really time to panic. Hermione was weak at the moment, and if he told her to, she would pack a bag, and follow him anywhere.  
  
Back in Harry's room he just lay on the bed, cradling Hermione, he had extinguished the torches once more, and now he was starting to feel again, despair more than anything. He had maybe lost Sirius forever, but couldn't let him in at the moment, if they sent Hermione away, he had been telling the truth, he would follow, not being able to be without her so long, needing to protect her, and selfishly needing her to help him too, she was what he had left, especially if he wasn't allowed to see the Weasleys, especially poor Ron, who was undoubtedly in trouble now too.  
  
Before the new verdict was decided upon, both Harry and Hermione fell asleep. When the deputy head came in later, she saw this and left, it would keep till morning she decided.  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry awoke with a start, before remembering the night's events, and where he was, Hermione, was curled up tight against him, a warm sleepy ball. Harry was feeling much calmer for sleeping some, and decided that tomorrow they would start anew, with whatever decision had been made, and either way they'd work it out to suit them. If they sent Herm away, he'd still follow, if she stayed, he'd stay. It was as simple as that. If they left, they'd get by, plenty of money, and lots of love, all they needed, or so Harry thought.  
  
Just then, Hermione woke, Harry thought that perhaps he'd been moving about too much. She looked beautiful as she let her mouth seek out his, soon they were kissing widely, undressing each other, pulling each other closer and closer, without any words. They sealed their love in the most conclusive way that night. Both fell back asleep extraordinarily happy, in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning it was Remus who woke them, averting his eyes to their nakedness, and politely informing them that they were required in the kitchen immediately.  
  
As soon as he shut the door, they leapt up, panicking slightly, he started to run to grab clothes but she, apparently, still having some sense, dressed them both with a flick of her wand, and sought out his lips for a final kiss before they went to hear their fate.  
  
They arrived in the kitchen to find just Sirius and Remus their.  
  
'Hello Harry, Hermione please sit down' Remus ordered rather than requested. They took the bench opposite the two men, and sat in each other's arms, just as the night before.  
  
'Well, we have reconsidered our decision, given the fact that you told us the real reason for your totally irresponsible and erratic behaviours yesterday, however that does not mean that your crimes will go unpunished.' Remus again was the one who spoke.  
  
'You are still both suspended, with immediate effect. However given the state of affairs, we have decided that Hermione will stay here too. This does not mean that you will be having a month long lovers holiday. You will have all your usual work to do, and more, you will have separate rooms, and study apart. Your daily routine will be strict, wake up at 7am, an hour for bathing and breakfast, you will work through till twelve, and have 30 minutes for lunch, then work again until 6pm, when you will have three hours for dinner, and some free time. From 9pm till 11ish, you will be given something to do, probably a visitor. By that I mean a professor, who will talk to you about anything you have been having trouble with. Harry this time will be a little different for you, because most evenings you will be talking to Sirius. If you do not agree to this, then Hermione will be sent home. By the way 11pm is bedtime, you will remain in your room from then until morning. Any questions?'  
  
'No, Remus' Harry said, this was not going to be a fun month, but still, at least he got 4 ½ hours a day with Hermione.  
  
'Very well, if you fail to follow this routine, or fall behind with your work, we will magically enforce it.' Remus stated evenly.  
  
'There is one more thing, congratulations both of you, I'm sure you will be happy together. Please use some caution though, the last thing you need is a child to protect while you are still at school.'  
  
Both of them had the decency to blush, but still clung together, happily.  
  
'You actually have your godfather to thank for this solution, as you are suspended the headmaster is not responsible for you Hermione, so Sirius is now your temporary guardian, any problems, behavioural or otherwise will be dealt with by him.'  
  
Harry wished he was on good enough terms with Sirius to thank him, but instead he nodded at Remus, as he left.  
  
Once again they were alone with Sirius, who had yet to speak. All were slightly uncomfortable with the new situation. Eventually it was Sirius who broke the silence.  
  
'Ok, then this starts at lunchtime, which I believe is about two hours away, and right now I have something's I need to talk to you about, separately if possible, so Hermione perhaps you'd like to return to your room for a while, Harry follow me please. I will drop by a bit later to see you Hermione.'  
  
Everyone nodded at these words, feeling that the suggestions were not optional. Harry felt his insides squirm as Sirius led him to his room once more.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	17. Of Sirius Fights, Eccentric Headmasters,...

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Hey Silverleaf thanks for the criticism, its ok I like the feedback. Hermione does get a bit out of character in places, but she is still the same old Herm underneath. I think that she loosens up being with Harry, and she is also clever enough to pull the stunt, Harry didn't suggest it because if he had, everything would have gone wrong and because he has never had parents he's more wary of being in trouble with Sirius, watch for Hermione around chap 24, she will be more like normal when Harry gets lazy. Also Harry took half of the blame because Harry can get away with anything bar murder really, lets face it. Hermione doesn't have the same lenience so if she had been majorly blamed she could have been expelled, can you imagine Harry's reaction!!!  
  
Moonlight, I don't think Sirius could stay mad at Harry for long, Remus is definitely the more strict of the two most of the time. Thanks for the review.  
  
Alex, the month won't be as long as you think, developments in the next chapter or two change everything. Thanks again.  
  
Prongsjr, yes, in a lot of crap about sums it up, thanks for the review hope you like chapter 17.  
  
  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
  
  
'Well Harry, I think its time for our little chat don't you?'  
  
'Erm, no not really Sirius, I'd rather be with my fiancé right now, if its all the same with you' Harry replied coolly.  
  
'umm, lets think about that..' said Sirius feigning intense thought, 'NO'.  
  
Harry had not even met his godfather's eyes since yesterday morning, god was it only yesterday it felt like weeks ago. 'what is it I'm so afraid of' thought Harry, questioning his mind for a reasonable answer. Then it hit him, it was actually Sirius' eyes he was afraid of. When Sirius looked at him, the gaze was more penetrating than even Dumbledores, 'like he was reading my mind' Harry thought again, 'wait a minute, that's it, how could I be so dense, he IS reading my mind, shit'.  
  
For one wild moment Harry wanted to accuse Sirius there and then, but aside from absolute certainty, he had no proof. Then Sirius said the unthinkable, 'look at me Harry'. It was a command, but Harry was going to risk ignoring him.  
  
'No' Harry said, unfeeling, how could he never look at Sirius again?  
  
Sirius got really angry at this, and shattered a small vase that was sat on Harry's windowsill, with just a slight movement of his wand, then he pointed it at Harry.  
  
'Look at me for Gods sake Harry, yesterday you reminded us so politely that you were an adult, I have yet to see the evidence. Why is it that you will meet the eyes of everyone, everyone except me, the one who care for you like a son? You even met Voldemorts eyes, how did you put it? Oh yes, that's right, ' I certainly wasn't gonna bow down to fucking Voldemort'. Your words Harry, not mine.'  
  
'Sirius, there is a very good reason why I am not looking at you, its because I don't want you to look at me!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'You know why, why didn't you tell me? Was it useful, reading my mind when I wouldn't tell you something? I bet it was, did you really think I was stupid enough never to work out your little secret, you bastard?'  
  
'Oh, how did you find out?'  
  
'How do you think, its pretty obvious, but still my subconscious knew before me, but I'm a little slow sometimes, like you said yourself, I'm not afraid to meet the eyes of any other in the wizarding world, so why were you special? Then it came to me, every time I've really let you look at me in the past, I've felt like an open book, and I was stupid enough not to realise that was exactly the truth, but not any more. So yes I have been afraid to meet your eyes recently, but not really known why, a protective instinct kicked in I guess, until I was bright enough to work it out.'  
  
'Ok, busted I guess but you are kind of wrong, there is no such thing as a real mind reader.'  
  
'Whatever Sirius, don't lie, its pathetic'  
  
'I'm not lying, my gift is called Arinas Yotos, which literally means emotion reader, no one can read your thoughts, but a few can see your emotions, it's not as imprecise as you might think actually, not once your trained.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Come on Harry, its difficult enough trying to be a parent to you, let alone when you know looking at me means that. The only reassurance is that I haven't used it very often on you, I swear. Once in the inn before my trial, once before we duelled, once when I put the damned imperious curse on you, that's about it, I'm sorry Harry, forgive me.'  
  
'Err, no, I think not, I'm leaving now, as you are highly unlikely to be forgiving me any time soon, you are not afford the same privilege.'  
  
'What are you saying Harry, I have to forgive first? Is that fair?'  
  
'You tell me you're the adult here Sirius' Harry said with more than a little sarcasm, he turned on his heel, 'I'm leaving now, must see Hermione, I might not have much spare time coming up to spend with her.'  
  
He walked purposely towards the door, but forgot one thing, Sirius was angry, and holding his wand at Harry. 'Impedimenta' he roared, stopping Harry in his tracks.  
  
Harry was more angry now than he'd been in a long long time, his godfather had just cursed him from behind, to, to what? Make him behave?. Harry gathered together the forces of his mind in a second, then he pushed against the curse that held him like glue, it shattered. Harry made a grab for his wand and spun around to face Sirius, who was seriously shocked, 'Stupify' screamed Harry, forcing his very mind into the spell. The beam of light made contact with Sirius, who was too shocked to respond, he fell back against the chair, unconscious.  
  
Harry slumped down against the wall, head in hands, what the hell just happened he thought. He sat for a few seconds then decided that Dumbledore might be his best option, even if he was suspended. He walked out of the room, leaving his godfather in the chair and walked down the long corridor to the office.  
  
He knocked, and without waiting for an answer, walked in.  
  
'Ar, Harry, can I help you, I rather thought you had been suspended' the old man had a hint of a smile about his eyes, Harry knew it was ok really.  
  
'Oh yes, that, I was, but I need your help.' Harry said in would be unconcernment.  
  
'Very well, what is it you think I can do for you?'  
  
'Well, its quite complicated, and starts with me finding out that my godfather is a mind reader, no sorry an emotion reader, like it makes a difference.'  
  
Dumbledore laughed at him, 'Oh, so you found out huh? I did wonder when you might.'  
  
'What, sorry, did I hear right Professor, you knew?' Harry said in bewilderment.  
  
'Knew? Yes of course dear boy, Sirius was my pupil for seven years, yes he tried it on me once in his fourth year, of course I knew what was happening and fortunately I am strong enough to resist, something that takes much mind control, and a while to learn. Of course I confronted him, and he told the truth, I gave him detention and strict orders never to try it again with me or my staff, I bet he did, and probably got away with it a few times, quite the troublemaker your godfather Harry.' Dumbledore smiled broadly at the memory of a younger, happier Sirius.  
  
'Oh, so you can fight it?'  
  
'Some people can, yes Harry. It is rather like fighting the Imperious curse, but harder, much harder'.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well Harry, the curse is on the inside of your mind, where as emotion readers, are just observing your mind, do you follow?'  
  
'Not really, but the Imperious curse doesn't work on me, so I'll try'.  
  
'Anyway Harry, you said the problem starts with this?' he prompted, just then Harry felt a little guilty remembering unconscious Sirius.  
  
'Erm well, we got into a fight, he got mad, and broke my vase with his wand, then pointed at me, we argued a bit longer, and I went to leave, but when my back was turned, he.'  
  
'He cursed you I'm imagining, which one?'  
  
'Impedimenta' Harry said quietly.  
  
'I see, please continue Harry'  
  
'Yes, I was really angry, so I broke the curse in a second and stunned Sirius, he didn't make any attempt to block though, he just looked immensely surprised., I can't figure that out, Sirius usually has pretty fast instincts.'  
  
'Maybe I can help you figure that out, did you just say you broke the curse in a second?' dumbledore said somewhat surprised himself.  
  
'Yes'  
  
'and I'm assuming it was a full impedimenta curse?'  
  
'Oh yea, he was angry, definitely the full curse!'  
  
'Why?' Asked Harry, wondering where this was going.  
  
'Harry can you throw off other spells like this?' the headmaster looked thoughtful.  
  
'I don't know, I've never really tried, just the imperious curse I guess, why?'  
  
'Before I answer that, I have a favour to ask Harry'  
  
'Go on' Harry prompted wondering why Dumbledore was acting strangely.  
  
'Harry I want your permission to put one or two curses on you, simple ones, nothing that will hurt, I want you to try and get rid of them, just like with the impediment curse, ok?' he looked hopeful.  
  
Harry was a little confused, but though he should probably agree, given yesterday.. 'alright professor' he confirmed.  
  
'Good, would you prefer to sit down or stand?'  
  
'Stand' Harry went and stood in the middle of the office, waiting for a curse to come. It was an unusual feeling not to have his wand out ready to block or retaliate.  
  
'Petrificus totalis' Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Harry fell to the ground unable to move, he tried the same trick as with the impediment curse thinking it was a bit stupid, it would not work, but to his great surprise it did, he sat up.  
  
'Very good Harry, less that 5 seconds' Dumbledore was smiling up. 'Anyway do get up Harry, this experiment can't continue down there can it?'  
  
Harry got to his feet and about a second later, 'Desunango'  
  
Harry's front teeth started to grow, ok stop them Harry thought, panic wasted some time, but by the time they reached Harry's chin he came to his senses and fought back, they stopped growing, and Harry had to summon the powers in his mind a second time to make them go away completely.  
  
'Excellent Harry, one more ok?'  
  
Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
'Forcio' growled Dumbledore, Harry felt himself being pulled along by an invisible force, how he hated this spell. Oh get a hold Potter, concentrate. He unleashed his will once more, the force let go and he fell back.  
  
He got up, expecting no more spells to fly at him, but they did, 'furnculas' said Dumbledore with some amusement at the shocked Harry. Ok, one more time I guess, he got rid of the marks.  
  
'Excellent Harry, marvellous, sorry about that, I just wanted to see how you handled surprise'.  
  
'That's ok, but if you don't mind, I am a little tired now'.  
  
'Yes, most people would be in the hospital wing by now, but you are most certainly not most people, no indeed.'  
  
'Err, professor, what was that about'.  
  
'I will tell you Harry, but I have one more request, I know you are tired, but this skill may one day save your life, I am going to throw one more curse at you, but I want you to stop it before it hits.'  
  
'very well professor' Harry said taking out his wand ,you can't block the unforgivables'.  
  
'Alas, no Harry, you cannot in the method you were about to use, but you misunderstand. When a spell hits you Harry, you make it go away using a power in your mind, right?'  
  
'Yes Sir'.  
  
'Exactly, so use the power, and will my curse to stop before it hits you'.  
  
'If I might say, this sounds just a little crazy, but I'll give it a go' Harry looked exasperated, what was the headmaster playing at.  
  
'Good' he smiled, 'Stupeify'  
  
Harry did as Dumbledore said, he gathered up all the energy in his mind, and shot it at the beam of light, willing it not to hit, but to stop and disappear. To his immense surprise it did. 'oh' he cried.  
  
'Oh, indeed Mr Potter, wonderful, I won't ask any more of you now, please take a seat. 'Now I must ask, would you like to see Madame Pomfrey' he chuckled to himself.  
  
'NO' said Harry forcefully, but fell back laughing too.  
  
'Ok, then we proceed' he looked right into Harry's eyes, Harry knew the headmaster didn't have Sirius' gift, but he had as close as you can get without being born an emotion reader. 'Harry, you are a Judin'.  
  
'A wh.'  
  
'A Judin Harry, someone who has extraordinary mental power over magic, a Judin is primarily noted for his or her ability to stop any spell in its tracks, and to throw of any curse, bar one which renders them dead, or unconscious, most commonly, Avada Kedavra, and stupefy. Perhaps if you took a leaf out of Miss Grangers book, you might know this, however, you have been busy, duelling with the dark lord, and running away to propose to your girlfriend, I understand.'  
  
Dumbledore was silently laughing and Harry could see this behind the old mans eyes, he was teasing him thought Harry, how very odd.  
  
'Oh Harry, that was worth it just to see your face, of course under normal circumstances I wouldn't say that, but you are suspended, therefore you are visiting a friend. I hope you will come by and see me more often in the next month or so Harry, it would be nice to know you a little better, and have you in my office for tea to discuss quidditch, the weather, our many friends and admirers, rather than to discuss Voldemort, or whatever terrible fate has befallen us'. The headmaster said very cheerfully.  
  
Ok, thought Harry, I have lost it, I apparently have some very weird magically power, I mean who heard of a Judin, and the headmaster is inviting me round for tea and polite chit chat about the weather.  
  
'mmm, yes Professor, except, well Remus was intent on me being rather busy, and Sirius is intent on cornering me at every spare moment to 'talk'.' Harry said somewhat humorously, despite himself.  
  
'Arh yes, I heard about Remus and Minerva's plans for you and Miss Granger, but and I really shouldn't be saying this, but I'm sure you will find your way around these obstacles, after all you have excellent magic powers, a very fine invisibility cloak, and a map which shows you were everyone is.' He laughed at the shock which registered on Harry's face.  
  
'Are you saying, I should ignore Remus, do what I want, not get caught, and come and see you for tea?'  
  
'Sort of Harry, yes, but it would be of use if you did half the work they set, the half that follows what your class mates are doing, perhaps I could enlighten you on what that is as and when?' he grinned mischievously, 'also, I really want you to develop these skills, you should learn to use them properly, and develop your reflex skills, quidditch is excellent for that by the way.' He grinned again. 'if you do this Harry nothing should be able to harm you, once your skills are properly developed you will find what you did a few minutes ago, as easy as breathing'.  
  
'Er, professor, you said that the blocking thing was the primary power of a Judin, what are the others.'  
  
'Oh yes, the second is that you have the ability if you so wish to master any spell, or any potion and excel at it, with work of course, this is not so easy as the first power, but it uses the same base, for example, you are aware of what, say the imperious curse does, but you have never been taught how to use it. However if you really concentrated, is that the right word for what you do? Well anyway, you could use the curse, would you like to try?'  
  
'NO, of course I'm not going to bloody try and put the imperious curse on anyone, just because I can, doesn't mean I will, it would make me as bad as Voldemort, Malfoy senior, and many other dark wizards.' He shouted, angry that Dumbledore had made such a suggestion.  
  
'Ok then Harry, but using limited dark magic for learning purposes does not make a witch or wizard bad Harry, you must understand that. I will be asking you to learn much dark magic over the next year, and I expect you to cooperate. Yes sometimes on another person, but only under controlled conditions, on a person in full agreement. I of course will not be asking you to torture or kill anyone, but you will be learning the imperious curse Harry, and using it.' 'Right' said Harry in a strained tone that clearly said this was not cool.  
  
'Harry, you have to learn, there is no other way, and sometimes attack is the best form of defence.' Dumbledore surveyed Harry, he would struggle against this every inch, the head could see it now, but alas he won't fight on the point forever, and eventually he will learn.  
  
'Very well' said Harry coldly, then did what could be considered a skill alone, changed the subject deftly. 'Do you think my git of a godfather has recovered yet?'  
  
'No, I imagine you actually used the second power in part in that spell, it will last many hours, or until someone wakes him. But Harry, Sirius is something we need to talk about too.'  
  
'Really, oh well, perhaps next time' said Harry standing up, faking a yawn, 'I really am very tired professor'.  
  
'Sit Harry' smiled Dumbledore, he found this child fascinating, he'd quite happily deal with unpleasant things such as threats to his life, but is unwilling to get past the thing with Sirius, fascinating really.'  
  
'Oh, I'm not leaving yet am I Professor?'  
  
'No, Harry, alas I insist upon talking about this, and besides I haven't quite finished explaining you little secret super powers Batman'.  
  
Harry fell apart laughing, bloody hell trust Dumbledore to know about batman.  
  
Ah, thought Dumbledore, that broke the tension for a while, excellent.  
  
'Yes, very funny Harry, but I will only tell you the rest if you let me talk about Sirius a while, deal?'  
  
'Whatever, but I can't promise my mind won't wander off'.  
  
'Harry, why are you being so stubborn about this, Sirius loves you?'  
  
'No he doesn't' Harry said in a small voice.  
  
'What ever makes you think that?'  
  
'Well he's been reading my mind for months, for one, secondly he just cursed me when my back was turned, and thirdly, I know he won't forgive me for running away and being suspended.'  
  
'Right Harry incorrect on two points, misguided on the other, really if you were in school it would be ten points from gryffindor, that was hopeless.' He smiled. 'Okay Harry, the truth, since you won't let Sirius tell you, Sirius has read your mind a total of three times, he has come to me several times about this, he it seems has been finding it a struggle not to use his gift on you. Also Sirius already has forgiven the London thing, or very nearly, it seems that your little speech went quite well last night, and now the reason Sirius wants to talk with you is those things, not London, in fact he rather blames himself for that Harry. Thirdly, the curse was an attempt, a very bad one, at trying to make you listen to him, instead of you finding yet another convenient way to get out of the conversation. Mind you, he probably deserves the headache you'll have given him for being so stupid.'  
  
'Oh' said Harry, he had known most of this, but put all together it sounded differently.  
  
'Yes oh indeed, but I want you to go easier on Sirius, its not easy being anybodies parent Harry, let alone yours, and you know what I mean, besides Sirius is new to this as are you, just learn together.'  
  
'Learn what?'  
  
'Well Sirius needs to learn how to be a parent, and you Harry, you need to learn how to accept a parent, after all you've never had one before.'  
  
'Er, ok Professor' Harry looked a bit confused, but the headmaster just smiled.  
  
'Right then, onto the last of your powers as a Judin' just then Remus Lupin walked in.  
  
'Oh, hi Harry, ready to get to work?' Harry sighed loudly.  
  
'No, he is not, and neither is Miss Granger, I have one or two things left to discuss with Harry, oh yes and Sirius is unconscious' Dumbledore winked at Harry, then Harry felt a voice from nowhere speak to him, he heard the words in his mind.  
  
Play along Harry, its ok  
  
It sounded like Dumbledores voice, but only he could hear it, he looked at the headmaster in shock.  
  
Don't worry Harry, you are not crazy just telepathic, a Judin may speak with another through their mind, try it, just think what you want to say and aim it at me.  
  
This is too weird, even for me, please leave my head now  
  
  
  
Ok Harry  
  
No wait, why can you talk to me are you a Ju.  
  
No Harry a half Judin, I have some of the powers not all, this is one I particularly like though.  
  
Harry noticed just then that the head had carried on a conversation with Lupin, and he was walking away out the office toward the school, obviously satisfied.  
  
'How did we do that, and how did you talk to Remus too? 'Practice dear boy, at first mentally chatting will focus your attention, but if you practice you will find yourself able to talk normally to someone else, or concentrate in class while telepathically communicating'.  
  
'Cool' said Harry thinking this could be fun.  
  
'So I can talk to anyone like this, can they answer?'  
  
'Oh yes, they just cannot speak first, the Judin must make the telepathic lines open'.  
  
'Ok, anything else?'  
  
'Yes, two things really, the first, immense healing power, you can heal nearly anybody, just by poring your mind into theirs'. 'This I imagine you understand, you will at any rate. These are powers available only to a full Judin, and healing a serious injury or illness will land you in the hospital wing for days, be warned. Also you cannot heal yourself. There is a co power to this, and it is very specific, alas I cannot tell you yet, but you will know of it before you are re-entered into the school.'  
  
'Why can't you tell me?'  
  
'It would be too much to deal with at the moment, to be honest you may have a breakdown if I tell you.'  
  
'Oh, ok'  
  
No, its not ok Harry I can tell, but trust me in on this, you do not want to know. I have a favour to ask though, I want you to talk through what happened at the end of last year, especially with Cedric, of course in private with Sirius, allow him to read your mind if you can.  
  
No, that's private, and I do not talk about it with anyone, let alone allow someone to read my mind.  
  
That's your prerogative Harry but I will not tell you about your healing powers until I have an honest answer on how you feel about what happened that night, please talk with Sirius, it will help. If you don't want anyone else to know, just let Sirius help, and he will tell me if you are ready or not, no more I swear.  
  
Maybe, but I'm not ready yet.  
  
Ok take as long as you need, but this is important Harry, I need to tell you these things, they are crucial.  
  
Ok  
  
'Now then, to your other power, it is ironic really, that you were upset that your godfather could read your mind, when you can to do this, not to another Judin, half Judin, or emotion reader. You will never be as good as Sirius, as it is not your major power focus, but as a full Judin you will be much better than I. However this power is rather difficult to master, you need practice and patience, also it is sometimes very hard to not read peoples mind, but you must exercise great control, and not exploit people. The reason I have had Sirius in my office so many times is about this, he cares for you so much he wants to search out every bit of your mind, but it would be unfair and irresponsible if he did, do you understand?'  
  
'Yes very well Sir'.  
  
'Splendid, now would you care to try a very small healing'.  
  
'Erm, ok but who is ill?'  
  
'Nobody, I will make a very small scratch on my arm, you will heal it, ok?'  
  
'Ok, I'll try, don't hurt yourself though, encase I can't'  
  
'You will be able to, but don't worry, I'm not a fan of pain.' Dumbledore made a very small incision on his forearm.  
  
'Ok Harry take it away' in exactly the same way he had stopped the spell, he willed the cut to heal, miraculously it disappeared.  
  
'Cool, it's gone, did I really do that?'  
  
'Yes, I assure you that you did, very good, of course like I said if you heal anything much bigger you will be ill yourself, you have to decide for example if your friend breaks a bone, do you go and see Madame Pomfrey, who will fix it in a second, or do you heal it yourself and spend two days in the hospital wing.'  
  
'Er, Madame Pomfrey I guess'.  
  
'Good answer' he smiled at Harry.  
  
'But what happens to me professor, you just said I would be ill'.  
  
'Well not ill Harry as such, just mentally exhausted, you will have given to much of your energy to another, and will collapse, most likely unconscious, and stay that way until your energy source are back within a normalish level.'  
  
'Right ok, anything else?'  
  
'No, that should be enough food for thought, but remember to practice, see me as often as you like with any question, and ask Sirius to help you develop your emotion reader skills, also please remember what I said about talking to Sirius, its really more important than you know'.  
  
'Ok then see you later, oh should I bring Sirius round'  
  
'Yes why not, tell him your news, and if he wants to see me I'll be around I should imagine'. Harry walked down the hall towards his room, but stopped at Hermiones, to explain what had happened with Sirius, and that he had news to tell her. He took her with him to visit Sirius, he didn't feel like explaining twice.  
  
As they reached the unconscious Sirius, Harry said softly 'ennervate'. 


	18. Of Learning and Telepathy

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Hey Heather, yeah they are a bit young I know, if I'd fallen in love at 15 I'd have commited suicide, but hey this is fiction, and perhaps people get married younger in the wizarding world, and besides it fits in with my story, which has to be the most important thing, lol. Yes the grown ups were all happy, but tell me have you never noticed that they are all completely insane in the books, and even more so in my fic?? Also the relationship is a bit rushed, again to aid the flowing of the story. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Thanks as always Alex, luv ya.  
  
Thanks to Bluesky 890, although if you think this is the best, you have a lot of reading to do elsewhere, I'm really glad you like it though, luv Claire. P.S. Harry really gets his own back on Snape later on, humour all the way with that aspect.  
  
Sorry Maxx77, no he won't, after all they are not in school, anyway something occurs later on and they have a good reason for not being able to...  
  
Thank You Angelis.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
'Oh, Harry, shit what happened, oh shit, I attacked you, and you, and you did what exactly Harry, how the hell did you break ..'  
  
'Yes Sirius we must talk this through, now firstly I forgive you for being a mind reader, I also forgive you for the little temper tantrum earlier. Ok?'  
  
'Yes, thank you, but what happened, how did you turn it around, how long have I been out, I have a headache'.  
  
'Yes that would be my fault, I threw off the curse in anger, and used a stunning spell that had the power of a full Judin behind it, fascinating really, you've been out for hours' he smiled inwardly at the effect of these words, both people present looked shocked.  
  
'You're a, a .'  
  
'You can't be a Judin Harry, don't be silly' said Sirius.  
  
'Oh, I am being quite serious, try and curse me, anything you want, it doesn't matter'.  
  
'Ok Harry your funeral'.  
  
'Grinclois' Sirius said pointing at Harry, Harry saw the beam of light exit his godfather's wand, he pulled everything together and stopped the beam.  
  
'Kinastas' screamed Hermione, but Harry did the same thing again.  
  
'Believe me yet?' he grinned at them.  
  
'Yes, what else can you do, this is amazing and very rare' said Sirius in awe. Hermione was just looking at him like he was an alien, a very unusual one at that.  
  
'Erm let me see, I can block any curse, if they hit me accidentally I can break most curses, except stupefy and Avada Kedavra, because powers don't work if your unconscious or dead, I can perform any spell or brew any potion perfectly if I work hard enough and put my power behind it. I can heal almost any injury or sickness except my own, oh and sorry to steal your gift, but I am also an emotion reader, but I won't be as good as you because. what was it Dumbledore said? Oh yes, it is not the main focus of my power.'  
  
'Er, wow, cool Harry, you should be able to look after yourself better with this behind you' offered Hermione weakly. Then Harry remembered the telepathic thing, and decided to inform them the way he had been informed.  
  
Oh yes and I completely forgot about being telepathic, you can reply to, but you can't start a conversation.  
  
Both looked at him in shock, he saw the same thoughts register as he had felt.  
  
'Arrgh' screamed Hermione.  
  
Don't panic, neither of you is mad, feel free to jump in.  
  
Wow Harry can you hear me?  
  
Of course, won't this be useful in class, he thought to Hermione alone.  
  
Yes, definitely  
  
  
  
Hi Harry  
  
  
  
Hi Sirius  
  
Cool, this will definitely help when we want to talk.  
  
Yes just don't forget I can drop the connection if I feel like it, and you can't pick it up.  
  
You won't let me forget if I know you.  
  
Ha ha, Dumbledore wants me to have some kind of private therapy session with you about the night Voldie returned, he wants you to, gulp, read my mind.  
  
Are you ok with that  
  
No, not at the moment, I'm not ready yet, but I will be, he won't tell me about the last of my powers until I spill all, and you decide I'm ready, whatever that means, perhaps you could just tell him I am..  
  
I think not Harry, but I will speak with him, find out what he wants to know, and what he has to tell you. Harry did you know that I do not read your mind everytime I meet your eyes?  
  
Yes, but you would have earlier, you were angry, and certainly not in full control.  
  
I know, I forgive you for the London thing you know, and I'm really glad that you and Herm are engaged, I was just a little angry yesterday, overprotective.  
  
I know, Dumbledore told me, he said you wanted to talk about what I said last night  
  
I do, are you ready to do that yet?  
  
Nope, not yet, but I will be soon.  
  
Um, no pressure but when's soon.  
  
I don't honestly know, but lets bring Herm back in now, she's probably feeling a bit lonely, but I'm glad we had this little chat.  
  
Me too Harry, really glad, I feel like I've been trying to talk with you for days.  
  
Hey Herm, come join us.  
  
Oh you remembered me then, I don't mean that, I'm glad you two are talking, not arguing I hope?  
  
No Mum  
  
Harry decided to break the connections, and resume normal conversations 'Cool huh, but I need lots of practice, so I can talk to you and concentrate in potions Hermione'  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle.  
  
Sirius tried to look stern, 'Harry' he growled.  
  
'Yes Sirius' replied Harry sweetly.  
  
'You will not be using this in class I hope' he said trying in vein not to smile.  
  
'Actually I will, and you have absolutely no way of stopping me, or even knowing about it, unless of course I drop you a line in DADA' Harry laughed, he really would have to try that one when he wasn't suspended.  
  
'You git, you dare'  
  
'Yes, I dare, after all you really can't do anything about it, only I can pick up and drop the lines, so I can talk to your head all day, even if you don't reply'. Harry grinned very evilly.  
  
'Do it and I read your mind you git'  
  
'Actually, you can only read me if I so choose, because I have the gift, I can block you, just as you can block me'  
  
'Buggar, you've got this sown up haven't you?'  
  
'Game, set and Match to Harry, sorry Sirius' smiled Hermione.  
  
'Um, well, I'm still in charge and Potter knows it' he smirked, using the same argument from Diagon Alley. Out loud Harry said 'Whatever godfather dear', but he thought something else so only Sirius could hear.  
  
Yes Black for now you're in charge, sort of anyhow, Dumbledore says I've got to learn how to be a son, because I've never had parents before, I guess that gives me leeway not to listen to you, and do crazy stuff like run away to London shopping.  
  
Whatever Potter, you just better learn bloody quick, or I might choose to exercise some of that parental control.  
  
Um, yes hopefully not through more substandard spells though, I can break them in a second.  
  
Fuck off Potter, my spell was perfectly fine, you just have freak powers that us mere mortals can't comprehend.  
  
Oh yes, its wonderful isn't it, what was that about you being in control?  
  
Potter, I've been thinking about how these powers will help with Voldemort, can you fight off the Crucitas curse  
  
Uggh, I don't know, I don't think I wanna find out thanks.  
  
With that Harry broke the connection to think in peace, Sirius smiled up at him.  
  
'Oh, are you to back, good, I've been waiting five minute, I even tried to talk to you but you just ignored me, you are so right about having to practice doing that while concentrating on something else.' Moaned Hermione, but in a sort of good-natured way.  
  
Hey Herm, wanna get out of here and spend some time alone, you know, like last night.  
  
Sure Harry, can't wait but how.  
  
Leave it all to me, wait a sec  
  
He dropped Hermiones line, and picked up one with Sirius.  
  
Hey Sirius, do you remember what Remie said at breakfast?  
  
  
  
What about the programme?  
  
  
  
No bout me and Hermione, and er children  
  
  
  
Oh yes, what was that about?  
  
  
  
Well this morning me and Herm weren't dressed when he woke us  
  
  
  
Oh, I see  
  
Good, then you'll understand when I say sod off then.  
  
Right, later Harry, we have much still to discuss, I'll see Dumbledore now  
  
  
  
'Good, bye then Sirius'  
  
'Bye Potter, bye Herm.'  
  
Sirius left the room, 'told you I'd sort it' Harry smiled at her mischievously.  
  
'What did you tell him?'  
  
'The truth, well sort of, but I suitably embarrassed him into leaving'  
  
'Oh Harry your bad, did anyone tell you?'  
  
'Yes darling frequently, did anyone tell you the same thing, after all your suspended too, London was your idea after all, we forgot to mention that bit didn't we'.  
  
'Yes, but you know why.' She whispered softly.  
  
'I do' he replied truthfully.  
  
They both fell into each others arms, laughing hysterically, then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, both instantly aroused, fell back on to the bed, and stayed there until dinner time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	19. Of Minds and Eyes, and a Second Guardian

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Heather: Thank you for the forgiveness, I completely understood your problem with it, I'm 20 and would run a mile if anyone came near me with an engagement ring, arrrgh.  
  
Alex: I live in the UK, what about you? P.S, you must get up way early if you read my new chap at 5am, wow!!!!!  
  
Bluesky, thanks as always  
  
Maxx 77, no they don't go to classes with the rest of the school, but this is not due to the fact they are suspended, you see where Ron comes in soon I promise...  
  
A.N. the telepathy thing gets a bit confusing so heres a key:  
  
Harry, bold and italic. Hermione, underlined. Sirius, bold. Albus, italics. Remus, Italics and underlined. Snape, , in capital letters and bold. Voldemort, in capital letters. Ron, bold and underlined.  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
Later both teenagers reluctantly got out of the small bed, both had been comfortable in the afterglow of lovemaking. Harry dressed them suitably, and they headed for the small kitchen. Sirius and Remus were there.  
  
'Hello you two, enjoy yourselves' Remus laughed at them.  
  
Fuck off Remie, leave us alone, its personal.  
  
Ah yes, your little gift Sirius and Dumbledore told me, I was anxious to try this, its good isn't it?  
  
  
  
Yes excellent, what's for dinner?  
  
Harry broke the line.  
  
'Spaghetti Carbonara, Harry'  
  
'By the way, we start tonight, Dumbledore may have needed you earlier, but now you begin acting like this is a punishment, not a holiday'  
  
'Whatever Remie, kick him will ya Padfoot'.  
  
'No can do, Remus is helping me be your guardians, and he was also your fathers best friend, you have to listen to him too'.  
  
'Hey no fair, one parent is hard enough to deal with, how do I cope with two'.  
  
'oh I'm sure you'll find a way Harry, it looks like I'm the strict one, and Sirius' is the therapist huh?' said Lupin chuckling.  
  
Fuck off Moony, you just cannot be my parent  
  
  
  
Ow, shucks Harry, no fair, why not  
  
I've got enough to deal with, Sirius is a psychopathic lunatic, and you want to lock me up all day without my beautiful fiancé.  
  
Deal with it Harry  
  
'You broke all the bloody rules, and got yourself suspended, Sirius may be forgiving' he shot Sirius a dirty look, 'but I'm not so easy, you are grounded with lots of work to do, live with it'.  
  
Don't worry Herm, we won't be living like he thinks, Dumbledore is helping us out, and he's gonna tell us what's important for our O.W.L.s, as long as I agree to training for my Judin powers, and therapy with Sirius, he even told me I had magical powers, an invisibility cloak, a magical map and to use them.  
  
Thank God, its not that I mind the work, but the separate rooms was gonna be a problem.  
  
'Ok, Remus, we give in were really sorry, what are we doing between nine and eleven today?'  
  
'Good, lets see Hermione you will meet with me for some curse deflection, and Harry you are seeing Sirius, but not between 9 and 11pm, as today was a bit messed up, you'll be seeing us separately just after dinner, and when were done, you can have free time. Ok? Good, lets eat, I'm starved.'  
  
Everyone ate more or less quietly, except a few interruptions from their new guardians. After dinner Remus led Hermione to an empty room at the back to put her through defence paces. Sirius took Harry by the arm and into his room. He was silent, but looked up at Harry expectantly, Harry knew what he wanted and smiled.  
  
What is it Sirius?  
  
You, Dumbledore told me about what you need to know and why he can't tell you.  
  
And?  
  
We have to have that talk about Voldie and Cedric very soon, as what you need to know can't wait much longer.  
  
Why not, why is it so important.  
  
Oh Harry, I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't, me and Dumbledore will tell you together, but I must know how you feel about Cedric, and help you work through it first.  
  
It was my fault Sirius, that's why I don't want to look at the issue, my fault Cedrics dead, my fault Voldemorts alive, I let wormtail live, and I begged Cedric to take the cup with me, it was meant to be me, just me, it was my fault.  
  
Shit Harry, no it wasn't, none of this is your fault, all the blame lays solely with Voldemort, that traitor Wormtail, and that fraud Crouch.  
  
I must take some of the responsibility, it was partly my fault, especially the Cedric bit.  
  
No it was a death eater that killed Cedric, not you, and as you said Cedric was there first, he should have rightfully took the cup alone, where would that have left us, with a vanished Cedric, and no knowledge of Voldies return.  
  
He wouldn't have returned if I wasn't there.  
  
Oh yes he would, he wanted your blood because of the protection, but he would not have waited for another chance to snatch you, he would have used Cedrics and killed him anyway. Diggory was in the wrong place Harry, not his fault not yours, Voldemorts.  
  
Whatever Siri I don't believe you  
  
Let me see Harry, please.  
  
Harry's stomach did a back flip, and very slowly he let his eyes truly meet his godfathers, it was hard, really hard to do this. Sirius seemed to penetrate him deeper than ever, before long tears were streaming down Harry's face, 'Stop, please' he whispered weakly to Sirius, having no strength left to fight the gaze.  
  
'No Harry, I want to help, and I'm not done yet' Sirius said gently, this was hard for him to, he saw his godsons tears, realised how much this was hurting, he could see that above all other emotions in Harry, it made it harder to get the information, worst of all Sirius knew Harry was helpless, he could feel Sirius looking at painful memories, but was too upset to gather his mind and fight back.  
  
'No please you've got to stop, I can't make you go away, please stop, it hurts' he was crying now like never before, begging that Sirius would see and stop, he did. Sirius had wanted to see more, but couldn't ignore his godson, after what he'd just seen there was no surprise Harry was crying, he pulled Harry into his arms and let him cry.  
  
'Oh God Harry, what now?' he said gently, exasperated.  
  
'I don't know Siri, I'm sorry' he said tearfully.  
  
'For what Harry? you have nothing to apologise for'.  
  
'For crying, for being so weak, I know you wanted to see more, but hurt so much, I could feel you trying to scan the memories, seeing my emotions, and everytime you looked at something, I had to as well'  
  
'I know, that's the way real emotion reading works, the other stuff is just surface, looking at whatever current emotion is there, the person whose mind your in doesn't feel it so badly then. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that Harry, I didn't realise what I'd see would be so hard for us deal with.'  
  
'No, but all the same I want you to try again, I'll be stronger I promise.'  
  
'Are you really sure, like 100%?'  
  
'Yes, we have to do this somehow, and telling you will be a long process, that I'm not sure I can face'.  
  
'Ok, we will try again, but this time I'll stay until I find what I'm looking for, the only way you can get rid of me is to fight it, or wait it out, ok?'  
  
'Yes' said Harry in a very small voice. Once again, this time trembling like a leaf he lifted his eyes to Sirius'.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, not there Sirius, oh god this hurts, why did I agree to this, yet again?  
  
Oh god, thought Sirius, I've got to find this, and make it quick, this could do serious damage if I stay to long.  
  
No not there, anywhere but there.  
  
Yes here, I know this hurts, bare with me just a little while longer, your doing great.  
  
Harry was crying again, and the pain Harry was feeling was rapidly engulfing Sirius. Sirius was going into Harry's feelings about Lily and James shadows and their help, something that made Harry cry out. About two minutes later, Sirius was fully done, he hadn't been everywhere, just that night and the issues around it, way far enough. Harry was still crying silently, unable to speak, or even properly move for grief, pain and loss had been coursing through his head at an alarming rate. Harry felt Sirius gather him up in his arms and try to comfort him.  
  
'Oh God Harry, I need to get Hermione, please be ok on your own, I'll be right back.'  
  
'Remus I need Hermione right now' Sirius burst in interrupting Lupins explanation of blocking curses.  
  
'Why Padfoot, were kinda busy?'  
  
'Its really important, its Harry, you can come too.'  
  
'Ok, come on Herm, quickly' Remus ordered.  
  
The three ran back to Harry's room, Hermione found him just as Sirius had left him, 'Harry can you hear me?'  
  
Harry made no response, 'oh God Sirius, what happened?'  
  
'I'll explain later, he needs you now, if anyone can bring him back its you, do whatever is necessary, please!'  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed sat down, and pulled the child like Harry into her, she cradled him, 'please talk to me darling, or just show me that you can hear'  
  
Harry could hear everything, well vaguely anyway, but he felt trapped in his memories, unable to respond, but Hermione was different, in a struggle he looked her in the face, and let his head drop back down again.  
  
'Thank you, Harry can you talk to me telepathically for a while, please?' she whispered softly so only Harry could hear.  
  
Ok thank god you're here, I just don't think I can speak right now  
  
What happened?  
  
I let Sirius in, he wanted to read my mind about, about that night, I let him, didn't know it would hurt, not like this.  
  
Oh Harry, its ok I love you, it'll be just fine  
  
You don't understand, when he reads someone normally, he looks at a memory that you are thinking about, but the deeper kind is much worse, he seeks out the memories, and you see them, feel the emotions of each one, all at once, all the painful memories of that night in five painful minutes, oh God it hurt.  
  
Harry do you feel better yet, Sirius is really worried, so is Moony, please talk to them, Sirius didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I know that, but it hurt anyway.  
  
Harry broke the connection and looked up, the tears had stopped, he was in Hermiones arms, feely decidedly weak, but back.  
  
Sirius saw the change immediately, he rushed over and knelt in front of Harry, 'Oh God Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this'.  
  
'its ok, its not your fault, you didn't know, and I'm fine now, honestly' said Harry still quiet, unable to speak above a whisper.  
  
What will you tell Dumbledore?  
  
That you will never be ready, but we have to tell you anyway  
  
What is it?  
  
Not now, you need rest, perhaps in a few days, huh?  
  
No, now Sirius, I want to hear whatever this hurtful news is now, I can't bear to reopen these wounds again.  
  
Ok, I'll ask Dumbledore, come with me.  
  
Both of them got up, Sirius supporting Harry, 'Where are you going?' Hermione asked concerned.  
  
'To see Dumbledore, Harry wants to know now.' He said softly.  
  
'Can I come with you?' she looked hopeful, not wanting to leave him like this, and get him back worse.  
  
'Yes, but Dumbledore may want you to leave, and you must stay silent, understand?' Sirius ordered sharply.  
  
'Yes, I just want to be there to hold Harry, I want to help Sirius'.  
  
'Very well, come' he ordered them both quietly, he wasn't ready to tell Harry this, oh God, oh God.  
  
Soon they were assembled in Dumbledores office.  
  
'Albus, I have found what you want to know.' Said Sirius gravely, 'Harry let me read his mind, and very bravely too, I can only imagine how much it hurt him'.  
  
'Yes I suspected as much, what did you find Sirius?'  
  
'That's the problem, he isn't ready'.  
  
'Then we leave it for now, until you feel stronger Harry'.  
  
'That is exactly the problem, he will never be ready Albus, ever, we have to tell him now, and Harry wants to know now, I wanted him to rest, but he insists that these wounds not be opened again.'  
  
'Very wise Harry, sit down' he said gently. 'Right then, this afternoon I told you that you have great healing powers that make you very ill if used to often, what I didn't tell you is that you can heal someone who isn't, well alive Harry.' Harry and Hermione looked up shocked.  
  
'This only works if you perform the healing immediately after death, and won't work if the person has died from an incurable disease, or old age, it is most effective on those killed using Avada Kedavra curse. You must not do this if your life is in immediate danger, it would render you unconscious for weeks, perhaps months, the power required to give someone life is immense.'  
  
'I would do it anyway, danger or not, rather than let a friend die professor' Harry looked up into those eyes, and the old man knew he spoke the truth, and feared for the boy.  
  
'I know Harry, but I urge caution.' He said almost wistfully.  
  
'Cedric, my parents, oh God! This is why you wanted Sirius to find out about it, I could have saved Cedrics life'. He swallowed, trying to breathe and stay calm.  
  
'No Harry, alas you could not, your powers were not triggered until this afternoon when Sirius attacked you, also even if you could have, you would be dead now, the effort would have allowed Voldemort an unconscious victim, it would have been suicide Harry'.  
  
'DO YOU THINK I CARE?' he yelled at the top of his lungs, 'I WOULD GLADLY SWAP PLACES!'.  
  
'Harry, you would not have traded places, Voldemort would have killed you, then killed Cedric again, believe me Harry, you could not have saved Cedrics life, but this is a wonderful gift Harry, use it well, I only told you so that one day you may save the life of another who means more to you than you do, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, to name a few. Remember what giving back life does to you, you have a very limited number of uses of this magic, if you use it too often you may simply never wake from the coma, you may never recuperate. Three, four at most, and set apart at that. The gift is hard sometimes, in battle two people you care about may be lost, whom do you revive? it will only work once because you will immediately be unconscious.' Dumbledore finished looking very tired.  
  
'Very well, thank you professor' said Harry clearly full of emotion, but holding it together.  
  
'There is more Harry, and nothing so difficult to deal with, but a little shocking anyway, do you want to see now?'  
  
'Yes' he nodded his agreement.  
  
'Very well, Sirius, take his wand please', Sirius bent down and took Harry's wand from his robe pocket.  
  
'What are you doing?' questioned Harry, very much wanting his wand back, he didn't like being without it, it made him feel very vulnerable,  
  
'Its ok Harry, now concentrate on the stunning spell, ok?'  
  
'Yes, professor, why?'  
  
'Just concentrate Harry, now look at Sirius, and let go of the concentration', Harry felt energy burn through his eyes, and was shocked to see a beam of light hit his godfather, it wasn't very strong, he would wake in a few minute, but Harry was weak too, that was why.  
  
'Good Harry, you get the idea, a little rest and you will be much better at this' he said kindly.  
  
But Harry wasn't listen, he was laid on the floor next to Sirius, out cold.  
  
'Oh dear it would seem that took away the last of his energy, if it weren't for mental energy limits the mind would be infallible, but still, morbilicous.'  
  
Harry was lifted into the air, 'Right, wake Sirius for me please Hermione'.  
  
'No need Albus, what happened to Harry?'  
  
'Over exhaustion Sirius, too much for him to cope with, naturally, what happened earlier, I've only seen him like that once before?' Dumbledore asked, concerned.  
  
'Later Albus, lets get Harry to bed, stay with him please Hermione, he might need you if he wakes.'  
  
Later when both teenagers were back in Harry's bed, under very different circumstance to earlier, Sirius was sat back in Dumbledores office.  
  
'What happened Sirius? I don't want to know what you saw, that's private, but what are we up against?'  
  
'Ok, its bad, very bad, I almost couldn't stay in his mind, he was screaming out, crying constantly, I've never seen Harry like that, I had to do it twice too, the first time, it was just too much for him, he was begging me to stop, it was so hard to watch. He let me in again, and I found what I wanted, but it must have been hurting like hell. The best I can describe is a mental form of cruciatus.' Sirius said concerned.  
  
'I didn't think it would be that hard on him, afterwards he wouldn't speak or move, just sat there crying, I had to get Hermione to bring him back.' Sirius looked close to tears himself. 'I didn't want him to hear that now, but he insisted, he is very wilful.'  
  
'Yes I know, its not your fault Sirius, he let you do it, he agreed to it a second time, you didn't force him, and he could have fought if he wanted' Dumbledore soothed.  
  
'No, you don't understand, he couldn't use the power, he couldn't gather his mind because the memories were too painful to fight against, I felt him try the first time around, in vein he couldn't conjure nearly enough energy.' Sirius said still fighting tears. 'Ok then, but he will be ok, get Lupin to lay off for a few days, he needs a rest, he needs Hermione, and he needs you, but go easy eh?'  
  
'Yeah don't worry, all of the above will be seen to, thanks Albus.'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	20. Chapter 20 to 27

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Ok, here is the whole of the rest of the story, with thanks to all reviewers.  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
Harry woke sharply about fifteen hours later, Hermione was smiling at him, holding him in her arms, then he remembered, oh hell, I can bring people back to life, and stun people with my eyes, and collapse, god how weak, and Sirius, what the hell did Sirius do to my head, 'arrgh' he said to Hermione, confused as ever, why do these things happen to me.  
  
I think I've been hallucinating, I dreamt Sirius really hurt my poor head, Dumbledore said I could wake the dead, and I shot spells out my eyes, please tell me I'm crazy, and its not true, please.  
  
Erm, you're not crazy it's all true, would you like to see Sirius, or Dumbledore?  
  
No perhaps not, not yet, I need think, but oh God thinking hurts, I need a headache cure, perhaps Dumbledores a good idea, come with me?  
  
No, you should see him alone, I'll be waiting when you need me, in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, the muggle way, you hungry?  
  
Yes but I want to help too, muggle cooking is fun in the wizarding world, you get to transfigure utensils.  
  
I didn't think you'd ever be excited by transfiguration Harry, maybe you are crazy.  
  
Yay  
  
Dumbledore now, go!  
  
They both laughed a little as Harry dressed himself, and started to walk off, 'Hey I need clothes too Harry'.  
  
'Actually I like you better without, but if you insist.' he put her in the worst combo he could think of, a small tight skirt plus an oversized baggy t shirt, army style books, and a wizards cloak. 'Enjoy' he laughed again and left hearing her swear behind him.  
  
Harry knocked the office door, 'Come in'.  
  
'Thanks professor, morning' said Harry.  
  
'Ah Harry, just the person, do take a seat, did you just come round?'  
  
'Er yes' Harry blushed a little.  
  
'Good a nice long rest is a cure all Harry, you had quite an ordeal one way or another, tell me have you seen Sirius?'  
  
'No professor, just herm who confirmed I wasn't crazy yet and yesterday did happen along with all its peculiars.'  
  
'Yes it happened, unfortunately for you, who from what Sirius said suffered intense pain last night, at the hands of him.'  
  
'Oh, it wasn't his fault, I agreed, don't worry I am fine professor.'  
  
'Yeah right Harry, quit pretending, you are not fine, but I'm glad you don't blame Sirius, it wasn't his fault.'  
  
'I know, maybe I should see him..'  
  
'yes a little later, but first I take it you remember performing the stunning charm on Sirius without a wand?'  
  
'Er, yes professor, but I was rather hoping I was going mad you see, but alas two people say it happened, oh dear.'  
  
'Oh dear Harry? No its wonderful news, it adds another string to your bow, very good indeed'.  
  
'Forgive me professor, but I have enough quirky super powers, scars, past histories, etc, I didn't actually want anything else abnormal.'  
  
'Ha, ha, very good Harry, but alas you have it, Minerva and Snape are coming up soon, if you want to practice, they will be perfect to help.'  
  
'Thanks, but I really don't think I want to see snape, I have a headache actually'.  
  
'yes I'm sure, I can get you a potion, or maybe I have some muggle tablets here someplace, they work rather well. I am surprised though Harry I thought you would have wanted to curse Snape' he laughed a deep rich laugh.  
  
'I get to curse Snape?' said Harry shocked.  
  
'Yep, and Minerva.' The headmaster sort of giggled.  
  
Wow, I get to curse my teachers, and snape, he got a far way dream look in his eyes.  
  
'of course they will fight back.' He chuckled at Harry looking considerably happier, in fact he wasn't on the same planet.  
  
'Yes, but Snape can't touch me, Minnie might though.' Said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
'I think you underestimate Severus Harry, he's not a poor wizard, anyway he's going to poison you.' 'Sorry professor, I didn't hear you' Harry said, he couldn't have just said that.  
  
'You heard Harry, I'm going to have Severus poison you, probably veritaserum.'  
  
'Er no, I don't need to tell any more secrets' Harry said angrily.  
  
'You won't, your going to fight it just like a curse, slight differences Harry but this is a partially a problem solving exercise too, don't worry I have anti serum if you can't do it, and Severus won't be in the room.' Dumbledore smiled inwardly, Harry was easy to wind up sometimes.  
  
'Ok' he sighed, 'this is another thing that's happening anyway, right?'  
  
'Exactly right Harry, your getting better at this game all the time, splendid, now I'll just summon Severus Harry and we will begin.' He smiled again.  
  
The headmaster just stared into the distance for a while, 'er professor what are you doing, weren't you calling Snape'.  
  
'Oh, what's that Harry, oh yes he's on his way now'. Dumbledore moved his attention back to Harry.  
  
'But how..' Said Harry confused.  
  
'I'm telepathic remember' Dumbledore looked bemused, Harry knew this so., unless., oh he doesn't know, how funny.  
  
'Harry, have you ever tried telecommunicating with someone not stood in the same room as you?'  
  
'No, can I?'  
  
'Of course, didn't you realise, perhaps your really not getting any quicker.'  
  
'Oh, ok I'll try'  
  
Hi Herm, I love you.  
  
Love you darling, are you nearly done?  
  
No I'll be a while yet, Snape is going to poison me, but I get to curse him, cool huh, apparently I'm going to be able to block the potion or something, anyhow, gotta go, love you.  
  
Harry dropped the lines, 'Wow cool, it worked, now I can talk to..anyone wicked'.  
  
'Yes I thought you might find it useful, especially with Mr Weasley' Dumbledore twinkled, for a genius Harry was thick sometimes.  
  
Just then Snape walked in, 'arrh, Severus, just the person, do you have the potion?' 'Yes as you asked, lets get on with it then' he snapped impatiently, Harry was going to enjoy this.  
  
'Actually, your helping Harry in more than one way, your going to duel with him too, please try not to kill or torture each other, you may begin'.  
  
'Ok , your dead Potter' he snarled.  
  
'Now now, I think not Sevie' Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
'Never call me that again, it is professor Snape to you Potter!'  
  
'Actually Sevie, I'm suspended, I call you what I like, right Professor Dumbledore?'  
  
'Actually yes Severus he is right, anyway it is rather becoming of you, now get on with it, both of you.'  
  
'Bow Harry, niceties now' Snape said laughing, inclining his head a little way.  
  
'No, we duel, I will not bow to you'.  
  
'Wait, I almost forgot, Harry give me your wand' it was an order.  
  
'Actually, I might need it'  
  
'No you won't the whole point is for you to practice your powers' he smiled at the ever shocked Harry.  
  
'Scared Potter'  
  
'You wish, now we duel, he shot the impediment curse out his eyes without saying a word, then quickly stopped a furnuclas, he shot desango, and hit his target, Snapes teeth grew inches and kept going, he tried to stun Harry, not hitting him, so Harry shot back furnuclas and hit, Snape was covered in angry boils, he shot stupefy at Harry again, Harry bravely tried a sort of deflection, it worked and hit Snape, as he fell over Harry roared with laughter, he hadn't said a word, moved an inch, or got hit by a curse, that had been easy, once more he'd won.  
  
'Excellent Harry, now make him better please'  
  
'Actually I like him like that much better, perhaps we could prop him up to decorate the room.' Harry mused wildly dreaming.  
  
'No Harry he really needs to teach potions, if you will..'  
  
'Oh ok then, honestly the things I do for you' he said sounding like a mother hen and laughing at Dumbledore, he really liked the new status quo.  
  
He brought Snape round but left the teeth and boils, Snape was livid, almost spitting with rage. 'An excellent performance don't you think Severus? Anyway Harry, the rest please?'  
  
'Oh professor' Harry sighed but shot a Finite Incantatem through his eyes, actually saying the incantation out loud, lazily.  
  
Professor Snape ignored him, 'shall we get on then Dumbledore, I don't have all day?'  
  
'Certainly Severus, just hand me the potions and you can leave' Dumbledore smiled inwardly at his words watching Snapes face.  
  
'Leave, I was going to make sure the potion was ok Dumbledore' he looked panicked.  
  
'Yes leave Sevie, Dumbledores perfectly capable of giving me a potion, and anyway if there's the slightest chance I can't fight off potions, you are not going to witness it. Bye bye, thanks for the duel it was fun.' Harry was bursting to laugh at Snape who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
'bye Severus, Harry is right, I have administered the potion alone many times.'  
  
'Fine' said Snape and spun around theatrically and left.  
  
Both Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other and fell apart laughing for about 2 minutes before regaining some composure. 'Right Harry, drink a drop of this please, don't worry I have the anti serum, just try your best.'  
  
'Ok' he drank from the bottle, gosh it felt a bit like the imperius curse, oh right I'm meant to be fighting this, he tried in the same way he got rid of the curse, no joy now what. Suddenly the little voice that came out sometimes was speaking. The curse was outside, this is inside try that. Ok that makes sense, he tried, no joy, shit. Ok that didn't work, so lets disable the potion, what's the active ingredient? Erm asphodel. Great focus on separating that from the rest of the mixture, ok? Yea., it worked, thank God he had almost panicked there.  
  
'Ok, its worked at last' Harry said.  
  
'At last Harry, that took all of twenty seconds, excellent, now tell me how you did it' Dumbledore smiled up.  
  
'Oh well I tried to get rid of it like a curse, no go, so I disabled the potion by removing the asphodel' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, excellent problem solving, but there is a simpler way, you simply need to wish for the potion to be disabled, I imagine you were wishing it to disappear? Your way worked, but would be useless if you didn't recognise the potion, or know its ingredients, try again please.'  
  
'Sure' Harry drank again, and this time almost before he felt the potion hit he disabled it just like Dumbledore had said.  
  
'Oh yes, much better, loads easier, thanks'  
  
'Anytime Harry, you can go now if that's all, keep talking to Sirius though, it will do you good, and don't rely on his mind reader skills, you found to your cost how much that hurts last night, Sirius said with memories as bad as yours its like a mental form of crutiatus'. Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at the boy in front of him, he shouldn't have to go through all this he's only 15.  
  
'Yes, good description I guess, bye Professor.'  
  
'Bye Harry, come back soon.' Dumbledore gave a small wave as Harry left, back to reports then, boring he thought.  
  
Hey Mione, u in the kitchen?  
  
Yep, come in and you can transfigure the utensils as you're so keen.  
  
I like transfiguring Dumbledores forks I'll have you know.  
  
He was in the kitchen now so broke the connection.  
  
'Oh Harry you are funny sometimes, crazy actually, how did it go with Snape?'  
  
'Oh you should have seen it we duelled, he didn't hit me once, I just stood there not moving, not waving a wand, not speaking and had him unconscious with long teeth and boils in about two minutes.' Harry was back in dreamland with fluffy bunnies and Santa Claus.  
  
'Never, you did, wow Harry I wish I had seen his face when he came round' she giggled.  
  
'Oh and I called him Sevie, Dumbledore told him it was ok when he told me off, since I'm suspended.'  
  
'He is going after your blood when we get back' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Yeah well he can't do much, or something might happen to him, accidentally, if I let myself think of a nasty curse and glance at him. He won't be able to prove a thing Mione, think of it, anyway I can read his mind, or have a little telepathic chat in his ear, he won't be able to take points off me or people will put him in Mungos for hearing voices.' Harry was seriously dreaming, stars were appearing.  
  
'Harry we are gonna have so much fun' Herm laughed.  
  
'oh Herm do you wanna invite Ron up?' Harry smiled at his words.  
  
'Ok now your mad, we can't see Ron remember?'  
  
'No but I can telepath him, then we can go get him, up for it?'  
  
'I still don't get how, even if you can telepath him from a distance, how do we get him up?'  
  
'Wait one second'  
  
Hey Ron, please don't panic wherever you are, its me Harry, I'm telepathic, you can answer, don't make it too obvious please, don't tell anyone.  
  
Harry, what way cool, how, never mind..  
  
Shut up Ron, are you alone?  
  
Yep in the dorm, free period  
  
Stay there, I'm coming over  
  
But how?  
  
Shut up and wait, bye Ron  
  
He cut off the lines, 'Hermione come here and hold my hand, left'  
  
She did as he asked, 'Ok do you trust me with all your heart?'  
  
'Yes of course but why?'  
  
'Shush, accio cloak' he said using his eyes, he covered them in the cloak, 'hold on tight and stay silent'. Harry apparated them into the boys dorm.  
  
He took off the cloak a little, 'Ron come here please ask no questions I will explain in less than a minute, take Herms other hand, cover yourself with the cloak and hold on.'  
  
Everyone obeyed, a second later they were back in Hermiones room, 'Wow what the hell happened, how did you do that?' Hermione yelled, 'you can't apparate in hogwarts, come to it YOU can't apparate at all.'  
  
'Wanna bet' he said slipping of the cloak fully and snapping his fingers, pop he was the otherside of the room, pop he was somewhere else, then on the windowsill, 'cool huh?'  
  
'How. Where did you learn that?' gasped Hermione.  
  
'I just realised I sort of could as I was speaking to you just now, will you wait while I see Dumbledore really quickly?'  
  
'Sure' Herm said.  
  
'Good' he said kissing her lightly, 'fill Ron in on everything, but not about Sevie, thanks mione.'  
  
'Sevie?' Ron said puzzled.  
  
'Tell you later' he disappeared right to the office door and knocked once, 'come in' said a very bored voice.  
  
'Oh hello Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure so quickly?'  
  
'This ' he said plainly and appeared on the other side of the room, then behind the desk, then sat on top a bookcase, and with a final click of his fingers, back on the chair. 'Cool huh?'  
  
'Oh, you realised, I expected that to take you ages Harry, after all you were slow about the telepathy.'  
  
'You knew?' Harry was confused.  
  
'Oh yes, its in the power list, easy apparation anywhere, I can do that particular one myself, I do have a small request though?'  
  
'What?' said Harry relaxed.  
  
'Do not apparate from inside the grounds to outside the grounds, it would break the apparition spell, it works the other way to. Apparition spells take an immensely long time to put back, and I'm sure you will agree it really is best if Voldie can't get in here that way.'  
  
'Of course professor, I understand.'  
  
'Also, don't do this to often in public, Judin or not you could still be fined for apparating without a license, your cloak really is marvellous is it not?'  
  
'Sure is Professor, by the way did you know if I hold their hand, someone else can apparate with me?'  
  
'Really, no that is new, it usually takes two very strong wizards to help another, as you saw with Sirius and I earlier in the year.'  
  
'Ok, that's all, I've gotta be going now, thanks'  
  
'anytime Harry, anytime' the old man was starting to like Harry's visits, they were refreshing he was less moody than Snape, less judging than Minerva, less worried than Sirius, less guilty than Lupin, and less wary than the ministry members, he probably had more sense. Besides helping him discover these new powers is a joy, he really has no idea he will be one of the most powerful wizards in the world. So unassuming, he thinks I didn't already know about it that's the funny bit, he hasn't worked out why voldemort works so hard to kill him, and why they say he fears me, I will tell him one day if he doesn't figure it out.  
  
Voldemort had really wanted to kill Harry before these powers were triggered, oh well bad luck my rival, a full Judin has just arrived on my side, we will win within three years, nothing will stop him soon. You won't live, you killed his parents, and ruined people's lives, he really wants you dead, and better he wants to kill you as much as you want to kill him, there will be a deadly duel and soon, you will lose.  
  
He actually thought this at Voldemort, for the first time in about 15 years he telepathed the most evil man to walk the earth.  
  
FUCK OFF YOU MUGGLE LOVING FOOL, POTTER WILL DIE AT MY HANDS BEFORE HIS PRECIOUS POWER IS TRIGGERED AND YOU KNOW IT.  
  
Don't be so sure my rival, until next time.  
  
He dropped the lines, oh voldie would be angry at that little message. Voldie thought Dumbledore, I'll have to address him like that, Harry does like his names, Sevie honestly, but the look on Snapes face, I didn't know he was that brave, but I think he might exploit Snape a little soon, probably put him in Mungos. Oh well back to reports.  
  
Chapter twenty-one  
  
'Way cool Harry, Herm just told me everything you are amazing you great prat, we always knew you were kinda special but this bloody hell, can we go to hogsmeade now?' Ron said to quickly.  
  
'Thanks and no, we can't apparate to outside the grounds, we will break the wards, we could apparate to the passage though, then go from there, but anyhow, Snape.'.  
  
Harry went on to tell a very awed Ron about Sevie, with lots of cools and no ways along the way. 'Harry mate you are a best mates dream fulfilled. We can go anywhere, do what the Hell we like, curse Snape, put him in Mungos, wow.' Ron was in heaven.  
  
They spend a few hour together, they finally got around to muggle cooking, Ron stayed a few hours, before Harry took him back to the dorm, but he had missed potions.  
  
'Shit Harry, he's gonna kill me!' Ron was panicking.  
  
'Hey, I'll sort it for you, calm down and ask no questions' Harry laughed.  
  
'Ok mate, bloody brilliant!' screamed Ron. Harry disappeared back to a private room in the quarters, he was gonna have chat with Sevie, just hoping he could away with it..  
  
Oh Sevie dear  
  
WHAT POTTER IM BUSY  
  
Its Ron, he missed your class, he was with me  
  
THAT WILL BE 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR  
  
Actually no, it won't, that's the thing, if you punish him, my eyes might just accidentally wonder at you while I'm thinking a nasty curse, you don't want that do you. Or perhaps I could appear in your lesson in my cloak and disturb you, or I could read your mind, see if your memories hurt as much as mine did Sevie, or just talk to you all day long.  
  
SHUT UP POTTER, ALRIGHT YOU WIN THE BATTLE, BUT NOT THE WAR.  
  
That's where you're wrong, I'm still your worst enemy, but I just gathered my defence, its seamless, if you don't believe me.  
  
I BELIEVE YOU POTTER, BUT THE HEADMASTER KNOWS OF YOUR GIFT.  
  
He'll back me, you've been unfairly punishing my house for years, its payback time, and if you mention this to anyone else they will put you in mungos, hearing voices, seeing things, people reading your mind, never a good sign, even in this world sevie, laters.  
  
Harry dropped the lines, not believing what he'd just done, 'wow'. He appartated to Hermiones room.  
  
'Hey babe, come here' Harry was happier than he had been all day, he kissed her deeply, and she responded with desire in her eyes, they stayed in her bed for quite a while. Later on he told her about Sevie.  
  
'That's blackmail Harry, he'll tell Dumbledore and.' Hermione sounded panicked.  
  
'And Dumbledore will know I won't make good the threat and laugh, calm down Herm, tell you what, I have to talk to Sirius for a while, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade later?' He asked hoping she would.  
  
'Sure, that would be nice Harry, see you in a bit'.  
  
Harry telepathed Sirius  
  
Hey Siri, are you busy?  
  
No Harry, just coming up, did you want me?  
  
Yep we need to talk, where are you, get to the nearest private place.  
  
Ok, I'm in an empty classroom, on the third floor near the old crones hump.  
  
Good stay there, lock the door.  
  
Harry broke the connection, thought of the room and snapped his fingers, he appeared sitting in the teachers chair. Sirius was facing the door and didn't see him, 'Er Siri' he said.  
  
'Arrgh, Harry, how did you get there.  
  
'Apparated' he said lazily, enjoying watching Sirius.  
  
'You can apparate, how, were inside the castle, apart from everything else?' Sirius was shocked.  
  
'Easy, I just can' Harry appeared next to Sirius, then back in the chair. 'Anyway, enough of that, I just can, come sit down huh?'  
  
'sure, your amazing, how am I meant to control you now?' Sirius sounded exasperated.  
  
'Your not, stop trying, anyway, about last night..' Harry deftly changed back to his subject of choice.  
  
'Oh God I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know I swear..' he was sounding really upset now.  
  
'No, it wasn't your fault, I let you in, twice, I knew what I was doing, yes it hurt more than anything, but its ok, over now, not your fault, anyway it must have hurt you too.' He soothed.  
  
'Thank you Harry, yes it did hurt some, but not anything like the pain I saw in you, I never want to see anything like that again.'  
  
I may need you to, but not anytime soon, and not before we've had a proper talk, in a strange way you helped me last night, I feel better about things today, I need you to help me Sirius, I can't ask Hermione, she'd never marry me if she knew half of what's in my head.  
  
Of course I'll help, but Herm knows you've suffered, she loves you anyway. Don't test this, but you could do just about anything, and she would stick by you.  
  
Thanks, I promised I'd spend time with Herm this afternoon, I'm taking her to Hogsmeade in the cloak, don't worry, we will be an hour or two tops, and don't even try to stop us, please.  
  
Ok Harry, just take care and be back by sevenish?  
  
Sure, later Siri, thanks.  
  
He broke the connection and clicked his finger, he was back in Hermiones room.  
  
Ready?  
  
Sure, how are we getting there? How was padfoot? He's ok now, he gave his permission for our trip to, w need to be back by sevenish, ok we are going to apparate to the whomping willow, get inside the passage, and then apparate to outside the three broomsticks, wearing my dads old cloak of course, lets go.  
  
He broke the line, held her hand, summoned his cloak silently, and clicked his fingers. They were outside the willow, he took a long stick from the ground, and prodded the knot, the tunnel opened before them. Once in, he clicked his fingers again, they appeared next to the inn.  
  
'That is so cool Harry, I never have believed we could have it so easy, lets go around the corner to take off this cloak, and go for a drink?' she whispered.  
  
Yes, ok but before we leave, I'm buying some butterbeer, mulled mead, and whiskey to take back, plus we need to stock up at Honeydukes, if I can wangle it, me you and Ron are having a private party tomorrow, perhaps in an unused dungeon.  
  
Harry we could get in trouble you know, if we are caught..  
  
Concealment charms, silencing spells, don't worry, we could stay in the quarters, but Lupin would probably walk in, he so bloody set on making us pay for London, its not like Sirius even cares anymore.  
  
I know, Remie isn't so understanding, never mind, he will be in for a shock if he really believes we will follow his plan.  
  
Yep but lets go.  
  
He broke the connections, pulled off the cloak, banished it to Hogwarts, and they walked in to the pub.  
  
Harry and Hermione fulfilled the plans, Harry let Ron know telepathically, and they went to dinner with Sirius and Remus at 7.30pm.  
  
'Hey Harry, have a nice afternoon?' Sirius smiled at him.  
  
'Sure good thanks' he said outloud.  
  
Does Remie know about Hogsmeade?  
  
Yep  
  
'We just went for a few butterbeers and sweets' he lied casually, then saw Sirius was looking up at him, right at him, arrgh he thought. Right fight this, he pushed Sirius back into his own head, but Sirius was grinning broadly at him, he'd seen.  
  
Oh Shit you bastard, you saw didn't you?  
  
Yep, can I come?  
  
You're not mad?  
  
No, not if I can come, can we ask Remie too?  
  
No, Remie will not approve, just trust me on this, he's been a professor too long, but you can come, I warn you though, I intend to get drunk and have a good time, godfather there or not!  
  
Ok, thanks Harry, can we have it now?  
  
No Siri, tomorrow, dungeon five, there will be charms on the room Snape won't hear, and besides which, Snapes scared of me since I had a little chat with him earlier, did Dumbledore tell you about our duel, if you can call what he did duelling?  
  
Yes, I was so proud Harry, I wish I'd been there, what did you tell him.  
  
Minor blackmail really, just threatened to shoot spells at him with my eyes, read his mind, chat to his head all day, apparate into his lessons to disturb them in my cloak. It worked very well.  
  
Harry!!! I didn't know you were that brave, you won't do that stuff will you?  
  
No, it was a threat, I won't do most of it, unless he disobeys my conditions.  
  
Which are?  
  
Oh not to punish my house unfairly, to leave me, Ron and Mione alone.. oh yeah, I also told him he'd be going to Mungos soon.  
  
You really do take after your father, he would be so proud, and so jealous.  
  
Sirius was laughing out loud now, and a very puzzled Remus and Hermione were staring at him. Harry dropped the connections.  
  
'Just some personal business, you already know Herm, sorry Remie you wouldn't approve.' He laughed at this and Remus looked a little hurt.  
  
Just trust me Remie, you wouldn't like it, it was something my dad would have been proud of according to Siri, so as your trying to punish me, not telling.  
  
Remus laughed, so did Harry, 'alright Harry, it's a few years before I want you to get up to stuff your dad did, so I'll close my eyes.' He smiled, 'Oh and by the way, you have a lesson with me later'.  
  
'What, sod off Remie, Dumbledore said I could have a few days off, remember what that lunatic did to my mind?' he joked pointing at Sirius.  
  
'Yep, I remember, but I don't care, you have obviously recovered now, so I'll see you after dinner, Hermione you can do what you want.' He flashed a grin at Hermione. 'What, why do I have lessons, and she doesn't?'  
  
'Because, you are an insufferable Git, and she is smart and beautiful' he stated simply.  
  
'No fair, I'm not that bad, but I have to agree with you about Herm, what are we doing?'  
  
'You'll see later, but you need to eat more than that first, you need all the energy you can get, or I'll have you unconscious in under a minute.'  
  
'Is that a challenge Remus?'  
  
'Sure is kid, later, now eat' Remus commanded.  
  
'Do not call me kid!'  
  
'Ok, kid, eat your food'  
  
Everyone laughed at them, and Dumbledore walked in. 'arh, everyone happy I see, good' he smiled as he surveyed the room around him.  
  
'Hey professor'  
  
'Hey Albus'  
  
'Hello my children' the head replied twinkling at them.  
  
' Professor that git is making do work tonight, aren't I meant to be resting?' Harry said in mock injustice.  
  
'Yep Harry, if you still need to rest, I'll go fetch Madame Pomfrey to watch you' the old man laughed.  
  
'Er no perhaps not, I'll go with Remie.'  
  
'Very wise Harry, see you feel better after all'.  
  
Actually I asked Remus to put you through your paces tonight, you will need to work considerably harder than with Professor Snape, and once again I ask you to go wandless.  
  
Um, I think Remus might kill me but ok, I'll give it a go.  
  
Good, I knew you'd agree, one hint, apparation is wonderful.  
  
Thanks  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him, and dropped his line. Everyone had finished eating.  
  
'Ready for me to kick your butt Remie'  
  
'Whatever Harry, come along' Remus led Harry in a large circular room, with no furniture, perfect for duelling.  
  
'Ok Harry, give me your wand' Remus commanded. Harry's stomach dropped, he knew he could go wandless, but still, he was fond of it. Harry looked up and saw Remus looking at him, oh ok, he saw the hesitation, buggar. Harry straitened his look and tossed his wand aside. He turned to face Remus, looked in his eyes, and inclined his head slightly, Remus did the same.  
  
Harry shot first, Remus was quick though, faster than Sirius, and lots better than Snape. The duel lasted about 15 minutes, a few curses hit Harry but nothing serious, the main thing was the tiredness, that had been challenging. Remus was in a worst physical condition than Harry, plus unconscious, Harry brought him round and stopped the spells. Remus smiled at Harry, 'That was good Harry, really good, I didn't expect so much, there are some small gaps in your armour, I got you a few times, and your about to pass out again, but on the plus side you won, and I was really trying to beat you.'  
  
'Thanks Remie, are we done? That sure does make me tired, wands are less efficient but easier on your energy levels' he sighed.  
  
'Nope were not done Harry, you have two minute then we go again, I'm not tired yet, exactly the opposite I've got lots of energy.' He smiled watching Harry.  
  
Harry was feeling a bit like he did after duelling with Sirius the first time, 'You are such a slave driver, I'm gonna pass out and you want to make me fight you again?'  
  
'Yup, you got it kid' he grinned evilly, reminding Harry strongly of Sirius.  
  
Then Harry had a brain wave, 'Actually, I'm not staying for a second round, I'm going to bed, goodnight' he smiled at Lupin and clicked his fingers, appearing in Hermiones chair, leaving a very very confused Remus. 'It will be a long time before I outwit that child again, he's right, he would have made James very proud' he said to no one at all, and left to go see Sirius.  
  
Chapter twenty-two  
  
'Oh God that boy' Remus yelled at Sirius when he got back.  
  
Sirius laughed, 'What did he do now Moony?'  
  
'He beat me after about 15 minute, he's actually good, but he was about ready to pass out, I wanted to duel again but he just said he was going to bed, and disappeared, how? Am I going mad?'  
  
'Nope, he can apparate inside the castle, he's a Judin moony, you know that.' Sirius stated plainly, feeling some sympathy with his friend, and some amusement at his godson.  
  
'Oh yes, how could I forget, he just knocked me out, he is so bloody powerful, why doesn't he know it, at the minute he can't see past running rings around us'. He said thoughtfully.  
  
'I know, I'm kinda glad he doesn't know, give him a few days happiness, then well drop the bomb, and see what emerges from the wreckage, hopeful someone preparing to fight Voldie face on.' He said seriously. 'He's like my son Moony, I don't want to send him into danger, but I don't think we have a choice, so the least I can do is ignore harmless antics for a day or too, anyway your not alone Remie, he's running far more rings around Severus, controlling his behaviour to an extent, and don't worry nothing illegal, just well chosen words.'.  
  
'Trust Harry, I didn't know he was that brave, bloody hell, blackmailing Snape, imagine the possibilities.' Lupin laughed.  
  
'Hey Mione' said Harry, as she looked up, still not used to him doing that, it was unnerving.  
  
'Hey Harry, how'd it go?'  
  
Great I beat Remus, he was much tougher than Snape though, and I was really tired, he wanted to duel again, but I just said goodnight and apparated here, he must have been so shocked.  
  
Harry, you are gonna be killed and soon, first Snape, now Moony!  
  
Whatever, can I stay here tonight, are you tired yet.  
  
I wouldn't have you anywhere else, and I am a bit tired.  
  
Both of them climbed into Herms bed, and hugged tightly before falling asleep, in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning both woke up, and Harry remember leaving Remus in the round room, Oh dear, he needed to see him. 'Herm I have to see Lupin, I ran off last night, I'll be back when its sorted, ok?'  
  
'Oh yeah Harry, sure leave, you will anyway, you always do, we've been engaged a few days and all you do is run off all the time, if its not Dumbledore its Sirius, if its not Sirius its Lupin, ifs its not Lupin its Snape, or Ron, or anyone, but hardly ever me, I'm sick of you putting your precious powers first' she screamed. 'Everytime you're hurt I help, everytime you ask I give myself to you, I trust you without question, what do I get back?'  
  
'Oh, Herm I'm sorry, I'm not trying to ignore you' he said softly.  
  
'Its just instinctive to ignore me then, wonderful, just go and see your bloody precious Lupin, don't expect me to wait for you, I have no freak power but I'll find a way on my own.' She was really mad.  
  
'No, Herm, I'm truly sorry, I didn't realise, I won't leave, lupin can wait, everyone can, you need me, please let me stay, I love you, I need you, and I want to give back to you, honestly.' He begged.  
  
'Ok, what did you have in mind Harry?' she said a little soothed.  
  
He thought for a moment, then. yes why not, they could, it was risky, but so, 'Ok Hermione give me your hands', he summoned the cloak, and muggle money.  
  
'What are we doing?'  
  
'Going to gringotts for a start, my muggle moneys really low, come on.' Harry apparated them to a passage way, they stepped through, pulled on the cloak, then apparated to Gringotts doors, both went to Harry's vault once inside.  
  
Harry took a very large amount of wizard gold from his account, it made no dent in the pile which remained high as ever, and went to change it to muggle money.  
  
They left the bank, 'What are we doing Harry' she asked.  
  
'You'll see, he pulled the cloak over them and apparated away to a small quiet street in suburban Surrey, two doors down was a travel agent. When no one was looking they took off the cloak, and changed to muggle clothes. Harry pulled her into the travel agents, 'are we going on holiday, how were not allowed, HARRY?'  
  
'Yep, get some brochures, look for a hotel, anywhere in the world, you pick, I'll explain the rest later, not here, ok?' he looked at her with those eyes that made her heart melt, 'Ok'.  
  
They spent ages looking for a destination, considering all practicalities, privacy, voldemort, getting caught, Voldemort to name a few. Finally Hermione looked up and said, 'here, what do you think?' she pointed to a basic desert island resort, very quiet only upto 20 guests at a time, white sand, aqua clear water, in the Maldives. 'Its called Retishoni, its lovely, I want to go here Harry, is that ok?'  
  
'Absolutely, I couldn't have made a better choice myself, lets book.'  
  
We are booking the hotel for tomorrow, not the fights, we will apparate there first thing, ok?  
  
Yes sure, I'm so excited thank you darling  
  
No thank you, I've never been on holiday, I was so hoping you'd say yes.  
  
'Excuse me, but me and my wife wish to book this resort for tomorrow, for a week, with no flights.' Harry said to a small twenty something woman with chestnut hair.  
  
'May I ask why it is without our flights sir?' she inquired in her professional voice.  
  
'No you may not, it is unimportant, we just wish to book the hotel' he said sharply, she got right to it, looking a little nervous. That was not surprising, Harry was showing hints of strong power behind his eyes, he couldn't help it.  
  
'Certainly, there is vacancies, may I take your name please?'  
  
'Mr and Mrs Black' he replied coolly, taking his godfathers name.  
  
'That's will be £552 in total Mr Black, how do you wish to pay?'  
  
'Cash please' he said pulling out £560 pounds, to a shocked looking sales assistant. Nobody in the muggle world used cash in large amounts, oh well.  
  
'Thank you Mr Black, have a nice stay' she finished as they left the shop.  
  
'Harry were going on holiday tomorrow' hermione screamed excitedly.  
  
'We sure are, now lets shop a while for summer clothes, then we can stay in a top London hotel until tomorrow, ok?'  
  
'More than ok, what are we going to tell the others' she asked biting her lip.  
  
'I'll set up a few connections, I'll tell them the truth, apart from our location, lets go sit somewhere quiet so I can do it'.  
  
'Ok Harry' they found a small empty café near by, Hermione left him to order drinks.  
  
Sirius?  
  
Yep, you Ok, what you doing?  
  
Promise you won't be too cross.  
  
Why, where are you?  
  
Erm, not Hogwarts, or anywhere near, listen carefully. Hermione is very upset that I've been ignoring her, so I'm taking her on holiday for a week, don't worry, its somewhere quite remote, I will be really careful, we will stay together, and apparate right out if trouble shows up.  
  
What? Get your ass back to Hogwarts right now, you do not have my blessing to leave the country.  
  
The thing is Sirius, I don't need your blessing, I just wanted you to know were ok, I'll be in a touch a few times a day, bye.  
  
Harry?  
  
Harry cut of the line, mission one accomplished.  
  
Lupin?  
  
Yep?  
  
I'm not in Hogwarts anymore, Hermione and me are off to the tropics for a week, but don't worry I'll send you mental post card, we are in a remote location, very safe.  
  
Get back here now Harry, London was forgivable, this is not, it's not funny anymore.  
  
I wasn't joking Remus, I'm going, you can't stop me, I've never been away, and Herm is feeling neglected cause I'm always with you lot.  
  
Please Harry, come back?  
  
No, bye Remie, I'll be in touch.  
  
Mission two over.  
  
Professor?  
  
Yes Harry, where are you today, not in school that's for sure?  
  
In, well near London, tomorrow I'm going on holiday abroad with Hermione, and yes I've had the lectures and I'm going anyway.  
  
Ok, I can't stop you really, you deserve a rest, take care, and come straight back at the first sign of trouble.  
  
Wow, Dumbledore said it was ok.  
  
Thanks professor, I'll keep in touch.  
  
I know, I'll be dropping you frequent lines.  
  
The connection broke, Harry laughed, and then shut up when he realised where he was.  
  
Hermione came back over with a couple of cokes.  
  
Sirius and Lupin are livid as you might expect, Dumbledores cool with it though.  
  
Good, lets shop in London huh, its better, there's not much here.  
  
The pair headed to London, and spent half a day in Oxford street Topshop, and Topman, before heading to The Savoy, and spending the night in a private Jacuzzi with champagne, very romantic. In the morning they apparated straight to outside the resorts main building, and then went and checked in.  
  
They had a wonderful week, full of joy, love, swimming, sunbathing and sex. They were both considerably happier and browner the night before they were leaving.  
  
'Harry, I don't want to go home, I never knew a holiday would be so good' Hermione whispered.  
  
'I know, but we have to go back, its time, and think of your O.W.L.s, you need to get studying young lady' he said in mock severness.  
  
Mione, I want to get married at Christmas, can we?  
  
Yes, as soon as possible, I want to live with you forever, a Christmas wedding will be so romantic, especially in the snow.  
  
You made me the happiest man alive.  
  
They retired for a final night of passion, it was different now they knew they were actually getting married soon, better.  
  
The next morning they quickly gathered their luggage, and apparated back to the passage in Hogwarts. They climbed through and apparated to the office.  
  
'Hello you two, my gosh you do look well, have you had a good time?'  
  
'Yes wonderful thank you professor' Hermione replied, Harry just nodded.  
  
'Good, Miss Granger, could you leave me with Harry one moment?' he requested smiling.  
  
'Sure, I've had him all week, but only for a while though!' she said in mock seriousness.  
  
'Thank you Hermione' she left.  
  
What is it professor? A problem?  
  
Sort of, you see Sirius and Remus asked a small favour of me, but you won't like it, I'm the only one who can do it.  
  
Do What?  
  
This Harry  
  
Suddenly a spell came out of the old mans eyes, and hit Harry before he could react. The spell dazed Harry momentarily, 'What have you done, I feel so weak?' he said shocked Dumbledore had cursed him, he couldn't fight either, what was this?  
  
'I have taken away your powers for twenty four hours, your godfather wants to speak with you without you disappearing, so do I and Remus, we have some serious information, you need to listen, so no magic, and oh yes, accio Harry wand'. Dumbledore replied evenly.  
  
Harry's wand left his pocket. 'What?, why? Can I have my wand, I can still use it right?'  
  
'Yes, exactly why I took it Harry, you can have it back tomorrow, now we are going to visit your guardians' he ordered. Dumbledore led Harry out back to the kitchen, Sirius and Remus were there.  
  
'I have done as you asked Sirius, he has no power at all.'  
  
'Good, thank you Albus, join us?' said Sirius, ignoring Harry a moment.  
  
'No, you need time alone, I have work to do, come see me later Harry, we will talk some.' He left Harry alone.  
  
'Sit' Lupin pointed at a chair.  
  
'Hello Sirius, Moony' he said nervously. Looking at his jeans.  
  
'Hello Harry, have you had a good week?' said Sirius in a voice most unlike his usual one.  
  
'Er, yes wonderful thank you'.  
  
'Ok, now I'm am most displeased at your behaviour, someone wants you dead and you skip off to a far off shore.'  
  
'Yes, that's about it, I already told you I don't intend to make allowances for that evil lunatic.'  
  
'I know, so for a while I am making you make some, you have no power, and no wand, you are staying in your room a few days, at minimum a few days.'  
  
'My powers only out until tomorrow, can I have my wand back, I can't escape using ordinary magic, but I kinda feel vulnerable without it?'  
  
'Well Dumbledore only took your power for a day, but now the initial spell is there I can extend it as long as I like, and no, no wand, deal with it.' He snapped.  
  
'Do you wish to see Dumbledore now or later?' Lupin asked.  
  
'Now I think' he replied unfeeling, disbelieving.  
  
Lupin lead him to the office, 'he's all yours Albus'.  
  
'Thank you Remus, that will be all' he said firmly.  
  
'Harry, do take a seat' he pointed at a chair in front of the desk. 'I want them back, what are you playing at leaving me completely defenceless' Harry shouted, ignoring the fact this was Dumbledore.  
  
'Oh dear Harry, do calm down, it's not for long.'  
  
'Not long? Sirius is going to extend the spell for days, its not nice being a squib.'  
  
Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, ' I suppose not Harry, but you are not a squib and I have devised a plan to help you, the rest is upto you, do you want your wand back?'  
  
'Yes!!!'  
  
'Ok, first you need to tell Sirius why its important, if necessary let him read your mind, then after a small argument about it, challenge Remus, a wand only duel, if he wins, he keeps your wand, if you win, you keep it. Now you probably won't win, but this doesn't matter, because the first thing you do, is point your wand at yourself, and say powers returnis, ok?'  
  
'Thank you, I'll try that.'  
  
'Right, now down to more serious business'.  
  
'Oh, do you have news?'  
  
'Sort of Harry yes, I have to finish telling you about your powers. Now do you remember, that I am a half Judin?'  
  
'Yes of course'  
  
'Good, now do you remember the only person Voldemort is said to be afraid of?'  
  
'Yes, he is afraid of you'  
  
'Very good Harry, now can you see a connection between my questions?'  
  
'Your saying that Voldemort is scared of you because you are half Judin? But wait that means, me.., what?'  
  
'Yes Harry, that is the conclusion I wanted you to reach, yes Voldemort wants you dead so much because you are an immense threat to him as you get older. He tried to kill you desperately before your powers were triggered, he has failed which is good news.'  
  
'You knew about my powers? I thought you just found out.' He was confused.  
  
'No dear boy, I never said that, I have always known, so has Voldemort, I was just biding my time until your powers were triggered' he smiled at Harry, 'and now they are, a full Judin has just appeared on the side of light, you have the power to kill Voldemort forever, you just have to release it.'  
  
Harry was seriously shocked, he knew he could take care of himself better, but he was going to have powers far greater than Voldemorts, and Dumbledore wanted him to join the war, and end it.  
  
'Ok, I'll do it' he swallowed nervously.  
  
'I was hoping you'd say that, you need to train every spare minute, learn many new spells, some that only a full Judin can perform, everyone will help you, but I have a condition' he stopped smiling.  
  
'Name it?' Harry said seriously.  
  
'Very well, this holiday was the last time you leave Hogwarts, you need to start taking your power seriously, and not lightly, stop running away, listen to your guardians, work out, sharpen every skill, especially reflexes, work hard, harder than ever before, I'm not joking here Harry, we can make you into the most powerful wizard on the planet before you hit eighteen, you can defeat evil, incapacitate the death eaters. With power comes immense responsibility, you do not rest again until Voldemort is brought down, do you understand?' he finished very seriously, graver than ever.  
  
'I understand, give me a day or two, I'll be ready then, I'll do whatever you want after that, I need to speak with Hermione too, this is a lot to take in, but I want Voldemort gone more than anybody' Harry replied confused.  
  
'Good, I'll help Harry, as much as possible, but I can't do this for you, and for gods sake, tell no one else about your powers, it will ruin everything if Voldemort finds out before you are ready. Your teachers this year will be me, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, Remus, Hermione and Ron, this will be your school, you will given top level O.W.L.s, you, Hermione and Ron, if you give 100% of yourselves to this, you will all be learning more than possible in a normal 5th year class, ok?'  
  
'Yes, very well' Harry said quietly, it would be better with Ron and Hermione around, they may not teach him much, but they along with Sirius would provide the bases of an emotional network strong enough to support him when he fell, and cheer him on when he wanted to give up.  
  
'Then I must truly thank you Harry, I will inform Ron and Hermione for you, now go get your magic back' it was an order.  
  
Harry left the office still dazed and walked to Sirius' room, 'Jamie' he said and the door opened.  
  
'Hi Sirius' he said.  
  
'Hi Harry, did Dumbledore tell you?' he asked, looking concerned.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Are you ok Harry, it's a lot of responsibility?'  
  
'I'm just fine, really, but I want my wand back' he stated as evenly as possible.  
  
'No, you need to learn Harry, you can't just do that anymore'  
  
'I know, I didn't know before Sirius, I just thought I'd be able to defend myself better in a crisis, other than that I just wanted to make Hogwarts my personal playground. I see now though, this has more implications than I imagined. I swore to Dumbledore I wouldn't leave Hogwarts again, and I'd stop taking things so lightly.' Harry said regretfully.  
  
'Good, then you learned quickly, you can have your wand and power back tomorrow, ok?'  
  
'No, I feel really vulnerable without my wand, its not like I can use it to apparate or anything, I can't escape using normal magic, and I won't, I tell you what, take a look for yourself' he invited.  
  
'Are you sure, you don't mind?'  
  
'No, go ahead' Harry consented.  
  
Sirius took his godsons face in his hands and put his mind into the depths of those startlingly green eyes. He saw immediately why Harry felt vulnerable, but still, Remus wouldn't be happy..  
  
'Ok, I saw enough, but no wand Harry, Moonys orders.'  
  
'Then go and get him, I want to see him please.'  
  
'Ok Harry, he won't agree, wait here'.  
  
'Remie, I want my want back' he ordered sounding braver than he felt.  
  
'Nope, not until tomorrow, sorry Harry.' He stated.  
  
'Ok, tell you what, I challenge you, a duel, wands only of course, if you win, I'll let it rest, you can keep the wand, if I win you give it back, what do you say?' Harry bargained, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
'Ok, you won't win, but you could probably do with the practice, here' he said holding out Harry's wand to him.  
  
Harry took it, and before Remus could register what was happening, Harry said 'Powers Returnis' and felt strength flood his mind.  
  
'You tricked me Harry' remus accused.  
  
'No, I stick to the deal, wands only, you can keep it if you win, I won't need it.' He smiled at Remus, 'shall we' he said inclining his head.  
  
'Petrificus Totalis' Remus said, Harry purposely let it hit, and fell to the ground, he shattered the curse and tossed Remus his wand, 'you win, well done' he grinned.  
  
'Bloody Hell. Sirius' he yelled, and Sirius came through the door.  
  
'What's wrong moony?' said Sirius calmingly.  
  
'You're bloody godson is wrong, I gave him his wand on the condition of a challenge, a duel, if he won he could keep it, I knew he wouldn't win. However he didn't want to win, he was quite happy to give me his wand back, do you know why?' he shouted.  
  
'Er, no' said Sirius cautiously.  
  
'He just gave himself back his Judin powers, a simple spell by all accounts, then let me win the duel in one curse, and happily gave me his wand.' He was still very angry. He left.  
  
'Oh, you tricked me Harry' he accused.  
  
'No I didn't, how could I, you read my mind, I told you I wanted my wand, I didn't tell you what I would do with it, but anyway, I already told you I don't intend on leaving, I want my powers back to learn them properly, I want you to train me to emotion read, I want Remus to help me in defence, when he calms down. I have a job to do, I won't rest until its done.'  
  
'Good, I'll stop by your room after dinner, we can start, bring Hermione to help, you won't get it at first, and there is some theory to learn, it took me years to be fully in control, it won't take you that long, training will be more intensive and your mind is better equipped to learn, okay?'  
  
'Sure thanks, I need to see Dumbledore now', he walked back to the office, and walked in.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
'Ah, Harry, how did it go?'  
  
'Well, aside from really upsetting Remus, really well, I have my magic, and I let him win the duel, Sirius is ok with it, he's going to start training me to mind read tonight. I'm ready Professor, I was just a little overwhelmed earlier.'  
  
'Good, that is very good news, we start tomorrow, spend tonight explaining things to Hermione, she needs to understand and agree as much as you do, you can not do this effectively without her support. If she doesn't agree, you will be forced to choose, her or this, even if still choose to help me, you will not be effective, hermione is half of you already, do you understand Harry?'  
  
'Yes, I can't do it without her, but I would try anyway'.  
  
'I know, and I'm grateful for that it shows you are true to your cause, but go and talk to her now' he finished smiling very kindly at Harry. Harry really shouldn't have to go through this at his age, or any age, but what choice is there, a few years of his youth, or the world under Voldemorts command. He is remarkable really to accept his fate so readily, and put all he holds dear in the balance, but Voldemort has blighted his whole life. I hate you you evil Bastard, you ruin people's lives, your time is short. He telepathed at Voldemort once more.  
  
FUCK OFF, I'VE TOLD YOU HARRY POTTER WILL DIE BEFORE HE EVEN KNOWS WHAT A JUDIN IS, AND YOUR POWERS ARE JUST NOT SHARP ENOUGH YOU FOOL, A HALF JUDIN HONESTLY, LIKE HAVING HALF A BRAIN. He laughed coldly.  
  
Better that than no brain, or an evil twisted one like yours Voldie.  
  
VOLDIE, WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU THINK I WILL GO AWAY IF YOU CALL ME NAMES?  
  
No its what Harry likes to call you recently, your pet name, Voldemort is so long.  
  
REALLY, WELL TELL POTTER TO SAY IT TO MY FACE BEFORE HE DIES, WE'LL SEE HOW BRAVE HE IS THEN.  
  
Oh, that won't happen, he won't be dying at the moment, goodbye for now.  
  
He dropped the line, it felt awful just to have a connection with that creature, but my messages must be unnerving him.  
  
'Hi mione', Harry said, a few minutes later, 'can we talk darling, I'm done until 8pm.'  
  
'Of course is there a problem?' she asked seeing his expression.  
  
'You could say that, yes' he went on to tell her everything.  
  
'of course I'll support you Harry, imagine how good our lives can be with him gone, the world will be ours then Harry, we can be who we want, this is worth any amount of effort.' She said seriously.  
  
Thank god thought Harry. 'I love you so much right now, we start tomorrow, we're not going back to school, and Ron's joining us up here. You're going to be my teachers, mentors, and support network, I'm seriously grateful mione.' He said relieved.  
  
'Its ok, we can do this, it's a challenge, I like working remember, anyway helping you will be more interesting than learning arithmancy.' She grinned.  
  
Hey we have two hours before anyone will disturb us..  
  
Harry James Potter, is that all you ever think of??  
  
Yep, well no, but nearly.  
  
They fell into each other's arms, and spent the next hour forty-five minutes in bed, then Sirius walked in, early to find them naked, kissing in each other's arms.  
  
'Shit, Sirius, you're early, give me 30 seconds please.' He yelled. As soon as Sirius had gone, he dressed him and Hermione with a small flick of his wand, they pulled the bed covers straight and sat down. 'S'ok now Sirius, were done.' He called out of the door.  
  
'Sorry about that, you look like you were having a good time.' Sirius said unconcerned.  
  
'Er, yeah well we were, but anyway back to business' he changed the subject.  
  
'Yes, very well, now Hermione, are you a willing victim?' he laughed.  
  
'Yes, there's not much in there Harry can't see, besides he won't be able to see much anyway right?'  
  
'That's right, maybe the thought you are thinking, no more, ok?'  
  
She nodded. 'Right then Harry, go and sit in front of Hermione and lock your eyes to hers, good, now firstly try to make it so she can't look away, just will it to happen, and concentrate hard, ok? Good, Hermione, close your eyes, look away' he ordered.  
  
'I can't, this is weird' she said struggling, but Harry had her trapped, it was far easier to maintain the contact than to establish it.  
  
'Excellent now Harry, put your mind into Hermiones eyes, wish to see what she is seeing' he said gently.  
  
Harry tried for a few moments but Hermiones mind remained her own, 'I can't reach her, why not?'  
  
'You need to relax Harry, you won't see anything you don't like, it is perfectly safe, even I can feel your uncertainty, you have to want this, just relax' was Hermiones advice, she was stroking his arm.  
  
'Ok, thanks' he did relax, and suddenly he was there, but everything was going to fast, like a computer code, then suddenly he felt Hermione feel love, love for him, cool, that was enough for now though, he withdrew and Hermione blinked.  
  
'Well' said Sirius.  
  
'Confusing, I got in but everything was going way to fast to see, then suddenly I felt a rush of love, that was all' he confirmed.  
  
'Good, really good, that is as far as I expected we would get, and I thought it might take longer, will you try again, both of you?' he asked. 'Yes' they both said. 'ok this time Harry, once you get in, empty your own mind, let Hermiones mind sweep you along with it, ok, try' he ordered.  
  
Harry locked their gazes again, and relaxed enough to get to Hermiones eyes, again it was going to fast, but he gathered his courage, emptied his mind, and jumped into her mind, like someone jumping off a diving board. Then he could see, she loved him, that was obvious, but now he could see fear too, he could see pride in her, pride at him to for being where he was. This was actually exhilarating, but he remembered the slightly unpleasant feeling this gave the person who's mind you were in, and came back out, to find her smiling at him.  
  
'Good, I take it that was much easier Harry?'  
  
'Yes, I saw loads, it was kinda fun too, sorry Mione.' He said sheepishly.  
  
'Don't be it was sort of pleasant sharing things with you' she smiled at him again.  
  
'Really?' he said surprised.  
  
'Yes, if someone you fully trust is in your head sharing good thoughts and memories it is nice, it only hurts you because the thoughts so far have been bad, will you let me show you?' he asked.  
  
'Ok, but how?'  
  
'Its really easy, just think something happy ok?' Harry nodded, 'Good, come here, Sirius locked their gazes as Harry thought about flying, he felt a sensation as his godfather went into the thought, then it did actually feel ok, he kind of doubly felt the happiness of flying. Sirius felt this too and withdrew, 'see?'  
  
'Yes, thank you, it helps to know that'.  
  
'Good, now, lets leave Hermione a moment, I want you to do the same to me now'.  
  
'How? I can't read you, Dumbledore said.'  
  
'Yes you can if I let you, only if I let you, and I say you can, now come here and try.'  
  
Harry let his eyes hit his godfathers, he couldn't actually lock the gaze, but he didn't have to, he let himself fall into Sirius' mind, Sirius was thinking purposely about how much he cared for Harry, Harry smiled, he'd seen enough, he came back to his mind, wanting to hug Sirius.  
  
'Excellent Harry, that's enough for tonight, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow probably, I want you to read the first 3 chapters of this book' he pulled an old book out of his robes, on the front it said 'Arinas Yotos'.  
  
'Ok, sure, thanks Sirius' he said, getting up to hug Sirius.  
  
'By the way, Dumbledore wants to see you again Harry, Hermione, you don't have to go, but it might help Harry, again though you will need not to interrupt, ok?'  
  
'Sure Sirius, thanks, can I see you alone later too?' said Hermione.  
  
'Oh, sure, of course, just stop by.' He left them too it.  
  
'Right lets see what Dumbledore wants then' he exclaimed tiredly.  
  
They walked back into the circular office. 'Ah Harry, come and take seat both of you' he said energetically, much to Harry's dismay.  
  
'How was emotion reading?' he questioned.  
  
'Good, well Sirius thinks so anyway' answered Harry.  
  
'Excellent, now I have taken the liberty of meeting with Remus Harry, he is going to be your defence teacher. Now you will see him once a day and he will ask you to block, and or throw off every curse he knows, except one, do you see what I mean? Every curse except Avada Kedavra.' Dumbledore said hoping Harry wouldn't be too upset.  
  
'You mean Crucio don't you, I'm not happy with that, no its not ok.' His eyes glinted dangerously, hermione saw and put her arms around him.  
  
'It will be ok though Harry, I don't expect you to be happy, just tolerant, it is a great weakness not to be able to stop someone torturing you, you lose the battle. I will not train you to fight Voldemort just to have you lost to the cruciatus curse.' The old mans will was stronger than Harry's anger, there was a battle of the wills, Dumbledore won.  
  
'This Harry, is another one of those things that will be happening anyway, as you like to say.'  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
'Anyway, Minerva will be teaching you highly advanced transfiguration, again once a day, I expect you to become animagi, Sirius will help.'  
  
'Really, can I?'  
  
'Indeed, it will help immensely, any way, Severus will be helping with some aspects of defence, as well as potion fighting, and some making. Again once a day.'  
  
'Hum, seeing Sevie once a day, great, just what I wanted, I'm sure he will be delighted' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Yes, I expect a good report though Harry, even from Severus, you will see me once a day, advanced charms, and hexes, as well as conjuring, eventually I will show you the only spell that can truly defeat Voldemort.'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Right the rest of the time you will spend between reading whatever you are asked, an hour a day in the gym, I will provide one. Also time with Ron, I want him to teach you logic, Ron is extremely intelligent, I can't think of anyone better to do this, hopefully you like chess.' He smiled. ' this isn't just relaxing Harry, its as crucial as anything I teach you, chess shows how strategy can win a battle, do you see?'  
  
'Yes, I suppose I do, and I have never beaten Ron at chess, not on my own anyhow' he laughed.  
  
'Good, then that is your objective, beat Ron. Now Hermione you have a role in all this, you have an immensely well organised mind, you recall information at your will, it's a wonderful skill, if possible try to teach Harry to think more orderly. It is always best to see the clearest path to a goal, if you need anything, I will provide it, ok?'  
  
'Yes of course, if it will help' she said, pleased to have a role to play.  
  
'However Hermione this is not the biggest thing I want from you, I need you to be by Harry's side all the time, become an animagi too, learn about potions together, help Lupin cast spells, give him chess tips, become his backbone, do you see?'  
  
'Yes, of course, I will do that anyway.' She said quietly.  
  
'Excellent, now that just leaves Sirius, he will be helping with everything, he is excellent at defence, knows many spells, is good at transfiguration, is animagi, and is the best person to continue emotion reading, you will see him once a day, sometimes twice. He may sometimes take the place of someone else if they are busy'.  
  
'Now, tomorrow Ron will be coming up here, and learning along side you as well as teaching you, he will be given a room too, after that you are to have no contact whatsoever with the school, stay in the quarters at all times, the only time you leave is if Sirius or I tell you to, both of you' he said forcefully.  
  
Harry nodded, he had no desire to leave, serious as this may be, he had to smile, a school for just him and his friends.  
  
'Good, Lupin is first at 8am, Severus at 11am, Minerva at 2pm, me at 5pm, and Sirius at 8pm, any questions?'  
  
'Yes, when do I read the theory?' he asked politely.  
  
'Oh, in between lessons they generally won't last longer than an hour, they might but probably not, anyway if you don't finish the days tasks, then you will have to keep doing them at night, and miss a few hours sleep, that should be added incentive to work during the day. I want you to spend at least an hour in the gym every day, plus half an hour with Hermione teaching you, and an hour playing chess.' He said seriously. 'I told you it wouldn't be easy Harry, but you will manage, Hermione is there to help you with time management. Also, I will be providing a double room for the two of you, please sleep at nights though.'  
  
'Yes professor, thank you, is there anything else?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, good night both of you' he said turning back to his work. Harry would be all over the place for the few weeks, he'd never get everything done in a day, but soon he would get the hang of it, and it will be worth any effort.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
The next day, an alarm clock he had no recollection of woke him at six, shit, who set that, he turned it off, but as he laid down, Dumbledore telepathed him.  
  
I put that there in case you wondered, get up now, I'll see you in 30 minutes for breakfast, the most important meal of the day, I repeat get up.  
  
Ok, ok.  
  
Herm, get up, we gotta go to breakfast.  
  
Ugh, its 6am, who put that loud thing there, go back to sleep.  
  
No, Dumbledore put it there, he just telepathed me, we gotta get up, and get a shower, we got 30 minutes until breakfast, come on we can shower together.  
  
Ok, ok.  
  
Harry laughed, exactly what he had communicated to Dumbledore. He dragged a still sleeping Hermione into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, full blast and put it on cold.  
  
'Arrgh, what are you doing?' she tried to get out but he held her in there, in less than 5 seconds they were awake, and he turned the heat up to warm, so they could wash. 'Good morning, you're awake now' he smiled his most winning smile, and she melted.  
  
Soon they were wrapped in fluffy towels, drying off in the warm bathroom, Harry dressed them with a small glance at Hermione, and they headed to the kitchen, five minutes early.  
  
'Excellent both of you, would you prefer eggs or pancakes?' Dumbledore was very cheerful, to both their annoyance.  
  
'Erm neither, I'm not hungry, perhaps a round of toast' he offered.  
  
'Me either professor, I just want some water' Hermione said yawning.  
  
'Absolutely not, both of you will eat a big breakfast, you will need it to get through the morning and lunch isn't until 1pm, that is six and half hours, and no one will be happy if you faint, now eggs or pancakes?' he said seriously.  
  
It was Hermione who was brave enough to order first, 'erm, omelette please Professor, and orange juice, and coffee.'  
  
Well Hermione was being adventurous, he had to try and hold down breakfast too, 'Pancakes please, with pineapple juice and coffee, is that ok?'  
  
'Certainly, excellent choice he smiled at them and clicked his fingers, plates filled with food, Hermione had an omelette with every possible ingredient including potatoes in it, it had to be about ten eggs worth, she gasped. Harry had six large American style pancakes, topped with a bowl of strawberries and a jug full of syrup. Both had a litre of their chosen fruit juice, and an extra large mug of coffee.  
  
'Ok, you have to be joking, we cannot eat all this, this is more than I would eat at a feast' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'No, I'm not joking, we have until eight, tuck in' he commanded smiling a little, soon they would eat ravenously of their own accord.  
  
They began to eat slowly, after a while each mouth full was like torture. Harry got about half way through his breakfast, then pushed it away and looked up almost defiantly.  
  
'Harry, your not finished' Dumbledore grinned at him.  
  
'That is a classic observation, but I am done eating, end of, I think I want to be sick, and at the moment don't think I'm in a fit state to try and beat Lupins curses.' He said clearly, giving Hermione the chance to stop eating too.  
  
'Very well, but if you lose your energy, either of you, we will have no sympathy, you will work through it, understood?' he said seriously.  
  
They nodded, 'ok I'll try and see you at lunch, which is at 1pm, go and start reading the book Sirius gave you.'  
  
Harry groaned inwardly, he had thought about resting for 45 minutes, but still he might be more alert in Remus' class. They went back to his room, Harry started to read the book, which would have been interesting at a reasonable hour, Hermione started thinking how best to help him with organisation.  
  
Less than an hour later, Remus came to get them, looking just as cheerful as Dumbledore, Harry groaned inwardly again.  
  
'Ready? Excellent lets go' he said cheerfully, it was as Harry had feared.  
  
He led them into the white room, 'right today were going to play a game, Hermione your on my team, I need your wand again Harry' he said. 'Right, now that's done, good, now Hermione I just need you to fire as many curses as humanly possible at Harry, whatever you think of. I am going to do the same, Harry block them as best as you can, you lose if you get hit.' Remus smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
'Moony, I don't think this will work' he said unsure about this game.  
  
'Why Harry?' he said.  
  
'Well I can't block more than one thing at a time.' He stated as if obvious.  
  
'Problem solving Harry, think beyond the limits see what happens, ready?'  
  
'Whatever Moony, okay' he sighed and stood up straight.  
  
Lupin looked at Hermione knowingly. The curses flew like lightening bolts, to fast to know who threw them, oh god, oh god, if only I could put up a shield.. That was it, but how could he block them while he made it, then as if he had intended to do it all along he put his hands out to stop the curses, and summoned the energy to make a barrier, he let his hands down , all the curses stopped at the barrier, which was taking all his effort to hold, after about ten minutes he lost it, the concentration slipped and two curses hit him, and fell down unconscious.  
  
Lupin brought him back around, laughing softly. 'excellent Harry, really good what did you do?'  
  
'Well at first tried like normal, that got old really quickly, and I realised that I needed some kind of permanent barrier, the trouble being having no time to take my attention from blocking the curses, then as if I knew how, my hands just helped while I pulled together a shield, or barrier, but my concentration slipped and I let go, you got me.' He explained.  
  
'Yes, I was trying to force you into doing something like that, and don't worry, you held on for a very long time, longer than I would have thought, now take five, and we will start over, you can try again.' He said and walked out the room.  
  
'God, mione that's hard to do, and we have to go again, I swear lupins trying to kill me!'  
  
'Good, you need practice, and lots of, you have to be perfect, so nothing gets through, and this is just the beginning, wait till we start getting you to attack and defend.' She smiled mischievously showing him perfect white teeth. He kissed her instinctively. Then they sat down on the floor and rested.  
  
Lupin came back in a few minutes later, 'right, up' he commanded, 'lets get on.'  
  
As soon as they stood up, Lupin glanced at Hermione, but this time Harry put his energy into the barrier first, once it was up, he just kept it there, twenty minutes went by, he held it, feeling exhausted. He heard Lupin say, 'Okay, enough, stop Hermione'.  
  
Harry gratefully let the defence drop and sank to the floor, trying to stay upright. Lupin was grinning evilly again. 'Ok Harry, enough for today, read chapters four and five in 'How to make the most out of mental defence, a Judins guide' please, see you tomorrow' he said politely before leaving them there, it was only nine.  
  
'Back to reading then Harry, you can try and finish Sirius' book, I want to look at some transfiguration' Hermione was taking this in her stride, Harry didn't think he could stand.  
  
I can't get up Mione, help, I can't read the book, need sleep, hours and hours..  
  
NO, you are not sleeping, get up now, we are going to read books Harry, now. Remember I'm your teacher too, you want me to give Dumbledore a good report right?  
  
Yes, you're worse than Lupin.  
  
They went and read, Harry felt his eyes closing more than once, but Hermione seemed to notice and kept prodding him awake, he wished she'd leave him alone, did she know how hard the barrier thing was???  
  
Snape walked in two hours later, snarling as usual, 'follow me Potter, Granger.'  
  
They followed him to the kitchen, which was a makeshift potions class room, 'Ok today I will be testing your powers of potion defence, as well as your healing power, I will be poisoning you both, fight the potion Potter, then heal your girlfriend'.  
  
Harry was more than shocked, he was okay with fighting the potion, but he hardly knew anything about healing. 'I don't mind you poisoning me, but I don't know how to heal, you can't hurt Hermione' he gulped.  
  
'I can, don't worry Potter, if you fail, I will give her the anti potion, eventually' he drawled lazily.  
  
Harry lost it and knocked him unconscious in a flash, before he knew what he was doing. He quickly brought him back round. Snape was seething with cold rage.  
  
'Never, ever do anything like that again' in a voice no one argued with.  
  
'Right come here and drink this, both of you' he ordered.  
  
He was holding some murky brown liquid, both went to him and took the glasses, they looked in to each others arms for a second and they were about to drink when Harry had an idea.  
  
Wait, don't drink it until I have finished mine, hold out as long as possible, trust me please.  
  
He drank the liquid, and immediately felt violently sick, his head was spinning, and he was going to pass out, fight his head screamed, eventually he disabled the potion, he turned quickly to Hermione who had just passed out, oh god. He put his mind into giving Hermione back her strength, it worked, but a second later he fainted.  
  
He woke up less than a second later, snape had brought him round, he felt light headed, his head was swaying, it took all his efforts to stay conscious.  
  
'Get up Potter' Snape ordered.  
  
Ok look I can't, healing gives my energy to the one I cure, I can't stay conscious much longer.  
  
GET UP POTTER, STOP BEING LAZY WERE NOT DONE.  
  
He dropped the connection with Snape and telepathed Dumbledore  
  
Help, snape made me heal Hermione, but now I can't get up, or stay conscious much longer, he doesn't understand.  
  
Severus, leave him, you can go now, he is not strong enough for this much work yet. Harry just stay there, I'll be along momentarily.  
  
GONE CRYING TO DUMBLEDORE, GROW UP HARRY, YOU WILL NEVER BEAT VOLDEMORT LIKE THIS.  
  
He left, a few seconds before Harry saw Dumbledore swim into view, and collapsed.  
  
Harry woke up in his bed, Hermione and Sirius smiled down. He still had a headache.  
  
Ugh, I feel like crap. He thought to them both.  
  
Yeah, I bet, Severus is a real bastard, he knew what he was doing to you.  
  
I know, what time is it Siri?  
  
Twelve thirty, you've been out for about an hour, and your just in time for lunch.  
  
I'm not hungry and I can't get up.  
  
You have to, there is work to be done this afternoon.  
  
What, I can hardly move.  
  
Fraid so Harry, you have 15 minutes to wake up, I'll get some coffee.  
  
Mione, hes making me get up, help, do something.  
  
No, get up Harry, you have to have lunch before Mcgonagall comes, Dumbledore said one.  
  
Ugh, I'm not moving, no.  
  
Sirius went to get Dumbledore Harry, you will have to move.  
  
The problem was Harry was still incredibly weak from helping Hermione, he needed more energy.  
  
Dumbledore appeared, followed by Sirius.  
  
How are you feeling?  
  
Can't get up, Sirius and mione making me, help.  
  
No, you need to get up I agree.  
  
Noooo, please!!  
  
Ok, heres what we are going to do, did you ever hear of an energy transfer? One wizard can give another a small piece of there power temporarily, until you get up and eat.  
  
Oh, whose power, I can't make any of you weak, its not fair.  
  
Severus', he is on his way, and this is his fault anyway, just relax for a minute.  
  
Harry attemped a smile. Soon Snape was walking in, 'what is it Albus?'  
  
'Well it seems you left Harry feeling rather ill, but I need him to get up and eat ready for Minerva' Dumbledore smilled.  
  
'And?' asked Snape coldly, 'Tell him to stop being lazy and get up.'  
  
'He is not being lazy, you went too far this morning, healing takes an immense amount of energy, now we are going to perform a small energy transfer, say 10% from you to him'.  
  
'No, I think not' he said preparing to leave.  
  
'You will do this Severus, now, you can have it back later, sit in that chair' he ordered pointing to a spare seat at the desk.  
  
'Right now, lets see, energio removus', Dumbledore turned to Harry now, 'Energio recievus'.  
  
Do you feel any better?  
  
Harry did, and sat up, he said, 'yes thank you Professor Dumbledore'. Ignoring Snape completely.  
  
Good, then get up and to the kitchen for lunch, I hope your hungry.  
  
Oh God not again.  
  
Yes again, this time you need to eat it all, you must regain your own strengh soon, you cannot keep Severus' for long.  
  
Ok, I'll try, thanks.  
  
Everyone except Snape went to the kitchen, Snape wasn't any the worse for the transfer but Harry was much better. Dumbledore smiled at them again, 'right then, lunch is either pasta or Risotto, what do you want? Harry, you first.'  
  
'Er, pasta I guess, please not loads' he begged.  
  
'Hermione?' he smiled at her, they were laughing at him.  
  
'Risotto please' see said amiably, she was hungry.  
  
'Sirius, join us?'  
  
'Sure, pasta too please' he said smiling, knowing what was coming.  
  
Food arrived again, it was mountainous, especially Harry's, he groaned, but ate any way. He ate about ¾ of it, and pushed it away, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Don't even say it, the answer is no.  
  
Oh poor Harry, ok that will do I suppose. Minerva will be here in ten minutes anyway.  
  
Ten minutes passed in silence, and sure enough, Minerva came for them, and took them to the white room.  
  
'Ok, I understand you were taken ill earlier Potter, so we will make this quick and relatively simple, transfigure that vase into yourself, without your wand please.' She stated simply.  
  
Harry did this, but could't get the spell to hold, he was just too tired, everytime he tried he felt woozy.  
  
'Ok Potter enough, sit down before you fall' she ordered. 'well that was terrible, but I understand, now the headmaster thinks you should become animagus, so during this week, I want you to fully read, 'preparing to become animagus', and for tommorow, chapers 20 - 25 of intermidiate transfigureation.' She left them to it again.  
  
Can I sleep now, we have almost 3 hours until Dumbledore?  
  
No, you have five chapters to read by tommorow, plus Lupins book, and a start on the animagi book, you have to read.  
  
Right, I'm going to see Dumbledore now. He got up and left.  
  
'Oh, Harry I wasn't expecting you until later' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Yes I know, but I won't be there, I'm going to collapse again soon, I cannot do this today, I have seven chapters to read and two more lessons, plus an hour in the gym, an hour with Ron and half an hour with Herm. I can't do this, I have to sleep, if you let me rest for a while, I'll do the reading later, and start classes again tommorow?'  
  
'Very well, if you can manage no more, then you must rest, Madame Pomfrey would have my blood if I refused you. Get the rest though, tommorow we start again, no healing charms though, okay?'  
  
Harry melted in relief, 'Thank you can I sleep here?' he said yawning, closing his eyes.  
  
'No, but I'll move you, just go to sleep if you must' Harry was already asleep, 'morbillias' he said, and Harry floated along to bed, where Hermione was waiting.  
  
'Its ok, he is resting for the remainder of the day, then reading his books only when he wakes, make sure he sleeps well tonight, and I will see you both at 6am, the alarm is set for 5.30 tomorrow' he smiled and left her to look dazed, 5.30?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
5.30am came all to soon, but harry had managed to recover and get his reading done the day before. He hoped he might be able to stop Snapes lessons given yesterdays torture, but that was probably unlikely.  
  
Up, get up, its time for breakfast.  
  
Ok, see you in 30 minutes.  
  
Did that man ever sleep, perhaps he should go and wake Sirius, no let him sleep. Where was Ron? Hadn't Dumbledore mentioned Ron?  
  
Mione, we gotta get up, why isn't Ron here?  
  
Ok, I'm getting up, Ron is here, he came yesterday after dinner, but you were on orders to read and sleep. He'll be a breakfast.  
  
Oh, ok cool, come on lets grab a shower.  
  
Both went through the same process as the morning before, hoping to wake themselves up again, this would soon become a ritual.  
  
As with yesterday Dumbledore was waiting at breakfast, but today Ron was there too, looking reasonably awake. 'hey guys, I'm starving aren't you?' he said.  
  
'Er, lets see. NO' Harry said sarcastically. Then he saw breakfast was already waiting, the same as yesterday, huge again. Hermione saw this but sat down without complaint, so Harry followed suit. Although he didn't see how learning to eat huge breakfasts would help him defeat Voldemort, perhaps they were having him for breakfast soon.. Oh, God I'm going mad, completely lost it, he thought.  
  
Dumbledore saw this look.  
  
Whats wrong, something bothering you?  
  
Yes, I'm going crazy, I just let my mind wander to you expecting me to entertain Voldemort as a breakfast guest. It was a possible reason for having to learn to eat like this, whats happening to me, can we visit Mungo's later?  
  
Yes, that would probably be appropriate, but you should eat your breakfast now.  
  
They both smiled, the others looked up in question, but they wouldn't see the funny side he thought, they would want him in Mungo's.  
  
Harry got about ¾ through breakfast, to his disgust Ron and Hermione finished theirs leaving him looking stubborn.  
  
'Can I have that pancake if you don't want it? Cheers mate!' Piped up Ron.  
  
I'm gonna bloody kill Ron, how do you eat so much, it makes me look really bad.  
  
Ron just laughed at him.  
  
Whats funny?  
  
My supposed best mate turning up far more cheerful than me, and with a huge appetite that makes me look pathetic.  
  
Oh Harry, don't worry its good Ron is so alive, it gives you hope, give it a few weeks.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Ron kindly.  
  
Bloody Ron, and you, you finished all that too today, arrrgh freaks surrond me.  
  
Just then Sirius walked in. 'Morning all, whats for breakfast, pancakes would be good.' He looked extremely happy, perhaps everyone was instructed to look cheerful at 6am just for his benefit, now he was being crazy again.  
  
Sirius sat down and tucked into a breakfast as big as Harrys, enthusiastically too!  
  
Harry groanded and put his head in his hands. Everyone bar Sirius and Harry burst out laughing uncontrollably.  
  
'Whats funny?' he said innocently.  
  
Harry answer, 'You, you git why do you have to eat that much breakfast?' he accused in exasperation.  
  
'Err, I'm hungry Harry' he said looking rather concerned at his godsons reaction. Hermione explained for him though, and soon Sirius was laughing too.  
  
Hey professor, I don't want to see Snape any more, I can block potions now, can't I have an extra hour with Sirius, hes better at defence than Sevie?  
  
Yes, for a few weeks that's a good idea, but you will have some potion making later in the year, ok?  
  
Thanks.  
  
'Sirius, could you do me a favour and take over Severus' usual spot with these three for now?' he asked politely.  
  
'Ok, sure but not Thursdays, I have 3rd years.' He replied unconcerned.  
  
'Ok, good, reading period on Thursdays then?' the head asked.  
  
'Sure' replied Harry lightly.  
  
'You have almost two hours before Lupin, and you did your reading, so how about chess, or perhaps the gym?' his eyes twinkled in some ammusment but all present knew he meant it.  
  
'Yes ok, you coming guys?' Harry said getting up.  
  
Very good Harry, off you go. He chuckled kindly.  
  
Ron decided, much to Harrys disgust that they were going to the gym, it was actually really well equipped. Harry started going around to various machines aimlessly.  
  
Then Hermiones role as organisation instiller came to, 'No, no, no you can't hope to get fit like this, you have to follow a programme, I'll help you. Come here.' She ordered standing next to the running machine which was magically set to a perfect speed for the user.  
  
'Okay, now your good at running, so how about ten minutes, come on!' she was being really bossy, but at least she wasn't making him think to much.  
  
Harry wasn't too tired after this, he was a good runner, 'okay now some weights, you need to build up everywhere, you are hopelessly small and skinny', she show'd him the best way to get around the various funny machines, this was designed to last 40 minutes. For the final 10 minutes, she told him to cycle on the magical unmoving bicycle.  
  
'Where do you learn so much about exercise Hermione?' he gasped, his arms hurt now, Hermiones weights were heavy and he wasn't strong. 'Oh, its pretty common muggle knowledge, you just lived under the stairs too long to notice.' She said evenly. 'Come on lets get back, we can go over some organisation ok? Don't worry most of the time I'll be organising for you, but it helps to be able to do it yourself, when you face Voldemort, I can't whisper in your ear what spell to use, or where to stand, you need to do it for yourself.'  
  
Hermione tried to show him this skill with aid of a small research project, but luckily Lupin turned up soon.  
  
'Hi guys, ready?' he said cheerful as ever.  
  
All three followed him. 'ok today we will be doing the same as yesterday for a while, the theory should have helped with this Harry'. Remus explained to Ron, who grinned at Harry evily.  
  
Harry pulled up a barrier, and all three threw spells continuosly, Harry held it together, and after 30 minutes Lupin called them off. Harry dropped the barrier, no where near as tired as yesterday.  
  
'Excellent Harry, and you don't look like your going to collapse today, right take five, then we move on' he said smiling happily.  
  
Remus left. 'Harry, I didn't get to hit you' Ron sulked.  
  
'That's the idea, if you can get me then so can Voldemort' he replied seriously, Ron shut up.  
  
'You look better than yesterday Harry, do you feel it?' Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
'Much thanks, the theory helped some, and I just don't feel tired today. I'm more than ready for whatevers next, what is next though?' he asked, with that Remus came back.  
  
'I can answer that Harry, now we are going to hit you with a few curses, try and block them and your dead. The idea is more practice at actually throwing off the effects of a curse. Don't worry, I know what Dumbledore said about this, but not yet, not for quite a while, okay?' he asked.  
  
'Sure Remie, thanks, bring it on' he laughed.  
  
Harry was soon throwing off curses in under a second, this was a little less exhausting than yesterdays work, but he was still getting tired. 'Okay, enough guys, I'm bored with this now' he said hopefully.  
  
Lupin had other plans, 'step it up guys, ignore him' he shouted to Ron and Hermione. Harry almost had time to groan. Soon one or two of the curses were still there, Harry hadn't bothered to get rid of them, he was too busy fighting off more serious things like body binds. Now his hair was purple, and his robes matched.  
  
'Ok, that will do' Remus called. 'Good Harry, but why do you still have purple hair?'  
  
'I thought that was obvious, purple hair is neither a threat nor impediment, I had to concentrate on the spells which created those things like the body bind.' Why was Remie concerned about his hair?  
  
'Excellent, then you picked up on some of the objectives of the exercise, the purple hair and robes were meant to get you to think that way, you may go now, read the next three chapters in your book for tommorow, thanks guys.' He said to Ron and Hermione as he left.  
  
'Ok, two hours until Sirius, want to play chess Ron?' he asked not wanting to read.  
  
'Sure, what are you doing Hermione?' Ron inquired.  
  
'Resting a while' she said, Harry shot her a very sour look.  
  
'Don't look at me like that Harry James Potter, I'm not the one in serious training, and I can't help with chess, I'll be back in an hour, and we will do some reading.' She said with mock severeity.  
  
'Ok, Mione, later' he said looking wistfully after her, what he really wanted to do was not rest, but it did involve a bed. He could probably convince Hermione, but if it got back to his teachers, they would be disappointed, so he turned to Ron, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ron conjured a chess board and set. They actually had fun that hour, Harry always liked playing chess or exploding snap with Ron, even if he didn't win.  
  
When the hour was up, Hermione came to find them, carrying books on animagi for her and Ron, and Harrys defence book. Harry and Ron groaned, but Hermione shot them a look, and handed out the books. They all sat in silence and read until Sirius found them.  
  
'Ah, here you are, ready? I thought you might have had enough defense for today, so lets go on with the emotion reading, did you look at the book Harry?' he asked all at once.  
  
'Yes, Mione made me read your book yesterday' he joked.  
  
'Excellent, glad to see shes keeping you in order, someone needs to or you'd sleep 12 hours a day, has Severus got his energy back?' he asked.  
  
'Yep, I gave him it back, and the sleeping thing was not my fault, for your information I'm just fine today.' He said.  
  
'Good, right then lets start with me today, just show me you are still where we were the other night.'.  
  
Harry did this, and saw amusement in Sirius' mind, he was laughing at Harry, Git Harry thought as he looked up.  
  
Sirius was grinning evily, but congratulated Harry nonetheless, 'ok, we are ready to move on'. The rest of the lesson, he spend telling Harry how thoughts and memories worked, it was boring, a bit like science or something, at the end he got to try something new on Hermione, he didn't see much.  
  
Sirius asked him to practice this a little, and read the next three chapters in the emotion reading book. It was only half an hour until lunch so all decided to stay and read more.  
  
After what seemed like two hours Dumbledore came in followed by Lupin, all sat down to a huge lunch, but everyone else was eating loads, so Harry followed suit, luckly he was actually hungry now and finished the meal, earning a huge smile from Dumbledore.  
  
An hour later Minerva came to get them. 'Ok all three of you, turn the vases into yourselves, try and hold the spell today Harry please.' She ordered once in the white room again. Harry and Hermione got the hang of this really quickly, they'd done it before. Ron didn't have so much luck, his skin was patterned, but Minerva didn't mind much.  
  
'Ok, now Harry, I am going to transfigure you, I want you to change back, okay?' she said, it was more an order that a request.  
  
'Sure' Harry said, and she trained her wand on him thoughtfully, Harry disappeared, and was now a wooden chair, but in a few seconds there was a pop, and Harry was back. The lesson went on for two hours, they took complicated noted on animagi, and Harry detransfigured himself some more. She set reading again, this time from the book Lupin had set, but later on in the book.  
  
They had an hour left, so everyone started on the reading before Harry went to Dumbledores office, the only lesson he had alone.  
  
'Hello Harry, I assume you have come for your lesson today rather than to plead exhaustion?' he chuckled.  
  
'Er, yes, sorry about yesterday' he said, embarassed at collapsing.  
  
'Perfectly natural Harry, I told you healing would do that, anyway tell me about your day, how are you coping?' he asked.  
  
'Good thanks, I'm not tired today, Hermione has been my fitness instructor, working me out a muggle type exercise routine, then Lupin went through lots of blocking, and then fighting off and prioritising curses.I played chess with Ron, read for a little while, spent ages with Sirius learning science, and quite a while fighting off transfiguration spells, and taking animagi notes, then read some more.' He finshed happily.  
  
'Wonderful, I am glad Miss Granger is taking such an interest in all aspects of your work, I imagine you were just wondering around playing with the machines.' He said smiling in some amusement.  
  
'Er, well yes, I've never been to a gym before, it was sort of interesting, and exercising after breakfast is actually quite a good plan, Ron wanted to, but I wasn't sure at first.' He said honestly.  
  
'Good, then you have the basis of routine formed, build on it.' He ordered. 'right to business, we are going to practise conjuring jars today'.  
  
'why jars professor?' he said confused.  
  
'why not? But yes, you are right, jars have a special significance, however you do not need to know why just yet. Trust me we need to perfect jar making.' He said seriously.  
  
That was exactly what they did, for about an hour, then Dumbledore said Harry could leave, he had a small jar, its lid didn't fit, but Dumbledore seemed happy.  
  
Hermione and Ron were waiting for him, and Hermione made them all read again, still at least Dumbledore didn't give him homework. Hermione insisted Harry learn more emotion reading as they had Sirius again that night. The rest of the day went to plan, and at eleven him and Hermione roled into bed, both bursting with desire, and they spent the rest of their energy before falling asleep.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
The next few weeks went by in much the same way, Harry was starting to feel stronger, eat loads, and not question working. Harry, Hermione and Ron grew still closer together even though they spent very little time doing anything but working or sleeping.  
  
Everyone was excited at becoming animagi, there were no trips out, Harry was getting good at mind reading and starting to be able to hold conversations with someone normally while telecommunicating someone else. There had been no more healing to learn, Dumbledore had said it would be natural. Dumbledore had taught him to make the perfect jar in a matter of seconds, and started teaching him some darker curses. Lupin had been showing him how to block some more difficult curses, and getting him to attack back too.  
  
However the comfortableness of his routine was shocked after that, the more difficult aspects of the work started to come out. The first of these was fighting, not blocking the cruciatus curse. Harry had really not wanted to learn but Dumbledore had insisted he must.  
  
It was Hermione who got the first shock though when Remus arranged a private meeting with her.  
  
'Hello Hermione, how are you today?' he said kindly.  
  
'Good thanks'  
  
'and Harry?'  
  
'Fine, why am I here alone Remie' everyone had picked up on what Harry called Remus.  
  
'I need to ask you something, I really need your help.' He said hopefully, she had to agree he thought.  
  
'Oh, what is it you need from me?' she asked surprised.  
  
'I need you to learn the cruciatus curse Hermione' he said quietly.  
  
'Oh, why?' she asked shocked.  
  
'So you can put it on Harry to help him learn to fight it' he said, she was not going to agree.  
  
'Absolutly not, are you mad, I love him, I can't torture him, its illegal apart from that, no, I'm leaving now.' She yelled at him and started to walk off.  
  
'Stop, Hermione please listen, come and sit down.' He pleaded gently.  
  
'Right, your response is exactly what I expected, but I need you to really think about this. Sirius and I are the only people who can even contemplate helping Harry with this, but we are both very powerful fully trained wizards, with prior knowledge of the spell. If I do this, it will be much harder on Harry, a lot more painful than a weaker spell, and it will take longer for him to fight it, do you understand? Also Harry loves you, he will fully trust you to do this, and certainly won't have you thrown in Azakban.  
  
'Oh' she said, 'oh dear this is quite a problem, I don't want to hurt him, but I will cause him more pain by not doing, I suppose I have to, but I'm not happy about this Lupin, not by a long shot' basically she was being blackmailed and knew it.  
  
'Good, I would have been seriously concerned if you were happy Hermione, now lets begin.' He took a jar of large insects and they started. It took Hermione all afternoon to reach the level it would take to work the curse on a human, and she was very tired.  
  
'Right, you are ready to try the curse now, then you can go, go ahead.' Lupin said calmly.  
  
'I can't Remus, it is unnessecary for me to use this on you' she stated.  
  
'It is not, do you really think I'm going to let you lose on Harry without seeing what you can do, don't be foolish this will be damaging enough.' He shouted, angry at her stupidity.  
  
'Fine, Crucio' she whispered, Remus fell to the floor screaming and she let go immediately. 'Good, that's just fine, fine Hermione' he said visibly shaken.  
  
Hermione saw what she'd done to Remus, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you that much, I don't know if I can help Harry.' She whispered almost in tears.  
  
'Don't be foolish Hermione, I asked you to do this, and you have to help Harry, you saw what you did to me, and that was a weak version, imagine what I would do to him.'  
  
They parted, Hermione went to tell Harry, she was as white as a ghost when she arrived.  
  
What happened Mione?  
  
Lupin, listen harry I have to tell you something you won't like.  
  
What, why are you looking like that, you look guilty.  
  
I am, do you remember Dumbledore said you had to learn to fight the cruciatus curse?  
  
Yes.  
  
Well you start learning at eight tommorow.  
  
Oh God Mione, I can't, can't we tell Lupin no for a bit longer.  
  
Theres more Harry  
  
What? Tell me Mione.  
  
I have to put the curse on you, I don't know if I can bare too, I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me.  
  
No, you can't, why? What is Lupin thinking of, I can't put you through that.  
  
You have to, you have no choice, if anyone else does it, Lupin said it would hurt tonnes more, and take longer for you to learn to fight, oh yeah you get the rest of the day off.  
  
Is there any other option.  
  
Yes, giving up on everything were working for and running away.  
  
She was being serious.  
  
'I can't do that Mione, I'm sorry, we just have to work through this together.' He said seriously. 'Lets rest a while this afternoon, I have an hour left until Dumbledore wants me'.  
  
'Ok, that will be best.'  
  
A little later he took the familiar route to Dumbledores office, why can't I just be normal, no one else has to worry about this stuff, I was happy not being a super power, aren't there any other Judins around to fight Voldemort?  
  
'Hello sir' he said depressed.  
  
'Hello Harry, whats wrong?'  
  
I think you know that.  
  
Hermione told you then, ah yes, but it can't be helped.  
  
I just want to be normal, are there any other Judins hiding around in France, or Russia?  
  
No, would you like to know about how a Judin comes to be?  
  
Yes, why not.  
  
'Well, the last two full Judins to walk the earth were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, since then all their descendants have been half Judins. This is because if a full Judin, meets a non Judin then there offspring is a half Judin, also, if a half Judin meets a non Judin the same thing happens the power is not diluted, however if a full Judin and a half Judin meet, or two half Judins meet, they will have a full Judin child. This has not occurred until your mother and father, they were repsectivly the heir of ravenclaw and the heir of gryfinndor. This makes you the last direct heir of both, and the only full Judin for a millennia.' He said trying to gage how Harry was taking the news.  
  
Harry was in shock, no wonder everyone was putting so much into him, no wonder they treat him like he might explode, this was too much.  
  
I didn't want this, I was happy just to be an average wizard with great friends. If my parents were half Judin, how did Voldemort kill them?  
  
A half Judins power is rarely triggered until a witch or wizard hits about 25, they did not have their powers.  
  
Oh.  
  
Have you changed your mind about this Harry?  
  
No, I'm just a little depressed today, sometimes this can be a burden, especially after what you just said.  
  
I know, even being a half Judin makes the world rely on you, by the way I am your great uncle, distantly related, as I said only the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw can have the power.  
  
Oh, ok, I guess I have some form of wizarding blood family then, not that it helps. Why me? I don't get it, its not like I was wonderful at magic or anything.  
  
You would have been if you tried harder, you were excellent at charms. Anyway its nothing to do with it, its in your blood, I can't help the way it falls, just give you all the support you need.  
  
What are we doing today?  
  
Taking a break Harry, having a chat, tea or coffee?  
  
Really? Coffee please.  
  
Yes really, I'm very proud of the way you have been working, you have a good grounding in all the basics of your powers. Tommorow we start the next step, it is the first day in many difficult weeks, I want you to start learning how to do advanced dark magic, how to fight it, how to brew poison, healing potions, etc. you take the next steps in becoming animagi, you attempt to properly read someones mind. When we have completed this phase in a few months, we will all be testing you, a large practical exam, if you can overcome everyone then we move on, you duel with me, wandless of course, when you can overcome me, then we move on. I will be showing you the only spells that will overcome Voldemort and the death eaters. I will show you how to get rid of all the death eaters with a simple spell, then I will show you a spell to overcome immortality. These can only be performed by a full Judin, hence only you.  
  
Oh, do you really expect me to be able to overcome you, even with what you told me, I think you are too powerful.  
  
Yes after months and months of trying I do, its logical that you will Harry, you have twice my power base, you just need to unlock it.  
  
I suppose, its just that you radiate enormous power, did you know that?  
  
Yes, but have you looked in a mirror recently when you are angry? No? I think you will see something very similar in your own eyes, perhaps not as much, because you are not an adult yet, but by the time you are 30 say, people will tremble at the look in your eyes when you are upset, believe me, you will radiate massive power, even the worst muggles will see it.  
  
Actually its funny you say that, I think I scared the travel agent when I told her it wasn't her business why we didn't want flights.  
  
There you go see, have more confidence, if I can't defeat Voldemort, and you cannot beat me, how do you ever expect to beat Voldemort?  
  
Well if you put it like that.  
  
Did you know that I have a few telepathic conversations with Voldie recently?  
  
You telepathed Voldie, are you mad, egh.  
  
No, I think it rather frightens him, he gets angry anyhow, he is clueless about you, he told me a few weeks ago that he would be killing you before you knew what a Judin was, and told me to pass on that he wants you to call him Voldie to his face before he kills you, of course what he doesn't know is that he won't be killing you.  
  
That's quite cool actually.  
  
I thought so, I gave him a few messages from you too, like that you were going to kill him within three years, he laughed but he will see. Do you want me to add anything, obviously you can't do it yourself, he would know then.  
  
Humm, just keep telling him that, try and drive him insane, it might help.  
  
Yes ok, shall we now?  
  
Sure.  
  
Hello my rival.  
  
FUCK OFF I'M TOO BUSY FOR YOUR GAMES TODAY.  
  
Really, killing muggles today are we?  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU, HAVE YOU COME TO TERMS WITH YOUR JUDINS DEATH YET.  
  
No but I think I have about 80 years to do so, he sends his death wishes, in fact hes with me, if only he knew I was talking to you.  
  
YES A PITY HE MUST DIE BEFORE HE KNOWS  
  
No you had your chance, but you liked playing cat and mouse too much, the mouse escaped, and he is becoming the cat, he will come for you, but he will not play games, I am teaching him how to find the clearest way to an outcome.  
  
RIGHT, LIKE THAT HELPS, HE IS MORTAL, I AM NOT, NOW FUCK OFF I'M BUSY.  
  
OK, ENJOY YOUR TIME WHILE YOU HAVE IT, IT IS VERY LIMITED.  
  
WHATEVER OLD MAN, GO TO HELL.  
  
'Voldie is in a good mood today' he said to Harry. ' he is still of the opinion he might kill you, but I told him his time was limited, he really doesn't like that you know, gets defensive.' He smiled, 'anyway on to happier matters'.  
  
Yes no complaints.  
  
Good, how is Hermione.  
  
Really good, a bit shaken from earlier, it must be horrible, I don't know if she will cope tommorow, it's a lot to ask, I wish lupin could do it.  
  
I know, but I think he would drive you insane before you could fight, its best this way, to begin with.  
  
Yes anyway what about that coffee.  
  
Good point, gryffindor is winning the quiddich cup, the Weasleys took over your job.  
  
A little later Harry decided to play chess with ron, and then kept himself really busy all night, until Sirius at 8pm.  
  
'Ok Harry, just let yourself gently back into to her mind, good' he said guiding Harry, he was doing remarkably well so far.  
  
Harry let himself into Hermiones mind again, but what he saw shocked him enough to fall back out. Desire was coursing through Hermione, he hadn't known she was capable of wanting him that much. It aroused him too.  
  
Sirius, we gotta leave.  
  
Why?  
  
I can't tell you exactly, except that I just saw something wonderful in Hermiones eyes, and you're my godfather, put it together, I didn't know she was capable of thinking that was, please?  
  
Ok, I can see where I'm not wanted, go have.. er fun.  
  
'Ok, lesson over, read the next chapter, I have to prepare for my other 5th years.' He said and walked out.  
  
'You got him to leave, excellent, I presume you saw?' she was blushing.  
  
'Oh yeah, lets get back to my room, I think we need some time in bed' they both laughed, and fell into his room striping off with urgency. Falling back against his desk, and having the most intense and adventurous sex so far, hermione was far wilder than he'd imagined.  
  
The next morning, despite everyones protests he really couldn't eat, he just sat on the gym floor most of the time too. Finally eight o clock came and Lupin came to find them.  
  
I'm not ready moony, don't make me do this.  
  
Oh Harry, we have to, not for long today I swear, we will make this as easy as possible. I know it hurts I've been there, but try and be strong, and please stop asking for this not to happen, it feels like your kicking me in the stomach.  
  
Harry broke the connection, there was nothing else to say. 'ok Ron, it would be better if you left us for today, take an hour off.'  
  
They all watched Ron leave, then looked at the floor. 'Positions then, ok Harry, just do as you would with any other curse, it will be much harder, but instead of trying to ignore the pain, let yourself feel it, then you should be able to use your energy in a more positive way, do you understand?'  
  
'Yes' came a very quiet reply.  
  
'Hermione, I will tell you when to stop, ok?'  
  
'Yes' came a second timid voice.  
  
'Then you may begin, good luck both of you' he said and stepped back watching carefully.  
  
Oh God, how can I do this to him, he looks so scared, thought Hermione.she was almost crying as she whispered 'crucio' very quietly, she couldn't watch.  
  
But nothing was happening, he had blocked the curse, remus looked at her and nodded. He said 'Harry, we are not blocking today, I know this is instinctive but please try' he pleaded gently, Harry nodded.  
  
'Crucio' the small voice said again, this time Harry forced himself to look at Lupin as the curse hit, so he wouldn't block it again.  
  
The curse found its target, Harry got no where close to fighting it, and after twenty seconds he was completely white and sweating, trying his best not to scream it would hurt her too much. Then it stopped, he looked up and Hermione had backed off, Remus was hugging her, she was sobbing, this wasn't fair to either of them.  
  
'I can't do it Remie, I'm sorry but we can't put Hermione through this anymore, I didn't even begin to fight back. Its hopeless.' He said defeated.  
  
'No, don't give up yet, I didn't expect you to get it straight away, but tell me, most people scream, why don't you, its like your trying not to.?'  
  
'It would hurt Hermione, she wouldn't be able to do her bit if I was yelling my head off'.  
  
'So that's our first problem, you are trying not to scream, using your power to do that not fight, I told you, you need to embrace the pain, accept it, do whatever comes naturally, you need to think only of fighting it, you will make this harder for everyone in the long run if you don't, try again' he said firmly.  
  
Everyone moved back to their places, hermione was still crying, 'its ok mione, I don't mind.' He tried to reassure her without his voice shaking so much.  
  
'Crucio' she said.  
  
Harry did as lupin said and didn't even think of what his body was doing, only getting rid of the curse, I have to concentrate, he tried to grit his teeth and pushed his energy out, more forcefully than ever before, and it stopped. He looked up, Hermione was still crying, but looking a little relieved, that had took about ten seconds.  
  
'Excellent, that was really good, I'm impressed' lupin said gently.  
  
'Can I see Sirius please?' he asked hoping Remus would say yes, he wanted to be held, like a small child, no questions, he wanted a parent at that moment.  
  
Remus left and came back with Sirius within seconds. Sirius took one look at Harry, and did exactly what Harry wanted, and Harry let himself sob into his godfathers sholders.  
  
'Harry' came a whispered voice. Harry looked up and saw Hermione, and ran to help her, he had been selfish thinking of his own needs first, but he'd needed to. Now he comforted Hermione a while.  
  
Remus cleared his throat, and Harry and Hermione looked up wiping their eyes and moving apart. 'One more time, then you both take the rest of the day off, I'll take you into Hogsmeade this afternoon if you want, come on.'  
  
They both nodded, 'Crucio' she said for the final time. Harry fought it off again, but not much quicker.  
  
'Ok, were done, I'm truly sorry both of you, I care for you very much, and I'll be around if you do decide to go out later' he said putting an arm around both of them, then leaving.  
  
'Harry' Sirius gasped and came back over, 'are you ok?' he asked panicked.  
  
'No, but I will be, we both will be.' Harry let himself be hugged again, right now he was immensely grateful for Sirius's presence. All three of them went to his bedroom, and sat together for a while, Harry in the middle, in comfortable silence. Harry and Hermione fell back asleep, but Sirius stayed and watched them sleep, wanting them both to feel safe.  
  
He had known it was for their own good but at that moment he couldn't help hating Remus and Albus for hurting these two so much. 


	21. Chapters 27 to end, yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, no money being made  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
No one felt very much like going to Hogsmeade that day, Harry and Hermione spent most of the day just lying silently in each others arms, giving each other comfort, Sirius sat with them most of the time, just as contented with the silence, he even slept in Harrys chair for a while. A little later everyone did get up and eat a little, Harry and Ron played chess while Hermione watched, they sat laughing and joking a while, just like old times.  
  
When everyone went to bed that night they all slept, even though they'd spent all day resting. Harry would have liked to get a little drunk, but that wasn't possible in light of everything.  
  
When they awoke the next morning it was nine, obviously the routine wasn't continuing today either.  
  
Meet me in my office in an hour, go eat some breakfast. Said Dumbledores tired voice in his head, oh god what now?  
  
Harry left Hermione to sleep, Dumbledore hadn't said anything about her. He went and showered, then found some cereal and yoghurts waiting for him. He was grateful that no body was around, and that breakfast wasn't huge as was usually the case.  
  
Harry arrived at the office a little before expected, and knocked. 'come in' said a voice.  
  
'Hello Harry, do take a seat.' The headmaster said kindly.  
  
'Whats happenining today professor? I didn't get woken until nine.' He asked.  
  
Well today is a bit like yesterday harry, we not doing much.  
  
Oh I see, I take it I have a session with Remus at some point today.  
  
Yes, but this time there is no need to involve Hermione.  
  
That's something at least, but I don't want to go still, I can fight it already, why do I need to go through this again?  
  
Because you can fight a weak version, Voldemort is not a weak wizard.  
  
Voldemort doesn't need to use crucio though, he just has to come near me, or even better touch me, that's not a spell, I can't fight that.  
  
I know that, but it is not just Voldemort, and also you cannot deny that he does use the spell as often as possible. With your power you need not let him touch you, apparate away, or curse him.  
  
How much more of this do you expect me to take?  
  
That depends on you Harry, it will be done when its done.  
  
No, this ends today, I'll do this once more and that is it, do you understand?  
  
The power in his eyes was glinting very dangerously and that time Harry won the silent battle of the wills.  
  
Very well Harry.  
  
Harry knew what had just happened, and was shocked, somehow his power had challenged Dumbledores and won. What he didn't know was that this was natural, his power while not exactly conscious still knew it was stronger than Dumbledores, and Dumbledores power recognised Harrys as being greater. The men met each others eyes for the briefest of seconds.  
  
'Well, well this is a turn up' laughed Dumbledore, placeating Harrys anger, Harry let a slightly embarresed laugh.  
  
Don't be emmbarased, that will happen a great many times, sometimes peoples subconcious's look at each other and decide who is the strongest, and this will decide where the land lay between the people, usually people stick to this decision.  
  
Yes, I suppose, will that always happen now, or will you win the toss sometimes.  
  
For now, my will, will outmatch yours frequently, but when you are deadly serious, or furious, then you will outmatch me. As you develop your power further, the more often you will win this.  
  
This is weird huh, until a few weeks ago I would never have dared defy you, well not to your face anyway, things have come a long way.  
  
Yes, very soon you will find yourself my equal Harry the change is happening. I mean a few weeks ago Sirius was in charge, but if we really tested that now, would he be? I'm not so sure.  
  
He is still in charge, but only because I respect him and love him. He is in charge, because I let him be if that makes sense.  
  
Very much, you love and trust him to know whats best, he has earned that love and trust so you don't question him, you allow him to be your guardian.  
  
Yes that's exactly it, why don't I do this power thing with anyone else.  
  
Well most decisions take place between you and me, even if they are carried out by an other. However you do use this with one other, in a different way.  
  
Who?  
  
Hermione, it shows through love though, but if you wanted something, and told her to do it, she would. She would follow you to the end of the earth, if you told her to pack a bag, she would run away tommorow. Yes this is because you love each other, but you might not be so easy to persuade, that is because you win over her power everytime. The thing is that because of the love, neither of you use this to your advantage, or resent it, it just simply is. Oh, I didn't know.  
  
No, you didn't. but tell me are you ready to see Remus now?  
  
Your sure I have to see him right?  
  
Yes.  
  
Is Sirius around, I might need him again later.  
  
I will make sure he is near by, ok?  
  
Harry nodded, and Dumbledore stood up, took Harry by the arm and led him to Lupins room, they entered, and Dumbledore turned and said, 'This is where I leave you, come and see me later, huh?'  
  
Harry just nodded, he didn't even look at Lupin or he might beg him not to do this. He knew that Lupin wouldn't do it given the option, so asking him not to only made things worse.  
  
Lupin led Harry back to the small white room he'd come to hate. He hugged him tightly once, and then backed away leaving Harry stood alone, you could cut the air with a knife.  
  
'Crucio' said a tired, scared voice. Harry fell to the floor, Hermiones spell had hurt quite a bit less than this. It took him about 20 seconds to fight back, and when he looked up, Lupin was white and shaking too.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked in a pained voice. 'Yes, are you?' Harry asked mirroring his voice.  
  
'Yes, but I never did that to anyone good before, never to anyone I loved.' He said regretfully.  
  
'You did now, and I forgive you, but I suspect were not done yet'. He said trying to give a little comfort to Remus while still hurting all over from the after effects.  
  
'No, I'm sorry Harry, crucio' he replied.  
  
This time Harry was a little quicker and only took about ten seconds again.  
  
'Okay, that's it, permenantly I hope' said Remus.  
  
'Oh, yes, the headmaster and I had a little, battle of the wills if you like. I won, no more after today, excuse me, I have to go now.' He stated walking towards his godfathers room, 'Jamie'.  
  
'Harry' Sirius exclaimed bounding over. 'That was quick are you finished? Are you ok?'  
  
'I'm ok sort of, please don't ask any more questions, I just need you now is that ok?' he asked quietly.  
  
'Yes, yes of course' he pulled Harry in to a hug, this time Harry didn't fall apart immediately, his feelings were more complex than yesterday when all there had been was pain and grief.  
  
They pulled apart and it was Sirius who had the tears in his eyes. 'I didn't want this, at the beginning of the summer, when my name was cleared, all I wanted was to give you a home and keep you safe, give you some roots, something stable. Now its not exactly working out, I'm keeping you safe by letting people I love and trust torture you, it not right Harry, it wasn't meant to be like this, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Its not your fault, or mine, its in my blood and we can't help it, we just have to live with it, I love you, and you me that's all we need right now. Anyway, they won't be doing this anymore, I got into an argument with Dumbledore this morning and won.' He said soothingly.  
  
'I'm glad Harry, perhaps things can settle down a little, by the way, you have a few lessons later, we will do some more emotion reading, and animagus theory if youre up to it. Then tomorrow you have the full day off, were going out somewhere, we can take Hermione and Ron if you like, just the four of us, anywhere you want.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes, I mean I haven't told anyone else this yet, and I'm sure Dumbledore will say you should be taking the rest of the day off, and getting back to it tommorow, but this is where I exert some of my own authority, I am your legal guardian, no one else, we do what I want for a while. Okay?'  
  
'Yes, its nice to have someone to stick up for me sometimes and go against what everyone thinks I should be doing.' He said gratefully.  
  
'good that's settled, lets go break the news, where do you wanna go?' he smiled, happier now.  
  
'I dunno, I'll think I guess' he replied as they walked towards Dumbledores office in no particular rush, Harry felt a lot better today than yesterday, and some work to do wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
'Ah, my two favorite people' Dumbledore exclaimed smiling at them.  
  
'Albus' said Sirius coldly, he still hadn't quite forgiven him for doing this.  
  
'Lo, professor' Harry said quietly, deciding to go and stroke Fawkes the beautiful Pheonix while Sirius sat down.  
  
How are you Harry?  
  
Ok I suppose, in some pain still, but not as bad as yesterday, the world isn't falling down today, it fell yesterday, today I'm rebuilding it. A much better feeling.  
  
I agree, I hope it doesn't take you long to come to terms with this, more challenges await, none that will be so painful I hope.  
  
It will take as long as I need, everything else will wait for me, it has no choice.  
  
I didn't mean it like that Harry, I want you to feel better, because I care, not because I'm rushing you, the last part of my sentence was just a guide of what to expect, I'm sorry if I upset you.  
  
S'ok.  
  
Harry stroked the red and gold bird one last time and came to sit down, the gesture was understood, even by Sirius who didn't know the contents of what had been said. It was sort of lets move on forginess.  
  
'well then, like I said earlier, you may take the rest of today off, spend some time with your friends'.  
  
'actually Albus, I'm changing the plans a little to better suit my own agenda, which is being a good parent' Sirius exclaimed.  
  
'Oh, so what is the new plan then Sirius?' he said politely waiting to hear what Sirius had to say.  
  
'This afternoon I'm working with Harry on emotion reading and animagus theory, nothing to taxing, or hard. Then tomorrow, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all taking all day off, and I am taking them out somewhere, alone.' He stated, factually.  
  
'Oh, I am not exactly happy with this idea Sirius' he said concerned.  
  
'I don't care, I didn't ask you to be, you have put my godson through hell the last two days. I am his guardian, this is happening.' He said angrily.  
  
'Very well, then I can say nothing to change your mind, please take care and have fun, but the day after that I want everyone back on my agenda, is that understood?'  
  
'Yes very well' Sirius said.  
  
'Actually no', Harry piped up.  
  
What is the problem?  
  
I'm sick of being pushed around, its not his agenda, or yours, or anyone elses, its mine. If I wanted to stick to the plan, I would, I want to go with Sirius so I am, and yes when I come back, I want to learn how to kill that fucking evil maniac, but not because you say so, because I want to, from now on, I will follow your plan if I think it is beneficial, if I don't like I am changing it. For example, I know we've been through this, but no matter what you say, I wont let you use the cruciatus curse anymore. In general I trust your judgement, you have years of experience I don't, but that doesn't mean I'll never go against it.  
  
His power was glinting far more dangerously than before, Dumbledore was furious too, but he didn't have a lingering Cruciatus curse behind him. Harry won again. Sirius saw this between them and was scared.  
  
Ok, I see already I lost the point, you win again.  
  
Good, I'm glad that's settled, I'll see you first thing in two days time I suppose.  
  
Count on it, we need to talk about where to go now you have taken charge.  
  
Yes, before I was working for you, now I am working with you, as partners, and you are doing it because you want Voldemort dead, and I can kill him.  
  
Anything else?  
  
No, other than that I trust you, we go on as before, you are the person who deals with the syllabus, and organises everyone else, but from now on I'm not a pawn you can push aside, we are equals, sooner than I thought, but still.  
  
I see, good that's settled, I prefer it this way in fact, yes equals Harry.  
  
Yes Albus, equals.  
  
Sirius looked confused now, he had just seen anger spark from nowhere, disapate again, and a new level of understanding between the men, but was none the wiser as to why.  
  
Dumbledore saw that, 'Sirius, meet Harry Potter, I am helping him gain control of his powers, he is my equal.' He said simply.  
  
'I see, what just happened?' he asked looking more confused.  
  
'A very serious battle of the wills Sirius, I won, and now we have come to a much more satisfactory outcome, Albus is my partner, not my boss. I was fed up with everyone thinking I was a chess piece to be moved for there advantage, I am not, I am playing my own game.' He said seriously.  
  
'Good are we done here then?' he asked not knowing now whether the question was to Harry or Albus, but they looked at each other and both nodded. 'come then Harry' he said again, very shocked and confused.  
  
They left the office, Harry smiled, things were going to be a little different, not much but it would make things a lot easier.  
  
'what the hell happened, since when do you call Dumbledore Albus. It looked like you just overpowered him and took control of the situation, how?' Sirius asked all at once.  
  
'Actually it was Albus that explained the concept earlier. Its sort of about the power behind your subconscious, my power is larger than his, and pushes itself forward when I am particularly angry or upset, so I win the argument, because my subconscious sort of scares his, does that make sense?'  
  
'Sort of, are you saying you are more powerful than Albus?'  
  
'No, not exactly, only when I am particulary upset or angry, its like my power trigger. Today he got me riled, and I had the power of 2 minutes of touture behind me, my will was greater. So I told him he wasn't in charge anymore, we were helping each other, because we both want Voldemort gone. Hes the only one with the knowledge, I'm the only one with the power, it forces us together, but like I said things will be a little different from now on.'  
  
'You never cease to amaze me, I don't think I've ever seen anyone change the status quo so quickly. You scared me Harry, both of you, what I saw behind your eyes was truly terrifying.'  
  
'Yes, that's the way my power expresses itself when I'm angry.' He laughed, 'anyhow I'm not about to look at you like that, do you have any ideas for tommorow?'  
  
Sirius was suddenly looking at an adult, almost.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Harry with a little help from Hermione, decided that a muggle theme park would be fun, Ron didn't have many ideas as he didn't know anywhere that wasn't in the wizarding world. Sirius didn't express an opinion either, as he had said Harry could choose, but he had not been ecstatic about going to Alton Towers, apparently muggle amusements made you feel sick.  
  
Despite Sirius' and Rons slight reservations, all had a nice day and came home alive, despite Sirius hexing most of the rides to do slightly unnatural things, like making the seat belts invisible, or the mechanicle arms spin wildly, of course not dangerously. The muggles seemed not to notice too much, but did scream when they thought the restraints had gone, luckily no memory charms ensued.  
  
The only other blip in the day had been Harry making Ron and Hermione disapparate away from Sirius when no one was looking, only to pop back a few seconds later. Sirius had seemed most upset momentarily, but decided not to spoil the day. However they were now back in safety, and Sirius really needed to talk to his godson about that.  
  
Sirius really didn't want to spoil the party atmospere, he hadn't seen the children happy in weeks, and that's what they should be, children. Normal children would pull a similar stunt to that on their parents, obviously not quite so well as to actually disapparate taking two others with you but still. Harry, however was no ordinary child, in fact he really wasn't a child at all, and he could not afford to start playing with his super powers again, it was too important to everyone and everything, hadn't they been through this. but it was a harmless prank. Perhaps a harmless scare might do, followed by a few serious discussions no one wanted to have. Yes, and a little later, first he wanted to see if dumbledore would set Harry up for him, he couldn't perform the spell, he couldn't perform any spell on his godson most likely, because Harrys defence powers and lightening responses were superb. He wondered if he could get away with the same thing twice, it had worked last time, but it had been most unexpected then, and Harry a lot less unprepared, it also meant getting Harrys wand before he muttered the counter curse.  
  
It was a useful spell for the parents of a Judin child, very rarely used, because all but the most potent half Judins developed there power after qualifiying. The spell took away the powers, usually temporarily, only if used by a blood related Judin relative, and it obviously only worked on minors and unqualified witches and wizards.  
  
Harry however was not his blood relative, but he was very remotely, Albus Dumbledores. Albus had shown Harry the very simple spell to get them back last time, so if they could not get the wand at the same time, almost as the powers, the power would be restored, and a magical shield placed up, making for a very powerful, and angry Harry. Making Harry angry wasn't a wise thing anymore, it triggered his power more than anything, that look in his eyes earlier. Sirius had been known to scare people dramatically when angry, he was pretty powerful. But next to Harry, it was comparable to a four year olds.  
  
'Dumbledore, I need your help' said Sirius grimly as he entered the office without knocking.  
  
Hello Sirius is everything ok?  
  
Sort of, everyone had a nice day, all are safe, Voldemort didn't show up at the haunted house, however in the afternoon when everyone was bored of putting harmless hexes on muggle rides, Harry decided to pull an apparation stunt, taking his friends with him, effectively giving me five seconds of pure panic, before returning, no one saw. I am concered about this though, and I wish to scare him a little too, before I have a very serious chat about how I'm the adult.  
  
Oh, very well, I am a little disappointed myself, I thought we were over this stage. What did you have in mind, or can I already guess?  
  
Can we pull it off again?  
  
Yes, if Remus helps.  
  
Do you have a plan?  
  
Of course, the first is do not make eye contact with Harry until its done, he will see. Apart from that, I will summon him, you and remus will be here, when he doesn't expect for anything to happen, I'll cast my charm, you will know because he will slump back in his chair, the process makes the 'victim' weak, the more power they have, the weaker they get. I repeat you will know. As soon as you see it you and remus, and I need to throw a best shot at disarming, if we do not get his wand, the consequences will not be pretty.  
  
I guessed that much, I know the risk of this not working, it goes something like Harry attacking one of us, which I don't think he would do, or Harry destroying your castles wards and protective charms, by throwing a tantrum and dissapparating, infinetly more possible, and equally as frightening.  
  
Good get Remus in here first, then fetch Harry, we do this straight away he steps through the door, he will be the least likely to defend then.  
  
'Ok, see you in a few minutes.' Sirius walked out the office, and told Moony his plans, they were some what reluctantly accepted as the only feasible thing they could do. Remus left and waited in the office, Sirius gritted his teeth and walked into the kitchen where everyone was smilling and joking still.  
  
He walked over toward Harry and gave him the almost imperceptible symbol he had when he wanted to talk to him silently.  
  
You called Padfoot?  
  
Yes, I need you to come with me and speak to Albus a while.  
  
Ok, am I in trouble?  
  
Yes.  
  
Oh, right, I suppose I better come with you then, rather than disapparating into thin air?  
  
If you would.  
  
I guess, one more lecture won't do any harm.  
  
At least hes not suspicious, lectures can do harm, in this case anyway. He led Harry along the corridor, and went through the door first, to take his postion, as soon as Harry turned to close the door, Dumbledore was as good as his word, Harry stumbled and paled dramatically, then he remembered, and three expelliarus charms hit Harry, who was knocked off his already unstable feet and against a wall unconcious. Remus caught the wand.  
  
'Oh God, will he be ok, look what we did' Sirius panicked, but Dumbledore just glanced at Harry and he was roused, no one was to sure whether this was coincedence, or the result of enervate.  
  
Sirius was surprised to see the anger that betrayed his power was still seriously threatening. Remus took the first brave stab at commenting on the situation, Dumbledore sat behind his desk eying Harry, not communicating. Harry was sitting on the floor staring angrily at everyone. Sirius was looking concered, and still stood near the door. Remus however crossed his arms defiantly and said 'thought I'd taught you not to walk into that sort of trap Harry, you'll have to get better than that.'  
  
Harry was still at a loss for words, so Dumbledore made the next move. ' I think Harry, that everyone would like to talk to you alone, but we will give you an hour to cool off, and do not worry, I'm sure Remus will give you your wand back by the end of the evening.'  
  
Harry just stood up, and despite everyone their knowing he must be feeling ill, held his head high and stalked off, both proud and angry. By the time he had reached the kitchen, however he was berating himself for being stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice, very angry at his godfather for attacking him again, and desparatly seeking out the comfort that only the two known as Ron and Hermione could give.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry suddenly looked very ill, in fact as he reached them he lurched and toppled over, not collapsing though.  
  
'Harry whats happened, why are you like this? All white and shaky, lets get Sirius or Dumbledore.' Hermione panicked, love and concern present in her voice.  
  
Harry just laughed manically. 'Sirius and Dumbledore did this to me, a punishment for our joke earlier I presume, remus was in on it too, the reason I look like this is that I just had a very large base of magical power removed from my body, I won't get any worse than this, I just need to sit down somewhere comfortable. Lets go to my room?'  
  
Everyone followed obediently, and sat on the various comfortable beds and chairs. Before anyone could ask any questions, Harry had an idea, why hadn't he seen it before, it might work.  
  
'Guys, let me borrow your wands please? Just for one spell.' He asked hopeful that they would not deny him, a wand was a personal thing.  
  
'Ok Harry' Hermiones answer came first, so he took her wand, and pointed at himself, he knew before he said the words they wouldn't work, Hermiones wand did not match with his magic. He tried nonetheless, 'Powers returnis', he felt nothing, and Ron handed him his wand in vain, he treid once again but to no avail. When he looked up Sirius was standing in the doorway, twirling Harrys wand in his hand.  
  
'There is only one wand in existence that will make that spell work, and its in my possession Harry, and not likely to be doing so soon. However, following me would be a good start in making it happen.' The voice before him was cold and slightly teasing, as though he should have known this already. Harry felt Ron and Hermione move to his sides almost naturally, it had always been this way if any of them were in trouble, face it as three, not one.  
  
'Alone Harry' came the hardened voice of Sirius, they all hesitated, unsure of whether to let him go alone, and completely without magic. Hermione had an idea, if she couldn't help him she knew what might. Even if he couldn't work her wand for such a personal spell, he was powerful, and it would work to do most spells.  
  
'Sirius, when we are in trouble we do it together, always if we can, I do not indend to let Harry go anywhere without any protection, especially as weak as he is now, so he goes with my wand, if not with me.' She pushed her wand into his hand. Not really thinking that Sirius would attempt to cast magic on Harry, but it showed Harry he was not alone and powerless, and showed Sirius a point too.  
  
Sirius saw this, it was a symbol of friendship so deep it couldn't be broken without bloodshed, it was a friendship he had known once with James Potter. He now knew that Harry would never truly be alone, something more than friendship bound these three, something more magical than any Judins gifts.  
  
His voice softened, 'Come Harry' he said, and they walked out of the room.  
  
Harry had been so relieved at Hermiones gesture, it was nice not just to feel protected, but to be loved that strongly, he knew that if he had to choose between his power and destiny, or his best friends, he would choose his friends everytime, what they gave each other was the most valuable thing in the whole world.  
  
Sirius led Harry to his own room, 'Sit down Harry' it was a command.  
  
'What the hell do you want, leave until you are ready to give me back my wand, I am not interested in speaking with you' Harry hissed.  
  
Sirius looked hurt for a few seconds but composed himself. 'Your still angry?'  
  
'No shit, the three adults I trust more than any other just attacked me while my back was turned, and left me defenceless, damn right I'm angry, like I say either give me my wand or get lost.'  
  
'I will do neither, this was done to show you something, as well as so we could have a chance at a serious chat. I thought the talks would be sorted tonight but I'm wrong, you need to be calm and rational, so we wait until the morning.'  
  
'Oh, yes and what did you deem to show me this time, not to mess about, oh sorry, I forgot I can't be anything but serious can I?' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Have it your way Harry, you were going to get this back in an hour or two, however, you leave me no option. Give me Hermiones wand, she will need it back'. He said in a deadly quiet voice.  
  
'No, she wanted me to have it, you heard.'  
  
'Yes I heard, you are amazingly lucky to have friends like that, but I am your godfather, I do not want you in possession of a wand right now, give it to me before I take it. Consider this before you decide you really want to try it. That wand will work for you a little, it will because of the deep magic that binds you to your friends, however the magic of that wand and your own magic are hopelessly unmatched. In a duel, you would do as well as Neville Longbottem. I suggest you do not make me hurt you right now.' Came the cold voice again.  
  
'You are truly worse than I thought, you threaten to hurt me when I am more or less unarmed, and completely weakened. I will not duel with you, but neither will I willingly give up the only piece of comfort and love I have been given tonight.'  
  
Why did Harry have to say that about love, he loved him, what to do now.  
  
'Harry' said a far gentler voice, 'I do not want to take that wand from you, I want to speak with, then I wish you to speak with Albus, and then I will give you your own wand. This is the only process by wish you will gain the use of a wand for the rest of the evening, in fact at all for the time being. Until you are ready, I will be making you stay here, and powerless as that wand is, it will still cast a perfectly good unlocking charm. I want you alone until you are calm enough to discuss this. So in short I will be taking that wand with me no matter what, but I would like to give it back to hermione at the same time as I give you back.'  
  
' I don't want to be on my own, I want my family, that does not mean you, for all that you were named my guardian, nor does it mean Albus, even if we do share a small trace of blood. It means the two people next door who love me unconditionally even though they share no formal bond or title.' Harrys voice shook, but his resolve didn't.  
  
'Harry you may not believe me, but you have my unconditional love, that does not mean I don't get angry sometimes, just like your best friends. Right now you can't be with them, now tell me finally, are we having our talk now, and are you giving me that wand.' He said exasperated.  
  
'You already know the answer to both, no and no' came the determined reply.  
  
'Expelliarmus' Sirius said, but Harry knew some wand skills and deflected it. He did not however fight back, and was eventually hit by a petrificus totalis spell. Sirius took the wand out of his hand, and laid him on the bed, and left the room leaving him like that, whispering, 'I'm sorry'.  
  
He walked next door, and handed back the wand.  
  
'What have you done, where is he?' she asked.  
  
'He is ok, but I had to put up a fight to take your wand, he is next door, and staying there until tommorow, I need to talk to him about important matters, but he needs to calm down first.'  
  
'What?' Hermione said her voice barley above a whisper, 'You attacked him, to get this wand off him, when he was almost defenceless, and now you are telling me that you've basically locked him up next door, are you mad?' she was even angrier than Harry, what did Sirius think he was doing.  
  
'No, not mad, angry, yes, so is he, he needs time to calm down, now he has it, he is locked next door, yes, and he is also under the body bind curse for another few minutes I imagine.' He said preparing to leave, Hermione had other ideas.  
  
'you used the body bind curse on someone with no magical power, or strength in any other way, just to take a wand, you know poses no threat anyway. If you know anything you must have known that was just a token so he didn't feel alone, you should have known he probably couldn't perform good first year charms with that wand.' She was seething, and it was lucky Ron was behind her or he might have hit Sirius by now, why was he being so blind.  
  
'Leave, get out of here before two average underage wizards do you some serious damage for hurting their best friend who is vunerable and ill.' She screamed, Sirius heeded and left for the office.  
  
When Sirius had gone fully she and Ron went to his door, 'alhamora', nothing happened. Eventually they found the right spell, no more complex than Alhamora just less commen. They slipped in the room to find it dark, and that Harry was indeed unable to move. 'Finite incantatem' she whispered, 'oh god, are you ok, come on lets get you out of here' they all went back to the room next door.  
  
'Harry, Sirius sort of told us what happened, I'm sorry, we almost attacked him, do you want to talk about it?' Ron said compassionately.  
  
'No, I want you to get me out of here, magic back or not, I can't live here, especially unarmed.' He said still angry, but they knew he was not directing it at them.  
  
'Ok, heres what you have to do if you can. Harry you have to walk back into the office and make Dumbledore talk to you alone, don't show them you are scared, tell him what happened if that doesn't work then we take more desperate action, which will include doing some attacking ourselves, but try this way first' Hermione said camly figuring out their only means of defence.  
  
'Ok, I'm going to see Dumbledore.' He gulped and left.  
  
Harry didn't bother about knocking the door, he just walked in.  
  
'I need to speak with you alone Albus, this is important' he snapped, not looking at his guardians.  
  
'Harry, how..?'asked Sirius incrediuosly, he'd left someone weak and locked up, and they were now escaped and stronger, the anger glinting fiercly again.  
  
'I told you, I have friends who love me' he snapped.  
  
'Very well Harry, please leave us alone for a while' he looked at Sirius and Remus.  
  
They waited until the men closed the door. 'I won't go through the niceties, I am here because my godfather just attacked me, then left me under the body bind locked up, uneccessarily I might add. I am furious, I am prepared to listen to what you have to say despite earlier, but I want my magic back directly after that, or I am leaving here tonight and not returning. Like I said I have friends who love me, they will help, I love them more than I wish to kill Voldemort.'  
  
'Very well, please calm down a little and we will talk, first I want to know why you put everything in jeopardy earlier this afternoon?'  
  
'Ok, it was a little stupid, but we were caught up in the childishness of the day, anyway I think Sirius changing the colour of the rides, or making the black hole white was more noticeable'  
  
'Probably, but his powers are not as dangerous or valuable as yours, you agreed not to pull anything like this again.'  
  
'I know, but things changed a bit yesterday didn't they, perhaps as a result of the cruciatus curse, I made some decisions, I don't think what we did today was dangerous, I was in the last place anyone suspected I would be, and we were in a group of trees in the scenic part of the park nobody really visits.'  
  
'All the same, your powers are not meant for this.'  
  
'I beg to differ, power use is for the user to determine, it does not come with an agenda on how it wants to be used, my power does not tell me to use it for the common good, my heart does. It is starting to feel differently after Sirius' little performance ealier, what did he hope to achieve but my contempt?'  
  
'He wanted to talk with you about being your guardian, he no longer feels up to the job as he has no way to keep you safe or make you behave, you have not given him enough this term to convince him he can do this, the last straw was today. He loves you, you should at least try to win him back. As you are only 15 you must have a legal guardian, if Sirius doesn't do it, who will. It will have to be one of three choices, the first your aunt and uncle, but you really are neither safe nor happy there. The second, I make you a ward of state, again you are in mortal peril, not just from the dark side, but from yourself. The only one I could feasibly consider is making you my charge, this is because Hogwarts is the only place you are safe, and I am the only person alive who has a hope in hell of controlling your behaviour.'  
  
'Oh, I do not want you as a guardian, you never cared about me before, you left me to live in a cupboard, I will leave before I let any of those three happen, I may leave anyway'  
  
'Ok, you get your power back now, and I can only ask, and not make you stay. But again make it up with Sirius, or I will make myself your guardian, whether you are here or not.'  
  
'I need no guardian Albus, I already have two who will lay down their lives to protect me.'  
  
'Actually, you have far more than that, most wizards on the light side would lay down their live for you if they knew how important you were, there are 5 in these quarters.' 'But only two that do it for me, and not for the world in general, it makes a big difference.'  
  
'No, you have five, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, myself, and Remus, we all love you for who and not what you are.'  
  
'I refuse to believe it of you, you are far more interested in me as a weapon than a person, you proved that too many times. I would have believed you about Sirius and Remus until an hour ago, but Sirius just locked me up, and Remus let him, the only people who didn't were my friends.'  
  
'Until you came to Hogwarts, you were my weapon, yes, but now I do care for you, I cannot help it, you have so many decent, honest qualities, like you said, it was your heart that wanted to rid the world of Voldemort, not just your power, your heart controls your power. Also, whether we like it or not, I am your only living relative.'  
  
'No, you have not the right to call yourself that, not after leaving me at the Dursleys, and taking my powers and health in such a spectacular display. Now my powers, and then I will track my wand.'  
  
'very well, powers returnis'. He did not use a wand.  
  
'Thank you, as a personal favour I will not blow up your office, or break the wards'.  
  
'How very kind off you Harry, may I inquire of your plans?'  
  
'Yes, all though I do not have the answer, I must speak with Ron and Hermione to determine that. Also I wish to speak with Sirius, although I can't promise that there will be much left when I'm finished'.  
  
'Harry, calm down, you are not evil, you are not going to hurt anyone, least not physically.'  
  
'Does that make you evil? Did you not harm me?'  
  
'I did, but with your permission, and with best interests at heart, attacking Sirius, who has no power to fight back, just for revenge would be very different.'  
  
'Yes, it would put me on his level.' Harry walked out still angry, first to relocate my wand.  
  
Harry guessed that Sirius had returned to his room, and instead of using his power rationally he blew up the door that stood in the way, marching into Sirius's room.  
  
'Harry, I'm sorry, I should never have left you like that, I was scared and angry, please forgive me?' he whispered, obviously he had been crying.  
  
'What now I'm the strong one you beg my forgiveness, something which you did not afford me when I was far weaker than you.'  
  
'yes, that's about it, but believe me when I say, I would have asked you the same question if you had come back powerless, I'm sorry, I don't care if you hex me, or curse me, or hurt me anyway, I just want your forgiveness. So throw me across the room if it makes you feel better, use one of those dark curses Dumbledore teaches you, I don't care. I just want to be able to love you.' He begged softly, meaning every word. 'please don't leave?'  
  
'Yes Albus told me just how much you love me, he seems to think that you don't want custody of me anymore, I'm too hot to handle, your bailing out on me, and betraying my parents for real this time.'  
  
'No, I'm just scared, I don't know what to do, you don't listen to me, you do what you want and I'm powerless to prevent it. I don't want you to be hurt or killed because I failed to stop you doing something when I had asked you not to.'  
  
'anyone would think I'm a delinquant, not someone who willingly lets themselves be tourtured for the common good'  
  
'No, I don't think that, but today was a reminder of everything, the fact you can just disappear and take anyone with you. I remember begging you not to leave the country, but you did anyway, the only one who could track and follow you was Albus, I won't deny I am thinking of passing over the guardianship. Albus can keep you safe until you are ready.'  
  
'Albus cares about what I can do for him, but not about me. Turning me over to him is as good as telling me you don't care, he, my last remaining relative, put me in the care of the Dursleys, he really gives a shit about my welfare. I don't want any guardian Sirius, like I told Albus I already have two. However that is not my choice, it is law that I must have one as I am 15. Keep me or give me to Remus, at least he cared once, I won't bother either of you but for a name on official papers.'  
  
'that's the problem, I'm not happy with that role, I want to be your parent, and Remus would to.'  
  
'My parents are dead Black, dead, you can't bring them back'. Harry had none of the usual humour around his godfathers last name, today it was an insult.  
  
'I know that better than anyone, I wish I could, but I can try and be what they might have been to you, I love you, please believe me'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'I risked my life to be your parent, I went to the minstry as a wanted man, they could have put me back in prison. Now I am willing to forsake my right to keep you safe.'  
  
Harry broke then, 'oh God, what are we doing to each other Siri?'  
  
'I don't know' Sirius whispered.  
  
'Lets not fight anymore then, I forgive you, only if you never suggest handing me over to someone else again. I don't like rejection, it hurts.'  
  
'Okay, I forgive you too Harry, but can you fix my door?'  
  
They both started laughing at this, breaking the tension, Harry glanced at the door and it righted itself.  
  
'Thank you, most gracious child, perhaps you could have a career in destuction after all, Voldemort himself would be proud of that entrance.'  
  
'I don't doubt that Voldemort would love to have me on his side, but he is a homicidal maniac, and I am no ones pawn. Encase you forgot, Voldemort does not share power and authority.'  
  
'Joke Harry, geez lighten up.'  
  
'Whatever, just try not to suggest I would make voldemort proud, I don't like the description of death eater.' He replied lightly.  
  
'Harry, can we be serious again a second?'  
  
'Sure, whats up?'  
  
'You, I need you to listen to me ok, I need you to obey without question occasionally, I am your father, not biologically I know, but that doesn't matter right now. This is actually a situation where I need you to obey, do not leave the castle, ok?'  
  
'I will never obey without question, it would be mindless and stupid, but if you want me to obey, I will, I trust your judgement when you are not trying to lock me up, or make me sick.' He said this in a completely inoffensive way.  
  
'However, on a more serious note, why did you have a problem discussing this with me without rendering me useless. We just had a perfectly ok conversation, I didn't dissappate, or hurt you, I blew up the door, but you broke my vase before, we are volatile sometimes.'  
  
'I wanted to scare you back, I didn't know you would be so angry, I didn't realise what the disarming spells would do, you weren't supposed to be thrown across the room, or left unconscious, just wanted your wand. I was gonna give it back. I'm sorry.'  
  
'Its ok, I know of how and why that spell was created, but I do not agree with its use except in the most extreme circumstances. I am not one of them, not at the moment anyway, my powers belong to me alone, unless I go completely mad, and need to go to mungos they are not for anyone else to touch. Its for me to decide how to wield my power, its not a given certainty that I will always choose the right path, but unless I am breaking the law, it is my choice, and one that should not be punished for. I will obey and respect you, if you agree to this, after all, I never take your wand or poke out your eyes before I talk to you.' 'good deal, I agree, I won't take them away, I also have no right to expect you to defeat Voldemort, so if you want to use your power to take Hermione on holiday its ok, only if I think you are safe.'  
  
'Bout Mione, I want to get married, we set a provisional time period but it was the day before I came back and was faced with being the worlds only hope. I don't know what to do. I want to marry her, but I promised I would complete my task before anything else. What do I do?'  
  
'What do you think you should do?'  
  
'Marry her, love her'  
  
'Then marry her, when did you have in mind?'  
  
'Next Christmas, a little off a year from now'.  
  
'Excellent choice, anyway I think announcing your marriage will be an excellent decoy, voldemort will not expect you to marry while you are training to kill him, it will make him further believe that you don't know what a Judin is. I'll speak to Albus if you want.'  
  
'No, me and mione will tell him, I'm not afraid.'  
  
'I know, that's whats worrying'  
  
'why?'  
  
'Everone is afraid of Albus, if you have no reason to be then god knows what you are'.  
  
'I have no fear of Albus because I give him no reason to hurt me, in fact the only way he would is if I became as evil and twisted as voldemort. But anyhow lets face it, I may not be able to overcome him at the moment, but I sure as hell have a better change at holding him off than anyone else. The one thing we have is the knowledge that he can curse me without me knowing, and I can do the same, it leads to healthy respect and not fear. I kinda pushed it ealier though Siri, he might be a little cross.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well he gave me back my power and I told him to consider it a personal favour that I didn't blow up his office or break his wards.' Harry replied meekly.  
  
'You did what, how dare you speak to him like that, that's Albus Dumbledore, he deafeated a dark lord you know?' Sirius sounded angry as well as shocked, but this was normal fatherly anger, not the type either had displayed earlier.  
  
'I was upset, I didn't really mean it, well I did but I don't now' Harry said in his best 3 year old winning voice, pouting a little.  
  
Sirius just laughed for a while, 'you are so like your father, he once called the headmaster senile in the heat of things, and he would have called Snape Sevie in your position. But you may have the monopoly on breaking hogwarts castle protections, you realise what it means to be able to do that with no effort at all don't you?'  
  
'Yes, I'm coming to terms with it, it still isn't real sometimes, I used to be a muggle you know?'  
  
'No, you were always a wizard, you just lived with muggles, you aren't even muggle born - you couldn't be really, Judin doesn't skip generations. Your mother wasn't muggle born, and her mother was not Petunias, but she was brought up like you, believing she was average, I don't know any more than that.'  
  
'I gotta go now Siri, have to thank my two guardians, and say good bye to my parent.' They both laughed as Harry walked off.  
  
Harry did thank his friends, but not many words were needed. After that day everything really settled back down, lessons were interesting, and still daily, but there was less to do, as lessons were so practicly based that not much could be read, after all if there has only been 3 Judins in the last 1000 years, and the only modern one is hidden and unknown, there is not much need for a set text. The knowledge was passed down by parents, but Albus Dumbledore did well enough.  
  
A month later, everyone could become animagis, Harry could turn into a lithe black horse, that could run amazingly fast, racehorse type, but very friendly. Hermione could turn into a snow leopard, not very good for fitting in, but very fast and agilile, more than adept to survive anywhere. Ron could turn into a bright red tiger, he like Hermione was adept to survive but didn't fit in. if they had cared to test it, they would have found that they were about a match for each other, and perfect as a team. All could run like no tommorow. The horse was alert, it let everyone know they were in danger, and it could befriend people. The leopard was amazingly good at hunting, and could find food easily. The tiger came into its own during confrontations. They would find all this out one day, but for now they really had to be more concerned with studies.  
  
Harry had been forced to learn the unforgivables, however he had not had to torture or kill anyone obviously. He had put Dumbledore under imperious a few times, but only because Dumbledore could throw it off in a nano second, at the same time as telling Harry if he had done it right.  
  
Dumbledore was still holding out on the main jigsaw pieces, the centre ones that allowed the dark lord to be killed. Harry knew why though, if he knew them he might be tempted to go and find him without putting together the pieces he had.  
  
Quite some time after Christmas, harry was summonded to Dumbledores office once again.  
  
Ah Harry, how are you today?  
  
Great, just making some wedding plans, they draw on that sense of organisation Hermione is trying to instill into my mind, a very valuable use of my time.  
  
Oh good, I'm glad you are being so dillegent today. He smiled knowingly at Harry.  
  
Anyhow what can I do for you on this fine morning, it seems like a good day to go outside, can we, I haven't been out since Christmas.  
  
No, we cannot you know there is a reason for you being inside.  
  
Mmm, doesn't mean I like it.  
  
Actually Harry you might wish you HAD spent more time studying in a few moments.  
  
Why, whats wrong, has something happened?  
  
Calm yourself, nothing is wrong.  
  
Oh, then whats the sudden need for my wonderful brain.  
  
Wonderful as it is Harry, it needs testing, I did warm of this sometime ago, perhaps you weren't fully listening, I think we were talking about other things too.  
  
Oh, I may not be your average student but I still don't like tests, what am I doing anyway, I could transform for you?  
  
Impressive as that may be, that was not what I had in mind. He laughed, knowing Harry could do this effortlessly.  
  
Oh, so what is?  
  
I'm not telling you.  
  
Do I really have to read your mind? He teased the old man he'd come to love.  
  
You can't read my mind Harry, you know that.  
  
I'm sure I could try.  
  
Yes as I'm sure I could give you a power outage. Dumbledore teased back.  
  
Not funny Albus.  
  
I know, but anyhow I'll come get you a bit later.  
  
I could read Lupins mind. He said hopefully  
  
Power outage Harry! Came the final retort.  
  
Ok, ok.  
  
Good, go back to using your fine oranisational skills, they could prove most helpful later,my only hint.  
  
'Mione, come here I love you' he called out from the hallway, she came out of one of the rooms, and he pulled her in for passionate kiss. If anything their love was still growing daily, he adored her now.  
  
'Hey, is everything ok, I wish we could go outside, it looks cold but beatiful' she said in a small voice, that became her.  
  
'I know, I asked the same of Albus, but we both no the answer. By the way, Albus is planning on some kind of huge test of my power or knowledge, do you know anything?' he looked her straight in the eyes, it was lucky she didn't because his eyes could be like veritserum. Luckily he rarely pulled this power, he had so he must be nervous.  
  
'Your nervous Harry' she teased gently.  
  
'No' he blushed, 'well maybe a little, I doubt its going to be easy, I thought about reading Lupins mind, but Albus said he'd try power outage again if I did' he joked.  
  
'ok, lets go get Ron up, are you hungry or you wanna study some?'  
  
'Hungry I think, I'm not sure studying will help, I don't have an area to work in.'  
  
'actually you do, I remember when this plan was first mentioned, if you pass your duelling with Dumbledore, naturally it will have most to do with Lupin and Dumbledores classes, attack and defense. I bet I'm recruited to help by the end of the morning, and Ron. Everyone will be there, except Dumbledore, he'll watch I reckon.'  
  
'What duel against everyone else, Minnie, Sevie, Siri, Remie, Mione and Ronie?'  
  
'Yes, that's about it, but don't let Ron hear you call him Ronie, or you will not pass the test'  
  
'I know, it just matched the sentence, I'm going to have to get new nicknames these ones aren't too imaginative, they all end in iee, I even call Voldemort Voldie, luckily I don't call Albus, albie yet.'  
  
'Yes, very wise, you really shouldn't do that'  
  
'Mione, I don't know if I want to pass this test' he said suddenly aware of what Albus had said about afterwards, mione was right he would have to face Albus in duels. While the idea of a one of curse didn't sound bad, actually duelling with another Judin was nerve racking, especially this one.  
  
'Why?' she sounded genuanlly surprised.  
  
'I'll have to duel with Albus, that sounds scary, imagine if at this time last year you told me I had to duel with him?'  
  
'things move on, and if we want our lives back soon, you have to move forward when you get the chance.'  
  
'I know but still, I'd like to see you try' he teased.  
  
'Harry you once promised to teach me duelling, and you never did, will you one day?'  
  
'Yes, I would have much sooner, but you are safe here, and it hasn't been good timing'.  
  
'I know' she smiled.  
  
'Mione, can you do me a favour if I help you?'  
  
'What darling?'  
  
'I want you to find out about magical forms of bonding, probably in the restricted section, I will take you down and get you out as soon as you need' he promised hopefully.  
  
'I will, but not today, I think I will be missed today, we both might, ok?'  
  
'Sure, later then, or tommorow?'  
  
'Yes what exactly do you want to know?'  
  
'power swapping, also if you can give someone protection when you are not next to them, lingering protection, a bit like what my mum gave me, but without dying, a spell or charm, possibly old'.  
  
'Yes I'll look, but it's a weird request'  
  
'no it isn't I love you and ron, and Sirius. It wouldn't work for Sirius I don't reckon, after all hes my guardian, hes meant to protect me, not the other way.'  
  
'ok' she put a brief kiss on his lips, and a familiar figure came into the hallway, 'Hermione can I trouble you a while?'  
  
It was none other than Albus Dumbledore, a small smile was shot Harrys a way, an I told you so gesture. He decided to go and see Sirius, a small idea came to him, it was more a joke, but still.  
  
Siri, are you in your room?  
  
Yep, come on in.  
  
Hey, I wanted to brush up on mind reading today, can we?  
  
Yes is Ron around, he probably won't mind.  
  
Oh, I think Albus wanted Ron and Mione.  
  
Yes he did, why are you so keen to read my mind today?  
  
Just practice.  
  
Humm, have you spoken with Albus this morning?  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact, early mornings seem to be my speciality, perhaps I can attack the death eaters before they wake, what a weapon.  
  
Nice try Harry, and subject very well changed too, knowing when to cut your losses is important.  
  
Busted I guess?  
  
Yes, don't worry, you'll do fine.  
  
Yeah, anyway I wouldn't have read your mind, and you could have pushed me out when I got there anyway.  
  
It might have been fun to teach you that lesson, let you mill around trying to find it and throw you out spectacularly when you got there, wanna try?  
  
No, its best not to divulge your plan before the victim is attacked, it loses the potency Sirius.  
  
Good to know. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Sirius, do you know anyone who ever duelled with Albus?  
  
No, I will soon though, why?  
  
Just wondered.  
  
Really?  
  
Yep, why?  
  
You sound scared, a little like when you were told to duel with me at the beggining of the summer, or when you were first told to face someone wandless, but you came through them just fine, Albus wants you fit and healthy, he wouldn't hurt you.  
  
To his immense surprise Harry started to sob loudly. It wasn't like harry, he normally had to be persuaded to cry.  
  
'Harry what on earths the matter?'  
  
'Everything, I want it back Sirius' he sobbed. 'What back?' he said puzzled.  
  
'Everything I had during the summer, just people to love me, a new girlfriend I loved like anything, some new defence techniques, nothing major but it meant a lot to me, and I sacrificed it for Voldemort, so I could save the world, I want it back, my innocence or what I still had of it.'  
  
'Harry, we made the right choice, you did, it is right and just and brave and honourable to save the world, especially if you're the only one who can do the job properly'  
  
'Yes, but its not what I wanted, I just wanted you to be my dad, and Hermione my girlfriend, I wanted to spend days out in Hogsmeade, and play quidditch, do you remember the last time I was allowed outside even just to walk, let alown fly?'  
  
'Christmas day, I was with you, I wish you had a better life, but you can have it all back soon, even better, you can go out where you want, have a child that won't have to grow up orphaned because its parents were on a wanted list, because you accepted this, children like you will be less and less, deaths like your parents won't happen so much, or so tragically, you will be able to bring up the first half Judin in years not to have suffered for the dark arts, you won't have to watch your friends die, or betray you, you won't need to go to prison because someone frames you. This is worth the fight, Ron and Mione gave it up too Harry, me too. Ron hasn't been able to see his family since November, Mione hasn't seen hers, and she has to watch her fiancé prepare to be the whole front line in a dangerous war. I have to watch my son do the same, don't you think I wanted you to be normal? I love you, it will be over soon, you still have some innocence intack even if you don't see it.' Sirius tried to persuade, the last thing he needed was a depressive Harry, it was too risky at the moment.  
  
Just then a knock on the door came, Harry who was still sobbing turned his head toward the wall. 'Come in' called Sirius and Albus Dumbledore popped his head around the door, 'Ah, there you are Harry, Harry what on earth is the matter?' he too went and sat near Harry.  
  
Can't tell you, you'd be disappointed.  
  
No, I won't whats the matter Harry, you don't usually cry.  
  
I miss my life, I want to go to school and have friends and a normal relationship, want to play quiddicth, want to be a normal son for Sirius, want normal power like everyone else, being very selfish this morning, I'm sorry.  
  
No, don't be sorry, this is natural, I asked you to give up life as it should be at 15, I had to, it doesn't mean I think it was right, if you want me to give you your old life back, I will, we can stop this here and now, put you back in school, get you a safe summer house to live in, maybe still here. I care for you Harry, and anyway you will not get very far if you are bitter.  
  
I can't give it up, you must know that, I'm not bitter, just upset, I'll be fine, I have to be. Good, I hope so, but come and talk to me more often, maybe you could go outside a little more, perhaps we could try for once a month, supervised, no strange magic.  
  
Ok, did you want me?  
  
Yes, but on closer insepection, I'll come by again later, ok?  
  
Harry nodded gratefully, he didn't want to face a room of people crying.  
  
Later on Harry did feel much better, and started to draw on the summers happiness, to justify his current lifestyle. He could have it back and more if he succeeded, if he didn't he likely would never live to see Sirius's age, maybe he wouldn't live past his parents ages when they died. It would be worth it, avenging his parents and preserving every childs happiness and innocence, including his own if he had any.  
  
The test was much as Hermione had suggested, the six of his friends and tutors threw curses at him mercilessly for about 30 minutes, then he had to face them all two on one, and disable them. Remus and Minerva had gone last, as they were almost seamless, especially together. The next part had been a lot of curse throwing, aim to take out the room while remaining alive and conscious, that had been the hardest part, he had been hit but luckily not by a stunner, and he had thrown them off. In the end only Hermione was standing, so he did the only natural thing and transfigured her wand into a rose and kissed her.  
  
'Very good Harry, but is this a new type of defence I don't know, Miss Granger is still standing?' said Dumbledore  
  
'Ah yes, but she is disabled, he picked her up, it is obvious she was acting under imperious or she would never attack me, I couldn't hurt her.'  
  
'Excellent, there may come a time when you have to save the innocent in a group, while making sure she does not hinder you.' He said seriously.  
  
'I believe you passed my test, but only if you tidy this lot up, get rid of the curses still running and wake them, even Severus please.' He commanded.  
  
Harry looked around the room and it fell into order, everyone was revived. Hermione inwardly marvelled at the amazement of a Judins magic, if it weren't for seeing something happen unbidden you need not know it was happening. Harry had learnt to make his magic invincible.  
  
So, we move on?  
  
I guess.  
  
You do want to move on?  
  
Yes.  
  
Good, then follow me back to my office.  
  
'See you all later guys, thanks for your help!' cried Harry while walking towards the doors.  
  
'bye Harry'  
  
'congratulations'  
  
'your welcome'  
  
'amazing Harry'  
  
'I love you'  
  
The replies of everyone in the room, can you guess who didn't say anything? Snape.  
  
They found their way back to the office and Harry collapsed in a chair, although using his power didn't make him tired anymore, that was an exception, a bit much.  
  
Are you tired Harry?  
  
Yes a little, I'm a lot better keeping my energy levels up now but that was kinda a lot to do.  
  
Yes of course, that is natural, anyone would be a little tired, myself included.  
  
Umm.  
  
Do you remember where we go from here?  
  
Vaguely, I start duelling with you, and when I get ok at that, you show me the knowledge your holding out on.  
  
Yes, that is about it, you do know why I don't tell you the rest, show you those spells don't you?  
  
Yes but it still feels like looking at an almost complete jigsaw puzzle and not seeing what the picture is.  
  
Yes, rather frustrating, but if I show you the picture, you may not bother to complete the puzzle.  
  
I know, its probably for the best this way, how long will this stage take Albus, I'm tired of this life, people are dying because I'm not learning quickly enough.  
  
No, they are not, believe me sending you out any less than fully prepared could be suicide for you, and for light magic. If Voldemort finds a weakness, he will exploit it.  
  
What is Voldemort, is he a normal wizard with extraordinary capacity, and an evil mind, or is he something else?  
  
Well he is the heir to a founder, in most peoples eyes that makes you special, he is a parseltoungue, an other very rare gift, the rest he has come by from dangerous transformations and old magic. He has no such gift as our own, as he is not related to us, thankfully.  
  
Yes if he was a Judin, he'd probably drain my power and kill me when I collapsed.  
  
Yes, although I was rather thinking of the negative publicity of Voldemort being my nephew, or your uncle.  
  
Yes I know, I was joking.  
  
So was I.  
  
So when do we start, and if you say now, I will kill you, not disable you.  
  
Not now, but as you are neither properly equipped to do either it does not worry me.  
  
Oh, I think you might find it should, I would have been extremely upset if you said now, I like to blow things up when I'm upset, like Sirius's door.  
  
Yes, temper is something to be avoided, even when facing Voldemort, you need a clear head in battle, why do you think you are being encouraged to take on organisational skills.  
  
That is a lot to ask, I will be angry when I face Voldemort, but I can control my temper if I so choose, cold anger is often far more productive than a red hot tantrum.  
  
I agree, the hint of anger is often more than enough, the look in your eyes says it all.  
  
Yes its quite convienent for getting my own way.  
  
I imagine, ok we start tommorow, go make things fly around your room, brush up on your wand skills, tommorow you get to use one.  
  
How will that help, my Judin powers are superior at the moment.  
  
It will help, because you may use both, and I will only use my powers.  
  
Thanks for the offer, but no, a wand gives far to obvious an attack, and would put me at a disadvantage.  
  
Very well, have it your way, but this will not be easy Harry, earlier was easy, this will be far more difficult, perhaps we start with defense tommorow, build a round a Lupin type program.  
  
Sure, I'll see you then.  
  
Excellent. Harry left the office feeling much better, at least he wasn't expected to be able to beat Dumbledore for quite a while yet, although defense might prove hard enough yet, he wondered if a shield would protect against a Judins magic.  
  
As he walked toward the rest of the house, he really still wanted to go out, he went to find Sirius.  
  
'Hey Siri, whats up?'  
  
'Not much Harry, congratulations on earlier, spectacular.'  
  
'Thanks' he blushed, 'Actually I sought you out for a reason other than flattery'.  
  
'What?'  
  
Wanna go out, I'm fed up being indoors, and it's a really good day outside, please?  
  
Did you ask Albus?  
  
No, I'm asking you, I'll tell Albus later, as you like to remind me you are in charge, its whats stopping me dissaparating out.  
  
Oh, I don't see why not then, but I would like to see what Albus thinks to the idea, did you want to go to Hogsmeade, we can't really just walk around the grounds, we would be seen.  
  
I know it's a shame really, I'd settle for a walk around the lake, in fact that's what I'd like better than anything.  
  
Yes, I thought that was the case, would you settle for a walk in muggle countryside.  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
Well I will ask Albus if you want, but you might have more hold, and I know you don't think you need his permission, but it's the only way you get mine, right?  
  
Ok, you are such a pain sometimes. He laughed, and Sirius batted him playfully around the head.  
  
'off you go then, see what he says' Sirius was still grinning.  
  
Harry left for the office again.  
  
'Harry, back so soon, I thought you wanted to wait until tommorow' he smiled knowingly at Harry.  
  
'No, I need your permission to leave the grounds, Sirius says it's the only way he will agree to it.' He looked up hopefully.  
  
'Where do you want to go?' he asked  
  
'Nowhere special, just a quiet walk in the country'  
  
'I remember what happened the last time we let you off grounds, I do not want a repeat, or draining your magic will not be all you have to worry about, I might make mincemeat out of you tommorow, or let Sirius do it instead, understand?'  
  
'Yes, I just want some air, I would be more than happy staying on grounds, but Sirius thinks its too risky when the other students are here.'  
  
'Yes, I agree, you may go, but the slightest sign of trouble get out back to one of the passages, ok?'  
  
'Of course, thank you, see you later, we'll check in when we get back.' He fininshed and swiftly crossed the office and left.  
  
He said its ok siri, as long as we dissapparate if theres any trouble. Oh and he says you get to take away my magic and make mincemeat out of me if I don't behave, that's not very nice is it.  
  
No, but I will be tempted to take up his offer if you use those bloody super powers without my permission.  
  
You bloody dare it will be more than your door that needs fixing. They were both joking, and both not at the same time, but everyone knew Harry was the more serious, especially after last time.  
  
'Ok, just please behave because I asked you to?' Sirius pleaded.  
  
'Of course, I said I'd listen to you, I will, after all I could have disappeared without asking'.  
  
'I know, but you never fully dissapear, Albus can always locate you, even if he can't help you, or get to you.'  
  
'I guessed as much, but why didn't he help after the 4th task, or locate me in London?'  
  
'Your powers were not triggered, its something to do with the old magic and power taking spells like the one we used, so it works until you hit eighteen, it really is the best way of keeping track of your children if they get these powers.'  
  
'Okay, so you knew where I was when we went away?'  
  
'No, Albus is very kind to you, he refused to tell anyone, said you deserved the break, he knew if he told me and Remus we would have attempted to drag you back here, he did of course check out your location swiftly the day you arrived, but did not interfere after that.'  
  
'Ok, its sort of annoying and sort of reasurring he can find me.' 'Yeah, I imagine it is, but keep in mind he is a lot more lenient than me, and won't use the knowledge like I would, you really are lucky I don't share your power. You know I think that James would have been more like Albus though, let you get on with it, not so protective.'  
  
'Yeah, but I'd still like you to have the power, it would make you feel better about being my father, and you shouldn't compare yourself to James or Albus, the only reason they would be more lenient is that they fully understand my abilitites and limitations, so know whats dangerous and whats not, but you have Albus to help you find that out.'  
  
'Yeah, but James would have been so jealous you got these powers while you were at school, I think the thing I regret most is that your mum and dad didn't live long enough to get them, James would have taken over the world.' He smiled at the memories of Harrys parents. 'Never knew they would get them either, nor did Remus, no wonder Albus wanted to be their secret keeper, I wish we let him Harry.' Sirius now looked like he might cry.  
  
'S'ok siri, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know, not about that traitor, or about their power, they did though, and they still went ahead with the decision, you didn't make them. Did you know my dad did have his power, just before he died?'  
  
'No, he did? Why did he die?'  
  
'Well think about the first few days I was learning about my powers, if I hadn't had anyone to guide me it would have been difficult to use them, and Voldemort could have killed me. But my dad had triggered them, so far as he knew he could throw off a curse and dissapparate, the problem is a half Judin can't apparate anyone with them, leaving would have left me and my mother to Voldemort, do you really think he would have done that?'  
  
'No, he would never have left your mum in danger, or you, it was just a tradgedy that's all, I miss them Harry, I know you do too, but I miss them like you would miss Ron and Hermione, I loved them like that, Lily would have given me her wand, James would have attacked anyone who hurt me. They were my life Harry, the only thing I had after they died was you and Moony, I loved Moony to but he thought me a murderer, that's why I wanted to help you so badly. Of course now I love you for who you are not because of your parents, you are truly your own person.'  
  
'ok, I love you to, and not just because you were my dads best mate, I will go and find Ron and Mione, why don't you cheer yourself up and we will meet you in an hour?'  
  
'Sure, when did you get so grown up Harry, you weren't so wise when I met you, or last year?'  
  
'I really grew up when I landed in Voldemorts graveyard, and he shouted 'Kill the spare', someone died because they stood next to me, just a spare, it forces you to see things differently, but also I grew up some more when I was told to kill Voldemort alone, and when my friends used the cruciatus curse on me, it was for my own good, but it still changed me.'  
  
'Those things should never have happened'.  
  
'No, but they did, and now I am far better equipped to save the world, just because of those things, I couldn't have done this properly before Voldemort killed Cedric, or even before I was exposed to dark magic this year. Albus knew that.'  
  
'Ok, you are brave you know, and you had every right to be selfish this morning, go find Ron and Mione, tell them the good news.'  
  
Chapter Twenty nine  
  
'Hey Mione, fancing going outside, you said earlier you wanted to?' he called through her door while opening it.  
  
'Humm, quit joking around I'm working' she replied smiling at him, they definetaly weren't going out.  
  
'Ok, I'll just go with Ron and Sirius then, but it might be your last chance for a while, you sure?' he said lightely.  
  
'Hang on, your not joking?'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'Oh, course I'll come, sorry I thought you were trying to distract me.' She blushed.  
  
'S'ok, lets go tell Ron, where is he?'  
  
'In the kitchen, where else, hes better than you at the stuffing his face thing' they both laughed and headed for the kitchen, but Sirius had beaten them to it, and Ron was already waiting for them.  
  
'Everyone ready, Harry could you take us? asked Sirius, normal wizards couldn't apparate in Hogwarts.  
  
'Sure, Honeydukes passage or the willow?'  
  
'Everyones in classes, Honeydukes I guess'  
  
Harry grabbed them all, and they appeared just next to the passage.  
  
'Right quickly, everyone through!' Sirius commanded, looking around to make sure they weren't seen. 'Where too now Siri?' Harry asked, waiting to be told where to apparate.  
  
'Germany, the black forest, a little pub called 'Die Bratwurst', just outside it, ok?'  
  
'Sure, hold on everyone' he called, and with that they appeared next to a beautiful dense forest with big lakes surrounding the sides.  
  
They spent about an hour and a half there, Sirius didn't think it was safe to be out somewhere secluded too long, just in case, Harry took everyone back to Dumbledores office.  
  
'Had fun?' he questioned, 'Everyone looks a little better for the air'.  
  
'Sure, thanks, we had fun, and I'm still alive, aparantly Voldie doesn't live in the black forest.' Harry quipped. The headmasters eyes simply twinkled at him.  
  
'See you all later I suppose, except you Harry, stay a moment if you would.' He requested.  
  
Harry sat down comfortably in a chair behind the desk, 'Coffee would be nice today please' drinks were usually served at their meetings.  
  
'Very good, I would like tea', miraculously a tea tray appeared on the desk.  
  
'Right then Harry, to business.'  
  
'Yes, what is it today?'  
  
'This is rather difficult to ask of you because I imagine your used to your life now, but I need to change it, quite a lot.' He looked suddenly arkward.  
  
'Is the threat towards us growing?'  
  
'No, we just need to consider your new training a little more, I want to train with you every spare minute I can, as of tommorow, you no longer need other tutors except your godfather, who will continue helping you emotion read, as well as a new role I will ask of him, so you will no longer have your usual daily lessons.'  
  
'Ok' he said cautiously, that didn't sound so bad, but he hadn't finished yet.  
  
'Yes, but also you no longer need Ron here, I hope to teach you logic myself, as you will find it a necessity in the coming weeks. With that in mind, it is only fair for me to reintroduce Mr Weasley back into the school, and his family, he will of course receive top O.W.L.s, for all he has done behind the scenes.'  
  
'Oh' Said Harry unsure of what to say, he didn't want Ron to go but it was selfish of him not to give Ron his life back, 'Ok'.  
  
'Good, I am glad you see that is for the best, now onto your lovely fiancé, I will not remove her completely from your life, she will sleep here, and spend the evenings here if she chooses to, but I would like for her to return to school too. It must be hard for you at the moment, but they will get to have a semi normal life, it will be worth it.'  
  
'I know, of course I want them to be happy, yes put them back in school. Albus, will I ever be able to go back too, will I still be of school age when this is over?'  
  
'I hope so, I intend for you to be able to take your N.E.W.T.s under normal circumstances, I intend for Mr and Mrs Potter to be my head boy and girl, and please don't get your hopes set on this, but prefects next year too.'.  
  
'Ok, that's all I can ask for, thank you, is there anything else?'  
  
'Just that your lifestyle might be changing to, Sirius is going to your new fitness instuctor, and he is going to be in charge of making you study in the new library.' Albus was almost laughing.  
  
'Oh no, library fine, Sirius in charge of the gym, not fine, absolutely not, I am perfectly fine on my own' he said stubbornly.  
  
'No your not, you don't do enough, its become easy, just relaxation time now, you need more of a challenge, you need to be stronger, your still a little small and skinny, you need to eat more.'  
  
'Arrrgh, your trying to kill me, I do not need any help, I can do more in the gym alone you know, I'm not a small child.'  
  
'You will be training with Sirius Harry'.  
  
'We'l see.' He replied lightly.  
  
'Anyway, send your friends in, and go talk with your life organiser, a bit like a secretary really, just in charge too.'  
  
'You will pay for this one day, I swear.'  
  
'Yes, I don't doubt that.' They both chuckled and left.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the kitchen as usually when harry went to find them.  
  
Ron, Mione, Dumbledore wants you to go see him.  
  
K Harry, were there, laters.  
  
'Hey Harry, whats up you look a little strained, did he tell you?' Sirius asked concerned.  
  
'Yes, but its for the best, most of it, did he ask you about your new role yet?'  
  
'Of course' he grinned evily.  
  
'Pity its not happening anymore then' he said flatly.  
  
'Oh, did Albus change his mind?'  
  
'No, I decided I don't want you in that role, I'm ok by myself'  
  
'Have you told Albus this?'  
  
'Yep, he still thinks your training me, but I repeat you are not.'  
  
'Yes I am, we will start tommorow.' He grinned happily.  
  
'No, do you really want to see how good I'm getting at magic, I won't hurt you, but I have my ways of persuading you on this matter.'  
  
'Really? I don't think they will work very well.'  
  
'Do you like flying without a broom?'  
  
'Maybe, I haven't tried before, am I going to learn?' he teased sounding eager.  
  
'Yes, maybe sooner than you think.' He growled.  
  
Sirius just laughed at him, 'You will get used to me eventually.'  
  
'I sincerely doubt that' he smirked.  
  
Just then Ron and Hermione walked back in, looking rather depressed, and everyone sat down for a long talk about how it's the right thing, and said goodbye to Ron.  
  
The next day, Ron and Hermione left with perfectly good alibis as to there absence over the last six months or so.  
  
Albus came and found Harry a few moments after they had left, he looked at the reminants of Harrys breakfast.  
  
Dear me, that's not very much is it, maybe I'll start ordering for you again, anyway are you ready?  
  
Sure, what are we doing today.  
  
Defense, maybe blocking but I'm assuming at first you won't be able too, so throwing off curses.  
  
Ok, I'm coming, the white room again?  
  
Yes.  
  
Harry followed him to the white room, 'Ok try and block these spells as I throw them, ok?' 'Sure' Harry put up a shield, wondering if it would work against another Judins magic. He didn't have long to wait to find out, the spell didn't even notice a barrier and hit him squarly. It was the forcio spell, and he was beginning to be pulled around the room, ok, fight. He treid the normal way, but the spell still held him.  
  
Oh dear not good, what now, he kept trying the old way, and finally after about 10 laps of the room he gathered enough power to throw of the curse. That's whats needed, literally more force, more brain behind it, interesting.  
  
'Good, now lets try something else' Dumbledore said smiling. Harry started to rise into the air and float around the celling.  
  
Oh dear, wingardiam leviosa, it took a while to fight back again, and he only just had time to use a landing charm so as not to hurt himself.  
  
'Excellent' said the headmaster, still smiling slightly, as though amused. He looked at Harry again, and Harry knew he had just issued another spell, and moved.  
  
This went on a few seconds, until Harry decided to fight back, but was a little to slow, Albus hit him with a binding spell. He fell over unable to move.  
  
Ok, so stay here overnight until this wears off, or try and fight. After a few minutes he could move again. This really was difficult. He didn't know how he would ever be stronger than Albus.  
  
'Your up, good' he shot another spell, forcio again.  
  
Harry was in the process of lapping around the room, when Sirius walked in, looking very amused. Shit, gotta get out of this, and he did.  
  
'Sod off Sirius'  
  
'Now now, is that anyway way to talk to your godfather?'  
  
'Yes, when hes trying to watch me at this very moment, actually Albus could you stop cursing me, I want to discuss something with you.'  
  
'Of course, what is it?'  
  
'Its difficult to explain, but usually when I fight a curse, I put my mind behind it, and it goes, but I seem to need a lot more power to fight your spells, its like trying to climb stairs 5 at a time, I think I need to increase my knowledge, if that makes sense, so I have more mind to gather.' He said arkwardly.  
  
Dumbledore beamed. 'Excellent, Miss Granger indeed taught you things, yes that is the logical and well thought out conclusion you needed to reach, precisely why there is now a library where Rons room used to be. I also meant what I said about strength, that will help to, more food and exercise, ok?'  
  
'Yes' Dumbledore shot another spell, and at that moment, he managed to stop it hitting him.  
  
'Excellent, that's all for today, go with Sirius, he'll keep you occupied.'  
  
Harry had other ideas and soon much to everyones amazement, Dumbledore was flying, only for about five seconds, but still it was an achievement. All laughed.  
  
'Come then Harry' Sirius said behind him, still amused at seeing Harry pulled around the room and Albus flying.  
  
'Are we going to the liberry?' he asked in a three year old tone.  
  
'Nope, to the gym' he said briskly.  
  
'Don't want to, I'm very tired from using all that energy with Albus, I want to read a while'.  
  
'Tough' came the amused reply.  
  
'Did you see what I did to Albus, how long do you think it would take you to fight it?'  
  
'I couldn't fight it, you know that' he said now more than amused.  
  
'Good, then you only get to come down when you say we can go to the library, in fact, I'm going to the library anyway, you can float around up there.'  
  
'Harry, the gym now please.'  
  
'Nope,'and with that Sirius was flying, and being led into Rons old room so Harry could read.  
  
Unfortuanatly for Harry, and very fortuantly for poor Sirius, Albus Dumbledore walked in a minute later.  
  
'What on earth are you doing?' he gently broke Harrys spell and landed him back on the ground.  
  
'Oh, Sirius wanted to go to the gym, and I wanted to study, but he was being a pain, so I took a leaf from your book, I thought if he wanted to exercise he could fly.'  
  
'Harry a word in private' he asked clearly slightly angry.  
  
Harry, what do you think your playing at, Sirius can't fight back, that was unfair, hes meant to be in charge.  
  
Sorry, just a bit of fun, he won't mind, don't worry.  
  
I think he might, go apoligise and then do as he says. His orders are just that, not suggestions. Also I might remind you that the work you do with Sirius does not require your power, and it will be much harder to do it without.  
  
I think I mentioned before Albus, that my power is my own, and you do not take it without very good reason, if you do I am leaving. I won't tolerate it.  
  
Very well, please do not practice magic on Sirius, its not fair.  
  
Ok, goodbye.  
  
He walked back into the room, 'Sorry' he spat at Sirius, still angry from his conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
'Good, lets head to the gym then shall we' he said, clearly not amused anymore.  
  
It was probably a mistake on Harrys part to make Sirius upset, because by the time they had finished he ached all over.  
  
'You are such a slavedriver.'  
  
'I know, but I might have been a bit nicer if you hadn't made me fly around the library earlier, then refused to apoligise properly, anyway, now we go back to the library. Its midday, so until sixish should do it for today. All the books have been hand selected so anything will be fine, make notes though, I want to see them.'  
  
'I haven't had lunch today Sirius'  
  
'Yes, I'm not hungry, anyway, come on, the library.'  
  
'I'm hungry Sirius'.  
  
'Never mind, you can eat at six, now get on with it'.  
  
Reluctantly Harry went to the library, once there he conjured up some food and ate it. Then he sat at the table and promptly fell asleep. When he woke up it was five o'clock. Shit, start reading.  
  
He pulled down the nearest book, and started to read, jotting down a few notes, but it was a difficult book to read and Harry was panicking, he managed less than one side of notes before Sirius came in at 6.10pm.  
  
'Hi, what did you get done, anything interesting.' Harry reluctantly handedover his one bit of parchment.  
  
Sirius glanced at it, 'is this a joke?' he sounded angry.  
  
'No Sir, I can explain' he said quietly.  
  
'It better be good' he replied holding his temper. 'Well when you left I sat down and I was tired, I sort of fell asleep without meaning to and woke up at five, please don't be angry, it was an accident.' He pleaded, hoping Sirius would understand.  
  
'I left you to work, and instead you fell asleep?'  
  
'Erm, yes sir'  
  
'Ok, I see this isn't overly important to you, now, you owe me five hours of study time, any ideas?'  
  
'I'll do it tommorow Sir'  
  
'No, you will be just as busy tommorow, you will do it now, you have until midnight, you do not leave this room, nor see anyone else until then, do you understand, I will come back then, and you will be in serious trouble if I do not see pages and pages of notes.'  
  
'Yes Sir' he said quietly.  
  
Sirius stalked out of the room. Harry conjured a little more food as he wasn't likely to get dinner either, and began, it was boring, especially now that he knew Hermione was upstairs and it was dark. He didn't really get enough done, but he did work until midnight. When Sirius came back, he looked through Harrys notes and said, 'Ok, I don't think your working at your full potential, but I won't make you stay any longer, be back at seven tommorow, having already eaten.'  
  
He walked out again, and Harry followed a few seconds later, to crawl up in bed beside Hermione, he woke her up on purpose, and told her all about his day, she was a little disapproving, but they soon settled down to more serious matters before they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning wake up was at half past five, and when he got to the kitchen he saw a huge breakfast waiting, and a note.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
No one wanted to get up and eat with you this morning, so I took the liberty of ordering your breakfast. Please meet Sirius at seven, a proper apology for yesterday would be nice.  
  
Albus.  
  
Ugh, an hour to eat all this, better start. Soon it was almost seven and he made his way to the library to find Sirius stood picking out books from the shelves, he turned as Harry walked in.  
  
'Right then, today I'm.'  
  
Harry cut in, 'Sirius, sit down we need to talk.' 'Oh?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I would have said so sooner, but Albus made me angry then you wouldn't let me eat all day, I don't blame you, it was totally out of order to use my magic like that, it won't happen again. And I really didn't mean to fall asleep yesterday.' He said humbley.  
  
'Apology accepted' he said graciously.  
  
'Thank you' Harry said sincerely. They were silent for a few seconds.  
  
Hes a good kid really, he was just playing yesterday, and as much as hes an adult, hes not really, I would have been far worse at his age with this power.  
  
'Ok Harry, I've chosen some books for you today as you didn't seem to have rational pattern yesterday, so just read for a while, I have classes but I'll be up a bit later, expect me when you see me, Albus may come and get you, or may not. I really do forgive you, and I still love you, ok?'  
  
'Sure, thanks, see you in a bit, do you have Mione today?'  
  
'Yes, next'  
  
'Can I ask a favour?'  
  
'Sure, what?'  
  
'Can I sit in on your class, invisible of course, perched on top of a bookcase perhaps, its much nicer to be taught than learn by yourself and I'd love to see everyone even if they can't see me, please?'  
  
'I'll ask Albus, but as long as you are really quiet and don't do anything stupid, I don't see why you shouldn't go to lessons occasionally.'  
  
'Thanks but stay here, I'll ask, do you want a line in the conversation?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
Albus?  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
Can I go to Sirius's lesson if I use the cloak and sit on the bookshelve?  
  
What does Sirius say?  
  
Its fine with me Albus, just wanted to check with you.  
  
Ok then, just be discreet, do not be seen.  
  
Thanks, see you later.  
  
'Come on then' Sirius said.  
  
'No, I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll apparate straight down, ok?'  
  
'Sure, we start at eight, don't be seen, let me know when you arrive, ok?'  
  
'Yep, later'.  
  
Harry started to read, and Sirius went to prepare his lesson.  
  
Chapter thirty  
  
Harrys life went on in a similar way to this for about two months, he got much better at fighting Albus although Albus was still stronger. Harry started to get a little frustrated but rarely let it show.  
  
Hermione still was able to live with him when not in classes, and Ron had been allowed up once or twice.  
  
Harry had actually had a lot of fun now the others were in school, he sat in their lessons sometimes. Once he actually went to potions, but only to kidnap Hermione.  
  
He had poked her in the head, and she had jumped a mile, but then he'd telepathed her. Snape had noticed the outburst from Hermione and was about to take points, when Harry had told her to get out of the lesson. She'd told Snape that she had a stomach ache and was going to the hospital wing, he refused at first but then Harry had telepathed him saying he was in the room and that he would create merry hell if he didn't let Hermione go.  
  
They had spent the afternoon in one of Sirius's advanced classes, and Harry had kicked a book of the shelf, while still invinsible. Sirius had had to make an excuse, but didn't mind to much. Then he had taken Hermione to bed for the rest of the day. Needless to say Sirius didn't find to many library notes later, but Harry made up for it most of the time so he let it slip.  
  
A few weeks later, Harry had started having nightmares again, really bad ones, the trouble being he couldn't really remember them. He knew he was in danger, they just kept coming, every night, he really wasn't sleeping.  
  
One day Harry was talking to Albus about mind control techniques he was practicing, when he suddenly collapsed.  
  
Albus brought him round, but he was clutching his head.  
  
What happened?  
  
Voldemort, hes here, I just know, hes in the school, you have to teach me now, this can not wait, everyone is in danger, we must leave the office, get into our rooms, this is not safe, you are not safe until I know.  
  
Your sure? He gave Harry a piercing gaze.  
  
'Very well, get out of here then, into the white room, where is Hermione?'  
  
'In bed, safe I hope, and Sirius and Remus are in the kitchen.'  
  
'Get them into the white room now, its important,go' he ordered.  
  
Everyone gathered in the white room, but before anyone could speak an opening was made in the wall, everyone was gestured through, the opening closed.  
  
The room was a stone chamber with a few arm chairs, and lamps, very old and fusty, with a small desk and a chamber pot too. It was to small to hold them all really.  
  
'This room is the safest place in Hogwarts, only I can open the room, it has not been used for many years. You could look for a hundred years and never find us. Now Harry, come and sit at this desk, quickly, you must learn the three spells, and now. You cannot practice, but I have the instructions written, read them, take five minutes and then get the hell downstairs, we will remain here, you are the only person in the building who is anything like safe. Good luck, you can do this, and I taught you the crucio spell for a reason, bloody use it.'  
  
Harry read the very old parchment he was faced with, the first spell was to get rid of the death eater.  
  
It could be used on any number of people as long as they were all stood in a circular formation, you just had to hit one, and the rest would follow, it was a chain reaction. The spell would make them unconscious, and when they woke up days later, they would have lost their minds and start showing everyone there dark marks asking what they were, putting themselves in Azkaban.  
  
The second spell was used after the killing curse, it gathered and destroyed the soul, the third gathered and destroyed the power, and concerned conjuring a glass jar, the first thing Albus had told him how to do, if the situation wasn't grave he would have smiled. He thought for about 30 seconds more then stood, his resolve firm, and his anger great.  
  
Voldemort was disturbing his sanctuary, God knows how, the wards were not broken. He thought hard, and found out where Voldemort was. He apparated to around the corner, he wanted to take out the death eaters before they saw him.  
  
He peeked around the corner into the great hall, no students were about, and the house tables were gone. The death eaters were numerous, Voldemort stood in the middle. Harry scar burned like anything, but he ignored it.  
  
Here goes he thought as he fixed his eyes on the back of a robe and shot the death eater curse. Luckily, they all fell to the ground. Harry had blown his cover in a spectacular way. Voldemort looked shocked, and then the realisation came into his eyes. 'Potter, come and face me, your power doesn't scare me' he laughed a cold high laugh.  
  
Harry apparated to his side, about 5 meters away. 'Ok, hold your hair on Voldie, I was coming'.  
  
'You are going to die Potter, no one mocks me and gets away with it, your death will be painful, 'Crucio'. But it was to late, Harry had made a barrier, he laughed at Voldemort.  
  
'Avada Kedavra' Voldemort hissed, but again, Harry blocked it.  
  
'I think not Voldie, let me see, how to start, I know, crucio' he shot the curse through his eyes.  
  
To his surprise, Voldemort actually fell to the floor screaming in pain. He left him there for two minutes, it felt like hours. He lifted the curse and reprotected himself.  
  
'Avada Kedavra' Voldemort screamed again, again it didn't come close to hitting.  
  
'You still not get it, Crucio, this is for my parents, and Cedric, and everyone else whose life you ruined.' He spat angrily.  
  
Voldemort was still writhing in pain, after a long time, Harry let up, 'Ready to die yet?'  
  
'Never, I am immortal' he hissed, trying and failing to torture Harry. Harry disarmed him, then decided to quit playing around.  
  
He looked Voldemort in the eyes, 'Bow to death Voldemort' and then whispered without needing to 'Avada Kedavra'. Voldemort sluped to the ground lifeless.  
  
'Spirtes Defenis' he called to the air. Suddenly a sort of mist lifted before his very eyes.  
  
'Spirtes Destructis' The mist exploded, and nothing was left.  
  
He conjured a glass jar in one hand. 'Accio poweris Tom Marvolo Riddle'. A different type of dust filled the small bottle, which Harry very quickly sealed. He knew how to complete the spell. He put the bottle on the ground and took his wand, 'Good bye Voldemort' he whispered before pointing his wand and covering his eyes. 'Destuctio eternalis' the glass shattered into a million pieces, very slightly cutting his arm.  
  
Voldemort was gone.  
  
Finally he pulled himself together, and tied up the now crazy men that were laid around him.  
  
He took one last look around then went to the body, for good measure, and to make himself sure that Voldemort wasn't going to suddenly come back to life and grab him, he conjured a sword and stabbed the body mulitiple times.  
  
Finally he felt a little less nervous and apparated the body upto the hideout room.  
  
A million questions came his way but the natural leader in Harry came out and he held up his hands for silence.  
  
'Voldemort is truly dead, gone forvever, sprit, power and body, killed. However I am not prepared to answer your questions currently, there is much to be done still. First someone needs to take this thing (he pointed at the dead body) and the insane, unconcious death eaters to the ministry. The death eaters cannot be roused for at least two days. If I may say so, Albus it might be best if you go. Sirius and Remus, while completely innocent are not well liked and respected by the ministry. Next everyone else must go around the whole school, get a list of every student, do not rest until they are found, we do not know what happened before I arrived, I saw no one but death eaters though, check every room, I need not tell you there may still be death eaters in the castle. If you find any, get rid of the danger by any means, I repeat any means. The death eaters are tied up in the great hall Albus, do you wish to add to this?' Harry spoke in such a way that no one was left doubting his orders, they all nodded at him.  
  
'No, that covers it Harry, this is not the time but well done, and thank you.' He nodded at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded back, but turned and said. 'Ok, you know what to do, but stay together, Sirius and I, Hermione and Remus, two teams, alert the rest of the staff first, get them to help you, in teams of at least two, I do not want anyone in danger, is that clear?'  
  
'Yes' came the collective murmer. Dumbledore took the body of Voldemort and apparated away.  
  
'Come Sirius, we have to check everything and everyone, lets go to the staff quarters and offices first, Remus start with the classrooms, then take Slytherin and Hufflepuff, we will do the other two house. Send everyone to the quidditch pitch, use any means necessary to keep them there and keep them calm. After that we will search the castle while the prefects keep everyone else there. I would volanteer to do this, but I am younger than half the student body, someone needs to be acting head, one of us, Remus? Sirius?.' He asked.  
  
'You will be more than adequate, after all you are clearly capable, I will help you though when it comes to announcements, you must make them.' Sirius piped up at him.  
  
'Very well' he nodded, 'we leave, I need to apparate us to the office first'.  
  
They all landed in the office. He took Sirius's hand, 'bye, all being well see you in a little while' he disapeered into the staff quarters.  
  
Sirius found about half the faculty, not including Mcgonagall and Snape, they briefly explained the bare facts and the teachers went off to search the class rooms. All the remaining teachers were found in their offices and also went off to the dungeons to search. Proffesor Mcgonagall was a little shaken and more than happy for Harry to have taken command.  
  
'Thank you Harry, please continue you are doing a marvolous job, I will begin searching the astronomy tower.' She said in a shaky voice and left to join Flitwick.  
  
Harry and Sirius went to the ravenclaw tower, and Harry conjured a magical announcer.  
  
'Ravenclaws, I am Harry Potter, at the moment I am in charge of the school, Lord Voldemort is dead, however you are not safe as there may be death eaters still around, you must all leave the tower and go staight to the quidditch pitch via the nearest route in silence. Your lifes may be in danger, anyone, I repeat anyone found messing around will be immediately expelled by me.' The tone in his voice left no one in any doubt, Sirius gave him a swift smile, and the ravenclaws filed out of the portrait hole.  
  
They both left for the tower, Harry made a similar announcement but asked for Ron to go with him. They followed the gryffindors on foot, and collided with the other houses at the entrance hall, everyone was silent apart from the slytherins, who were whispering in confusion.  
  
'There will be silence, your lifes are in danger, get to the quidditch pitch', Harry was whispering but everyone heard and even the seventh years looked scared of him.  
  
When they reached the pitch, and everyone was seated in the stands, by house, Harry spoke again from the middle of the pitch where the teachers and prefects stood.  
  
'Head of Houses, make sure that everyone of your students is accounted for, prefects stay here and keep order, every other teacher must continue searching the whole building for damage or danger, if possible find out how the school was infiltrated. Students you will remain silent, this is the most important day of your lifes, the most evil wizard in the world is dead and can never return, but we need your cooperation for one day to make sure nothing can hurt you. Tommorow the sun will rise on a new dawn, a new day, a new and better world.' He finished and smiled. Everyone except some of the slytherins briefly applased and fell silent.  
  
The teachers and Hermione went to finsh checking the castle. Harry and Ron stayed to help the prefects and head of houses, Harry wanted to make sure everyone was accounted for. A magical message had been sent through the entire school telling them to go to the field, just for those who hadn't been in the commen rooms, a few members of each house came out in the space of about ten minutes. It was after supper so nearly everyone had been in the commen room.  
  
Finally at midnight the all clear came from the teams Harry had sent, and the students were allowed to leave and return to bed, excited buzzes came from every direction.  
  
Harry felt a tug on his arm as he watched everyone file off, he turned around to see Sirius, and almost collapsed in his arms, he hadn't notice how tired he was. 'Lets get back upstairs, come on apparate us, I don't feel like carrying you all that way' he smiled kindly.  
  
They landed in Harrys bedroom, Hermione wasn't there yet.  
  
'Are you ok Harry?' Sirius asked, more than a little concerned.  
  
'Sure, I will be anyhow.' Came the tired reply, smiling a little.  
  
'I am so proud of you, and I knew you could do it, but to take control of the school like that, Minerva certainly looked grateful, you were wonderful, even the seventh years didn't mind taking orders from you, I love you'. He said almost crying with happiness.  
  
'I know, I will tell you Siri, but when I explain to everyone, tommorow, I have to sleep, tell Mione not to wake me but I love her?' he yawned.  
  
'Okay, now go to sleep.' Came Sirius's voice again, but Harry was already gone. Sirius saw this and smiled, then left.  
  
Ron stayed over again that night, as did Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Hermione. The headmaster didn't return until the next day.  
  
When Harry awoke he saw that it was four in the afternoon, and noticed that Hermione had obviously been next to him earlier, but was gone. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, everyone was there including the headmaster.  
  
'Hi guys, I suppose you want me to explain yesterday now?' he asked wearily.  
  
'Not if you don't want, we have no right to expect you to tell us.' Said Albus kindly, but Harry knew it wasn't true.  
  
'You have every right, all present have had a very vital role in this end, I will tell you, please do not interrupt, I will answer any questions at the end.' He requested.  
  
All nodded their agreement so he began starting with the nightmares, and ending in the quidditch pitch scene from last night.  
  
When he had finished everyone looked a little shocked, Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
'Minerva, when I step down, you will be absoultly crazy not to move heaven and earth to get this boy to be your deputy. I certainly want him to teach here one day.'  
  
All laughed appricativly. Harry didn't know what to say, he really didn't want to think that far ahead, and he would have to put his godfather out of work anyway, the only thing he would be willing to teach, or good at was defense against the darks arts, or charms. So he merly smiled mysteriously at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, I am truly grateful that you made this sacrifice, the world is in your debt.  
  
Thank you, but it was no sacrifice really, not now he is dead, I did this for selfish reasons too.  
  
Child, there is not a truly selfish bone in your body.  
  
Does this mean I get to be a child again?  
  
Yes, do you want to be?  
  
Certainly, I want to play quidditch, set Sirius up, mess about, tell everyone my secret, make Hogwarts my play ground. Then grow up just enough to make Hermione my wife, I hope you will come to our wedding.  
  
Wouldn't miss it, you are my only living relative, you make me truly proud. I have a small request though?  
  
Umm?  
  
I want you to finish your training, don't get me wrong, over the summer, not even a bit intensive, it would just be shame not to fully develop your powers and know what you are truly capable of, don't you think?  
  
Yes, of course, it would be a pleasure, and its nice of you to offer, especially as you don't need me anymore.  
  
Not need you? Of course I need you, I like you and one day I would love for you to take on my job, not for quite a few years don't worry, you don't have too.  
  
I know that, thanks.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron, took the week off, it was almost the end of term and everyone was taking their exams. They would return to the school at the end of the week, for the last few days to answer their friends questions and play quidditch.  
  
Over the week, Harry took Hermione shopping again, but in Sheffield. The trio went to London, around the attractions, Sirius and Remus took them all to Hogsmeade and Diagon alley for a day. Harry took everyone except Albus and Minerva away for a weekend break in the countryside of Southern England. Everyone had a truly magical time. Harry used his powers a lot, much impressive magic and conjuring which made everyone shriek with delight and laugh a lot. The ministry and its Aurors gathered up any remaining death eaters, most had been with their dead master the night Harry caught them, including Lucius and Draco Malfoy. He smiled a little when he thought of Draco, he would sort of miss him, they had been rivals after all, but he had got himself involved with Voldemort, he deserved what he got.  
  
The remaining time at school flew past, everyone was very pleased to see them and hear the truth. Dumbledore acknowledged him briefly at the last feast but didn't say too much as he knew Harry didn't like the spot light.  
  
Sirius had been working on getting a house sorted for him, Harry and Hermione to move into for the summer, he had settled on a small house in the East of England, near a remote coast line and plently of privacy from much countryside that surrounded. The area was so green and isolated, Harry loved it, getting away from the world, a retreat.  
  
The house had actually belonged to Harry already, one of the many deeds in his vault. Sirius had spent the last few weeks of term making sure the place was still in good condition, and updating the security charms, Voldemort may be gone but Harry was famous and would never be truly safe, just much safer than he had been.  
  
Hermione had managed to persuade her parents to let her live in the wizarding world with Harry and Sirius. This was absolutely the best news for everyone, and Harry took her to visit her muggle parents often enough, they just apparated there.  
  
Harry was able to use his Judin power at home over the summer, because it couldn't be tracked like regular magical activity.  
  
The first day everyone arrived, Sirius let them explore the house, it had three pretty bedrooms, a small kitchen, a lounge, a family room, and a small study. The study was Sirius retreat for now.  
  
The second day was a little different, everyone had there stuff unpacked, and Sirius took them for a walk in the beach and countryside, everyone enjoyed themselves, and they were going to invite Ron over later in the summer. When they got back Sirius wanted to talk to Harry in private, and he sort of looked strained.  
  
'Hello is everything ok? You look a little upset, am I in trouble?' Harry asked, a little nervous.  
  
'No, not in trouble, but I do need to talk to you about something very serious, I need you to hear me out, and no your not in immediate danger before you ask, just listen ok?' he said all at once.  
  
Harry was intreged but put on his serious mode, 'Yes Sir'.  
  
Sirius almost laughed, Harry only ever called him Sir if he was in trouble usually.  
  
'Ok, well I know we haven't talked much but I am very concerned about the events of the last few years and the effect they may have had on your health' he paused. 'but I'm not sick Siri, I'm healthier than I've been in a while.' He said smiling at his godfather, but Sirius continued to look grave and put a hand out to stop Harry talking.  
  
'No, not physically, not yet anyhow, but I bet you don't sleep much, and you simply pick at your food most of the time, you may soon be sick. However I was actually talking about your mental health, the last few years has taken its toll, I am concerned, so I have made some desicions in order to help you.'  
  
'Oh, but I feel happier now than I have for a while, I love living here, its so peaceful and I get to go outside all the time, I really don't need any help other than for you and Mione to keep being here.' He said sounding desperate, not wanting Sirius to worry.  
  
'No, that's not enough Harry, like I said I've been making some decisions on your behalf, I'm sorry because I know you won't like this one, but I'm putting you in therapy' he waited for his bomb to explode.  
  
Harry didn't explode, but those eyes did their work to express his anger, Sirius was left in no doubt, even though his godson spoke in clear even tones.  
  
'Absolutly not, I want a peaceful summer with my father and my fiancé, I do not want anyone else interfering in my life, its happened to much already'. He stated.  
  
'Harry I am doing this for your own good, I am your father you are having therapy at Mungos at least three times a week, maybe more if the doctor says so, it is not an option.'  
  
'I think you will find I am not' he started to lose his temper.  
  
'I once told you sometimes you just need to obey because I tell you to, this is one of those times, a little later a Dr. Sarah Green will drop by, you will speak with her, do you understand?'  
  
'No, I will never understand, I would have been willinging to talk to you and Mione over the next few weeks not a stranger!'  
  
'We can't give you proffesional help, Dr Green is very nice, she knows part of your story, she is going to help you, this is happening, I repeat, do you understand?'  
  
'Yes Sir' came the tired response. This was a step to far, he nearly broke down there and then, so he apparated to his and Hermiones room and sobbed.  
  
How could Sirius do this to him, didn't he realise that he'd been through enough already. He didn't cry often, but this was too much, he had to speak with someone other than Sirius and his friends, Lupin wouldn't understand. Then he had it, Albus.  
  
He clicked his fingers and appeared in the honeydukes passage, he crawled out and apparated to the office, shocking Dumbledore out of his reverie.  
  
'Harry, you scared me, is everything alright?' he asked noting the pale strained face before him, and slightly puffy eyes. 'No, not really, I need someone to talk to who is not called Sirius, and you were the only person I could think of, do you mind?' he asked hopefully.  
  
'Of course not dear boy, what is the problem?' he asked gently.  
  
Sirius thinks I'm going crazy, he is making me have therapy at least three times a week with this Mungos witch, why? Haven't I been through enough already, I'm tired I just want to rest for the summer, get over last year with my family, not have my life invaded by some stranger, I'm not ready to talk about yet, surely I can be affored a little time.  
  
I see, I think what you have been through is precisely the point, yes it is enough, but the doctor is going to help put the past to some kind of perspective in your mind, it will help Harry. Sirius isn't trying to hurt you, just help. You have to face what has happened and move forward, you also need some help coping with the fame that comes from defeating Voldemort twice. I know you don't like the attention you receive, that is why you live somewhere so isolated.  
  
I'm not meant to say this because I'm a brave noble gryffindor, but I'm scared Albus, I feel like just being told I have to see this doctor is sending me over the edge.  
  
Naturally you do, all of us feel this way sometimes, even me, but did you tell anyone you were leaving?  
  
No, I left from my room.  
  
I suspected as much, you need to go home now Harry, I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance.  
  
I don't want to go home, can't I rest here a few hours, fix myself some food in the kitchen, I won't bother you.  
  
Child you could not bother me if you tried, but I insist you return home, you will be missed, I am sorry.  
  
Ok, thank you, goodbye Albus.  
  
He disappeared from the room leaving Albus deep in thought over whether Sirius was indeed doing the right thing, he really didn't know.  
  
Harry went back to his room, Hermione was sat on their bed looking concerned.  
  
'Oh Harry your ok, that good I was worried when you disappeared and I spoke to Sirius and thought something might be wrong, you might have done something.' she hesitated.  
  
'Stupid?'he finished for her, 'Like what top myself, jump of a bridge, do me a favour as if' he spat angrily.  
  
'Calm down Harry this isn't my fault I love you'.  
  
'Sorry, of course its not your fault' he smiled at her, 'but I really would like a little time alone, oh, and I just popped out to see Albus, ok?'  
  
She nodded weakly and left. Harry spent the next few hours curled up on his bed, tormenting himself with thoughts of how stupid Sirius was, and how stupid he was not being able to do anything about this.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, he raised his head of his pillow, 'Who is it?' he called at the door. There was no reply, but the door opened and a petite red haired witch poked her head in, 'Hello, its Harry right?'  
  
'Yes, I'm Harry Potter in case you weren't sure, would you like to wait downstairs, I will come down momentarily' he spat.  
  
Hostility, interesting, clearly resents his fame, ok. 'actually, I like this room, its perfect for a cosy chat' she smiled gauging his reaction. She managed to placeate him a little, good.  
  
'Erm, if you want, I don't care you won't be staying long anyway.' He replied coldly.  
  
'May I sit down Harry, sorry do you prefer Harry or Mr Potter?' she asked trying not to give away her tactics.  
  
'My name is Harry, if you really have to address me that will do fine, sit down if you must, like I say your not staying long anyway, I have no idea what my godfather is playing at, I am not up for this, ok?'  
  
'Very well, I am glad we will be getting along so well' she joked.  
  
'You think this is funny, I do not, I want you out of my life before you find a way in, my private life and secrets are my own, I will not be talking with you about them. You can leave now, close the door on your way out.' He spat angrily.  
  
'Oh, but I'm not leaving yet Harry, we haven't even started, I've been instructed to provide suitable psychiatric help for you, so I am, now I believe you think you are in some sort of authority her, you are not. I can't make you share your secrets with me, but I can make you have therapy seven times a week, I can also put you in a psychatric ward if you continue with the current level of hostility.' She said firmly.  
  
'Are you threatening me, do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do? I decide how far we go and how often I wish to see you, my godfather may not have informed you but I can apparate anywhere, right now I am leaving, see yourself out' he disappeared.  
  
'Oh dear, I have some work to do' she said to herself before going to see the boys godfather.  
  
'Oh hello Sarah, that was quick, is everything ok?' he asked. 'I believe you know that one of your godsons powers is amazing appartion skills, he has gone somewhere, my fault really I threatened to put him in therapy seven times a week or put him in mungos if he kept insulting me and telling me where to go' she replied smiling.  
  
'Oh, sorry about that, I will talk with him later, when do you want to come back, or rather will you come back?'  
  
'Of course I'll be back tommorow, this is a challenge for me. I've met one or two reluctant patients in my time, but he is really hostile he is dead against letting anyone else in to this comfortable little life he has with the of you, but he does have issues, I can spot that just from a few miss placed words, for example, I said, 'Hello its Harry right?' and he replied, 'yes, I'm Harry Potter in case you weren't sure'. This says he has a few issues with being famous.' She finished.  
  
'That I knew, that's why we live here, he likes being away from it all and just being able to walk around outside freely.' He sighed regretfully.  
  
'Ok Sirius, I'll see you tommorow, I'm sure he will come back in a few hours, I'll be around at lunch, bye'. She left Sirius alone to ponder how to react next.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had gone back to Dumbledore.  
  
Shes horrible, she threatened to put me in therapy seven times a week or even put me in mungos. Just cause I was being hostile and cold, what did she expect, a clown?  
  
Calm down Harry, she was just trying out in roads she won't put you in a hospital, you are not crazy. Its ok, what did you tell her?  
  
That I was in charge and I would see her if and when I wanted to basically, then I left.  
  
Oh, so you were really calm and rational then, good good.  
  
I couldn't help it, she had the nerve to threaten me, does she know who I am?  
  
Yes but just because you are the most powerful man in the world doesn't mean everyone will automatically be scared of you, after all you are still 15. she is the adult, you must try and respect that.  
  
Whatever, but I really would like to stay here in my little sanctuary for a while, please?  
  
Ok, I will inform Sirius, I think he wil come up to the castle later, perhaps you could talk here, familiar territory, ok?  
  
Yes, thank you, is the library still there?  
  
Yes I had no need of the room so I left it, are you going to read? Yes, I think that would be a very good plan.  
  
Sirius found Harry hiding in the small library about two hours later, he purposely left it a while before following.  
  
'Hey Harry, how you doing?'  
  
'Fine, much better for being in familiar surroundings, this place has a very calming atmosphere, its like an old friend, do you know what I mean?'  
  
'Yes, this was Harrys library, others came in and out, but ultimately it was yours, it is a good place to pick, can we talk about Sarah?' he asked gently.  
  
'If you want, what do you want to know?'  
  
'I want to tell you she was only threatening you earlier to get you to listen, she won't do those things, ok?'  
  
'Sure, just tell her threats are not a good idea, neither is making me that angry, I really hate you for doing this, I love you don't get me wrong, but I hate this, when will you see I'm better of recovering at my own pace, quidditch, talking with you is more than some stranger can do in a million years?' he asked exasperated.  
  
'I won't I want you to get proper help with this, I know you don't like it but you will find it easier, trust me, I know' he replied gently.  
  
'How is it that you know Sirius, were you there at the end of fourth year, were you in the great hall tourturing Voldemort, no, you really don't know' he spat angry again.  
  
'No, I don't know that, but I know sarah from personal experience, do you know what I mean?'  
  
'You mean she was your doctor, when?' he asked puzzled.  
  
'Well, the day of my trial when Albus offered me a job, and offered to protect us, it came with a condition, I go into therapy to help me with Lily and James death, and subsequently Azkaban. I didn't want to, really I didn't, but I really wanted you to be safe, and I wanted to work at Hogwarts so I went along. Sarah is really nice, I like her, she does help. I didn't want to talk with anyone about the past either.' He looked sincere.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't know you had to go throught that for me, I would have been happy living somewhere else, it must have been horrible.'  
  
'No, it wasn't, for the first week I was just like you, maybe a little more restrained, but still. Somehow she managed to get to me, and now we are friends and I'm better for it. She really wants to help you to, says you are holding a lot in and have some major issues, not to mention a big problem accepting attention, please give it a go, and try not to be a spoilt brat tomorrow, ok, I know you are not like that.' He smiled.  
  
'Sure, but I'm not ok with this yet, don't expect me to be nice' he said quietly.  
  
'Ok, but try to hold out twenty minutes before apparating away, deal?'  
  
'if she doesn't try to threaten me, that was a rather stupid mistake for anyone bar you to make, it makes me angry, I'm not nice when I'm angry, I turn from quiet, sweet little Harry, to the strongest wizard in the world who is not afraid to use his powers.' He laughed.  
  
Sirius grinned at this statement, it was true Harry was sweet most of the time but was absolutely terrifiying when angry, personally he thought Sarah was brave.  
  
One month later:  
  
Sirius had been right, harry still didn't like therapy, but he was a lot better at accepting it, and didn't mind Sarah so much as at first, yesterday was the first time she had left before he did, a milestone.  
  
Hermione was very supportive too, most often he went to his library afterwards for a few hours, Albus didn't mind at all. He was truly starting to accept the way things were and move forward, a very good thing.  
  
THE END.  
  
(to be continued.. If you review with some ideas, let me know, luv the authoress, Claire.) 


End file.
